Secrets I Keep
by hundan
Summary: Secrets aren't always best kept to yourself, and if you let someone in you might find just how much easier it is. Ziva lets Tony in on her secret and she hopes it is the right decision, one best for her and her new family.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new project and I have been working with it for a while, I wasn't going to post it yet but I was convinced by a good friend of mine to do so, so here I am. I know I have been quiet on FanFiction lately, but I have been super busy with end of year school work and recruitment testing and work. **

**I hope you enjoy this new story, it will be quite a long one, and I would love to hear your thoughts on it. I will be updating as frequently as possible. **

**Hundan.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dedicated to my Sunshine.<strong>_

* * *

><p>For a long time now Ziva had been distant from him. She would never join him for drinks after work, never join <em>any<em> of them for drinks after work. She wouldn't go out to get dinner with him, she wouldn't come over and watch movies with him like she used to. For a while he thought maybe it was something he had done but he had thought long and hard about it and he couldn't think of one thing he had done out of the ordinary.

It had started about six months ago. If he text or called her asking if she wanted to hang out she would make up an excuse that she couldn't but then at work the next day she would be nothing like the cold shoulder she was to him out of work. He wanted to know what was going on so he decided just to go over to hers without calling first. He knocked on the door a few times and he was just about to call out to her -he knew she was home as her car was in its spot- when someone opened the door.

But it wasn't Ziva. He actually had no idea who it was. He thought he might have the wrong door by accident but then the girl -who looked about fifteen- called out into the apartment.

"Ziva, this isn't the pizza guy" she yelled "And he has a gun and a badge like yours" she added. Tony didn't think his gun was showing but the girl had seen it. He heard movement inside the apartment and then he saw Ziva come into view. She had a look of worry in her eyes.

"Tony, what are you doing here?" she asked, like he was forbidden to see his partner at her home or something. The younger girl disappeared back into the apartment after one instructing look from Ziva.

"I came to see you. You keep avoiding me and I don't like it" he stated truthfully. He really wanted to know what was going on, he misses their friendship.

"Tony you should have called, you shouldn't have shown up unannounced like this" she said. He could tell she was worried about something, was this to do with the girl that answered the door?

"Ziva I would have called but you would have blown me off like always" he replied. He didn't know why she was being such a cold shoulder. However she seemed to be hurt at his words. He really needed to know what was going on right now.

"It wasn't really my choice" she stated and she looked away when she said it. He was right, she was hiding something from him.

"Don't lie to me Ziva" he said. She looked back up at him then and she was just about to say something when someone interrupted.

"Zeev?" he heard a child ask and then he saw a little boy about three years old slowly walk up to Ziva. She automatically turned to him and bent down to his level. Who was this child?

"Caleb you are meant to be in bed, it is late" she said very softly to the boy. It wasn't often Tony got to see Ziva interact with younger children but he liked when he did, she was so _different_ around them. So unguarded. And then he got thinking, this was the second person -or should he say child- he had seen in Ziva's apartment that he didn't recognize.

"I know Zeev but I can't go to sleep" the little boy said. Tony watched as Ziva gently ran her hand through the little boy's hair. It all seemed so natural for her right now.

"I will be down in a second, ok?" she said. The little boy nodded and Tony watched him walk back down Ziva's hallway. Ziva stood and turned back to Tony.

"You babysitting or something?" he asked. Something in her face wasn't right when he said it. She looked sad almost.

"Something like that" she replied, not looking at him again. He got worried, something was definitely wrong. She was hiding something, and he hated when it was like this between them. How had he let that distance get there over the past few months? He should have come around earlier.

"Ziva what's wrong?" he asked in a gentle voice. He needed to know what was going on, he needed to be let in.

"Nothing I am just tired" she replied and he knew that wasn't just it. Then the pizza boy showed up behind Tony. You could tell the young kid felt awkward in that moment, interrupting.

"Um you order the pizza?" he asked Ziva. Ziva was about to answer when Tony had his wallet out and was paying the boy. After the pizza boy disappeared Tony turned to Ziva and held the pizza out to her.

"I haven't brought you pizza in a long time" he said as he gave her a small sad smile. He really missed all the time he used to spend with Ziva. And she could see it. She looked at him for a moment. Could she really do this, could she tell him about this? She was worried to how he was going to react to it all. She had kept this a secret from him, and she knows he's not going to like that.

"Come in" she said. She felt as though she had to let him know, he deserved to be let in. He was worried, and she didn't like it when he was worried about her.

He didn't expect her to invite him in when he first got here and saw the children in her apartment, but he walked in none the less, he wasn't saying no to this invite. It means she was going to talk to him about whatever it was that is going on. He closed the door behind himself and -knowing his way around her apartment well- he walked to her kitchen where he found Ziva and the girl. The girl went quiet and was watching him carefully when he sat the pizza down on the bench.

"Maxi, can you go read Caleb a story while I talk to my friend?" Ziva asked the girl and she nodded and walked down towards the hallway. When she was gone Ziva turned to Tony. Tony wasn't looking at her though, he was looking at her apartment. Things looked different. She had kid's drawings on her fridge, she had some children's toys in the lounge, and she had high school homework on her table.

"Tony" she said quietly and he turned to face her.

"How long are you babysitting for?" he then asked. Again her eyes dropped from his.

"Tony" she said in a soft warning. There was something about those children that wasn't right, she wasn't saying something.

"Ziva, tell me what's going on here?" he asked. She looked back up at him. He couldn't quite read her eyes. She was trying to block him out, so he wouldn't catch onto the emotions in her eyes like he normally did.

"I'm looking after the two of them" she replied. He wondered if she had a friend who was on vacation or work trip or something and needed someone to look after her kids. But was a federal agent the best choice of babysitter? When their job had terrible work hours?

"For how long?" he asked.

"As long as they need me to" she said. He gave her a confused look. Her eyes were trying to avoid his.

"Ziva, what's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Until they go to college, leave home" she replied softly. She would not look at him and it was killing him. He didn't know what to say. All he could think was one thing right now. And it made his heart stop dead.

"Are they…are they yours?" he muttered out. He never saw her pregnant, well he didn't know her fifteen years ago so the older girl could be possible and then the younger one, well she was in Israel for a long time three years ago. It was _possible_ that they were hers. They did have the same skin tone as her and the girl had similar hair, and god, her eyes were the same color.

She couldn't have had kids without him knowing…right?

"No, they are not my children" she replied and he sort of felt relief at those words "But I am their legal guardian now" she added, finally meeting his eyes, and he wasn't sure what to make of that.

"So you…they are under your care?" he asked. She looked down and nodded.

"Yes, I am pretty much their mother now" she stated. He never pictured Ziva as a mother -well actually he had a few times but not like this. This was all so unreal right now. This couldn't all be happening, right?

"Why?" he found himself asking, he saw her sadden at his question and he knew there was something deep behind the reason why she now had two children living with her.

"My best friend, she was killed and there was no one else, and I am there legal godmother if anything should have happened to their mother" Ziva told him. He could tell she was trying hard not to become emotional talking about her friend like this, they must have been very close. Tony doesn't remember her ever mentioning any of this to him before. He didn't know she was anyone's godmother.

"I'm sorry Ziva" Tony replied, he hated seeing her upset and he knows what it's like to lose a very close friend. In fact he knew what it was like to lose people, it had happened to him a lot. He knew she'd lost a lot of people too, but he felt the need to express his sympathies. When Ziva was sad, it made his heart feel a little darker. Ziva had always had an affect on him, whether she actually meant to or not. Ziva just nodded at him silently and began fiddling with her fingers.

"What was her name?" Tony then asked in a soft voice. And when she turned to him and looked him in the eyes she couldn't help it, she told him everything about Adina. Sometimes she couldn't help it when his eyes looked at her like that. So open, so caring.

Adina had been Ziva's best friend for most of her life. Adina didn't have any family left in Israel and Ziva had happily agreed when Adina asked her to be the godmother of her children, Adina was family to Ziva, and had been since they joined the Israeli Army together when they were seventeen. They had even joined Mossad together two years after that. Adina hadn't stayed in as long as Ziva though, after five years in Mossad Adina had gotten pregnant and left Mossad and joined the Israeli embassy. Ziva had visited Adina and her children many times over in Israel and when Adina found out Ziva was now living and working in America she would bring the children over and visit Ziva when she could.

Adina had two wonderful children that always got excited when Ziva saw them, the eldest was fifteen, her name was Maxi. She looked just like her mother, she had long dark hair like her but it wasn't as curly as hers, and her face was almost a spitting image of her mother besides Maxi had chocolate brown eyes like her father, whereas her mothers were a unique green. Adina had always attracted many men with those alluring eyes she had. The second child was a lot younger than Maxi, he was only three and his name was Caleb. He had a short scruff of hair and had his mothers green eyes but he looked a lot more like his father.

Their father, Levi, had been killed at work when Caleb was one. And no surprises that Levi had worked for Mossad, Ziva had known him for years, he was a very good man and a great father when he hadn't been away working. Both Adina and Maxi had been devastated at the loss of him, Caleb, well he never really knew his father very well, he had been too young to understand or remember, but he did a small bit because Adina hadn't let him forget his father. And then six months ago Adina was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time, she was out working for the embassy on something when she was shot by a gang member. It was all an accident but Adina didn't make it.

Then Ziva was called by Adina's lawyer and told about it, and then the kids and some of their things were sent on a plane to Ziva. It had been quick and all at once, her emotions had been a little crazy. She had been caring for them for sixth months now by herself. She enrolled Maxi in high school and Caleb in daycare. After school Maxi would walk a few blocks to Caleb's daycare where she and Caleb were picked up by a lady named Julia who had a business where she looked after children after school until their parents finished work.

Ziva didn't know what she would have done if she hadn't of found Julia. And Julia didn't mind that Ziva would sometimes finish work quite late or spend 48 hours at work on a rare occasion. She was a saint.

"Does anyone know that you have kids to look after now?" Tony asked her after she had explained everything to him. He felt sad for her, what she had been through. And he knew she shouldn't have been through that alone. He couldn't believe she hadn't told him, he was her partner and he should know about something like this. That was hurting him a little.

"No, I have not told anyone" she replied. So she _had_ done this all alone, she could have come to him, no mater what. And she _should_ know that, but she hadn't come to him.

"Why Ziva? You could have told me, I would have helped you out if you needed me to" he replied. He couldn't hold it in, he needed her to understand this.

"Tony, it was not something I wanted to share with anyone, It was something that was personal to me that I did not feel the need to share, it is from my old life, everyone here is not privy to the knowledge of my old life" she stated. Tony wasn't sure why she would try hide some this important from them all. Past life in Mossad or not.

"Ziva you have been here for six years now and you don't think you can trust us with this, is that it?" Tony questioned. Ziva looked up at him with disappointment in her eyes.

"Of course I trust all of you" she replied. A little hurt by his words.

"Then why didn't you tell us if you do trust us?" he asked again. She stared at him for a moment and he could tell she was really thinking about it. She always knew this conversation would happen, and it was never going to end well.

"It was easier this way, not as complicated. If I told all of you Vance and Gibbs would question me about handling two children while working my job, and everyone else would pester me about it, I do not like opening up so much, Adina was, and still is, an extremely personal part of my old life. I do not wish to share too much of that with everyone" she explained. But yet he knew that she had just shared it with him right now.

"You told me just now, it didn't seem too hard" he said. The way she looked at him then, he couldn't quite place. It was almost a look that was a falter in her walls. The walls she put up when things got too serious in a conversation.

"Tony, you are different" she said quietly. He watched her look away from him.

"Why am I different Ziva?" he asked softly. He had been close to her six months ago and right now in this conversation, this was what he was trying to get her to with him six months ago. He was trying to get her to open up to him. It was easier said then done though.

"Tony…" she said as she locked eyes with him "You know why" she added. He stood there reading what her eyes were trying to tell him. Did he really know why? Or was he still blind when it comes to the things that really matter?

"Why? Because I'm your partner?" he asked. Her eyes broke from his gaze then and she walked away. She walked into the lounge and began picking up what he guessed were Caleb's toys. He followed her.

"Tell me Ziva?" he asked in a firm voice. She didn't answer him, she just continued picking up the toys and putting them away.

"Ziva!" he called out. She turned to him then, when he raised his voice at her.

"Tony I shouldn't have to tell you why!" she replied back. Pointing an accusing finger in his direction. He stared at her for a moment and he thought about it.

"Because I'm your friend, because I thought I was your best friend and you cared about me until you shut me off six months ago about something really important. Is that the reason?" he shot back at her. She stood there looking at him. She didn't have anything to reply with. He had got her.

"If you knew I was so important to you why didn't you share it earlier?" he then asked. She looked at him with regret in her eyes. She had regretted not telling him now, he was so upset by the fact she hadn't told him and it hurt her to see what she had done. She had hurt him.

"Tony, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I just-" she began before he cut her off.

"No Ziva, I don't want to hear it. You know how much I care about you, you are my partner and best friend but you couldn't trust me with this" he stated. He stared at her. She could see the pain in his eyes that _she_ had put there. Then he turned and left, slamming the door behind him.

That conversation was never going to ever have a good ending to it. She knew she had really upset the friendship between her and Tony right now, she only hoped that she could fix it. It wasn't going to be easy.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am glad you guys liked the start of this, I have the second chapter here ready to go for you :D Thank you all for your reviews, they are always much appreciated. Enjoy this next chapter, your thoughts are always welcome afterwards if you'd like to share them :)**

**Hundan.**

* * *

><p>Ziva slid down onto her couch and just sat there. She began to cry softly. How could she have really done that to him? She could have trusted him with it but she didn't let him in. She should have known they have had enough trust issues over the years not to not trust him now with this. She had really ruined this and she didn't know if he would let her get close to him again after this. He would give up on her, she knew he had put up with her games and problems for a long time but this could be the last straw and she had ruined it.<p>

She heard someone come in the lounge from the hallway and looked up to see Maxi looking at her worriedly. Ziva tried to hide all the evidence of her crying as she had to be strong for the kids, not let them see her upset like this.

"Ziva, are you alright?" Maxi asked. Maxi knew Ziva was a very strong woman so it must have been something bad if she had become this upset.

"It is ok, do not worry Maxi" Ziva replied. Maxi walked over and sat next to Ziva.

"You work with him right?" Maxi then asked.

"Yes, he is my partner" Ziva replied.

"And he would do something to make you cry? He doesn't sound like a very good partner" Maxi observed. Ziva knew Maxi's observation of Tony was all wrong, Tony was the best goddamn partner anyone could ask for. He hadn't made her cry, it was her fault and she made herself cry at what she had done to him.

"He is the best partner I could ask for Maxi, he is a very good man, a very good friend" Ziva explained.

"Your best friend, right?" Maxi asked. Ziva looked across at her, Maxi had heard the conversation.

"Sorry you guys were sort of loud" Maxi then said.

"It's ok, that was my fault. And yes he is my best friend, I do not know if he will be for long" Ziva said.

"Why not?" Maxi then asked.

"He's really angry at me, I didn't tell him about you guys and it made him really upset. I hurt him and I have done it far too much to him in the past for him to come back to me this time" Ziva replied. She still couldn't believe what she had done, it was hard to get so far away from him and then come close again. It was so much work to ride the rollercoaster they did together.

"If he cares about you like he said he does he will come back" Maxi then stated. Ziva looked up at her, was she really taking advice from a fifteen year old who probably hadn't had a connection like her and Tony had with anyone yet? Maxi saw that and smiled.

"Mom and Dad they had fights about things sometimes, they would get mad at each other like you and you partner just did. My Dad would leave for a few hours up to a couple days, he would _always _come back though and they would sort it out. They loved each other too much" Maxi explained and Ziva knew about the fights she was talking about, Adina told her about them.

"I do not love Tony, I care about him" Ziva then replied. She didn't know if she was lying or not but she felt as though there was something wrong about her saying she didn't. Even if it was just as a friend she loved him and she knew that, she just would never admit it to anyone.

"Mom told me once that if you care enough for someone and you'll do anything for them, you'll end up loving them one day" Maxi explained. And heck, Ziva cared enough for Tony that she would do anything for him. Maybe she did love him. She wished she didn't have doubts about her feelings all her life. She would blame that on her father, he told her never to let feelings become something you rely on, but yet she relied on her feelings here in America, she relied on the people she loved and trusted. Her family.

* * *

><p>The next day she had work and she knew Tony wasn't going to be one bit happy with her. She knew him and he was going to be upset all day and probably not talk to her unless he needed to. She wasn't looking forward to work today.<p>

"You almost ready Maxi?" Ziva called out down the hallway as she finished cleaning up Caleb's breakfast and began putting his little shoes on.

"Yeah" Maxi called back and just as Ziva got Caleb's last shoe on Maxi appeared ready with her school bag in hand. Ziva smiled at her.

"I just need to get my stuff, can you put Caleb's coat on him" Ziva asked as she handed Caleb to Maxi and walked down the hallway to go get her gun from the locked box she now permanently kept it in, she couldn't have a gun lying around with kids at home. Her knife collection and the few other guns she had were locked away in a big heavy duty chest in the back of her closet now.

"Yep" Maxi replied. Ziva had this thing with the kids going alright, they worked together well and she was glad Maxi was always happy to help out with Caleb sometimes. Ziva slipped her gun into her hip holster and put her badge on before grabbing her own coat and meeting Maxi at the front door.

"Ok lets go" Ziva stated picking up her and Caleb's backpacks before they all headed out the door and began another day.

After dropping Maxi and Caleb off Ziva arrived on time to work. She dropped Maxi off at school quite early but Maxi didn't seem to mind being one of few people at school early, like Ziva Maxi loved to read so she happily passed the time doing that. When Ziva arrived McGee was at his desk and she knew Tony was there because his computer was on and things were out at his desk.

She greeted McGee and he returned the greeting. She sat down and turned her computer on and put her gun in her draw. She stared at Tony's desk for a moment before turning to McGee.

"Where's Tony?" she asked. When McGee looked up he looked as though he wouldn't have a good answer to her question.

"I don't know. He's in a mood today, a bad one too" McGee replied and she could tell just by the look he was giving her that he would rather not be at work with a moody Tony today. They knew it could get bad. She just nodded at McGee and went on with some work on her computer.

A short time later Tony returned from wherever he went and he avoided all eye contact with her. She couldn't blame him. As she watched him she could see the dark bags under his eyes that meant he hadn't had much sleep last night and the frown that was continuously creasing his forehead suggested how upset he was over this whole thing between her and him.

Gibbs came in the bullpen then and announced that they had a case. They all grabbed their things and headed out. At the crime scene Tony did his job rather quietly which earned a few looks from his boss. Gibbs could tell something was bothering his agent but he was doing his job so he wouldn't ask until he needed to.

If she looked at him because she felt his gaze on her he would turn and look away instead of holding her gaze and smiling like he normally did. Ziva could even tell McGee didn't like the quiet Tony. They had had it once and not liked it, it just wasn't him. This time it was a bit different though because Ziva knew if someone, mainly her, said one thing slightly on the wrong topic or something upsetting he would snap and he would have an outburst of anger. Just looking at him she could tell it was building up inside of him.

And then halfway through the day they got a lead and Gibbs told Tony and Ziva to go pick him up. The thing was that they had to share a car together and for two hours because the suspect lived so far away. Ziva knew it wasn't going to end well but Gibbs gave her a look when she was about to protest about going with Tony. Either Gibbs just couldn't be bothered with nonsense today or he knew that it was Ziva who had made Tony act the way he is today. Knowing Gibbs she would bet on the latter.

The elevator ride and half of the way there he didn't speak to her once. It wasn't until they got stuck in traffic she decided to stop the silence.

"Tony, I do not like it when you ignore me like this" she stated. He didn't turn and look at her but she could tell he heard her by the way his hands gripped the steering wheel a little tighter.

"And I don't like it when you keep important things secret from me" he said. Still not looking at her.

"Tony I tried to apologize for that but you shut me down" she replied, glaring at the side of his head. She knew he would feel her staring at him like that.

"If you trusted me in the first place you wouldn't have to apologize for anything" he said.

"Tony you know I trust you" she replied. He turned and faced her then. His gaze was angry.

"Why didn't you tell me then?" he snapped.

"I regret not telling you Tony, I should have told you and I know that now but I wasn't thinking" she replied, matching his raised voice.

"How many times am I going to have to deal with this Ziva? Deal with the fact you might not trust me anymore? Because I can't tell sometimes" he stated and those words hurt her but she knew he was right.

"I'm sorry Tony but it's hard for me to open up and show things and you of all people should know that, you used to be my best friend" she replied. She watched his face grow a bit angrier.

"So were not best friends anymore?" he almost shouted, how could she say that? She knew they were two peas in a pod. They could never not be as close as they are.

"Best friends do not act like this" she gestured at their fight.

"Ziva, we have done _this_ for years" he replied "and after all I've put you through and you've put me through I can't help but coming back to you. Don't say were not best friends anymore because you know you're wrong" he stated. And now he was angrier about what she had said instead of what she hadn't told him.

"What if we can't resolve our fight this time?" she challenged him.

"We will" he replied, sure of himself.

"Ok, you show me how because I apologized to you and told you how I regretted not telling you so now resolving this is all up to what you do" she snapped. He stared her down for a moment and she felt the intensity of his stare.

"I know you are a closed person but I am your best friend and your partner, I would hope you would share everything important with me" he then said. He wasn't going to drop this conversation easily.

"Tony you know most of the things about me that no one else knows" she replied.

"Like what?" he knew he knew most things but he wanted to challenge her on it, see what she thinks.

"Tony, you really want me to tell you?" she replied.

"Yes I do" he said. She looked at him for a short moment before answering.

"You know about Tali, you know about Somalia, my nightmares I used to have when I first got back. You know my favourite food, music, movies. You know all the things I don't share with other people, like my thoughts on my father and what I like to do privately in my time off work" she began and he knew she wasn't finished.

"You know my favourite shoes, jumper and cargo pants. You know what I eat for breakfast, you know that I sometimes sing in the shower. God dammit Tony you know what shampoo I use and the perfume I wear just from my smell. Don't tell me you don't know most the things about me no one else does, I know you know everything. You've told me every single one of those things before, I remember" she stated. He then realized just how much they had really been through over the years and how close they had really become. He knew she was damn right, he knew everything about her. Every single one of those things.

He sighed and looked up at her softly this time, the anger from his face gone. He knew there was only one way to move forward from this, it was to move on. Get passed what she hadn't told him. Because he knew what she was like, she'd always done things better on her own, it was just who she was. Could he really spend the rest of his life blaming her for not telling him when it was just who she was? No matter how close they were, it was how she was raised. Things like that aren't easy to let go of. She has changed, but some things still clung to her. Part of her was still the old Ziva.

He wants to move on, he wants them to be happy again. He misses it. And he needs that back. Forgiving her for the sake of having her back, that seemed a good enough reason for him to give up, to let this one go. He knows that next time she will trust him, after this, she won't leave him out.

"I don't want to fight with you Ziva" he said.

"I do not want to fight with you either" she replied.

"Next time can you promise you'll tell me about something if it's important to you? I don't want to be left out" he asked. She knew she could never say no to that promise, she would tell him when something was important. She hated fighting with him.

"I promise I will Tony. I do not like it when we fight" she replied. He didn't like fighting with her either. It meant not seeing her on the weekends when they had time off. It meant not being around her all the time, meaning more than just at work.

"Can I meet them?" he then asked. He wanted to meet them properly and she knew that, she could see it in his eyes. He wanted to be part of what she does. She knew he had missed spending time with her in the past six months, so had she.

"Yeah, I would like that. How about you come over for dinner when this case is over?" she replied. She was glad the mood had clamed between them.

"I cannot wait" he replied and he smiled at her. The first decent smile he had given her since he came knocking on her door the previous night.

* * *

><p>When they returned to the office after bringing the suspect back Gibbs and McGee were pleased to notice Tony's bad mood had totally disappeared. Gibbs was glad he had sent the two partners together. The problem between them had obviously been fixed. He knew they had their ups and downs but as long as they sorted it out and stayed on task at work he was fine with it.<p>

He didn't really want to know what was going on between them because if he knew they had something more than friends going on he wouldn't be too happy about it. He had a rule for a reason and his team followed his rules. But so far he couldn't fully tell if they had anything going on because they were normal like they have been for the past six years. If you could call their relationship normal, however it was normal for _them_.

They had finished the case late that night. Too late to be having a dinner at her house with Tony, it was almost 2am. McGee had finished his report and gone home and Gibbs had disappeared, most likely going home as well, telling them to finish their reports and they can go home. She had finished her report a little while ago but was waiting until Tony had finished his so she could talk to him.

When he sighed and leant back in his chair she knew he had finished. She stood from her chair then and he watched her as she walked across the bullpen towards him and sat on his desk just to the side of him, facing him. Her knee almost brushing against his.

"Do you think we could have the dinner tomorrow night? By the time I get home Caleb will already be asleep at Julia's and same with Maxi. And they will just go back to bed when I get them home" Ziva explained. Tony looked up at her with a soft smile that made her smile right back.

"Yeah sure Ziva, that's sounds fine" he replied. And it didn't go past her knowledge to the fact his hand touched her knee then, resting on the top of her leg, giving it a small soft pat, making her eyes find his and stay there. He hadn't touched her like that in six months, since she had given him the cold shoulder. She was glad he was back to being this comfortable with her. She had missed it.

"Come around about six?" she then asked and she couldn't help but let the smile grow on her face. She had really missed being with him outside of work. To be honest he was the person she spent most of her time out of work with, they just got along so well when work wasn't involved, they were just so open with each other and just them. So casual with each other. That's why they had evolved into such a close relationship, they enjoyed spending time together, having a good time.

She also didn't miss the way his thumb softly moved back and forth on her leg right now.

"I'll be there. You want me to bring something for after dinner?" he then asked. Sharing with her that personal smile he had. She hadn't seen him share it with anyone else but her.

"I'd like that" she replied. She knew how much he loved ice cream and he would always be restocking her freezer with it so it was there for him. And since he hadn't been over in so long he knew she would have eaten the ice cream in there, which she had, and so he would bring some more. They just knew each other too well.

"I will see you tomorrow night then" she stated, standing and his hand slowly dropped from its place on her leg.

"You will" he replied, watching her walk back to her desk to grab her things. She switched her computer off, holstered her weapon and picked up her bag.

"Goodnight Tony" she bid him a farewell with that still present smile.

"Goodnight Zi" he replied and watched her walk down towards the elevator. When she was gone he leant back in his chair, satisfied. He had _his_ Ziva back and things were looking good again. He couldn't wait to see her around those kids again, she seemed so open around them and he couldn't wait to meet the two people he knew would be of some importance in his life from now on, they were his best friends kids now after all and he was with Ziva most of the time. He hoped they would get back to how they used to be.

And he wondered how those two children were going to affect his and Ziva's relationship now.

* * *

><p>Julia Miles was a woman that Ziva adored. Not only was she a wonder with Caleb and Maxi but she was a woman who didn't mind what time Ziva turned up to pick her children up. Julia had told Ziva her husband used to be a detective so she was used to the random times at night that he would come home. Julia's husband had been killed in the line of duty and after that Julia had started her child care business. It kept her surrounded by happy loving people. And that helped her.<p>

She was the sweetest fifty year old Ziva had met before, and Ziva wasn't someone to just like someone so much from the first time they met but this woman had pulled Ziva in on the first ten minutes.

Julia answered the door with her ever present smile when Ziva knocked on the door just after two in the morning.

"Hello Ziva, come in" she greeted and Ziva smiled and walked inside Julia's home. Ziva loved the woman's home. It was just so welcoming when you walked in.

"Sorry I'm so late tonight, we just closed the case at about one and I had to finish the paperwork after" Ziva explained.

"Oh don't worry about it sweetie, I did not mind one bit" the older woman smiled. Ziva smiled back.

"Have they been good today?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, Caleb went to bed a long time ago but Maxi only just fell asleep a short time ago reading that wonderful book of hers, I really do love that novel" the old woman stated and Ziva loved how this woman was. She knew Tony would really like her because even though Julia loved her books she also loved her movies just as much, her favourite being The Godfather. And she knew Tony loved that movie too.

"Well thank you for looking after them so late but I better get them home to bed" Ziva smiled.

"You are welcome darling, I love looking after those two kids" Julia replied while they walked through to the room that had the spare beds in it, where the kids Julia looked after would sleep if she was looking after them over night. Caleb was sound asleep on the big bed and Maxi was asleep with her book fallen open in her hands still. Ziva smiled at the sight.

She quietly woke Maxi up and picked Caleb up and after bidding Julia a goodnight she put Caleb in his car seat and they drove home. When the kids had moved in Ziva had taken the double bed out of her spare room and gotten two singles. One for Caleb and one for Maxi. Maxi was fine with sharing her room with Caleb, much to Ziva's relief. She didn't know what she would have done if Maxi didn't want to share with her brother.

But Maxi was a good kid and Ziva was glad about that. Ziva liked to talk to Maxi a lot, they really got along. Ziva put Caleb to bed as he was still asleep but Maxi wanted to have a hot drink before going to bed so Ziva was making them both a hot chocolate. Tomorrow was Saturday and they could sleep in because Ziva had found out after a few weeks that if Caleb woke up before her he would find his way to her bedroom and climb in bed with her and fall asleep again.

She had got a right fright the first time he did it but she was used to it now. And when she asked Maxi if he had done that with their mother Maxi had told her he had never done that before. Ziva found it quite adorable, and very touching.

She and Maxi sat at the kitchen bar as they drank their hot drinks. Maxi had just finished telling Ziva about the exciting things that happened at school today, and Ziva actually enjoyed listening to what Maxi would get up to in her day. It was so carefree compared to Ziva's day.

"So, you seem happier than you did this morning" Maxi observed. Ziva knew she hadn't been 'unhappy' on the outside this morning but Maxi had a knack for reading people like that when she knew them like she did Ziva.

"Tony and I had a talk" Ziva explained. Talking to Maxi wasn't like talking to a child, Maxi was very mature and Ziva was comfortable talking with her like this.

"Oh you did?" Maxi smiled.

"Yes. Well we had an argument at the start but we talked and worked things out" Ziva stated.

"I told you he would come back to you" Maxi said. Smiling some more.

"Yeah, it would have taken him about a week if I hadn't insinuated the conversation though" Ziva smiled back.

"I was still right" Maxi chuckled. Ziva rolled her eyes playfully.

"He is coming over for dinner tomorrow night, he would very much like to properly meet you and Caleb" Ziva then said.

"I am excited to meet him properly. Meet this best friend and partner of yours" Maxi smiled.

"Well he is bringing ice cream" Ziva told her, she knew much like Tony Maxi enjoyed ice cream a lot.

"I haven't hardly met the man yet but he is welcome over anytime if he brings ice cream" Maxi replied. Ziva laughed, Tony and Maxi would definitely get along well.


	3. Chapter 3

She did sleep in the next morning. Caleb had snuck into her bed around 7am and when he did he snuggled into her chest. She wrapped her arms around him and he fell back to sleep almost immediately. And she hadn't woken up again until about 10am. When she did she got Caleb up and cooked breakfast. When breakfast was ready Maxi emerged from her room in perfect timing. Ziva was sure Maxi had the ability to tell when food was always ready for her.

After dressing Caleb and showering herself and dressing, they all took a trip to town, going to the supermarket to get things for dinner. By the time they got home it was late afternoon and Ziva began cooking the dinner as it took a while to make while Caleb was watching a Batman movie, it was his favourite one. Maxi did some of her homework but Ziva could tell she was watching the movie Caleb was watching more than doing the homework, and that made Ziva smile.

She didn't know why but living with these kids brought a happy side out of her. She had hardly thought about having kids but always wanted them one day in the future. In some ways she had them now, sure they weren't her own children but she would always treat them as her own, she loved them so much. And she was beginning to understand why women loved being mothers so much.

It was the simplest small moments that make you smile or laugh that made caring for them so worth the while. Like when Caleb would sneak into her bed and hug into her like he did, it brought out a soft side in her. And when she helped Maxi with her homework and Maxi finally _got_ what something meant. It was small moments like that.

Just as she put the dinner into the oven there was a knock at her door and a quick look to the clock told her that it would be Tony as it was almost six. She walked to the door and opened it, seeing a smiley Tony behind the door holding two containers of ice cream and a six pack of beer.

"Hey Ziva" he said smiling away. There was something in that smile that had her feeling really good about this.

"Hello Tony, come on in" she replied and he walked in. He headed to the kitchen first and loaded the ice cream in the freezer and beer in the fridge.

"So, I got double the ice cream because there's more people and you can never have too much ice cream" he smiled "and some beer, I didn't know if you wanted any or not so I just brought some anyways" he added.

"No, that is fine, thank you" Ziva replied. He looked over her shoulder towards the lounge where he could hear the two others in the house before looking back at her. He was nervous about this, his palms were sweating. He'd always feared kids, but maybe because this is only one toddler and a teenager he would be ok. This environment was calm, and Ziva was here, _that_ was important.

"You really want to meet them don't you?" she said grinning. He nodded and followed her as she headed for the lounge, no matter how nervous he was, he was excited about this. When they walked in Caleb watched Tony carefully, he was a stranger and Caleb didn't know who he was. Maxi however smiled at Ziva's ice-cream-bringing-best-friend.

"Tony this is Maxi, Maxi this is Tony DiNozzo" Ziva introduced. Maxi held out her hand and Tony smiled, shaking it.

"Very nice to finally meet you properly Tony" Maxi stated.

"You too Maxi" Tony replied. Caleb was now watching with interest. Ziva walked over to Caleb and picked him up.

"Caleb this is my friend Tony" Ziva stated and Caleb curled into her neck slightly, shying away.

"Are you going to say hi Caleb?" Ziva asked him. He nodded.

"Hi" Caleb then said to Tony. Tony smiled.

"Hello Caleb. Now, how old are you Caleb?" Tony then asked, trying to go with the flow of things and get over his nerves. It seemed to have the younger boy a little interested because he held up three little fingers. Tony was feeling some relief at that.

"Oh so you're four?" Tony asked, seeing if the toddler would correct him. Caleb shook his head.

"No, I am three" Caleb corrected him, smiling slightly.

"Oh, you're such a big boy I thought you were four. You must just be a very smart three year old to confuse a policeman like me like that" Tony told the little boy and it brought a bright smile out of Caleb.

"You're a policeman? Like Ziva?" Caleb asked. It had got him very interested. Tony shot Ziva a smile.

"Yes I am, I work with Ziva" Tony replied. This wasn't so bad. He was ok with Caleb, he was somehow confident around this particular young child. He wasn't so nervous anymore.

"Can you show me your gun? Like Ziva's?" Caleb then asked and Tony laughed softly.

"I don't have my gun when I'm not working because there are no bad guys. And anyways Batman gets the bad guys at night so I think we will be safe" Tony added, he had recognized the movie playing.

"You know Batman?" Caleb asked extremely excited. Tony gave Ziva a grin while she playfully rolled her eyes. Trust Tony to relate to a three year old over Batman.

"Yeah, we worked together a few times" Tony replied. Caleb's eyes lit up, he almost jumped out of Ziva's arms before grabbing Tony's arm.

"I have to show you my Batman stuff" Caleb exclaimed and began pulling Tony down the hallway. Tony looked back at Ziva who was smiling at him. When the boys had disappeared Maxi turned to Ziva.

"Wow, I don't think Caleb has ever connected to someone so fast" she grinned.

"Well it's only because Tony _knows_ Batman" Ziva replied, doing air quotes with her fingers as she did. They both laughed.

* * *

><p>When dinner was ready a little while later Ziva walked down to the bedroom where the boys had been since Caleb had dragged Tony off. The door was slightly ajar and she stood there and watched. Tony had his back to her and was sitting on the floor next to Caleb who had got out his Batman toys and was showing them to Tony. Tony seemed to be enjoying himself and Ziva found it amusing and a little adorable at the same time.<p>

"So how come you don't have Robin?" she heard Tony ask Caleb. Tony was pointing to his toy collection.

"Cause Robin is dumb" Caleb stated.

"Caleb, Robin is not dumb" Tony replied, as though it had offended him what a three year old thought about the Batman fictional character.

"He's not the hero and he just stands there, he doesn't do anything!" Caleb exclaimed.

"You have it all wrong Caleb without Robin, Batman is nothing. Every hero should have his trusty sidekick to help him out. Have you not seen the Batman one with Robin in it? He is so much more help to Batman than you think, everyone must have a partner in crime to have their back if they get in trouble" Tony explained to the three year old. The fact that Caleb understood what Tony was saying and that Tony was saying something about a child hero figure in so much detail when he was a full grown man made Ziva smirk. That and the fact Tony talking about partners in crime sort of held a relation to their partner relationship.

"I have not seen that one" Caleb stated. His eyes were lit up in amazement by everything Tony knew about Batman.

"I will bring it over next time and I'll show you just how awesome Robin is" Tony stated and both of them seemed excited –especially Caleb- at this little movie date they just planned. Caleb then noticed Ziva in the doorway.

"Ziva, Tony is bringing his Batman movie over for me to watch!" Caleb exclaimed and stood up waving his arms to show the obvious excitement. Tony looked over his shoulder at Ziva, she saw him blush slightly at the fact she had caught him interacting with Caleb like he had. She shot him a smile.

"That sounds wonderful Caleb. Now, dinner is ready so how about you pack up your toys and we can go have some food?" Ziva asked Caleb. He nodded and began packing up all his toys with the help of Tony. They were packed up quickly and Caleb got up and ran out of the room heading for the kitchen. Tony stood and walked towards the doorway where Ziva leant against it.

"I think he likes you" Ziva smiled. He gave her one back.

"I told you kids love me" he replied.

"Yes, but I have never actually seen one like you" she stated and he chuckled while he gave her a shrug. She was right after all. After that they headed to the kitchen for dinner.

After dinner Caleb was almost falling asleep so Ziva went and put him to bed while Tony and Maxi got ice cream ready to go with the movie they were all going to watch.

"If you ever buy ice cream here in America, make sure it's this brand" Tony told Maxi as he pulled out the two containers of ice cream. One vanilla, one chocolate.

"Yum chocolate" Maxi stated.

"I know, it's the best, Ziva likes vanilla though so I normally get that" Tony explained. Maxi watched as Tony got out three bowls, giving her one and having two in front of him. He knew his way around Ziva's place pretty well by what Maxi had seen.

"So you buy her favorite instead of getting chocolate?" Maxi then asked.

"Yeah, you know, I don't really mind, vanillas good too so I just get her favorite" Tony explained and Maxi watched him begin making two sundaes, one with vanilla and one with chocolate. He put different things in the two sundaes, there were chocolate sprinkles and lots of banana with no sauce topping on one and the other had lots of everything on it. She knew Ziva wasn't much of a sweet tooth, she had her moments but it wasn't a big thing for her, and by the looks of things so did Tony.

"So you guys do this often then?" Maxi found herself asking as she made her own sundae. It wouldn't hurt to dig for some information, would it?

"Yeah, we used to but haven't in the past six months" he explained, she knew why, because they were here and Ziva hadn't told anyone. Just then Ziva walked in, so Maxi would have to ask him some more insightful questions later when she had him alone. Tony handed Ziva her sundae.

"There we are, all you favorites" Tony stated and Ziva looked in the bowl before smiling up at him.

"You know me too well" she said and then they all headed into the lounge to watch the movie Tony had set up. Maxi decided to take the armchair and give Tony and Ziva the couch. She watched them sit down a little closer than she would have guessed and then he propped his feet on her table while he pressed things on the remote. It all looked so automatic for them.

"You ready for the experience of a lifetime Maxi?" Tony asked looking over at her, she couldn't help but smile. He was a little juvenile on the outside but it was very entertaining and she could tell he was the kind of person to have fun but would be mature when he needed to.

"Yes I am" she replied.

"Tony you say every movie is 'an experience of a lifetime'" Ziva then told him.

"Well it is, I thought you would have learnt by now" Tony smiled and Maxi noticed the way he smiled at Ziva was different then how he smiled at her or Caleb, it was more personal. Ziva chuckled at him and he played the movie. The movie Tony had picked was very interesting but Maxi lost focus on the movie for a short while when she watched Tony and Ziva.

Tony had finished all his sundae and Ziva couldn't finish hers so she handed it to him to eat. And it was like they did it all the time by the way they were so natural in their movements when they did it. Maxi had never quite seen Ziva so close or comfortable with anyone like this other than her mother, Ziva was a very closed off person to others and would never be fully open with someone, but here she was fully open with Tony. Maxi knew Tony must be a very close friend like Ziva had told her so for Ziva to be like this.

At the end of the movie Maxi felt like going to bed and reading for a while. She stood from her seat and stretched.

"Thank you for the ice cream Tony, but I think I might head off to bed. It was nice meeting you" Maxi stated and Tony and Ziva looked over to her.

"It was nice meeting you too" he replied.

"Night guys" Maxi then said.

"Goodnight" they replied in unison. Once Maxi had disappeared down the hallway and into her room Tony turned to Ziva. When he looked over to her she was looking at him. He didn't know what to say. He had just met her two kids, who he got along with better than he thought he would.

"Is it hard Ziva?" he found himself asking.

"Is what hard?" she asked, slightly confused on what exactly he was talking about.

"Looking after them, looking after two children" he explained. She turned away from him in thought for a moment.

"It was a bit difficult at the beginning and there are moments that are challenging. Tonight they were good, I think it was because we had company and I don't have any company over. But at the start Caleb wouldn't stop asking where his mom was and Maxi was having a bit of a culture shock, and she was upset about her mother passing, as was I" Ziva began to explain. She stared in front of her as she remembered.

"You know you could have come to me for help" he stated. He knew that the argument they had the other night had been resolved and she had apologized and he accepted it but he wanted her to know that he _could _have been there if she needed him.

"I should have" she replied "But it was enough handling the two of them without having to worry about anything else. I was not ready to explain things to you when I wasn't really sure what was going on myself" she stated. She turned and looked at him then.

"If you ever need help you'll call right? I might not be the best with kids but you know I'll do anything for you" he replied and he reached over and gathered her smaller hand in his. Giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I know Tony. Thank you. But it is not easy all the time" she confessed. She had wanted kids of her own in the future sometime and now she realizes just how hard it is, she now would understand relate to a family woman if she explained how hard it could be sometimes. He moved slightly closer to her on the couch so her shoulder was pressed against his. She needed to know that he was there for her no matter what.

"Anything you need, just call. Even if you just need more ice cream or a movie for Caleb to be kept entertained, even if you just need me over to talk. I'll do it" he stated. She began to realize just how serious he was about helping her out. She nodded and gave him a soft smile.

"I am sure I will hold you to that" she smiled more.

"I'm counting on you doing so" he replied "But Ziva?" he then asked. He thought there was something she should do and he was going to advise her that she do it.

"Yes?" she asked. He had that I'm-going-to-give-you-my-opinion-and-be-straight-up-about-it look in his eyes.

"I really think you should talk to Gibbs about the kids" he told her, still holding her hand in his. She sighed and looked down at her lap.

"He is not going to like this Tony" she stated. Before shifting her gaze to their hands as his thumb gently stroked her knuckles.

"He needs to know Ziva. He's your boss and he's important to you" Tony replied. He knew Ziva saw Gibbs as a father figure as her father wasn't really much of a father. He felt just the same about Gibbs but he didn't know if he would ever admit it out loud.

"I didn't tell him because he might take me away from the team or cut me out of investigations when he thinks I should be looking after my kids" she replied and he didn't miss the way she said 'my kids' so comfortably. He brought his free hand to her chin and lifted her gaze to his.

"He would never take you off the team Ziva and if you explain to him about Julia he'll understand" he said. Tony began to feel as though Ziva must have been extremely troubled when she first got these kids considering all that she was thinking right now, how long had this all been bottled up for? It wouldn't have been good for her. How could she ever think Gibbs would kick her off the team?

"You really think so?" Ziva then asked. She needed reassurance and he was there to give it to her.

"Yes I do, I wouldn't tell you to tell him if I didn't think it was important and wouldn't help you" he said, holding her gaze "If anything he will be proud of what you have taken on by yourself. Well, first he might tell you off for not telling him but then he will be proud of what you have done" Tony explained, sending her a small smile which she returned.

"He will, won't he?" she chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, he might even give you a slap to the back of the head" Tony joked and he smiled bigger when it brought another laugh out of her. Once her laughter slowed she stared at him quietly.

"I miss this, being with you" she said honestly. Their friendship, it was important to the both of them.

"Me too, you don't know how many nights I sat at home alone doing nothing because I am normally with you" he replied.

"A few times I considered calling you and asking you over, I really needed you by my side a few times but I never went through with it because I knew I would have to explain everything and I couldn't deal with that" she confessed. He really wished she had of called him.

"The first night I had them I wanted to call you, I was so upset that night about Adina and everything" she added. If she had of called him he would have been there. He gave her hand another gentle squeeze.

"But it's ok because I'm here _now_" he stated. She nodded at him again and as she looked at him he noticed the softness of her eyes and the way they had become glassy.

"I really miss her Tony" she stated suddenly. He knew she had begun to think back to her friend Adina.

"Hey it's ok" he whispered, noticing that she was becoming a bit more upset. He hadn't really seen her cry much before, only a few tears roll down her cheeks. But this, this was something that had hit her hard and he could tell she hadn't let it out yet. She hadn't had anyone to let it out to. It's been all bottled up inside her for far too long.

"She was my basically my sister. We became friends just before Tali was killed when we were in the Army and after that Adina swore to me that she would never leave me, that she would always be my sister" Ziva explained and Tony knew Ziva had it rough when she was a child, and too much death in your life of people you are close to is hard. It had started with Tali for Ziva, he knew that, and now Adina was the newest addition to what he would guess to be a long list of people close to her that have been killed.

"But now she's gone. I have no family left anymore" she stated and he watched the first tear fall. He brought his hand up to the side of her cheek and when she lifted her head and looked at him, she softly fell forward as he brought his arms around her and held her close. Her hands gripped his shirt as she quietly cried into the curve of his neck. This was the first time she had cried in front of him, fully cried like this. All he wanted to do was hold her close and reassure her that she had family left here in America.

"Sshhh, its ok Ziva. Just let it out, I'm here and I won't let you go" he whispered into the side of her curls as she still softly cried against him. Her hands left his shirt and curled around his neck. He pulled her closer and brought one hand up to the side of her head and brushed her curls back.

As her crying slowed eventually he whispered to her.

"You'll always have family here Ziva. Tim, Gibbs, Abby, Ducky and me, we'll always be family" he told her. She lifted her head to meet his eyes. He brought his hand to her face and gently wiped the tears off both of her cheeks.

"Don't ever think you don't" he assured her. She nodded silently.

"I know, I don't know what I would do without this family. I just will really miss her, she's the last of my family from my life in Israel" she explained (he noticed how she had left out her father, he wasn't really much of a family to her these days, their relationship was very hard) and he pained to know how much she cared for Adina and she had lost her. Even though she had stopped crying he pulled her to him again in a hug, and she welcomed it by holding onto him as he did.

They didn't move much after that. He relaxed into a slouch on the couch and she rested her head on his chest as his arms held around her waist, keeping her there. She was happy not to move. They lay there quietly for a long time as he gently moved his hand up and down her back, relaxing her. After a while he spoke.

"Could you tell me about her?" he asked softly. She moved her hand on his chest and lightly played with his shirt.

"You would have got along with her really well" Ziva said quietly and he was surprised she was actually going to tell him.

"Yeah?" he asked quietly.

"Yes. I told her about you once actually…she said she would like to meet you one day" Ziva replied, even though she had talked about him more than once to Adina, she wasn't going to tell him that. He could feel her warm breath soak through his shirt and hit his chest as she talked. And the fact she talked about him when he wasn't around made him smile. But really he knew he talked about her to his own friends a lot, so it wasn't very far out there for her to do so too.

"At least her children got to meet you" she whispered. He knew she was hurt that the fact he and Adina couldn't meet now, he would have liked that. If her kids were to go by anything, she would have been a great woman. She stayed silent for a short while before she spoke again.

"I always smile at the first time we met. I had just got on the Army bus that took us to the Army base to start our training and then we stopped at another stop and Adina got on the bus. She sat on the seat across the isle from me and I was reading a book and she just leant over and started talking to me about the book. It was out of the blue really, and on the bus we started talking about a lot of things, and since then we had been very close friends" she explained and he could feel her smile against his chest as she basked in the memory.

"And when she told me she was pregnant with Maxi, It was one of the happiest moments of my life" she explained to him, still smiling. He brought his hand up and tucked her hair behind her ear. She brought her gaze to look up at him.

"It sounds like you adored her" Tony observed.

"I did, very much" she replied and smiled up at him. His hand came back to the side of her cheek and he gently ran his thumb along her jaw.

"I can tell you adore her kids as much as you did her as well" he then stated.

"Yes I do. Maxi reminds me so much of her mother" Ziva replied.

"Maxi's a nice kid. A bit obsessed with ice cream though" he smiled and she laughed lightly at him.

"Say's the one who has a freezer full of ice cream and you can't get much else in it" she replied and sent him another smile. He smiled right back. And they stared like that for a moment before Ziva yawned.

"I should head home, let you rest" Tony stated, however he didn't move. He didn't really want to move. And she didn't say anything or move herself. For a long time he hadn't been close to her and now that she was being very open with him and comfortable with him in this moment, he didn't want to move.

They fell into silence and she ended up falling asleep on him like that. He hadn't minded. He enjoyed the embrace very much. But when it was starting to get very late he figured he should head home soon, and get Ziva into her bed to sleep. She must have been extremely tired because she didn't wake when he lifted her into his arms and carried her down the hallway to her bedroom.

He managed to get her into bed without waking her and he was amazed. Maybe even in her state of sleep she could tell it was him and that she wasn't in any danger, that she was safe in his presence. That was the only explanation he had because she was a ninja after all. Before he left he wrote down a note and placed it on her bedside table, he didn't want to leave without saying goodbye but he didn't want to wake her. On his way down the hallway he popped his head into the kid's room, they were both fast asleep. They looked peaceful, and happy.

Making sure he locked the door behind him when he left her apartment he couldn't help but think about how much fun he had had tonight. He had never really spent so much personal time with kids before, not many of his close friends have kids. It was a new experience for him. And one he hoped that would change his life slightly. He would see those two kids a lot from now on. They were Ziva kids so he wouldn't doubt for a second that they would be some part of his life now. And he was happy with that thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I didn't get around to replying to your reviews last chapter, I was having annoying internet problems. But that is all fixed, and now I bring you the next chapter. This one is a longer one, so enjoy. **

**Hundan.**

* * *

><p>She woke when Caleb climbed into her bed the next morning. She opened her arms for the little guy and pulled him close as she tried to think how she ended up in bed last night. She was sure she had fallen asleep on the couch with Tony last night.<p>

Tony.

Had Tony stayed on the couch? Had he left to go to his own home? She didn't even know. She looked across to the clock on the bedside table to see the time. It was about eight in the morning. Then she saw something that she didn't remember being on her table.

It was a piece of paper. She leant over as much as she could without disturbing Caleb and picked up the paper. She turned on the little light next to her bed. The paper was a note. And the messy scribble on the paper she knew very well. It was Tony's handwriting.

_Z_

_Thanks so much for last night, I really enjoyed myself. I am glad we are getting back to how we used to be, I missed it. I made sure you got to bed before I headed home, hope you slept well. I may see you later._

_T_

She smiled as she read the note. Tony had this uncanny ability to make her smile without really trying sometimes, and in something as simple as a note. He was right when he said they were getting back to how they used to be, she could feel they were, and she missed it too. She was glad things were on track for them again.

She could say that she was surprised how well Tony took to the kids. She thought it would take him a while to warm up to Maxi considering she was a teenage girl, she didn't know how many teenage girls Tony knew but she hadn't seen him interact with one before. But they had got along really well pretty quickly. It was good. And Caleb, Caleb was the one who Ziva thought would take even longer to warm up to Tony. Caleb was shy around people he didn't know but he took to Tony fast.

Maybe it was just the Batman thing that had started it all. It was such a Tony thing though, to bond with a toddler quickly because of a movie. She was glad Tony got along with them both so well. Tony was her best friend, her partner, and these were her kids now. They will spend a lot of time around each other in the coming years so she was glad how well things had started between them.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until Monday when Ziva saw Tony again. She was going to call him and ask him over on Sunday afternoon but she had ended up being super busy with supermarket shopping and then Max had dragged her to the mall because she needed a new sweater. Then Ziva had ended up buying a few new things for Caleb that he also needed. Then by the time she got home it was dinner time and then as soon as dinner was finished the kids went to sleep and she collapsed on her bed with a book.<p>

She had noticed over the past six months that raising two kids alone was actually tiring sometimes, with the amount of things she had to get done in a day. It was so different than looking after just herself. She never missed a meal now, she used to skip dinner or breakfast when she didn't have time or couldn't be bothered but now she never did. She had to feed Maxi and Caleb so she always made those meals now.

Speaking of meals…

"Bon apatite" Tony stated as he walked around her and placed half of his bagel in front of her. He sat down in the seat next to her with a plate that had the other half of the bagel.

"Thank you" she replied, sending him a smile across the table.

"You are very welcome" he said before taking a bite of his lunch. She appreciated this, what he did for her. Sharing his lunch with her. He did it often. She watched him swallow his food before looking around the break room once, seeing if there were any intruding ears in the area. And there was not, they were alone today.

"So, how are the kids?" he asked. It felt slightly weird for him to ask her that question, he had never asked such a thing of her before. He never imagined him doing so either.

"They are good. They have been enjoying your ice cream" she smiled. That made him smile in return. He loved it when such a beautiful smile graces Ziva's lips.

"I'll make sure I bring some more over next time then" he replied. He wanted to come over again. This was good.

"I think they would like that very much" she said. He lifted his fork and pointed it lazily at her with a grin on his lips.

"I know you will too, I know your secret ice cream addiction" he smirked. It was true, ice cream was something she loved a lot. She raised her arms in surrender.

"You got me, guilty as charged" she replied and they both shared a bubbly laugh. When the laughter settled he was staring at her, something in his eyes was different. Sparkling with an emotion she hadn't seen aimed at her in a long time.

"Have you thought anymore about talking to Gibbs?" he asked her quietly. His gaze was burning against her now, things had gotten serious. She played with her lunch for a second before looking up and holding his gaze with her own.

"A little bit. I think I am going to tell him but I might just wait, until it feels right, comfortable for me. I am still nervous about approaching him on the subject" Ziva admitted. He understood, he really did. As long as it wasn't too long, taking her time may be a good thing. It would be best for her to be comfortable when she explained such a thing to their boss, the man who was like a father to her.

"I am glad you have thought about it" he replied. His gaze still holding that emotion. She wondered what he was doing this weekend and suddenly asking him if he wanted to come over felt a lot more personal then it ever had before. But she really wanted to ask. She wanted him to come over again, spend time with him.

"So, what are you doing this weekend?" she asked, turning back to her lunch, like it was a casual question. And it was, but he too felt the difference in the question compared how it used to be.

"Well I'm going out to the football game with a few of the guys on Saturday, not much planed for Sunday though" he stated, looking across to her. When she lifted her eyes to his he continued, he knew why she was asking what he was doing on the weekend.

"If you wanted to do something on Sunday that would be cool, I mean I could come over to yours or something" he said. He saw the way a smile grew on her face. She liked that idea.

"You could bring over some of your movies?" she asked, eyes lit up with anticipation for his visit. He hadn't noticed her be this excited before, maybe she was becoming more open as the years went, maybe she just didn't care if he saw the truth behind her eyes anymore. She didn't want to hide from him. He was glad that she was so open, he was also very excited for the weekend now.

"I will, and age appropriate of course" he grinned. She laughed softly at that comment.

"Yes, and do not forget your Batman movie, the one that shows how awesome Robin is, is that right?" she grinned. And yeah, now he realized that she had heard his discussion with Caleb for longer than he had thought. It made him smile bigger as pink tinged his cheeks.

"Yeah that's right, I will not forget it" he replied as he chuckled lightly.

* * *

><p>"When is Tony going to be here?" Caleb asked for the seventh time that afternoon as he jumped up and down with excitement. She had to chuckle at the sight even though it was starting to get a little frustrating with him asking every ten minutes after he found out Tony was coming over.<p>

"I am sure he will be here shortly Caleb" Ziva replied as she placed the dinner in the oven.

"But you said that last time" Caleb pointed out, frowning slightly.

"Yes I know Caleb. I do not know what time he is coming, he just said he would be here shortly" Ziva explained. Caleb seemed to suddenly have a different question on his mind all of a sudden when he smiled. She had noticed how his mind would jump all over the place to different things, he would ask the most random questions sometimes.

"Is he bringing his gun?" Caleb asked, jumping up and down some more.

"No Caleb, he is not bringing his gun" Ziva replied, setting the timer on the oven.

"Why?" Caleb asked.

"Because he does not need it" Ziva replied.

"Why?" Caleb asked again.

"He is not working"

"Why?" Caleb pressed again. Ziva sighed and turned around to see Caleb looking up at her in wonder. She bent down to his level and placed her hands gently on his arms.

"Just like me Tony does not need to carry his gun on him unless he is at work because there are no bad guys. And Tony is not at work because we are not working this Sunday" Ziva tried to explain to the three year old. He seemed to understand what she was getting at.

"When's Tony going to be here?" he asked again. Lucky for Ziva there was a knock at the door. Her frustration was starting to build the more and more Caleb asked. But she didn't blame him, he was three, he didn't understand that Tony would get here when he got here and that constantly asking about it wouldn't make him get here faster.

Caleb took off running for the door and she had to laugh at his excitement. She stood and followed him to the door. She opened the door for Caleb and smiled at Tony on the other side of the door. His eyes were locked on her, he was doing that thing again where he gazed into her eyes as he smiled. She was about to say hello when Caleb's voice interrupted as it pierced the air.

"Tony, Tony! You're here!" he exclaimed, jumping around and grabbing onto Tony's hand with his and pulling him inside. Tony's eyes broke from Ziva's and looked down at the little boy who was in glee and had gripped onto his hand. He was extremely excited to see Tony and it only made Tony's smile widen.

"Yes I am here, am I late?" he asked Caleb. Caleb let go of his hand and looked up at him.

"Yes you're late! You were meant to be here hours and hours ago!" he exclaimed with a big smile. Tony laughed. He wasn't actually late at all, just Caleb seemed to think so.

"Alright well I am sorry for being late but I was looking for my Batman movie" Tony said, making up some sort of reason for why he was 'apparently' late.

"You brought the Batman movie? The one you said last time?" Caleb asked, even more excited then before. Tony brought the bag off his shoulder and reached in, pulling out the Batman movie that Caleb was over excited for.

"Put it on! Put it on!" Caleb exclaimed as he ran off towards the lounge. Tony chuckled again and then turned towards Ziva. She was watching him with a smile.

"Hey, sorry I'm late" Tony said, jokingly. She chuckled.

"You're not late, don't worry about him. He was just very excited to see you" she replied.

"Yeah, I noticed" Tony said with a laugh. They walked into the lounge and found Caleb sitting on the couch waiting for them.

"I'm ready" Caleb called out, he had the remote in his hand and waved it at them to add to his point the he was in fact ready for the movie to be put on.

"Yes, we are coming Caleb" Ziva replied with a smile as she took a seat next to Caleb. Tony headed to the DVD player and put the movie in.

"No Maxi tonight?" he asked as he walked over to the couch and took the free space on the other side of Caleb.

"She will be home soon, she stayed at a friend's house last night and their mother is going to drop her off" Ziva explained. Tony lifted his eyebrows as he turned to look at her over Caleb's head. Caleb oblivious to everything while he excitedly watched as the movie went through the copyright warnings before it got to the DVD menu.

"Letting her have teenage freedom huh?" Tony joked. She had expected it, him to make a joke out of her newfound parenting.

"I met the mother Tony, it was a perfectly safe home" Ziva replied.

"So you did a background check on the family then? Gave them the Mossad warning 'if Maxi comes back with so much as a bruise I will remove one of your eyes'?" he joked again. Even though he was joking he was glad she was looking out for Maxi, meeting the mother of her friend first. For not much experience in parenthood Ziva was doing pretty great considering. And Ziva was smiling right now so she was taking him about as serious as he meant it.

"No I did not, but if you continue I will give you a similar threat, and it will be followed through with" she smirked at him. He gave her a wink before the Batman menu music started and the couch between them began to move as Caleb bounced in excitement some more. He really did love Batman, maybe a little too much. But he was three, it was fully acceptable.

* * *

><p>The four of them sat at the dining room table having dinner. Maxi had come home a short while ago and as soon as Caleb's movie had finished Ziva served the dinner. Caleb was in a big discussion with Tony about the movie and all Ziva could do was look on and smile at the scene. It just gave her this light feeling when she saw the two of them interacting and getting along so well.<p>

Caleb was telling Tony how much he now agreed with Tony that Robin was awesome and as Caleb was doing that he was picking up his carrots on his fork and trying to fit them in his mouth. Ziva was just about to lean over the table and cut the carrots up for him, the size they were just weren't fitting into his little mouth. But before she did, Tony was leaning over with his knife and fork and cutting them up for Caleb.

Ziva hadn't seen him like this, acting so tenderly with a child. She hadn't seen him much with children and the times she had he was acting silly to give them comfort on a case. Not like this, not with a sense of care and such a gentle approach. He didn't take up that role at work when they had kids involved, that would fall on someone else in the team because Tony was the funny guy, it's what he did well.

But she was now seeing this side of him that was different, she was sure if he wanted to be the caring one on a case with kids he really could. And when Tony had finished cutting the carrots up Caleb thanked him and began eating away at them. Tony lifted his eyes from Caleb and brought them to Ziva, he could feel her watching him. When he met her eyes he smiled softly at the way she was looking at him, there was adoration in her eyes. For him and the way he was being with Caleb.

* * *

><p>"Hey Julia, how were the kids today?" Ziva asked as she stepped into Julia's house after she had finished work.<p>

"As always they were wonderful Ziva. How was work today?" Julia replied as they walked through the house.

"Quite quiet today actually" Ziva replied, she was happy that they had only been doing paperwork today, it was a nice break after the three day horror of a case they had finished the day before. And whatever Julia had to reply with was cut off by Caleb.

"Ziva!" he jumped up from the floor where he was playing with some toys and ran over to Ziva and latched onto her leg. She bent down and picked him up, giving him a big hug.

"You miss me today, did you?" she asked, smiling down at the little boy who played with her loose curls.

"Yes, you finish early?" he asked. The last few nights she had picked the kids up when Caleb had long been asleep, she hadn't spent much time with him except for dressing him and feeding him in the mornings the past few days.

"Yes I did. I was not busy at work today" she explained.

"Is Tony coming home?" Caleb asked. Tony had come over on Monday after work and had dinner with them. She was starting to see that Caleb loved seeing Tony. Maybe it was because Tony was a male and Caleb didn't see many men around, maybe it was because they got along so well because Tony was so great when he was around Caleb.

"No Caleb, Tony is at his home tonight" Ziva said softly.

"Will Tony come tomorrow?" Caleb asked, bringing his face in front of hers and looking right in her eyes.

"I am not sure" Ziva replied.

"What about the next day after that?" he asked again. She chuckled lightly at his persistence.

"I do not know Caleb, he will come over when he is not busy" she said and Caleb nodded his head this time, understanding. For the moment. Ziva smiled at him and turned her head to see Julia watching with a smile of her own.

"I keep hearing things all about this 'Tony' from Caleb, is he your boyfriend?" the old woman's smile increased. Ziva laughed gently.

"No, Tony is my partner from work. He is a very good friend and has come over a few times, Caleb is captivated by him" Ziva replied. Julia nodded.

"Will I be given the pleasure of meeting him one day?" Julia asked. Ziva could tell the old woman's game, she really wanted to meet Tony for some reason. Had Caleb said something that had raised Julia's interested in what Tony meant to Ziva?

"I am sure it is inevitable that you will" Ziva smiled in return. Just then Maxi had emerged from the bedroom with her book in her hand.

* * *

><p>Tony hadn't come over that night but he had text Ziva Saturday morning asking if he could come over that night. Of course she had replied with a 'yes', she was excited to spend time with him again. If she thought about it she probably wanted to see him more than she really should want to see him. She felt like she had no social life outside of the kids if she didn't see him outside of work.<p>

It sort of was true because she really did have no social life if he didn't come over. No one else knew about the kids so no one else could really come over. She was starting to think that she might need to tell her friends about the kids soon. She hated not seeing them outside of work. She was glad Tony had found out. These past few weeks since Tony had known and been spending time with her, she had felt as though her life was easier, much more relaxed than stressed like she sometimes was when she had no one to talk to.

She had a feeling it wasn't just any company either, it was specifically _his_ company that made it like that.

There was a knock at the door and Ziva was busy stirring the dinner so she called out to Maxi in the lounge to get the door. Maxi went to the door and answered it.

"Hey Tony" she smiled as she saw Ziva's partner standing there with movies in his hands.

"Hey Maxi, how are you?" Tony asked as he stepped inside the apartment and removed his coat.

"I'm good, Ziva's in the kitchen" Maxi replied. He nodded and then held out the movies to her.

"I brought around some new movies, some that I thought you and Caleb might like" he said. She took them in her hands with another smile. She liked when Tony brought movies over, she never really watched many movies in Israel but she found she enjoyed the many ones America had. Especially the ones Tony brought over, they would always be good.

"Thanks" she replied as she looked through the different covers "I'll go put them in the lounge" she added and he nodded at her as she walked back into the other room. He turned around and walked into the kitchen, in search of Ziva.

She was standing at the stove as she stirred something on the hob. She hadn't noticed he was standing in the doorway of the kitchen and watching her until he stepped into the room. When she did she sent him a smile that had him automatically smiling back.

"Hey" she said as she watched him approach her. He walked until he stood at her side, watching her stir whatever it was she was making for dinner.

"Hey" he returned. The thing she was making smelt fantastic.

"What are you cooking?" he asked, peering into the pot.

"A chicken curry, it is not spicy like I used to make it though. Caleb wouldn't eat it if I did" she returned and glanced up at him with a grin.

"Hmm it smells really good" he said, leaning over it again and going to put his finger in the pot. She lightly slapped it away.

"Uh-uh, no you don't. I do not want your fingers in my dinner" she grinned. He stared down at her.

"Please? Just a taste?" he asked, pouting down at her. He was actually quite hungry, he hadn't eaten much lunch. She laughed at his attempt at persuading her with a puppy dog expression. However she couldn't help but let him have a taste anyways. She dipped the spoon back in the pot and scooped some of the curry up and brought it up in front of his mouth.

He smiled down at her before taking the spoon in his mouth and tasting the curry.

"Hmmm that's even better than it smells" he said, licking his lips. Maybe tasting it wasn't a good idea, he was even hungrier now.

"Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony!" came Caleb's shriek followed by a thunder of footsteps as he came running to the kitchen. Word must have got out to Caleb that Tony had arrived. The little boy was grinning as he ran into the kitchen and up to Tony. Tony crouched down to Caleb's level.

"Hello Caleb" he said. Caleb turned around and showed Tony the dark colored bed sheet that hung around his neck like a cape.

"Look I have cape just like Batman!" he exclaimed.

"Wow that's a nice cape Caleb, who made that for you?" Tony asked as Caleb turned back around and smiled at Tony.

"Zeev did" he replied and ran around in a circle so his cape flew in the air "Look I can fly!" he said as he ran and ran in circles. Tony chuckled at the sight and reached out to catch Caleb just as he was about to fall over from the dizziness of running in circles. Caleb just laughed as Tony lifted him back up to his feet.

"Do you want a cape too?" Caleb asked. Tony looked up at Ziva who had a big smile on her face.

"How about I make Tony one after dinner?" Ziva asked Caleb. Caleb looked up at her and nodded his head while Tony looked worried. He had never in his adult life worn a sheet around his neck like a cape. Sure he did when he was under the age of ten, but he was forty. Ziva laughed slightly at his expression. She was going to get him in a cape, it was a sight she would very much like to see. And laugh at.

"After dinner" Caleb agreed. He turned back to look at Tony and pulled on his shirt gently.

"Do you want to go play toys?" he asked Tony, giving him a hopeful look. Tony didn't want to say no, he was about to say yes when Ziva interrupted.

"Caleb, it is almost dinner time now so how about you help Tony set the table?" Ziva said. Caleb looked up at her.

"Ok" was his simple reply and Tony stood and went to retrieve the plates and utensils from the kitchen draws. As he did he could feel Ziva's eyes on him, he looked across at her and she was again, smiling at him. A fondness in her eyes. He returned her smile and then handed one plate down to Caleb who was at his side, chatting away. They headed into the dining room and set the table for dinner.

* * *

><p>As soon as dinner was finished Caleb had dragged Tony to his room and Ziva hadn't seen them since then. She could hear a hum of their talking coming from down the hallway as she sat with Maxi on the couch. They heard an eruption of Caleb's laughter and Maxi turned to Ziva and smiled.<p>

"Caleb really likes Tony" Maxi pointed out "When he's in bed and won't go to sleep he will start talking to me about Tony, and Batman" Maxi grinned. Ziva chuckled.

"I am surprised at how well Tony is actually bonding with Caleb. I mean Tony has never had children of his own and he plays with Caleb so easily" Ziva confided in Maxi.

"I think it's just how Tony is, I mean from what I have noticed he is funny and likes to muck around?" Maxi said.

"Yes, that is just what Tony is like" Ziva smiled.

"So it would make sense he would be like that with Caleb" Maxi guessed. Ziva nodded and guessed she was right, but she couldn't help thinking it was still not right though.

"It is just not something I would see in _Tony_, I just wouldn't have guessed I would see him like this" she admitted.

"Maybe he is just changed a bit, maybe because it is something important to his partner" Maxi shrugged. Sometimes Ziva wondered how _right_ Maxi would be about things all the time. There was another burst of laughter from down the hall but this time it was followed by heavy footsteps running down the hallway. These were not Caleb's footsteps.

They turned to see a laughing Tony running down the hallway towards the lounge with a sheet around his neck like a cape, followed closely behind by a giggling Caleb in his cape. That was something Ziva really had to laugh at, it was true, seeing Tony in a cape (and running around like that) was a sight she was glad she had witnessed. It was priceless.

Tony ran around the couch in front of them and smiled at Ziva as Caleb came screeching around the couch following right behind him, his laughter filling the whole room with laughter at his excitement as he chased Tony.

"You'll never catch me Batman!" Tony said as he ran around the couch again. When he let out an evil laugh Ziva burst into laughter again, Maxi too.

"Yes I will!" Caleb replied. Tony slowed down his running so he could let Caleb catch him and Caleb grabbed his cape in his little hands and Tony overdramatically fell to the floor.

"No!" Tony exclaimed. Caleb laughed and climbed on Tony and sat on his chest, Tony wiggled under him and tried to escape but pretended Caleb was too heavy for him to move.

"I'm going to put you in jail for being bad" Caleb said as he leant down close to Tony's face and smiled as he put his hands on Tony's cheeks "With you in jail Gotham City will be safe" Caleb cheered.

"I surrender, you are just too powerful" Tony said as he raised his arms up in defeat. Caleb laughed and Tony smiled up at him. Tony turned his head to see Maxi and Ziva watching the two of them with grins on their faces.

"Having fun?" Ziva asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Never" Tony joked. He was actually surprised by how much fun he had when he played with Caleb, it sort of gave him something that he had wanted to experience lately in his life.

Ziva turned her eyes to Caleb, no matter how much fun he was having, it was getting late. Late for a three year old to still be up.

"Caleb?" Ziva said softly.

"Yeah Zeev?" Caleb said turning his head to look up at Ziva. There was a smile on his face that Ziva hadn't quite seen before.

"I think it's almost time for Batman to go to bed" she said.

"Not sleepy though" Caleb said, pouting.

"It is still time for bed" Ziva stated.

"Can I have a story?" he then asked, testing his luck.

"Ok, one story then bed" Ziva agreed "Say goodnight to Tony and Maxi" Ziva added. Caleb looked back down at Tony and smiled.

"You come play tomorrow?" Caleb asked.

"If its ok with Ziva I could come play for a bit" he smiled. Caleb turned around to look at Ziva.

"Tony can come over tomorrow if he would like to" she replied. Caleb grinned and turned back to Tony.

"Tomorrow?" Caleb asked.

"Tomorrow" Tony nodded.

"Night" Caleb smiled and climbed up off of Tony and ran over to his sister and gave her a big hug.

"Night Maxi" he said. After that Ziva climbed off the couch and walked him down to the bedroom.

Tony climbed up off the floor and sat back onto the couch, letting out a sigh.

"Hard work being the villain?" Maxi asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, more than you think" Tony replied. And it made Maxi laugh again. When her laughter died down she looked across at Tony with a more serious look on her face. He seemed to notice.

"You know, Caleb hasn't really ever been like he is with you with any other man before. Dad, he wasn't around long enough for Caleb to remember him so I don't think Caleb has ever had anyone around like the way you are with him" she said seriously. Tony took it to heart, it meant a lot for her to be confining this in him.

"I mean Caleb's had mom, Ziva and me around but he doesn't or hasn't ever had much of a bond with a man before. And I think it is something he enjoys with you because he has never really had it before" she continued to admit.

"He's a really awesome kid" Tony said quietly "I never thought I would admit it but I enjoy his company" Tony smiled at Maxi. She really liked Tony, he was a really good guy and she could see how Ziva had become so close to her partner.

"Have you ever thought about having a family before? Because you're single, right?" Maxi then asked him. He wondered where these questions were coming from. They were personal ones, but he couldn't help but feeling comfortable with answering them. It was just something about the way she asked.

"Yeah I'm single. I don't get a lot of time for a social life with my work. I have thought about it but never really had the right person to settle down with" he replied quietly, looking down at his hands.

"When was the last time you went out with someone?" she asked. He looked up from his hands and across to her, shrugging.

"Maybe about four months was the last time I went out with someone, but that lasted about two days" he sighed. He really struggled with the dating game nowadays, not like he used to. He used to pick up any woman at a bar, charm her and take her home. He knew why he didn't do so well anymore, he wanted different things. He didn't just want a one night thing, he was looking for something more permanent.

"How come it didn't last long?" Maxi asked.

"It never really does, I just don't know. Everyone just doesn't seem _right_" he explained. She watched him, she couldn't believe he was actually telling her. She was asking personal questions after all. Just before she could say something else Ziva walked into the room and Maxi watched as Tony's eyes followed her walk in and a smile lit up his face automatically.

She knew they were friends but from the past few weeks she had realized that they had a bond that ran deeper. They might not have expressed it but you could tell it was there. Maybe there was a reason for why none of the women Tony went out with were right, because the one right woman was right in front of him.

"We putting a movie on?" Ziva asked as she walked around the couch and seated herself between them in the space on the couch.

"Yep. Do you want to choose Maxi?" Tony asked. Maxi smiled at him and stood up from the couch. Ziva had caught a little personal vibe go between them right then, what had they been talking about when she had put Caleb to bed? She didn't bring it up though.

As Maxi chose the movie and put it on Ziva turned to Tony and smiled at the cape that was still around his neck. She brought her hand up and gave the sheet a small tug.

"You know, you pull off that cape quite well" she grinned. He gave her a wink.

"I pull off everything well" he replied. She laughed softly. She didn't disagree with him and that made his smile grow. He brought his hands up to the knot at his neck and fiddled around with it. When he couldn't get it off Ziva brought her hands up to it and began untying it. He looked down at her fingers as the worked at undoing the knot and then he lifted his eyes up to hers.

She wasn't looking at the knot, she was looking right back at him. The look she was giving him right then made his pulse quicken, there was that much emotion in her gaze. And she just held his gaze, not wavering once. Her fingers brushed against the skin on his neck as she pulled the knot loose and slipped the sheet from around his neck. He knows she saw it when his gaze dropped to her lips briefly before going back to her eyes. But then they were both snapping out of it as they felt Maxi drop down onto the couch next to them.

Maxi had seen the look the two of them held, she didn't say anything, she just took her seat back on the couch and they seemed to break their heated gaze from each other. She was sure there was something deeper between them, after what she had witnessed. She wasn't entirely stupid, she had eyes. She was only fifteen but she knew what she was seeing. She had always been very observant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I am trying to update as much as I can but I have a lot of Army stuff going on right now, so I will try my best. Enjoy. **

**Hundan**

* * *

><p>Ziva had had a very hard week at work the next week and it all led her to one conclusion. That she really needed to tell Gibbs about her kids. He had been giving her looks of concern, he had even asked her if she had been having trouble sleeping. He could tell she wasn't getting all the sleep she could when she went home early in the morning and returned to work a few hours later.<p>

And it was true, she wasn't. She had to pick the kids up from Julia's, then go home, get them to bed, feed herself. By the time she got to bed she pretty much had to get up again to get the kids ready for school. It had taken its toll on her this week. Tony had stressed his worry too, he had seen how tired she was even though she tried to hide it.

She had just got the kids home and fed when she decided that she was going to go see Gibbs. She was ready to tell him. No matter how nervous she was. She picked up her phone and it rang three times before the person on the other end answered.

"Hey Zi" Tony said warmly.

"Hey Tony" she replied. She was worried about asking Tony what she had called him for in the first place, she didn't want to put any pressure on him. He heard the hesitation in her voice and the pause afterwards made him believe that she needed something but wasn't sure about asking.

"What is it Ziva?" he asked. He knows she hasn't been quite her vibrant self this past week, she had been overworked and tense.

"Could you um, could you do me a big favor?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah of course, what did you need?" he replied. Whatever it was that she would need, he would do it. No hesitation.

"Do you think you could…watch the kids for me for a little while?" she asked nervously. She trusted him more than anyone with the kids but she felt as though it was a burden she was putting on him asking him to do it.

"Of course I will, I'll be right over ok?" he replied in an instant. The fact that she would ask him something important like this meant a lot to him.

"Ok, thank you" she replied.

* * *

><p>As soon as he saw her he knew she was nervous and all of a sudden he wondered what it was she had to do that had him in need of looking after the kids. She must have seen him notice because after he followed her to the privacy of the empty kitchen she turned and faced him, explaining to him.<p>

"I am going to go see Gibbs" she said simply.

"Yeah? Are you going to tell him about the kids?" Tony asked. She nodded.

"Yes. Just, after this week with how tired I got compared to how I used to, he became worried and I think I should give him the explanation to why I really was. And I think it's time I tell him" Ziva explained.

"You think you're ready?" he then asked. She sighed, lowering her head.

"I know I am but I am nervous none the less" she admitted. He took a step closer to her and brought his hand to cup the side of her cheek, lifting her head to look at him.

"It'll be alright, do not worry. Gibbs will understand about everything, trust me" Tony stated softly, briefly rubbing his thumb against her cheekbone. She smiled softly up at him.

"I do hope you're right" she replied. He smiled down at her and tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"You'll be fine" he stated as he let his hands drop to his sides and stepped back a little bit. And she needed this, his assurance. She gave a small nod before changing the subject slightly.

"So I don't know how long I will be, hopefully not too long. Maxi will probably just go to bed later, she's reading her book on the couch at the moment. If I don't get home by half past seven could you put Caleb in bed? He'll probably want a story, there are a few books next to his bed on the shelf. If he gets hungry you could give him a little bit of the ice cream in the fridge. Oh God, I'm putting too much on you, I should just not go" Ziva said when she realized how much work it was, all that he had to remember. He shook his head and took a step close to her again. This time gathering her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Its fine, I will be alright. I am happy to do this for you Ziva. You do what you need to do and I will be right here when you are finished, ok?" he assured her. She took a deep breath as she looked up at him.

"Ok, I think I am letting my nerves get to me again" she said, chuckling lightly. She stared up at him for a few moments before leaning in and placing a small kiss to the side of his cheek.

"Thank you for doing this" she said, giving his hand a squeeze back "I will just say goodbye to the kids" she added and he nodded, slowly letting her hand go. He could tell as soon as she said goodbye to Caleb, because he found out Tony was here and came running through to find him. Ziva smiled at Tony before saying one last goodbye and walking out the door. Leaving her kids with her partner while she went and told her boss something she maybe should have told him from the beginning.

* * *

><p>She was parked outside Gibbs' house trying to think over how she was going to go about starting the conversation with him. She really had no idea. She leant forward and banged her head lightly in frustration against the steering wheel. She just had to stop procrastinating and get out of the car, walk down to that basement and be straight with Gibbs. She could do this.<p>

She opened the car door and headed for her boss' house. Opening the front door she walked straight to the basement steps, knowing exactly where he would be on a Friday night after a tough week. She made her way down the steps and she only realized Gibbs wasn't alone when she got to the bottom. There was a woman sitting on the bench as Gibbs worked on his boat.

"Oh sorry Gibbs I didn't think…Lieutenant Colonel Mann?" Ziva asked in confusion as she recognized the woman sitting in her boss' basement.

"Please Ziva, call me Hollis. I am no longer in the Army" Hollis smiled softly at the younger woman.

"Alright. I thought you were in Hawaii?" Ziva asked, partially forgetting about why she had come here in the first place. Hollis shrugged.

"Felt like coming to visit old friends" Hollis said. Ziva had to smile. She knew Gibbs and Hollis had a thing a few years back but when she retired and left Gibbs hadn't followed her. Her boss' voice broke her thoughts.

"Ziver, you needed something?" he asked. She turned to him, nervous again.

"I wanted to…talk to you about something important but if it's a bad time I can come back another day…" she said, fidgeting with her hands. Gibbs could tell this was truly something important and after the worrying week he had had watching her over tired and tense -more than he had seen her before- he knew that whatever she had come to him about was very important. He looked across at Hollis and she read his gaze.

"I'll go… make some hot drinks" Hollis stated and disappeared upstairs to leave the two of them alone to talk in private. Gibbs put his tools down and leant against the work bench as he watched Ziva shuffle nervously from foot to foot. This wasn't like her, she was hardly ever this obviously nervous. He waited patiently until she was ready to talk.

"You were worried about me this week" she stated and he nodded at her.

"You were asking me if I had been getting enough sleep" she then said and he nodded again. He realized just how serious this was getting now.

"Well I hadn't been getting enough sleep because of the responsibilities I have" Ziva explained and Gibbs wasn't too sure what this was going to be about. What sort of responsibilities did Ziva have that he didn't know about? He could see her take a deep breath. Whatever it was she was about to tell him, it's what had her nervous.

"About seven months ago my best friend from Israel was killed and she has two children. I saw her a lot over the years and we stayed close. She named me as the legal guardian of her children if anything was ever to happen to her because her husband had past and she had no other family" she began, she sighed again and ran a nervous hand through her hair "What I am trying to say Gibbs is that I do not live my life alone anymore, I am looking after and am the sole caregiver of two children now" she stated. Did he hear her right? The air between them became very silent and she could feel the stare of his gaze on her strongly now. What was he going to say about all of this? Was he going to get mad at her? He sighed and she watched as he pushed off the bench and took a few steps towards her. Stopping when he stood in front of her.

"You've had them for seven months?" he asked quietly. She had expected his tone to be harsh and angry but surprisingly it wasn't.

"Yes" she whispered back.

"How come you didn't tell me?" he asked. Still not mad, just curious. Maybe slightly upset she hadn't told him but he would never admit it if he was upset about it. She hung her head in shame.

"I do not know. I do not think I was ready to tell everyone about it and I was upset. I was not thinking properly" she tried to explain. He just nodded and listened to her words. He understood that Ziva was different, that she would work away at something by herself to stop the stress of others affecting her. It's how she was trained.

"How old are they?" he found himself asking. He wasn't going to dwell on the past, what she had done was done and he could only help her by living in the moment with her on this. She looked up at him confused, she had expected him to be mad at her but here he was, being civil and he wanted to know about her kids. He had silently forgiven her for not telling him in the first place and she knew he was ok because he knew about it now, and that's all that mattered.

"There's Maxi, she's fifteen and Caleb, he is three" Ziva replied.

"How have you been with them? They are at two different ages that can be hard to handle" Gibbs smiled lightly.

"I struggled a bit at the beginning but now I have gotten used to them and they are both very good kids, so it works well" Ziva said, smiling at the thought of them. Gibbs saw that.

"It's a big responsibility" Gibbs said. Ziva nodded.

"I know. It can be stressful sometimes and tiring but it is worth it. I like going home at night to an apartment that isn't empty" she admitted.

"Where have they been staying when you're at work?" Gibbs then asked.

"They go to school and preschool and then I have a lady that does child care, all hours. She really is my savior with all of this, it was the only way I would be able to cope with two children alone with our line of work" Ziva said with another small smile.

"Are they there now?" Gibbs asked. She shook her head and he raised his eyebrows.

"No, they are at home with Tony" she explained. DiNozzo alone with a toddler and a teenager? She saw the unbelievable look on his face.

"Don't worry Gibbs, Tony is very good with them, believe me" she chuckled. He might have to see this to believe it. Sure Tony would be good with kids sometimes for about a minimum of an hour but he never saw Tony as a willing person to look after them outside of work for a long time. However, Tony had grown a lot more mature in the past few years.

"How long has DiNozzo known?" Gibbs then asked.

"Only about a month. He showed up to my apartment and found out accidentally, it was not meant to happen" she explained. Thinking back she was glad he had found out, she didn't know what she would do without him around now that she had him around the kids and her all the time.

"This was when you two had that spat about a month ago I am guessing?" Gibbs gave a small smirk. Ziva nodded and chuckled slightly. Did Gibbs remember everything?

"I want you to know that next time something important comes up, I want you to know I will be here to help. Don't be afraid to come to me" Gibbs told her. She knew that if she kept something big from him again he would be upset and it would show. She wouldn't keep anything important from him again.

"I promise I will come to you next time" she replied. He nodded, understanding she would be true to her word.

"I would like to meet them Ziver" Gibbs said softly this time. It wasn't the boss side he was showing right now, it was that father role he seemed to play in her life.

"I would love to introduce you to them" she replied.

"You know Abby's going to be upset you didn't tell her?" he grinned. She groaned. Yeah, she knew Abby wasn't going to be happy.

* * *

><p>She had arrived home a little later than she thought she would. After texting Tony to see if he was alright she had ended up staying for a drink with Hollis and Gibbs. They had mainly talked about her two kids, Ziva told Gibbs all about them and she had caught him smiling freely more than once. And Hollis and Gibbs hadn't said anything about what was between them but she could feel something there that they weren't saying.<p>

She had actually enjoyed the drink with her boss. It was rather calm and there was something in the air that had Ziva thinking that Hollis was good for her boss. It made him…different. He was more open and relaxed. It was like a new side she hadn't seen much from of him before.

When she got home and walked into the lounge Maxi was laughing at something Tony had just said, and when Tony turned to Ziva he had a big smile on his face. She couldn't explain how happy she was that Tony was getting along so well with both of the kids.

"Having fun?" she asked as she took a seat next to Tony on the couch.

"Yeah" he replied, his smile now following her movements. He was suddenly smiling for a whole new reason, just simply because it's what she did to him.

"And Maxi behaved herself?" Ziva asked, smiling over at Maxi who laughed softly.

"Of course I did!" she exclaimed, she knew Ziva was only joking though.

"No, Maxi was absolutely horrible" Tony joked, joining in. Maxi shot him a death glare. And for some reason it was so familiar to Ziva's. He turned to look at Ziva again.

"Running around the house like a mad woman, throwing tantrums-" Tony began but was cut off short by the pillow that was thrown into the side of his head. He turned around to face Maxi who was smiling innocently at him. Chuckling Tony picked up the pillow and threw it right back at her. That's how it had started.

Then Ziva had laughed at the two of them and so Tony had thrown a pillow at her. And she never gave up when a fight began, playful or not. To Maxi it was the most fun she had had in a long time and this showed her just how promising her future could be, how happy and loving her life would be in Ziva's care. She was right at home here with Ziva.

Later when Maxi had gone to bed Tony and Ziva were relaxing on the couch and Tony casually flipped through the channels as they chatted away.

"So Caleb had behaved himself while I was gone?" Ziva asked. Tony put the remote down, nothing was on and he wasn't really interested in watching anything. It was just on in the background of their conversation.

"Yeah, he was good. He settled after I read him a story and then promised to see him soon" Tony smiled across at her. His arm was slung across the back of the couch, she didn't seem to mind when he had moved it there.

"He really does like you" she replied "And so does Maxi" she added. Smiling up at him. Was he blushing slightly?

"I guess so" he replied. She nudged him with her elbow softly.

"Of course they do, I haven't seen them this happy since Levi past" she admitted quietly.

"Really?" he asked. He couldn't be _that _much of an influence on them, could he?

"Yes" she chuckled lightly.

"It's not just me though Zi, they are happy because of you" he said, looking at her with a certain softness to his gaze.

"I am only doing what my heart tells me I should. Those children, they have, and always will, mean so much to me. I love them both, I would do nothing less" she stated. She was opening up to him again, he was happy she was. His arm around the couch moved down and he gently pushed back some of her curls, her eyes locked onto his as soon as he did.

"That's because you are a good person" he said quietly, not once breaking his gaze from hers.

"You really think so?" she said, unsure. He shifted on his seat slightly, facing her more, his hand still brushing the ends of her hair.

"Of course I do Ziva. Not everyone would open their lives so quickly and surely like you did. You gave these kids a chance at having a great future. They aren't stuck in a foster home with someone they don't know, they are with someone close to their parents, with someone they know and love" he assured her. She closed her eyes and leant into his touch. She was thinking about something, he knew. And when she opened her eyes and held his gaze again, she let it out.

"When I first found out I was so worried, I didn't think I could do it. I didn't grow up with a normal family, I didn't have much to go by in knowing how to raise two kids. I was worried that I would fail them" she admitted. Opening up to him some more, letting out a secret she didn't think she would ever admit.

"And you haven't failed them. You've done everything but that. You should be proud, I know I am" he said. She nodded slowly and gave him a small smile. A much more personal and emotional smile.

"I am" she whispered. He smiled back at her. She didn't know how what happened next came upon them, maybe it's just what was right. It felt right. She had leant forward and he brought his arms around her and hugged her to his chest. It felt the most right than it ever had. And she needed this, she needed comfort like this. She hadn't had it in a long time. And coming from him, it meant everything.

* * *

><p>She didn't like it when Tony had to leave the night before, all she wanted was for him to stay but it wasn't like she could force him to. They had hugged on the couch for a long time, she never wanted to let go because he was so comfortable and warm and it just felt so right. But after a while when she felt herself drifting to sleep he'd spoken up and said that he should probably head home because it was getting late.<p>

She was in the kitchen when she heard Caleb calling out to her, she could hear his little feet scuttling down the hallway. He must have not found her in bed where he had expected her to be.

"Ima?" was the word called from his lips and she accidentally dropped one of the eggs in her hands on the floor. Did he just say…? He's never _ever_ call her that before. His little feet stopped at the opening of the kitchen as he looked down at the smashed egg on the floor.

"Zeev, you make a mess" he pointed out and the smile that grew on his lips was infectious, she couldn't help but smiling back even though she was still in momentary shock and her heart rate was beating at double the speed.

"And what do I have to do now that I made a mess?" she asked him, making sure he understood what you are meant to do when you make a mess.

"Clean it up" he replied, nodding his head, sure of himself. She smiled. He was a good learner.

"That's right. Would you like to help me?" she asked and he bobbed his little head up and down and came over to her side. She picked up the little bits of shell as she tried not to let herself laugh at Caleb. He had the towel from the bench in his hand and he was wiping up the mess –or at least trying to- but all it was doing was spreading the egg all around and he swished his hand back and forward with no real sense of what he was doing. Moments like this were simply priceless.

* * *

><p>Later she had taken Maxi and Caleb down to the park to play. Maxi was a bit old to be playing on the playground that Caleb was running around on so she sat next to Ziva on the park bench and read her book. The whole time that Ziva watched Caleb she couldn't get that word out of her head.<p>

Ima.

All morning she had been thinking about it. She wondered if he had meant to call her Mom.

"Maxi?" she asked, not taking her eyes off Caleb on the playground.

"Yeah?" the younger girl replied as she put her book down and faced her.

"When was the last time you heard Caleb say Ima?" Ziva asked, turning to face Maxi.

"Umm I don't know, not since Mom anyways. Why's that?" she replied. Ziva let out a breath she had been holding, maybe all morning.

"He called me Ima this morning" Ziva admitted. Maxi's eyes went a little wider as she stared at Ziva.

"He did?" she asked, unsure what to think.

"Yeah, and I didn't know what to do or say because it's not my place to be called that" Ziva explained. No matter how much she loved Caleb she didn't want to take his mother away from him, Adina was his mother.

"You won't replace her Ziva" Maxi said as she reached out and grasped Ziva's hand in hers. How a fifteen year old understood her like Maxi did will always be beyond Ziva.

"Do you think I should tell him not to call me that?" Ziva then asked her. He watched Maxi think.

"No, I think its ok. I mean he sees you as the person who is his mother there for him, it only makes sense that he will start calling you that" Maxi said, smiling lightly. Ziva still didn't know.

"Yes but Adina is his mother, I do not want him to forget that" Ziva said. She watched the younger girl's eyes well with tears she wanted to spill at Ziva's statement. It meant so much that Ziva was never going to take away the memories and spirit of her mother.

"He will not forget it Ziva, I know you will always make sure of that" Maxi sent her a teary smile. Ziva sent one right back before turning to look out at Caleb on the playground. He was talking to a little boy his own age and they were running around on the playground together.

"Are you sure it's a normal thing to have him call me that?" Ziva asked. Her eyes following the little boy's movements. She felt Maxi give her hand a small squeeze.

"If he was to call anyone that, it should be you" Maxi replied and Ziva felt her heart tighten. Did Maxi really think that? The soft smile Maxi was giving her said that yes, she did.


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope everyone had a fantastic Christmas! Thank you all for the reviews from the last chapter! Here I give you the next one.**

**Hundan**

* * *

><p>She wasn't really sure what she was going to expect when Gibbs finally met her two kids -and it's sort of just caught on how she keeps referring to them as <em>her<em> kids now. Now that he knew about them she could see he was eagerly waiting to meet them, even though she had to look really hard to see it. And so after she talked it over with Tony to see what he thought –for some reason she really respects and seeks out his opinion a lot lately- he'd agreed with her on the thought of inviting Gibbs over for dinner, so introductions could be done properly.

She thought about the rest of the team and wondered if she should have invited them too, but in the end she thought it was best to take one step at a time. The team didn't even _know_ about them yet. She was still in a battle wondering when and how she was going to tell them exactly. She guessed when the time was right it would come out how she wanted it to.

Even though she was nervous she couldn't help but smile, she was in the kitchen preparing dinner and she could hear laughter coming from her lounge. At this point in time in her life, laughter like it was right now from the three of _them_ was the thing that made her the happiest. She didn't know how it was Tony was able to make her kids so happy, maybe it was just his nature, something she was very thankful for.

She knows her kids -especially Caleb- have grown very fond of Tony since they had met. It's something she's glad for, because if they didn't get along with him she had no idea what she was meant to do when some of the most important people in her life didn't get along. She only hoped Gibbs –and the rest of the team when they found out- would get along with them too.

She heard a knock at the door and she was about to stop what she was doing to go and get it but she heard Tony call out from the lounge that he would get it. She was glad Tony had offered, as she actually had her hands full with dinner right now because Gibbs was a bit earlier than expected.

Tony walked to the door and opened it, he was greeted with his boss who was actually smiling. His smile faulted a little when he saw Tony because he hadn't expected him at the door, he'd expected his partner.

"DiNozzo, you here for dinner too?" he asked and it dawned on Tony that Ziva had forgot to mention that he would be here too. Saying that, Tony had only decided to come last minute because he had a feeling Ziva might need some help, maybe even someone to give her confidence and be there for her.

"Ah, yeah" Tony replied as he shot his boss a smile and scratched the back of his head.

"Well you gonna let a man in?" Gibbs asked, a smile growing on his face again. Tony chuckled lightly and stepped back.

"Ziva's in the kitchen" Tony stated as he saw the pack of beer in Gibbs' hands. Gibbs sent him a small nod before making his way to the kitchen. Tony went back to the lounge.

When Gibbs walked into the kitchen Ziva –who was in the middle of stirring a pot on the stove- turned and shot him a smile.

"Hello Gibbs, thank you for coming" she said as he walked up to her and gave her a small hug and a kiss to the cheek. She loved how he acted so much like a father to her like this. It made her feel loved, part of a bigger family.

"I wouldn't miss it" he replied, a smile gracing his features. He was excited to meet the kids, not that he would admit that. He walked over to the fridge and put his beers in there. She heard him let out a small chuckle when he must have seen a bunch of Tony's brand of beer in there.

"Didn't know DiNozzo was joining us" he said. She closed her eyes momentarily as she realized that she had forgotten to let him in on that detail.

"He'd called around last minute and it must have slipped my mind about letting you know, is it a problem?" she asked, her eyes going over to where he sipped on a freshly opened beer. He shook his head.

"No, it's fine. He do that a lot? Just call over?" Gibbs then asked. She wondered what exactly it was that Gibbs was trying to find out with that question.

"Sometimes, I do not mind though, the kids like seeing him" she replied, going back to stirring her dinner. She could feel her boss's eyes heavy on her back and she knew he was thinking _something_.

"I'm going to have to see that to believe it" he said and she couldn't help but smile. It was really a sight to see. She was about to say something else when a screech came from the lounge followed by Caleb's cries. Ziva's eyes shot up in panic and then a moment later she watched Tony walk into the kitchen with a crying Caleb in his arms. Caleb's head was buried in Tony's shoulder. Ziva was worried.

"What happened?" Ziva asked as she turned the dinner down on the stove and walked over to Tony's side where he was gently bouncing Caleb up and down, trying to sooth his cries.

"He was running around and fell over, got carpet burn on his knee" Tony explained. She let out a breath realizing it wasn't life treating or serious. When she'd heard his cry her heart rate had jumped in worry. She brought her hand up to his hair and ran it through the short brown waves.

"Caleb" she said quietly as his cries began to calm down. He sniffled against Tony's shoulder before lifting his head to look at her. He actually looked quite adorable at the way the snot bubbled from his nose even though the tears were evident on his face.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly, running her hand through his hair again. He shook his head saying he wasn't alright "Where is it sore?" she then asked and he lifted his little leg and pointed to his knee.

"Hurts" he said. She looked down at the red carpet graze on his knee.

"Would you like me to fix it better?" she asked and he smiled slightly at the offer and sent her a nod. Ziva smiled back and then lifted her eyes to look up at Tony who was watching closely. He read her gaze with a simple ease, not needing to say anything.

Tony moved Caleb and sat him down on the kitchen bench. Ziva went to the cupboard that had her first aid kit and pulled it out, handing it to Tony when she realized her dinner needed stirring again.

Gibbs had watched the whole scene go on in front of him. He saw it when Ziva had instantly worried at the sound of Caleb's cries, then the way Tony had walked in hugging the child. He never thought he was going to see Tony so gentle like that with a child, especially one that wasn't his own. He realized that he had a lot to get used to because it seemed that there was more to _this _side of Tony then Gibbs knew.

The way Caleb seemed so content to stay and be comforted in Tony's arms even when Ziva had come to his aid, it was something Gibbs had noticed. And right now as Tony applied a band-aid to the boy's knee to cover his carpet burn Caleb seemed to calm even more and when Tony tickled his tummy when he was all done Caleb let out a giggle. Tony _really_ knew what he was doing with this kid and it made him wonder just how much he was underestimating the help Tony gave Ziva with these kids, it was obviously a lot more than the two of them had shared with him.

Ziva finished stirring the dinner and went back over to where Tony and Caleb were.

"All better?" she asked Caleb. He nodded and the smile gracing his face was priceless. She knew Tony was to thank for the smile on his face again. Tony felt Ziva lean over really close to him and when she whispered he felt her breath warm on his ear.

"Can you watch the dinner? It just needs stirring but I think I'll introduce Gibbs to the kids now" she said, keeping it between them. He turned his head slightly and his eyes locked on hers.

"No problem" he replied, sending her a personal smile. He only hoped his boss didn't see it, but if he did Gibbs will just have to get used to it. She smiled up at him and her eyes thanked him. She reached out and picked Caleb up off the table, his arms wrapped around her and when she faced Gibbs Caleb shied away into Ziva's shoulder. He didn't know who that older man was.

"Would you like to meet them now?" she asked Gibbs with a smile, he smiled back.

"Absolutely" he replied. He followed Ziva to the lounge and as they left the kitchen he watched Tony go to the dinner and stir it. Just how domestic were his two agents?

When they walked into the lounge he saw a teenager on the couch look up from a book she had been reading. She must have already known who he was because she put her book down and sent him a smile as she stood up.

"Hi, I'm Maxi, and you must be Gibbs" the girl said and Gibbs smiled at the confidence of this young woman. She reminded him a lot of Ziva. Gibbs shook the hand that Maxi held out to him.

"Yes, that is right. It's good to finally meet you after everything I've heard" he replied. Maxi gave him a slightly cheeky smile.

"Oh so she's been talking to you about me has she?" she asked, shooting a playful look at Ziva. God this girl was _so_ much like Ziva, especially how Ziva was when he'd first met her. It just made him wonder how alike Ziva and her friend Adina had been. Gibbs actually found himself laughing softly at that comment.

"She sure has" he replied, smiling over at Ziva. Ziva was the one who laughed this time.

* * *

><p>Tony had ended up serving the dinner for everyone, much to Ziva's gratitude. She'd just gotten so lost in watching Maxi and Gibbs talk together. They seemed to get along well so far. Caleb was still very shy, even after getting introduced to Gibbs. Ziva just wondered what the difference between his reactions to meeting Tony compared to Gibbs had been because of.<p>

Dinner had been finished a short time ago and they were all sitting in the lounge talking. Tony sat over on the armchair while Gibbs, Maxi and Ziva –with Caleb on her lap- sat on the couch. Tony couldn't help but smile at his boss being so open and chatty with the fifteen year old, it wasn't often he got to see Gibbs like this. He watched Ziva lean down to Caleb and tell him it was time for bed.

"I'm not tired" Caleb said, even though a yawn stretched his lips.

"Oh I think you are. Come on, say goodnight to everyone" Ziva said as she slid him off her lap and let his feet stand on the floor. He walked over and climbed onto Maxi's lap giving her a big hug and kiss, saying goodnight. He climbed off her lap and moved towards Tony, stopping briefly in front of Gibbs and just looking at him for a second in wonder and whispering a quick 'night' before he walked down to where Tony sat on the armchair.

He climbed up onto Tony's lap and his hand played with the breast pocket of his shirt.

"You come tomorrow?" Caleb asked. Tony smiled down at him.

"You'll have to ask Ziva about that" he said and he heard Ziva's light chuckle from the couch. The amount of times Caleb would ask Tony if he was coming over the next day was endless, but it would never get old. It always brought a smile to Tony's face.

"She will say yes" Caleb grinned, Ziva never said no to Tony coming over. And Caleb _knew_ that. Tony chuckled.

"Ok Caleb, I will see if I am not busy" he replied and Caleb smiled up at him.

"Ok, see you tomorrow. Goodnight" Caleb said as he climbed off Tony's lap and walked over to where Ziva now stood.

"Goodnight Caleb" Tony replied. Ziva smiled as she watched Tony and Caleb interact and when Caleb got to her she gathered his hand in hers and walked him down the hallway to his bedroom to go read him a bedtime story.

When Ziva and Caleb had disappeared Gibbs turned towards Tony.

"He's taken a liking to you hasn't he DiNozzo?" Gibbs smirked at the younger man. Tony tried not to let his ears and cheeks turn red. He shrugged.

"A little, yeah" Tony replied. He watched as Gibbs turned to Maxi.

"That seem like a 'little' to you Maxi?" Gibbs asked. Tony knew what he was doing now, he was going to get Maxi to gang up on him with him. Maxi wasn't shy about letting her grin show.

"Definitely more than a little" she replied. That's the last time he brought her ice cream.

"Hey, I thought you were on my team?" Tony complained. Not really serious, he was just messing with her. And he knows she knows that.

"I'm just keeping my options open" she said with a shrug and her grin only got wider.

"Don't make me throw this pillow at you" Tony said, raising his eyebrows at her in a challenge.

"Bring it on" she smirked. He was about to throw said pillow when his eyes connected with his boss. If Tony was off with his shot by an inch he would be dead. And he didn't think getting found dead in Ziva's apartment –death by head slap of course- would look very good.

"You are lucky my boss is sitting right next to you or else you would have a pillow in the face right now" Tony smiled.

"Chicken" Maxi replied. Tony was about to reply with another smart remark when Gibbs interrupted.

"Ok, that's enough DiNozzo. You are influencing her too much" his boss stated.

"Hey! She started it" he said pointing at her and pretending to be upset. Just then Ziva walked in.

"Ok, what did Maxi do now?" she asked, going to take her seat back on the couch next to Maxi and smiling at Tony.

"She's being naughty" Tony replied. Of course Ziva knew he was only joking. She put her arm around Maxi and hugged her into her side.

"My girl Maxi would never do such a thing" she smiled. Tony scoffed while Gibbs laughed.

"She would" Tony said.

"You are corrupting my children Tony" Ziva said and this time a smirk covered her face. Tony crossed his arms and pretended to be hurt by the comment. He was trying not to smile right now.

"Don't be so hurt DiNozzo, she's right" Gibbs said, joining in. He had to smile at that, when his boss joined in. Three picking on him was really not far.

"Yeah, but I know you all love my ways" he replied, earning a laugh from all three.

* * *

><p>Maxi had gone to bed and it was getting late so Gibbs decided it was maybe time for him to head home. He said his goodbyes to Tony before Ziva walked him to the door.<p>

"Thank you for tonight Ziver, I have really enjoyed myself and those kids are both really great" Gibbs said as Ziva pulled him in for a hug.

"You are welcome Gibbs. It was my pleasure really" she smiled as she leant back. He looked at her for a short moment and she knew that whatever he had had on his mind for most of the night was about to be verbalized.

"You know, DiNozzo's really good with those kids and they both seem to get along with him really well" he said, watching her for a reaction. She didn't give him one that he could recognize "How often does he spend over here helping you?" Gibbs then asked, keeping his voice low just in case Tony could hear from the other room. Ziva knew this was heading into a personal conversation. And she knew she didn't have to answer if she didn't really want to.

"A bit, he does not have to but it does help when I have another set of hands around the place" she replied. Not really bothered by being truthful about this with her boss. Something flickered in her boss' eyes and she knew he wasn't finished.

"Are you and he…?" he asked. She knew well what he was insinuating, she read him clear as day.

"No, we are not Gibbs" she replied. They weren't sleeping together like Gibbs seemed to be thinking. The fact he had thought that as a possibility made her think just how they looked to others around them when they were around the kids. It must be something if Gibbs was thinking they were sleeping together. He gave her a small nod, no need to reply to her answer because he knew she was being honest.

"I shall see you at work on Monday then" Gibbs said and she nodded in reply and leant up and placed a small kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you for coming to meet them" she said.

"Anytime you ever need help, you call alright?" he said.

"I will, I promise" she replied. However he had a feeling he would always be second on the list, right after Tony.

"Night Ziver" he said, stepping out into the hallway.

"Night Gibbs" she replied with a smile and her boss was on his way home.

She made her way back into the lounge and Tony smiled at her when she dropped down onto the couch with a big sigh.

"Well that wasn't so bad, was it?" Tony asked her. She leant her head against the back of the couch and turned it to the side to look over at him on the armchair.

"No, I guess all things considered it was good. Caleb was quite shy, well compared to meeting you" she said with a smile. There was no TV on or nothing and he was sitting over there just listening and staring at her in a way that made her feel all warm inside, she didn't even know why.

"He seems a lot more shy then Maxi in nature" Tony observed. She knew that to be true because she had seen it over the years, and she knew why he was like that.

"Caleb is a lot more like his father compared to his mother. Levi was always a shy man until Adina brought out a more outgoing nature in him" she explained, smiling at the thought of the past. When she first met Levi he had been such a shy guy and she didn't think he would last with Adina's very outgoing nature. But they had lasted and Levi had become a very funny and out there guy.

"I'm guessing Maxi is more like her mother?" he asked quietly and Ziva nodded with another smile.

"Yes, very much so" she said. He watched her for a moment and just looked at her smiling.

"I think they way to Caleb's heart for me was really all thanks to Batman" Tony said, lightening the air a little. Ziva knew it wasn't the only reason why Caleb adored Tony, it was so much more than that.

"You do have his heart, I can say that much" she replied. And she loved how close her two boys were. Did she just refer to Tony as _her_s?

For some reason he felt like saying 'and you have my heart' right then but he didn't. He couldn't. He didn't want her to run away, push him away if he said something so deep from his heart. They weren't ready to be _that _honest about feelings with each other, and he wondered if they ever would be. They'd been circling around each other since they met. Why would there be a sudden change of heart right now, or ever?

She felt as though he was too far away and she'd missed him being close all night. She secretly loved his closeness all the time and lately it had happened a little more than he used too.

"You know, you look so lonely over there all by yourself" she said with a certain smile on her lips. He broke into a grin, he knew exactly what she wanted from that one statement. And he couldn't blame her, he actually really would prefer to be sitting on the couch, close to her.

"Is that so? Are you trying to hint at something Ziva?" he teased. She saw the mischief that sparkled in his eyes, from all the way over on the couch even.

"If you want I can just kick you out of my apartment for being a smart ass" she shot back, he laughed.

"With children in the apartment?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"They are asleep, they will never know" she smirked. He gave up with another laugh and stood from his chair.

"I know you wouldn't kick me out, you couldn't do that" he said smiling as he sat himself down on the couch next to her, his hand going up behind her on the couch.

"Maybe not tonight, you have been too good tonight to be kicked out" she admitted more seriously as his hand reached out and played with one of her curls.

"I am good most nights" he said with a small cheeky smile. She laughed softly.

"Yes you are. You are very good with my kids, something I am very thankful for Tony" she admitted to him. He realized just how heartfelt that comment had been and it made his heart warm. He moved his hand slightly and softly ran his thumb across her temple.

"I wouldn't rather be anywhere else" he replied, giving her that smile that she knew was only reserved for her. She didn't know when that smile had started, all she knows is he's never given it to anyone else.

"Not even out looking for a hot date at a bar?" she asked. She knew that wasn't him anymore but she wanted to take the intensity of their conversation down a little.

"Not even that" he smiled. He knew what she was doing but he didn't mind. He knew they always ended up procrastinating and not sharing something so personal it may change their relationship. They had only just got their relationship back into shape.

Their gazes held for a long time and his hand slowly dropped from its caress on her temple. She was about to say that if he wanted, he could stay over, save him going all the way home at this hour -really she just wanted him to stay longer- but then her cell phone began to ring and their gaze broke when she stood up to go find it.

Once she found it in the kitchen she answered.

"David" she said.

"Ziver, its Gibbs. We got a case" he said and he heard her sigh and felt the need to add to his usual case instructions "I know this probably ruins the evening a little but I'm not happy either" he said. It didn't ruin the night, it had been great, but it just wasn't the best possible ending for tonight.

"No, its ok, we do what we have to" she said. He didn't reply right away and she wondered what he was thinking.

"What will you do with the kids?" he asked. His tone having a caring ring to it.

"I will call Julia and ask her to come over" she replied. She knows that the woman would tell her off if she didn't call when she was in the need of a babysitter. Julia stressed that she would do whatever hour necessary if Ziva needed.

"If she can't make it you stay home, alright?" Gibbs said.

"She will come Gibbs, if you met her you would understand me when I say she is the most dedicated woman in childcare" Ziva said. She was sure Gibbs was smiling.

"DiNozzo still there?" he then asked. Was it that predictable?

"Yeah, I'll let him know" she replied and Gibbs gave her the address before he hung up to go call McGee.

She walked back into the lounge and Tony was standing up off the couch and looking at her, he'd heard the conversation with Gibbs.

"Case?" he asked. She nodded. She heard him sigh.

"I was really looking forward to my Sunday off tomorrow" he said. She had been too.

"I know but it's what we do, yes?" she replied. He just nodded at her. She walked up to him and stopped right in front of him, looking up at him. She placed her hand on his chest.

"I just want to thank you for your help tonight, with dinner and Caleb and everything" she said quietly. He brought his hand up and placed it over hers.

"You are welcome, I'll always be willing to help out" he replied. She found herself leaning into him then and wrapping her arms around his waist in a tight hug. He responded by placing his own arms around her shoulders and hugging her to him. He could feel her warm even breaths against his neck and he never wanted to let go, her closeness right now had his heart humming in approval. But they had to step back, there was a murder to solve and they were the ones who were going to solve it. Was it really ever anyone else?

"I will just go call Julia. You can go if you want, just let Gibbs know I will be there soon. I will have to wait for Julia to get here" Ziva said as he stepped back and their arms fell to their own sides.

"Are you sure? You don't want me to wait?" he asked. She smiled at him.

"No, it is ok. I will come as soon as I can and your stuff is all the way across town at your apartment" she explained. He nodded.

"Ok, I will let boss know you are coming" he said and she watched him gather his shoes at the door and keys from the kitchen bench while she picked up her phone, going to Julia's number.

"Thank you" she said and he sent her one last smile before heading out the door. She knew that today was going to be a very long and tiring Sunday that was meant to be spent off work. Sometimes the MCRT didn't get everything how it was meant to be.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all of you who reviewed and read the last chapter! I am glad you liked it. Another chapter awaits! Happy New Year to everyone too by the way, I hope this is the start of a good year for everyone.**

**Hundan.**

* * *

><p>They'd been up all night and so far all morning, no sleep as of yet and it was already seven in the morning. The few other agents who had to come in this Sunday were just starting to arrive and Tony was finding it hard to keep his eyes from going blurry as he looked at the computer screen as he ran searches on the new case. He only hoped McGee would get back soon with his very hot, caffeine and sugar filled coffee.<p>

As if right on queue the elevator dinged and a tired McGee slowly walked out carrying a tray of drinks. One for him, for the Probie himself and Ziva and the boss man when the latter two got back from an interview they were out on. McGee put the tray off drinks down on Tony's desk -wait a minute the Probie also had a paper bag in his hand. Tony was very interested in what goodies were inside that. He was actually starving.

McGee went and got his chair from his desk before pulling it over in front of Tony's. Gibbs and Ziva would still be gone for some time so he was safe for a while. He placed the bag on the desk and he could see Tony eyeing the bag. He smiled as he pulled out a donut and croissant and handed it to Tony, the way the older mans face lit up was priceless. But McGee always found a way to his heart with food.

"Oh McGoo you shouldn't have" Tony said as he picked up the donut and took a large bite, moaning in appreciation.

"Thiv iv fo dood" Tony mumbled with his mouth jammed full of food. McGee was just glad Tony liked it. He's been used to the talking with food thing since he first met Tony, no matter how much McGee's mother used to always tell him how rude it was to talk with your mouth full. Tony hadn't been brought up quite the same as Tim. When Tony swallowed his mouthful he spoke again.

"Thanks Probie, you know if you were a chick I would kiss you right now" he said. McGee frowned a little as he began picking the sprinkles of his own donut.

"I am glad I am not a _chick_ then" he replied, Tony knew he was truly thankful for being thanked though.

"I know you secretly wished you were a female so you could kiss me McCross-dresser, I still remember about your experience with your grandma's red pumps" Tony poked his fun.

"Tony I was five at the time, ok? Five. That was so long ago it wasn't funny. And I do _not_ want to kiss you" McGee replied, flicking one of his sprinkles at Tony. Tony pulled a face like he was mad, but then just laughed it off.

"Alright McGoo, I'll stop with the red pumps joke. But I cannot promise myself not to go along with it if Ziva starts a joke about it" Tony grinned. McGee could only sigh. He couldn't really hold it against Tony, if he had dirt on Tony like that he would not give it a rest. McGee was going to make a comment on something but he lost thought of it when he saw something on Tony's shirt. He furrowed his brow and leant over the desk to look at it and Tony was looking at him weirdly.

"Tony, is that…snot on your shirt?" McGee asked. He was the one who was now looking at Tony with a weird expression. Why would a grown man possibly have _snot_ on his shirt? Tony looked down at his shoulder and sure enough, there was dried snot evident there. It took him five seconds to work it out but it wasn't too hard when he remembered Caleb's incident last night.

"It's just from Caleb-" Tony began to explain but cut himself short when he realized what he'd begun to say. McGee did _not _know about the kids yet. McGee was sitting there looking at him, waiting for him to finish that sentence. Which he didn't.

"Who is Caleb?" McGee then asked. Tony had no idea what he was supposed to say. He guessed he was just going to have to fabricate a lie, which he was pretty good at doing.

"Caleb's my neighbor's new puppy" he blurted out. McGee stared at him and when his frown disappeared he knew the Probie believed him.

"And you let this puppy crawl all over you?" McGee asked.

"The puppy understands what you don't seem to realize McGee, I'm irresistible" Tony grinned. McGee just rolled his eyes and ate his breakfast before Gibbs got back.

* * *

><p>They didn't get sleep the next night either, this case had turned out to be a matter of national security and Gibbs –Vance was also in the same boat- seemed to think that they run like machines and do not need sleep, just gas them up with coffee every now and then and they'll make it. Of course they always made it but that didn't mean they wouldn't crash so hard as soon as they hit the bed when they got home after the case is over.<p>

Ziva was the only one who got sent home at all, McGee was curious and felt a little left out in something he wasn't quite sure what of but Tony understood. She'd only been gone two hours but that had been enough for her to go see Julia and the kids and check that they were ok and that Julia was happy with looking after them longer. By the tiny little bit of light Tony saw in her eyes when she returned he knew Julia was more than happy to look after them and that seeing the two kids for the short span of a couple hours had been good for Ziva's wellbeing.

And now, finally after many hours of endless work and very little sleep, the case was closed, the nation safe and their beds were calling them as soon as Gibbs told them to go home and worry about the paperwork tomorrow. It was just after breakfast but all Tony wanted to do was go home and sleep until he had to wake up the next morning for work. He knew that's what he would do.

When he caught the elevator down with Ziva he realized that she didn't have quite the same pleasure of just going to bed till the next morning, and she looked way worse than he felt, she looked as though she was about to fall on the floor and coma out into a deep sleep. It hadn't helped her tiredness when she had chased that suspect four blocks before tackling him into a water fountain. McGee hadn't kept up with the chase enough for the big splash at the end of the run.

"Ziva?" he said quietly. She was leaning against the back wall with her eyes closed, hell, she looked asleep right now.

"Hmmm?" was all she replied with. Her eyes not even having the strength to open.

"You going to be alright with the kids later? I mean you look really beat" he said and than her eyes opened slightly to look at him.

"I will be fine" she replied. Eyes drifting closed again.

"Ziva you will not be _fine_. At least let me crash on the couch and if you do need help I will be there, if not I'll just stay put on the couch" he offered. He knows his bed is by far comfier then her couch but he had her back and she didn't look like she would wake up even if Brain Matter was playing live in her lounge once she had gone to sleep.

"Fine" was all she had the effort to reply with, just her ability to not keep a conversation going let him know _just _how tired she was. He smiled none the less because when the elevator stopped he had to wrap his arm around her waist so she could blindly find her way into the car park. Her eyes refused to open for her right now, they were content to stay shut in darkness.

He'd driven her home, she couldn't drive in this state and he wasn't in much of a position to either but they had made it to her apartment alive, which was a good thing. He got her into the apartment and down to her room and onto the bed. He managed to get her overcoat and boots off but she didn't seem to care that she slept in her cargo pants and shirt so he just left her in them and pulled the covers over her.

He was about to walk out of the room and go take the couch when he heard Ziva whisper his name.

"Tony" she said as she blinked her eyes, trying to not fall asleep just yet. He took a few steps back to her side.

"Yeah Zi?" he asked, bending down to her level. Her arm reached out and settled on his shoulder.

"You can stay in here if you want, I do not mind sharing" she said. On the verge of falling asleep. They both knew well what a couch could do to his back if he slept on it wrong. And could he really say no?

"Alright" he replied and she smiled as she closed her eyes, assured he would be comfortably asleep in her bed soon. He kicked off his shoes and climbed into the other side of the bed, not really bothering to get undressed. Before he relaxed he set his phone alarm for three pm. He knows the kids finish school at three and if he planned it right he could let Ziva stay asleep in bed while he went to Julia's to get the kids at three thirty.

He placed his phone on the nightstand and rolled over onto his side. He thought Ziva was asleep until she scooted a little closer to him, he knew what she wanted, he always did. And not like there was anything going on between them but there was no harm in snuggling, right? He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back until she molded against his chest. He felt her sigh before she let the grips of sleep overcome her. He quickly followed in her lead.

* * *

><p>When his alarm began blaring later he didn't really want to get out of bed. His arms were wrapped around a very warm snoring figure –who was still sound asleep even though his alarm was going off- and he just didn't want to let go. Not of her, not of this moment. But he had to. He had to go pick the kids up. Ziva deserved her rest and he would not let her get up and begin to worry about the kids, he was going to handle that today.<p>

He quietly –not that he really needed to because she was dead asleep and it would be hard to even wake her up right now- slipped out from his hold around her and climbed out of the bed. He left a little sticky note on the top of her phone next to her bed just in case she woke up and began to panic about picking up the kids.

And he didn't actually know where Julia lived so he went to Ziva's little address book in the kitchen. He knows that every single person that is important to her or is someone she needs to keep in contact with is in that book. Name, number, address, birthday, if they are allergic to anything –he didn't really know why she had that last one in there, he'd always thought it to be unimportant really- she has it all. She was very persistent about having details she thought to be important.

Just as he thought he found Julia in there under Julia Miles, there was the phone number –which he put into his phone for possible future necessity- and then the address. After checking that Ziva was in fact still asleep, which she was, he headed out the front door and went to his car. The four hours sleep he managed to get was helpful, he was a bit more awake then he had been earlier when he tried to drive.

He arrived at the address he had in his hand and the house was beautiful, everything a house should have with the little perfect gardens and white picket fence. This woman seemed to take good care in making her house nice. He walked up the path to the door and knocked, for some reason he was a little nervous. Maybe it was because he's never met the woman and he wonders if she will in fact give him the kids or not, she could have no idea about him. He doesn't know if Ziva talks to people about him.

An older woman answered the door, she must have been in her late fifties, maybe a little older than Gibbs. Her hair was short and light brown with a little bit of grey showing through -she took care of her looks he could tell- but what really caught Tony's attention was the large smile adorning the woman's face. This woman was someone who would enjoy the small things and is always happy.

"Um hi, are you Julia Miles?" Tony asked, hoping he had the right house.

"Hello. Yes that's me" she smiled, her eyes sparkling.

"I'm Anthony DiNozzo, Ziva David's partner from work" he said, seeing if she knew who he was. When her eyes widened and her grin got even bigger he knew she knew who he was.

"Oh yes, Tony. I have heard a lot about you. Please, come in" the old lady stated as she ushered him inside. He had to chuckle lightly at her excitement. What exactly was it that Ziva had told her about him?

"So did Ziva send you? Or is this a personal visit?" she asked, mischief sparkling in her eyes. Tony couldn't help the laughter the erupted in him, this woman may be older but she was an extremely funny minx of an old woman. Tony knew she was only kidding around and already he liked this woman. He understands another reason why Ziva likes her so much.

"She didn't so much as send me but I don't think she would even wake up if I let fireworks off in her room, and I knew the kids needed picking up" he said with a smile. She chuckled and seemed to understand.

"Is that boss of yours Gibbs not giving you the proper sleep again?" she asked in return. He wondered just how much she knew, how much Ziva talks to her.

"Yeah, but you know someone's got to save the world, even if it's sleep depriving" he replied. She nodded again and then reached out and placed her hand on his arm.

"Would you like me to go get the kids for you?" she asked.

"Yeah, that would be good, thank you" he replied. She smiled and then made her way down the hallway. He stood in the woman's home and couldn't help looking around and noticing just how lived in this house was, even if just one old lady lived here. It seemed as though she always had company, mainly in the form of younger children by all the toys he could see scattered about.

He could almost pinpoint the exact moment when Julia got to the kids because he heard little feet starting to beat against the floor. Not long after that he saw Caleb running down the hallway towards him with a big smile.

"Tony!" the little boy screeched. Tony chuckled and bent down when Caleb got close and Caleb ran into him giving a big hug.

"Have you been behaving yourself Caleb?" Tony asked when the little boy loosened his grip.

"Yep, I have got so much to tell you about what happened at school the other day" Caleb began and Julia and Maxi joined them in the room. Caleb looked over Tony's shoulder and looked slightly confused.

"Where's Zeev?" he asked.

"Ziva's home asleep in bed, she is very, very tired from all her hard work today" Tony explained. Caleb may not understand about their job and the sleep they are deprived of but one look at Maxi had Tony realizing that she understood it. He wouldn't put it past her, she was a very smart –and observant- fifteen year old.

"We go home now?" Caleb then asked. There was something in the little boys eyes that Tony saw and he realized he missed being home "I miss Ima" he added. Tony's breath caught in his throat. He knew _exactly_ what that word meant, Mother. He wonders if Ziva knows he calls her that.

"Yes we are going home now, home to Ziva" he replied, reaching up to brush the little boy's hair back from his forehead. Tony lifted his head to Maxi and smiled.

"Have you been good too?" he asked. She chuckled.

"You know I always am" she replied grinning back. He laughed.

"You guys got everything?" he asked the two of them and they both nodded. He noticed Maxi had both of their bags.

"Alright, say thank you to Ms Miles" Tony instructed. He wasn't really sure what they called Julia, by her christen name or surname. Maxi turned to Julia and thanked her before giving her a big hug, Caleb walked over and did the same.

After realizing Tony didn't have a special car seat for Caleb Julia gave him one of her spare ones to borrow and he strapped Caleb into it. He never thought in all his years he would ever have a child car seat in his mustang. He turned to Julia as he closed the car door while Maxi climbed in the front seat.

"Thank you Julia, I know Ziva has had you look after the kids for the past few days and I know she's grateful for it. She speaks so highly of you" he told the woman with a smile.

"She is always very welcome, she is wonderful to these two. Considering her situation they are very lucky to have her" Julia replied. She knew more than Tony thought, she knew about Adina. He could tell simply by that comment.

"They are lucky to have you too" he said. He knows that Julia is a big help to Ziva, if she didn't have Julia Ziva probably wouldn't be able to stay on her job properly because she would have to look after the kids.

Julia smiled at him and she began to see just what Ziva saw in this man. Sure Ziva hadn't admitted to her that there was something deeper in her relationship with her partner, the older woman just knew. She could tell by the way Ziva talked about him that there was _something _more to it. And she could see that there was a very attractive personality and not only charm but care to this partner of hers. Julia liked him.

"Well it was wonderful meeting you Tony, I am sure I will have the pleasure again sometime" she said.

"I can only say the same about you Julia, and I know I will see you again, without a doubt" he replied, giving her a charming smile. He headed around to the drivers side of the car and Julia waved them off as they left. Even if there wasn't anything going on between Ziva and her partner as of yet Julia knew the woman was very lucky to have him. He'd gone out of his way to get the kids and take them home, where she knew he would end up looking after them until Ziva surfaced. And he hadn't had to do it, that's what made Julia more intrigued about the man.

* * *

><p>"Just make sure you stay quiet inside, Ziva's probably still sound asleep and still needs her rest, alright?" Tony said –mainly to Caleb- before they entered the apartment. When Caleb nodded his head in confirmation Tony knew it was safe to let him inside. They all made their way inside, Maxi putting their schoolbags down by the couch while Tony headed down to the bedroom. When he walked in Ziva was <em>still<em> asleep and her soft snores were still filling the air. He smiled and quietly closed the door to her bedroom before walking back out to the lounge.

Maxi was sitting on the couch and was pulling some papers out of her school bag while Caleb watched, intrigued.

"Do you have any homework to do Caleb?" Tony asked. Maxi had pulled her math book out and it looked as though she was doing homework of some sort for it. Caleb thought for a moment before grabbing his little schoolbag –which of course was a Batman bag- and pulled it up onto the table. Tony walked around the couch and took a seat next to Caleb. Caleb opened his bag and searched in it for what he was looking for. He pulled out some paper and then some of his colored crayons.

"The teacher said we had to do some drawings of our family and get some help from mom or dad to write something about it. We are all going to put them all on the wall in class" Caleb explained, rather excited about getting to put something he did up on the wall.

"Would you like me to help?" he asked. Caleb's eyes lit up.

"Are you good at spelling words? I am not good yet, it's hard" Caleb explained, frowning a little.

"Yeah I'm pretty good, I can show you and you can learn to be a little better?" Tony said. Caleb nodded as he picked up the blue crayon.

"I'll draw first and then we can write something" Caleb said and Tony smiled when he kneeled down on the floor and began to draw his picture. There was a lot of concentration on Caleb's face right now, with all the little expressions he pulled.

Tony watched as he did scribbles, lines and all sorts of shapes on the picture and he couldn't really identify what he had drawn yet but Tony was interesting in seeing what he drew. Would he draw his mother Adina and his father Levi? Or would he draw Ziva? Tony lifted his eyes and looked over past Caleb to where Maxi was doing her own thing.

"You all right over there Maxi?" he asked. She finished writing down something and looked up at him with a soft smile.

"Yeah, don't worry though, I can spell" she replied, smirking.

"I thought you used numbers in math?" he said grinning and she let out a small laugh.

"Very funny" she replied before going back to her work, a smile still on her face.

He sat there for a long time and just watched the two of them work away, for some reason he enjoyed just sitting there and watching them. He was only brought from his quiet observation when Caleb put his crayons down and turned to face Tony.

"I finished the drawing, you help me write about it?" Caleb asked as he picked up the picture and handed it to Tony to look at. On the picture there were circles with lines coming out as what Tony guessed were arms and legs. The circles had dots scribbled in them as eyes and very squiggly looking half moons drawn as mouths. Some had zigzag lines on the heads for the hair and some had spirals all over them, he figured this was hair. It wasn't bad for a three year old.

Two of the circle people were in the top corner of the picture and there was a scribbled wavy thing under those two people. There were two big people in the middle of the page, one with zigzag hair, one with spirals. Then there was a slightly smaller circle person with spiral hair, and then an even smaller one next to her who had zigzag hair. So in this one picture Caleb had six people. Caleb climbed onto Tony's lap and began pointing at the picture to explain.

"That's me" he said pointing to the little one "And Maxi" the one a little bigger than the small one "And this is Ziva" the big one with spiral hair "And you" he was the one with the zigzag hair next to Ziva. Tony looked down at the little boy in his lap. Did this little boy really think of him as family? Tony couldn't help but feel his heart tighten in his chest at that knowledge, he never thought he would ever be considered as family to anyone, not quite like this anyways.

"What about these ones?" Tony asked, pointing to the people above the wavy thing. Caleb smiled.

"That's Ima and Abba up in the clouds watching down on us, they are in a happy place now" Caleb said. Making sure Tony understood about them being in a happy place. He's unsure what Ziva told Caleb considering his parents deaths but he seemed to understand it. And the fact Caleb had drawn everyone in this picture, not only Ziva his new family but his passed mother and father too, it meant so much and he was very touched by it.

"It's beautiful Caleb" Tony admitted. Caleb's eyes turned around and looked up at him.

"You really think so?" he asked, eyes lit up.

"Yeah, of course I do. You are very good at drawing Caleb" he explained and Caleb broke out into a big smile.

"I used a lot of blue on you and Zeev 'cause you're police and police wear blue" Caleb said, explaining his techniques to Tony.

"That is very smart Caleb, I would have never thought of doing that" Tony replied and Caleb grinned more and more.

"What should we write on it?" Caleb then asked. Tony looked down at the picture for a moment.

"Hmm how about we write that this is you and your family at home with Ziva and Maxi, and sometimes Tony comes to visit. And then up high in the clouds your mom and dad are looking down and watching over you and Maxi" Tony said. Caleb nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds really good" Caleb said. Tony leant forward and placed the paper on the table while he picked up one of Caleb's crayons and gave it to Caleb.

"Ok, so do you know how to write a T?" Tony asked. He shook his head.

"Not really, will you help?" he replied. Tony nodded and brought his arm around Caleb so he could hold Caleb's hand that held the crayon in it. So they could write together. He brought Caleb's hand down to the paper and helped his hand write the T. He was just able to see the smile lighting Caleb's face right now. He helped with the next letter and the next letter, Caleb was able to write Ziva, Mom, Dad, Caleb and Maxi all by himself, but needed help with the rest. He'd never written the name Tony before so it was new to him.

When they were finished the paper was filled with his picture and very wiggly writing across the bottom which had a shared effort from Tony and Caleb. Tony felt good, he'd helped Caleb achieve something and that meant so much to Tony. The smile on Caleb's face made it more special, mainly when he'd finished the work and been so proud of his finished product. He was super excited to put this on the wall at daycare.

Tony leant back on the couch a little and Caleb was still on the edge of his lap and fiddling with his picture. Tony could feel eyes heavy on him and turning his head to the side his gaze caught Maxi's. She was sitting there with a big smile and she had a certain gentleness to her gaze.

"What?" he asked.

"No, nothing. I was just watching the two of you" she said in reply. Her respect for Tony grows every single time he does something, especially when it's for Caleb. When Tony had helped Caleb with his writing, it was adorable. She only wished Ziva had seen it, she would have loved the sight. Maxi knows that when Tony does something for her or Caleb it means the world to Ziva. Tony just smiled at her.

"How's your homework going?" he asked her.

"I'm all finished" she replied. Grinning.

"I think it might be time to have some dinner then, sound good?" Tony asked and Maxi nodded. Caleb turned in Tony's arms at hearing the word 'dinner'.

"Pizza?" Caleb asked. Tony chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess we could get some pizza" he replied.

"Yay!" Caleb cheered and Tony laughed while he held a finger to his lips.

"Sshh Caleb, you're going to wake Ziva up" he replied still laughing at Caleb's excitement. Caleb closed his mouth but still bounced on Tony's lap.


	8. Chapter 8

**I was so grateful to the response of the last chapter I have already fixed this one up and got it ready for you. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews of the past chapter, here is the next one of this ever growing story. **

**Hundan.**

* * *

><p>"When is Zeev going to wake up Tony?" Caleb asked as he slurped on the hot chocolate Tony had made him after dinner.<p>

"I'm not sure, she's been tired today so she's just catching up on all the sleep she needs before work tomorrow" Tony explained. He looked briefly over at Maxi on the armchair, she was reading a text on her phone and there was a big smile on her face. He knows that you don't realize you're smiling so much when you read a text from someone special. He wonders who she's texting.

"Then how come you not sleep too?" Caleb asked. He was smarter then he looked, just like his sister.

"Well someone has to stay up and look after you, don't they?" Tony said as he reached down and tickled Caleb's foot slightly. It brought a laugh out of him and almost had him spilling his drink.

"But can we wake her before bed? I want to see Zeev" Caleb asked. Tony looked down at him and couldn't help but be pulled in by his glowing green eyes. He couldn't say no to this kid and he wondered when exactly that had started.

"I guess we could go see if she'll wake up, only for a little bit and then you, Maxi and Ziva will all have to go to bed to rest up for tomorrow" Tony said, making a deal. Caleb nodded his head.

"Yep. Can we go see her now?" he asked. He was already getting off the couch and putting his drink on the table before Tony could reply.

"Alright. Maxi do you want to come too?" Tony asked, looking up at her. She broke her gaze from her phone and set it down on the armrest.

"Yes, I would like that" she replied as she stood and joined them in the walk down the hallway. They got to Ziva's bedroom door and Tony lead the way as he opened it slowly. It was dark as they walked in and her snores could be heard. Tony walked over to Ziva's nightstand and switched her little lamp on. A small light lit up most the room in a weak orange glow and he could now see Ziva's face. She looked so innocent when she slept and it made it harder for him to wake her up just looking at her being so peaceful.

Maxi didn't miss the way Tony was looking at Ziva right now, he was kneeled down in front of her and he was considering not waking her because she looked so peaceful. And she would say the next thing she saw was unexpected but it's not like it was something she wouldn't expect if she really thought about it. He brought his hand up and softly ran it through the side of her hair while he whispered her name. It looked as though he's done that more than once and Maxi wonders_ just_ how much he has.

Tony stroked his hand through her hair again and whispered her name a little louder. Ziva moved slightly and her eyes began to blink. They opened and she smiled up at him when she saw who it was.

"Hey sleepyhead" Tony smiled down at her. His hand still in her hair.

"Hmm, what time is it?" she groaned, she felt like she'd only been asleep for about an hour.

"About half eight" he replied. As soon as she processed his reply she jolted up in bed.

"Oh my God, Tony the kids" she exclaimed, she only then noticed Maxi and Caleb standing in the doorway.

"It's ok, I picked them up earlier" he said but whatever her reply was, it was cut off as Caleb ran over to the bed and jumped up before gripping his arms around Ziva in a big hug.

"You awake, I missed you Zeev" he said. She couldn't help but bring her own arms around him and hugged him back tightly. She hadn't seen Caleb in almost three days. He was asleep when she'd come home to check on them yesterday. Maxi made her way over to the bed and joined in the hug when Ziva brought an arm out for her. Ziva loved these sorts of moments between her and the kids. She loves how much they care for her.

Tony smiled at the sight of the three of them on the bed and decided maybe it would be best if he gave them some privacy for a while, he quietly headed out of the room and went to the kitchen to clean up some of the dishes that were in there.

* * *

><p>She'd just placed a sleepy Caleb in bed and said a goodnight to Maxi who was also heading to bed. She still couldn't believe that Tony had gone and picked them up and then fed them and <em>also <em>helped with homework. Since when did she ever deserve him? He'd left the room before but she knew he hadn't left, so she went in search of him. She found him drying the last of the dishes in the sink. She definitely did not deserve this much from him.

When he saw her walk into the kitchen a smile grew on his face.

"You should be in bed" he stated, drying the plate before placing it in her cupboard. She just smiled and made her way closer to him.

"You did not have to do this you know? You could have woken me and I would have gone and got the kids" she said as she came to stop in front of him. He placed the dish towel on the bench.

"Even if I tried I wouldn't have been able to wake you. And anyways, I didn't mind doing it, you needed your rest more than I did" he explained. There was a soft smile on her face.

"Thank you Tony, I really do not deserve what you do for me sometimes" she said. She placed her palm against his chest and leant up, giving him a light kiss to his cheek.

"Really, thank you" she repeated. She was so close to him right now and their eyes were locked. He brought his hand up to the side of her face and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"You are always welcome Zi" he whispered. He didn't know what it was but the way she was looking at him and when she inched that small bit closer to him, eyes flicking to his lips, he couldn't help but lean in that short distance and bring his lips down on hers softly. He wondered if they are not thinking straight because they both are still tired or just because they've been doing too much thinking over the years and just given up. He had a feeling it was a little of both.

Her hand on his chest tightened around his shirt as she kissed him back, absorbing everything from him in just this one simple kiss. When he pulled back his forehead dropped on hers and he stared into her eyes. Before he could form a sentence, she was speaking.

"Stay?" she said, her other hand threading into the back of his hair "You are too tired to be driving home at this hour" she added. His thumb traced the line of her cheekbone.

"Ok" he replied. Slowly both of their grips on each other were released and they finally stepped back before heading down to the bedroom. He didn't know what that kiss meant between them, if it meant their relationship would begin to change slightly or if it was just a simple 'thanks' in a very intimate way. His guess would be on the first one. But he wasn't sure, and he wasn't about to have this conversation with Ziva, not when they are both this tired and need their sleep.

When they got to her bedroom he watched as she removed the cargo pants she had been wearing since the day before and climbed into the bed in just her shirt and underwear. And he wouldn't say that he didn't look, of course he did. He found it hard not to look at those long beautiful and _bare_ legs of hers. He followed in her lead, his pants weren't the most comfortable things to sleep in.

He slipped into the other side of the bed and lay facing her, and like the night before her back was to him. He was staring at it wondering if he should, if he should scoot that little bit closer and wrap his arms around her. Before he could make up his mind however her hand was reaching out behind her in search of his one, when hers locked around his hand she pulled it around her waist. Silently telling him that, yeah, he wasn't the only one that wanted to cuddle up right now. And so he pulled his arm more around her and shuffled closer until his chest pressed against her back, he listened for a very short moment to her calm breathing before sleep overtook him.

* * *

><p>They'd woken to the sound of Ziva's alarm clock the next morning, and when Tony woke she felt his arm tighten around her a little more.<p>

"I really don't want to get out of bed" he mumbled against her neck, his breath warm against the skin there "Can't it be the weekend already?" he sighed. She knew how he felt, she too did not want to remove herself from the warmth of her bed and the comfort of his arms. Not after the rough start to the week they've had a work. She ran her hand softly along the arm around her waist. Her silent statement to him that she didn't want to move either, but they had to. Not just for work but Ziva had to get the kids up and to school.

"You might want to head home soon, I don't want you to be late for work" she said quietly. She wasn't trying to kick him out of her house, out of her bed because their situation was awkward, she was actually comfortable right now and she had a feeling he was too. They didn't regret how close they had slept, they hadn't regretted that brief kiss last night.

"Yeah, I know. I don't want to get on Gibbs' bad side today, head slaps wouldn't help my tiredness" he stated. He couldn't help it when his lips lightly trailed along her neck. She shivered slightly at the touch.

"Sorry that you didn't get the sleep you should have" she said quietly. Her fingers lightly trailing up and down his forearm.

"Na, it's ok. I enjoyed my night" he admitted. A small silence hung between them as his lips placed a small kiss behind her ear. He really needed to let her go and stop before he makes them late for work and the kids late for school.

"I should really get going" he said. His arms reluctantly removing themselves from around her. He only got half way up to sitting position in the bed before Ziva was following him.

"Tony?" she said. Her eyes coming level to his.

"Yeah Zi?" he replied. She inched closer to him and his heart rate jumped a little.

"I just wanted to-" she began but was cut off by herself when she softly pressed her lips to his. His hand reached out and threaded into her curls on its own accord. When she leant back her eyes were sparkling at him with a new light to them, and the smile that grew on her face, he couldn't get enough of it.

"I will see you at work?" she asked. Not really a question that needed an answer but she wasn't sure what else to say. He nodded.

"Yeah. Did you want me to pick you up some breakfast?" he asked. Her smile grew.

"I would really like that" she replied. He smiled back and finally made his way out of bed, missing her warmth immediately. As he slipped on his jeans he couldn't help but asking something.

"You sure you don't need help with the kids this morning?" he asked. He really was a saint.

"No, it is ok Tony. You just get home and get ready" she smiled some more.

"Ok, I'll see you soon" he said before making his way down the hallway. She managed to get herself out of bed after that, it wasn't so warm now he'd left. She made her way into the kid's room and they were both awake and smiling at her as she walked in.

"Should we get some breakfast?" Ziva asked. Caleb nodded and immediately sprinted his way out into the hallway and headed for the kitchen, while Maxi hung back. Ziva could see question in the younger girl's eyes.

"Was that Tony I just heard leaving?" she asked. Ziva didn't miss the smirk on her face.

"Yes it was, he was too tired to be driving home last night" she replied, like it was nothing. Maxi knew Ziva was telling her the truth but there was _something _she was leaving out. Maxi's smirk only got bigger because she knew there was more to Tony and Ziva then they say there is. And he'd stayed last night, in Ziva's bedroom none the less.

"Ok, I believe you" Maxi replied and Ziva could see that cheeky glint in the girls eyes. What was Maxi thinking exactly?

As they sat at the breakfast table and Ziva tried to keep Caleb from getting his breakfast everywhere, Maxi raised something she had on her mind.

"Umm Ziva?" Maxi asked. Ziva looked across at Maxi and noticed she had suddenly become a little bit nervous.

"Yeah Maxi?" she replied. She watched as Maxi nervously bit on her breakfast spoon.

"Um well I want to ask you something" she said. Ziva wondered what exactly this was about, Maxi normally just came straight out with the question.

"Yes…" Ziva said at length "I am listening" she added.

"There's this thing with this guy, and I was just wondering if maybe…" Maxi began. Ziva's ears picked up on the word _guy_. She hadn't had a problem with Maxi and boys yet but she knew it would come at some point. And she wasn't really sure how to handle it. Maybe Tony would know, he used to be a teenage boy.

"If Maybe?" Ziva asked when Maxi didn't finish. Caleb was watching with interest at his sister's nervousness right now.

"If it was alright if I went and hung out with him on the weekend, and _maybe_ he could come over later after that" Maxi tried. This was a new thing for her, she'd never really had a thing for boys in Israel but now she was just beginning to get to that stage were she liked them more than friends. And there was this one guy she had been spending a lot of time at school with who she was really beginning to like. Ziva had to think about that for a moment but she settled on a decision.

"Yes, that is alright. Are you just going to go to the mall or something?" Ziva asked. Unsure where it was teenagers hung out these days.

"Yeah, that and we were going to go to the movies or something" Maxi replied. Had Ziva really said yes?

"Ok, as long as you are responsible" Ziva said, there was seriousness to her gaze that Maxi read loud and clear.

"I promise" she replied. She would always be responsible and Ziva _could_ trust her.

"And he is very welcome to come around for dinner later on if you like" Ziva added. She would very much like to meet this boy if he is captivating Maxi the way Ziva could tell he was. The way she was nervous and how Ziva had noticed Maxi texting a lot more than ever since she had brought her a cell phone. Maxi wasn't the type of girl to _need_ her phone all the time, but lately she had.

Maxi looked a little bit hesitant. Not because she didn't want Ziva to meet him but she didn't know if inviting a boy over for dinner with your family was too much too soon.

"If…if I am only friends with him would that be too much? Bringing him over for dinner?" Maxi then asked. Ziva realized she was asking her for her own female opinion on the matter, not as her caregiver.

"That all depends on if he is someone who you want to stay _friends _with or if you were hoping for something a little more than that in the future" Ziva replied. Five years ago she probably wouldn't know this stuff but Tony's necessity to talk about all things she always thought weren't ever going to be relevant to her, were starting to become much more relevant now she had a teenager. She watched Maxi's eyes look away briefly and that gave her the answer.

"If you like him a little more than friends and he feels the same way, I am sure he will not mind coming over for dinner. If he is a boy with good values I am sure he will not have a problem with it, friends or more" she replied. She hoped she was right about all of this, she was just going by everything Tony had taught her over the years. Maxi smiled a little, she knew Dean was different to most boys, he had good values.

"Dean has good values, I think you'll like him" Maxi stated, assuring Ziva. Ziva smiled.

"I am very excited to meet this _friend_ of yours" Ziva said with a little bit of a cheeky grin. She knew Maxi liked him more than a friend. Maxi couldn't help but blush a little.


	9. Chapter 9

**Since you guys are so wonderful I am trying to get this all posted quickly, and hopefully I can get it all done before I leave in a month! Thank you all for the reviews!**

**Hundan.**

* * *

><p>She and Tony hadn't discussed about the kiss –or kisses- they shared earlier that week, she didn't really think they needed to either because they seemed to be on the same page with things. And work had never been so easy since then and she doesn't know why. Maybe it was a new level of closeness they were beginning to reach.<p>

Right now though she was down at the park with Caleb, having a little picnic and she'd brought his ball down and they had been kicking it around. He'd been having so much fun this morning, just her and Caleb. Maxi wasn't here today with them because she was out with Dean. Ziva was actually excited about meeting this boy, especially since Maxi had told her that he was very excited himself about coming to dinner. It was a good sign that he actually wanted to come and meet who Maxi lived with.

But it brought Ziva to another thought, what exactly was it had Maxi told Dean about her? That she was her mother? Her mother's friend who she lived with? Her caregiver? Whatever it was she was confident it would be the right thing to say, Maxi always knew what she was talking about. She'd never met another fifteen year old quite like Maxi.

She was brought out of her wondering thoughts when she heard Caleb yelling.

"Tony!" she turned her head to see Caleb getting up from the picnic mat and running over to Tony who was approaching. Tony? She hadn't expected to see him today, how did he even know where she was?

She watched as Tony bent down and Caleb crushed him in a hug. That was something that brought a smile to her face, that and Tony in a casual pair of cargo shorts and a polo shirt. She didn't think she could remember the last time she's seen him in shorts. She liked him in shorts, he should wear them more often. It was just so different to the suits he wears day to day in the office. But today was a beautiful summer's day so she couldn't blame him for dressing down, she had too.

He made his way over to her with Caleb right by his side and Tony shot her the biggest smile. If he wasn't wearing those sunglasses of his –that she also loves so much- she knows she would see the cheeky spark in his eyes.

"Hey" he said casually as he made it closer.

"Hello Tony, I did not expect to see you here. Just taking a casual stroll in the park?" she asked, cheeky sarcasm in her tone. He laughed.

"I wasn't doing much at home" he shrugged "And I remembered you saying something about going to the park with Caleb for a picnic" he explained.

"How did you know what park I was going to be at?" she asked, smiling at him as he took a seat next to Caleb when Caleb pulled on his hand.

"I took a wild guess that it would be the one nearest to your apartment" he shrugged again.

"And if it hadn't been?" she asked, smile growing. He matched her smile.

"Well I probably would have called if I hadn't of found you here" he replied. So he had intended on spending time with her today by the sounds of things. She didn't mind one bit.

"Sandwich?" she asked, pulling out the homemade lunch she'd made earlier.

"Oh, yes please. I love your homemade food" he stated, taking the sandwich she handed him. She chuckled at that, it was a bit of an understatement because Tony loved all food.

* * *

><p>She couldn't take her eyes off them. The way they laughed, the way they ran around like they had all the energy in the world and nothing would ever stop them. Why does Tony have to be so great with Caleb? She couldn't have wished for something more special in her life. They've been kicking the ball around and chasing each other for hours, big smiles never leaving their faces.<p>

She's never seen Tony so full of energy, since when does a man his age have _this _much energy? It must have been something she put in the sandwich. And the two of them, out playing like that, they just look like they belong. There's this certain bond they've developed that she doesn't really understand because it's so strong and she's never seen Caleb so attached to someone so quickly, with so much ease and joy. Sometimes when she really lets her mind wonder she thinks that Caleb's almost taken a stronger bond to Tony then he had to Levi, Levi wasn't around all the time and Caleb hadn't been that old when he'd passed.

She knows Caleb still remembers Levi and Adina, she saw his picture that he drew for homework with Tony the other night. And she's not going to lie, it made her tear up a little. It was beautiful and the fact he'd put everyone in there, his parents, his family here with her, and even Tony was in the picture. That told her something, that Caleb hadn't forgotten his mother and father and also that Caleb's bond with Tony wasn't just anything.

After a little while longer both of the boys seemed to tire out and headed back to where she sat and collapsed to the ground as they gathered their needed breath back. Tony sought out some water and took a big long drink.

"Bit much for you Tony?" she asked with a smile.

"Na I'm in top form, you know that Ziva" he replied back with a smirk, she laughed. She watched as Caleb got up from his seat and walked over to Tony and gathered the water bottle from Tony's hands.

"Please" Caleb said and Tony smiled at him.

"Very good manners Caleb" Tony replied as Caleb took his own drink. When Caleb gave the water bottle back to Tony Caleb reached out and pulled the sunglasses from Tony's eyes and put them on his own head. He turned to Ziva and she let out a small chuckle at him as Tony's glasses which were far too big on him.

"Look cool?" Caleb asked her.

"Yes, very cool. I do think they are a little big for you though" she replied. Caleb grinned at her.

"Na, they will be alright" he said. She and Tony both shared a laugh at that.

"Tony, are you coming for dinner tonight?" Caleb asked. Still wearing the overly large glasses. Tony turned to Ziva.

"Well I'm not sure Caleb, that's not up to me" he replied, looking at Ziva the whole time he said it. Ziva smiled, she would always say yes to him for staying for dinner. It was funny, there hadn't been a weekend since he found out about her kids that he hadn't not been at her house.

"I am sure another extra will be fine" she replied. Tony was confused for a second but then Caleb blurted out the answer to his confusion.

"Maxi's boyfriend is coming over for dinner" Caleb exclaimed. Tony remembers Ziva telling him about it earlier this week, but she hadn't said it was her _boyfriend_.

"Remember Caleb, Dean is only Maxi's _friend_, not her boyfriend" Ziva assured him, he looked a bit confused but he ended up nodding. Ziva reached out and placed her hand over Tony's one, bringing his eyes back to hers.

"You are very welcome to stay if you like" she said. He knew what her words meant, for him to stay for dinner but her eyes, her eyes were saying something else. That he could stay the night. He didn't think that was an offer he could say no to, he loved being able to hold her at night. He didn't feel so alone, like he did in his cold bed which was in his empty apartment.

"Yeah, I would like that. Thank you" he replied. His hand moved around hers and his fingers intertwined their way between hers. He didn't know why he did that, it was just an automatic thing that had happened. He wasn't sure if she was going to go along with the movement, they hadn't really been very affectionate before because they've always avoided that sort of thing. But now he wasn't really sure what they could and couldn't do, after kissing her this week he felt as though things were beginning to be different.

But she didn't pull away, her eyes held a small emotion to them, what it was he wasn't quite sure but he saw it. Her hand gave a little squeeze back even. He took this as a good sign, that she was ok with things between them taking a different turn. But he sort of felt like he wanted to hear the words from her lips, so he could be sure about it.

"What is it we are doing Zi?" he asked. The words came off his lips a little easier than he thought they would. She read his eyes and caught onto what he was meaning. She understood that he was talking about their relationship, that kiss they shared the other night. Ziva's gaze dropped from his for a short moment as she looked across at Caleb, he wasn't paying any attention to them, he was too busy playing with Tony's sunglasses and munching on the bag of crisps Ziva had out. Lost in his own little world.

She turned her head back to Tony and thought over his question for a short moment, her fingers playing with his.

"I am not really sure" she began, he waited because he knew she hadn't finished "But whatever it is, I am enjoying it" she added with a smile. Hoping he was thinking the same as her. When he returned her smile and gave her hand a small squeeze she knew he felt the same.

"Me too" he admitted. He watched her smile grow even more.

"Zeev?" Caleb's voice broke their intimate gaze. Ziva turned to see him looking at them.

"Yes Caleb?" she replied. Now that he had taken the sunglasses off, she watched his gaze drop to their hands.

"Why are you and Tony holding hands?" he asked. They both let go at the same time, partly embarrassed at being caught by Caleb but also because they weren't sure Caleb would understand the real explanation to why they were. However she had to come up with an explanation now. Whatever she came up with off the top of her head was cut off by Caleb's voice.

"Because boys and girls only hold hands when they like each other" he explained, his views on what hand holding meant. Ziva was really unsure what to say.

"Sometimes friends hold hands to be polite, Ziva was just asking me for dinner and I held her hand and said thank you" Tony came up with an explanation. Ziva was thankful for it, it was a good one. Caleb seemed to be thinking over his words.

"Like a gentleman?" Caleb asked. Ziva didn't know where he had picked that word up from.

"Yeah, exactly, like a gentleman" Tony replied. Caleb smiled.

"My teacher at daycare says it's always good to be a gentleman" Caleb said. Ziva realized where he'd heard that word from now.

"Your teacher is very right" Tony replied, smiling as Caleb put his glasses back on.

"You're staying for dinner now?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, Ziva said it was ok for me to" Tony said, shooting a glance at the woman in question, she was beaming with a smile.

"Awesome. Can we go play kicks again?" Caleb asked. Tony didn't know how much energy this kid thought he had. He sighed however and sent Caleb a smile.

"Alright, lets go then" he stated and stood up and went along with Caleb to go play some more. He turned his head and saw Ziva watching them, he knows she's been watching them with that same smile on her face all afternoon. He liked it.

* * *

><p>"How's the dinner coming along? It smells fantastic" Tony stated as he walked into the kitchen. Ziva looked over her shoulder as she stirred the pot. He stood there with that smile that had been on his face all day.<p>

"It is good, yes. Where's Caleb?" she asked. Previously she'd left Tony in charge of Caleb in the lounge when she went to go cook the dinner. Tony went into the fridge and pulled out a beer, offering one to her which she took.

"He's watching a movie" Tony stated as he leant his shoulder against the fridge and watched her. Ziva went into a small silence for a moment, there was something on her mind that she wanted an opinion from Tony on.

"You know Dean, Maxi's friend?" Ziva said.

"Yes, I know of him and I will meet him later" Tony said with a smile. She sent him a small smile back at the dig.

"I know I haven't met him yet and I cannot judge him yet because I haven't met him but…you know he's two years older than Maxi? He's seventeen. Is that something I need to worry about?" Ziva asked. She knows she can't judge the boy before meeting him but she's just curious and she doesn't know when she'll have a moment alone to ask Tony. She doesn't want Maxi overhearing by accident. She could see Tony thinking over the question.

"Well I don't want to compare this kid to how I was when I was seventeen until I actually meet him but when I was seventeen there was only one thing I was interested in at that age. But this kid will probably be different, not everyone is like how I use to be as a teenager" Tony explained. She could see there was a flicker of guilt and regret in his eyes for how he was when he was younger, and he didn't have to say the word sex for Ziva to understand that's what he was talking about.

"I just don't want her to be peer-pressured into anything she might not want to do. You know?" she said. Tony could tell she was only looking out for Maxi, her intentions were simply protective. She's a better mother than she thinks she is.

"I know. I am sure after we meet Dean we will be able to tell what he's like, at least male to male I probably will be able to tell. I know what I used to be like so I will be able to see it" Tony stated. She was sort of thankful he was here now, even though she was a trained investigator, reading teenager's minds and body language to tell what there sexual priorities were was not a thing she would be very good at. She stayed rather silent for a moment so he took a step closer and placed his hand on her shoulder gently. When her eyes found his he spoke.

"You are just looking out for her, it's a good thing Ziva" he stated. Letting her know she was doing this –this being handling Maxi and teenage boys- right so far. She nodded at him and sent him a smile.

"I hope so" she replied. Tony heard his name being called out from the lounge by Caleb.

"I think I'm being summoned back to the movie" Tony said with a grin. It made her chuckle lightly. He brought his hand down and touched her forearm, catching her eyes in a more serious look.

"You are a good mother to her, to them both. You know that right?" he stated. She nodded quietly and he sent her a small personal smile before leaning in and softly pressing his lips to her temple. When he stepped back she watched him smile and not say another word before making his way to the lounge. She does not deserve the way he treats her so preciously.

* * *

><p>"It's very nice to finally meet you Dean" Ziva said as she shook the younger boy's hand. Dean was a very handsome young boy, with a short scruff of wavy hair and brown eyes, he had a bit of a tan to his skin so she wondered if he was a partial descendant from somewhere other than America. She was guessing Spanish. He was also quite athletic looking, tall too.<p>

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Miss David, Maxi talks about you all the time" he replied. She almost laughed when he used her last name, but she held herself back. It just showed that this boy was brought up with manners. She liked that.

"Please Dean, call me Ziva. I don't remember the last time anyone ever called me Miss David" she replied. It brought a smile out of both the teenagers. She could tell Maxi was a little nervous at these first introductions.

"Alright, Ziva it is" Dean said. Ziva chuckled lightly.

"Tony is in the lounge with Caleb, I will serve dinner shortly" Ziva said to them both before heading to the kitchen where the dinner was almost ready to be served. Maxi lead Dean to the lounge. She wasn't expecting Tony here tonight but it's not like it wasn't predictable. He's here every weekend. But she doesn't mind one bit, she really likes Tony. When she entered the lounge Tony looked up at them from the couch where he sat with Caleb watching a movie. Caleb looked up too but he shied away into Tony's side at the sight of a new face. Even though he knew he was coming.

"Hey Tony. This is my friend Dean, Dean this is Ziva's work partner Tony" she introduced. She made sure she said 'work' partner to Dean, she didn't want him thinking they were partners as in together in a relationship, she didn't want any awkward questions. She was nervous enough. Tony reached out and shook Dean's hand.

"Nice to meet you Dean, Maxi here talks about you _all_ the time" Tony said with a smirk. He watched Maxi's cheeks go pink.

"Tony!" she exclaimed. Dean chuckled beside her.

"Nice to meet you too Tony" Dean replied. He was worried when Maxi told him about Ziva and her partner Tony and how they were both federal agents. He was expecting tough, not very easy going or humorous adults. But they were both easy going, and Tony so far was funny and he'd only said one thing. He wasn't as nervous as he had been earlier now that he'd met them.

"And that's my brother Caleb, but he's really shy" Maxi told Dean as she pointed to the little boy hiding under Tony's arm. Dean smiled and waved at Caleb.

"Hello Caleb" he said. Tony whispered down to Caleb and told him to say hi.

"Hello" Caleb replied quietly.

"He's very shy, unlike Maxi here who's a real wild one" Tony said with a grin. For some reason winding up Maxi and getting payback from the other night with Gibbs was fun.

"Tony!" Maxi exclaimed again and picked up one of the pillows on the edge of the couch and threw it at him.

"Don't make me come in there Tony, stop winding Maxi up" they all heard Ziva yell from the kitchen. Dean watched in amusement as Tony poked his tongue out at Maxi like a child while Maxi just smirked at him because he got in trouble.

* * *

><p>"Wow Ziva, this is really nice. I never get dinner like this at home, my dad doesn't cook very well" Dean stated as they all began eating the dinner.<p>

"Thank you Dean. You live at home with just your dad?" Ziva asked. Maxi was watching Dean interact with Ziva, she knew all about his family life but she wondered how much he would share with her family.

"Yeah, I only see my mom every Christmas when I fly over to Spain to see her, she moved back there five years ago when she and my dad split up" he admitted. Maxi didn't think he was going to share that much. Ziva had guessed right. Part Spanish.

"You stayed here in America?" Ziva asked, intrigued by Dean.

"Yeah, well I didn't want to leave because I had all my friends here and I don't speak much Spanish or anything and I wanted to stay with my dad, and of course I couldn't leave my football behind. They don't have that in Spain" Dean said with a small smile. Tony's ears caught on at the word football.

"You play football?" Tony asked after he swallowed his mouthful. Maxi watched Dean's eyes light up at the mention of football. He was obsessed with that game.

"Yeah, since I was like five" Dean explained.

"What position?" Tony asked.

"Quarter Back, did you play?" Dean asked in return.

"Yeah, a bit here and there" Tony replied with. Ziva let out a laugh and everyone's eyes were on her.

"Tony you played collage football, top of the league too. You almost went pro. That I not just a bit" she stated. Tony smiled at how much she really knew about him. Dean turned to Tony with wide eyes.

"You played collage football? What collage?" Dean asked. Maxi knew this conversation was going to last a while but she couldn't help but smile at how excited he was talking to Tony. And Maxi hadn't heard Tony's story about playing football before so she was very intrigued herself. She knew he liked to watch it but never knew he played, or played very well by the sounds of things.

"Ohio State" Tony replied.

"What position?" Dean then asked.

"Quarter Back" Tony smiled as he saw the younger boys face light up even more at the mention that he played the same position as him.

"Wow, so how come you didn't go pro? Ziva said you were close to it" Dean then asked. He didn't really like talking about this much, that's why he didn't want to talk about it. That day when he blew his knee out, that was one of the worst days of his life. Saying that, he had ended up here because of it, so it couldn't be all that bad. He loved his life how it had become. Ziva had noticed how Tony had gone off in some dreamland, she knew what he was thinking.

"He blew his knee out in the third quarter of the season's final game. He'd made the pass he was meant to before he got hit in the side by two other guys, his knee got crushed and it got forced the wrong way" Ziva explained, looking across at Tony who was now focusing on her.

"Ended my career right then and there, and I knew it too. As soon as I felt the pain in my knee, I just knew" Tony finished. He hadn't realized Ziva had remembered his incident in such detail, he'd told her so many years ago.

"That must have sucked. Then you went into law enforcement, right?" Dean asked. He was quite smart. Tony broke his gaze from Ziva and looked across at Dean.

"Yeah. I know it ruined what I really wanted to do in life, but I don't think I could ask for anything better than I have now. I love my job at NCIS, I wouldn't give it up for anything" Tony said.

"If you had the chance to go back now and change it all, if you could have not put your knee out, would you still prefer what you do today?" Dean asked. Tony hadn't talked to anyone about this for a very long time. He sat there for a short moment, thinking it all over.

"You know what, I would. I know the pro football life can be great but I don't think it would fulfill my life like my job does now" Tony said honestly. He didn't know why but Dean seemed very interested in what Tony was saying.

"Well anyways, enough about me, I'm just here for the entertainment value, not the life lessons" Tony joked with a smile. It brought a laugh from the table.

The rest of the dinner went well with mostly Dean talking about things. And Tony and Ziva had just headed to the kitchen to do the dishes while Maxi and Dean took Caleb into the lounge to watch a movie. Caleb was still a bit shy of Dean but he was warming up to him little by little. It hadn't taken him long into the movie to fall asleep on his sister's lap. They heard a burst of laughter coming from the kitchen and Dean turned towards Maxi.

"So what's going on between Ziva and Tony? I know you said they were just work partners, but I mean it's sort of a bit obvious there's more to it than that" he stated. Maxi had to smile, she wasn't the only one who saw it.

"Honestly I have no idea. I mean I have a feeling something is going on there but they are good at keeping it a secret if there is" Maxi explained, her hand was slowly moving up and down her sleeping brothers back in a soothing motion.

"Did you see them at dinner? How he kept taking food off her plate?" Dean asked. Maxi smiled, she had seen it but it was nothing new.

"They do that all the time" she said with a small chuckle. He raised his eyebrows unbelievably.

"And what about all the touching they do, do they always invade each others personal space?" he then asked. He was very observant. She wondered if he noticed that she liked him yet. She thought about his question for a moment.

"Actually, yeah they sort of do. I don't know why I never really put much thought into that before. It's probably because I see it all the time" she said with a shrug. He nodded his head in an understanding, he got where she was coming from.

"Still I rest my case, even if they say there isn't, there is something going on there" he stated. She nodded. She totally agreed with him. They focused back onto the movie for a little while but at one point she could feel his gaze on her and she turned her head and saw him smiling at her.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful today?" he asked. She couldn't help but blush, she hadn't really dressed up that much today.

"No, but thank you" she replied. Maybe he did see that she liked him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Now that the Orange Bowl game has finished, I was able to finally finish this off. Thank you all for your reviews, you continue to amaze me with how much you guys are enjoying this. **

**Hundan.**

* * *

><p>When he climbed into her bed that night it was such a comfortable feeling. Even though it scared him a little to think where their relationship was heading, what it could do to affect their friendship and partnership, he tried not to think about that too much. All he wanted to think about was the now and live in the moment, he didn't want to dwell on the things that could go bad, on the negative. Because they both deserved to give whatever this was a shot. And he would never turn down an invite to share her bed, hold her in his arms. He was beginning to really like it.<p>

She was already in bed and she watched him make his way under the covers, there was a certain smile on her face.

"What's that smile on your face for?" he asked with a playful ring to his voice. He moved around a little until he got comfortable on his side, facing her.

"Just because" she said, sending him a wink. She was very playful tonight, she had been since they had done the dishes in the kitchen after dinner. He noticed that she had been quite comfortable and cheerful since meeting Dean. Maybe when she realized he truly was a good kid that she had nothing to worry about.

"So you liked Dean?" he asked. Broaching on the topic which he knew they needed to finish discussing, now that they've met him.

"Yes, he is a good kid. And you can tell he was raised in a good family, he has very good manners" she replied "What did you think of him?" she asked. Getting his opinion on what the boy was like. If there was anything she had missed about him, Tony would have seen it.

"Yeah, I agree he's a good kid. I don't think you have too much to worry about him, he seems to treat Maxi right from what I saw" he replied. That got her interested.

"What did you see?" she asked. He watched the interest in her face and the smile it gave her.

"He just has this certain way he looks at her, you know? Not in the sort of way how he just wants to get into her pants but in the sort of way that he likes her, has a legitimate fascination with her" he explained. He'd seen the two of them catching glances at each other, they hadn't seemed to notice him watching.

"Oh, I know that look" she nodded. There was a flicker of something in her eyes that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Yeah? How so?" he asked in reply. Her smile grew.

"There's just this one guy who always gives me that look" she stated. There was no way he missed the obvious hint in her eyes now. She was talking about him. He couldn't say it wasn't true, simply because it was true. He always gave her those looks. He wonders if anyone sees them do it like he had seen Maxi and Dean. He smiled at her and gave her the exact look she was talking about, if it was even possible her smile grew more.

He moved his hand underneath the covers and sort out her body, his hand finding her hip and lightly gripping onto it. She shuffled a little closer to him and her chest brushed up against his. God he loved sharing a bed with her, it just wasn't the same alone by himself anymore. Her face was right in front of his, her warm breath fanned against his lips in an even pattern. He didn't miss the way her eyes kept flickering down to his lips.

He moved his hand up her hip slowly, sliding down the curve in her waist. Then he leant a little bit closer and touched his lips to hers. His heart beat jumped a little and went a bit faster. Kissing her always made his heart pulse in a whole new way. It was just something she does. He moved his hand from her waist and brought it up to gently cup her cheek as he went with it and deepened the kiss, pressing his way into her mouth. She only kissed him with more passion at the movement and pressed herself against him more, slipping one of her legs between his.

They've only kissed a couple of times, both of those times being light and simple. This was different, this was taking them to that next level of intimacy, and he loved every single minute of it. Kissing her like this had his chest tightening and his body thrumming with a whole new energy. It sent gooseflesh across his skin when her hand crept its way up his chest and around his neck. He hadn't been touched like this in a while and coming from her, it was something so different entirely.

He moved and suddenly she was rolled beneath him and he was pressing her into the mattress. Her lips were hungry against his and yet they were so soft, and she just tasted so sweet. Kissing her was literally taking his breath away. He pulled back from her lips when the need for air became a necessity but his mouth stayed busy. He moved his mouth down her jaw and to her neck where he kissed along the skin there. An approval slipped from her lips in the sound of a content hum.

He felt her hands slip underneath the back of his shirt and travel across his back, tracing the lines of his muscles. He was lost in the moment so far but suddenly his mind started to catch up and his kisses along her neck slowed down as he brought his mouth to her ear.

"Zi?" he whispered, giving the sensitive skin just under her ear a kiss.

"Yeah?" she replied back, her voice relaxed. One of her hands found its way into the back of his hair, scratching softly along his neck.

"Are you sure we should be doing this, I mean with the kids in the next room?" he asked, lifting his head to look down at her, holding her gaze. She threaded her hand through his hair again.

"There is no harm in kissing Tony" she replied. He read her gaze, she was right. He understood that they weren't necessarily going to take this much further tonight, taking things slow would be healthier for their relationship. He smiled down at her, because really he would be satisfied with just kissing her all night to his hearts content.

"Right" he replied before leaning down and once again capturing her lips with his. This time the kiss was a little softer, holding a somewhat different emotion. All he could feel running through his bones right now was love. And he couldn't get enough. His hands dipped under her shirt and moved up her sides slightly as he pulled back from the kiss and leant his forehead against hers. She was smiling up at him.

"This is nice" he said quietly. He didn't know why he said it, he just did. It was a truth that slipped from his lips. She moved her hands down his back until they rested just above his hips.

"Something you could get used to?" she asked. He wasn't sure if she doubted what she thought this was meant to be. Maybe she was thinking he only wanted her for a brief amount of time and then would be on his way. However that was definitely not the case, not at all.

"Yes, definitely" he replied. He watched as the worry disappeared from those beautiful chocolate brown eyes of hers.

"You are always welcome to stay over, you do not need to ask" she told him. Every time he's stayed over he's asked, he asks if it's ok if he stays for dinner when Caleb persists he does. Now he understands that he doesn't have to, because he's always welcome here. No matter what day it is, weekend, school and workday, or whatever. There will always be a place here in Ziva arms for him when he wants to stay and doesn't fell like being alone at night. That was such a comforting thing to have. It's something he's wanted for a while, especially with her.

"Thanks" he hummed in reply as he leant down and gave her one long lasting kiss before he moved his weight off of her and she automatically rolled into his side while his arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. She liked his weight above her but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep all night like that, and she was starting to get a little bit tired. She was absently drawing on the t-shirt on his chest when she felt the need to tell him something that's been on her mind this week.

"I'm thinking of telling the others about the kids" she blurted out. She wasn't sure if he was still awake or not because his breaths were so even and relaxed, when he replied she was grateful he was still awake. She needed to get this off her chest.

"Yeah?" was his reply. His hand slowly drifting up and down her spine.

"Yes. Abby invited me to go out with her tomorrow and I originally said no because I knew I had to look after the kids. But…I miss spending time with her, you know? It's been so long since we caught up and I can tell she's starting to drift away from me because I have been such a cold shoulder" she explained. She really did miss Abby, and the only thing holding her back from that friendship was her secret. If Abby knew that secret, Ziva could be with her friend again.

"You want to go tomorrow?" he asked "I can look after the kids if you want?" he added. She smiled. She couldn't be anymore happier with anyone else in her life right now. He was her savoir, and a lot of the time.

"I would really like that. Thank you Tony" she replied.

"It's ok, you're welcome. I'd do it anytime" he said, he bent his neck a little and place a kiss to her temple.

"I hope it all goes ok, I mean I don't want Abby to get upset about me not telling her" Ziva began. She wouldn't lie, even though she wanted to tell the others she was still nervous as hell. He moved his hand under the sheets and sort out her hand, threading his fingers with hers.

"I know Abby will understand. She may be a little upset at the start but after five seconds that will wear off and she'll be ecstatic, and she'll beg you to let her meet them" Tony assured her. She had to chuckle at the image she got of Abby in one of her overenthusiastic reactions.

"You are right" she admitted. Snuggling down into his side a little more. He kissed the top of her head again.

"Night Ziva" he whispered.

"Goodnight Tony" she replied. She didn't let the smile leave her face one bit. Today had been perfect, with Tony at the park with her and Caleb, then dinner with everyone around and meeting Maxi's friend. And just the steps she and Tony continued to take in their relationship. Nothing could be better.

* * *

><p>What woke him the next morning was someone prodding his chest.<p>

"Zeev" the person whispered, poking his little fingers into him again. Tony blinked a few times and could see the little outline of Caleb's figure above him. He tried not to let out a laugh when he realized Caleb thought he was Ziva.

"It's not Ziva, its Tony" Tony said quietly. He could still feel Ziva asleep at his side. He could feel her even breaths from her lungs against his hand at her ribcage. He watched Caleb jump in a slight fright at the sound of his voice, he hadn't been expecting a deep mans voice like Tony's.

"Tony?" Caleb questioned, confused. Tony reached out and switched the little lamp on next to the bed and it brought a soft glow to the room, so he was able to see Caleb and Caleb could see him. He watched as Caleb stared at him for a short moment, taking in the fact Tony was actually in Ziva's bed.

"Why are you in Zeev's bed?" he asked, looking over at the woman in question. Tony knew it wouldn't be hard for Caleb to realize just how close they were in bed, even though he was three he was not stupid.

"We had a sleep over last night" was all Tony could think to reply with. Caleb looked back up at him before frowning.

"How come I was not at the sleep over?" he suddenly asked. Tony chuckled lightly because Caleb actually looked adorable when he pouted like that.

"You fell asleep and we didn't want to wake you up" Tony replied. He was sort of getting good at this whole making up entirely nonsense reasons thing.

"Can I join now then?" he asked. Tony looked across to the clock and realized it was only four in the morning. He wondered how often it was that Caleb crawled into Ziva's bed like this.

"Sure" Tony replied. He didn't know what to really expect next but he watched as Caleb lifted up the covers and climbed under. He began climbing over him and when he did his little leg slipped and smacked Tony in the one place a man should not be hit. As Caleb got in between him and Ziva and made some room Tony groaned as he could really feel the effect of that hit right where it mattered.

Caleb looked up at him in confusion and then he felt Ziva move too, she must have been woken up by either Caleb's pushing around or his groans.

"Tony, are you alright? What happen?" she asked as she saw the pained expression on his face.

"It's alright. A small leg accidentally kicked me where I would rather it not have" he mumble out. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been hit there, because it hurt. Ziva finally registered _where_ it was he meant and she had to stifle her laugh.

"Hey, it's not funny ok? It hurts" he complained as he watched her threaten to laugh. There was a grin in her eyes, he could tell she found this very amusing.

"Aw I'm sorry, are you ok? My poor baby" she cooed as she brought her hand up into the side of his hair, not actually taking this serious at all. He knew she was joking around and poking fun at him right now. Caleb was squashed in between them, watching on.

"No, I am not ok. What if this affects the little DiNozzo's?" he asked. Not even serious one bit but he made his expression look as though he were. She didn't believe him for one second.

"Would you like me to kiss it better?" she asked, sending him a wink. God damn that smirk on her face was going to kill him along with that comment. If Caleb hadn't been in between them right now he would have grabbed her and kissed her breathless. He looked down at Caleb and then back at Ziva.

"I will save that proposition for another time" he grinned back. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Oh really?" she replied.

"Yes, really" he smirked. She chuckled lightly before lying back down on the bed. Caleb automatically curled into her. Tony turned on his side and watched them, looking at Ziva overtop of Caleb's head on her chest. He could tell Caleb does this a lot, just by the look on her face right now. He didn't need to ask her to understand her gaze.

And she couldn't help it really, when she reached over Caleb and placed her hand on Tony's cheek before she leant over Caleb and gave Tony a light kiss on his lips. Right now kissing him was starting to get hard to refrain from doing. Caleb didn't seem to notice because his eyes were closed and he was snuggled into her tight. Tony's face spread with a smile and his hand found hers and he laced his fingers between hers before he let his eyes close and go back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Maxi wouldn't say she didn't expect to see Tony here when she got out of bed in the morning, he was in the kitchen making pancakes. But she couldn't see any sight of Ziva so that's what made her a little confused.<p>

"Morning Maxi" Tony said as she walked into the kitchen and went into the fridge to get a drink of juice.

"Good morning Tony, I see you stayed over again last night" Maxi said with a smirk. Tony looked at her for a moment. She definitely was thinking _something_. He knew exactly what she was thinking too.

"Who said I didn't sleep on the couch?" he challenged. Not really serious, he just really loved messing with Maxi.

"Because Tony, I am not that stupid" she grinned back. He had to laugh.

"There is nothing wrong with sharing a bed with your friend" he pointed out. He didn't really know what he was meant to tell her, was she meant to know he and Ziva had a thing going on? Did she even know? He wasn't really sure what Ziva had told her.

"So there would be nothing wrong with me sharing a bed with Dean?" she shot back. He turned his head back towards her and narrowed his eyes. She was still smirking.

"You better not be" he said in a stern voice. He didn't know where that sudden protectiveness had come from. Sure Dean was a good kid but he didn't know if he would trust the two teenagers to be sharing a bed.

"What's the difference between that and you and Ziva sharing a bed?" she asked. There was still a glint of mischief in her eyes and he realized she was entirely kidding about the sharing a bed with Dean thing. That was a relief, not only would he have a problem with her sharing a bed with a boy, but he knew Ziva would too.

"Because Ziva and I are adults" was the only lame excuse he could think of. Maxi let out a laugh.

"Ok, whatever you say Mr Adult. Where is Ziva, anyways?" she asked.

"She's spending time with her friend Abby today" Tony replied. He wasn't sure if Maxi knew who Abby was.

"She's the happy Goth one, right?" Maxi asked. He turned to her a smiled.

"Yeah, that's the one" he replied.

"Ziva showed me pictures of all her friends in her photo album one time" Maxi explained.

"You'll meet them all soon" Tony assured Maxi.

"I know she hasn't told them about us yet, she told me one time that it was a hard thing to explain to her friends but I just knew it was because she would struggle. She doesn't like to be smothered all at once by so many people so she put it off when me and Caleb first came, and then she was just finding it hard to tell them. I mean it's not something you just casually tell people" Maxi stated. Tony didn't know Maxi understood Ziva this well, he'd underestimated what Maxi could tell about Ziva. She was very observant about Ziva, he wondered if that was the same with other people.

"You understand her well, don't you?" Tony asked as he watched the younger girl for her reaction.

"Yeah I guess" she shrugged "I've just known Ziva since I was a baby and she's just like my mother" Maxi explained. Tony understood that that could be the reason to why she understood Ziva so well, but she was also good at reading people. It was a good aspect to have.

"She's always been a hard woman to read, but once you understand her, it's so much easier" he explained. When he first met Ziva she was hard to read, he wasn't quite sure what to think of her sometimes. But now, after all this time, how close they've gotten, it was so easy for him to read her. He understood her so well after all these years.

"I still find it hard to read Ziva sometimes" Maxi admitted. Tony looked at her and she was staring at him "I guess I just haven't spent as much time with her as you have" she added. He held her gaze. She was insinuating that he knew her _really _well, and he did. There was no lying in saying that.

"Ziva and I have been through a lot together, it's hard to not understand her after all we have been through" he admitted. He didn't know why he was admitting all of this to her, he's never admitted this sort of thing, about his relationship with Ziva, to anyone. And he stood here right now cooking breakfast for Ziva's two kids while he looked after them and he was admitting things to a fifteen year old that he never thought he would.

"But it's not always been good between you two, right?" she asked. She's overheard something's that Ziva and her mother used to talk about. Tony looked at her, slightly confused.

"Yeah, we've had our ups and downs over the years" he said.

"Like when you shot her boyfriend, Michael?" she asked. How the heck did she know about what happened with Michael?

"Yeah…how do you know about that?" he asked her.

"Ziva and my mom used to talk about everything. When she came back to Israel after leaving NCIS she stayed with us for a few days before going off on a mission. She was really upset and emotional when she stayed, a few times I heard her talking about how her partner had shot her boyfriend, from what I remember your name came up a lot" Maxi told him. He'd never heard this from Ziva before, he never thought she had broken down after leaving NCIS, it had been her choice after all.

"I was hurt when she left, not only because I lost my partner but someone who was my best friend" he blurted out. His eyes widened momentarily when he realized what he'd just said. He didn't look across at Maxi because he didn't want to see the expression on her face.

"She was hurt too. She hated leaving you behind" Maxi whispered. His eyes left the pancake in the pan that he was trying to focus on and looked across at her. There was honesty in her eyes.

"How do you know that?" he asked. Had Ziva really thought that? Had she been as broken as him?

"She told my mother about you, how much she cared for you and how much it hurt when she had to leave. She was hurt by you because she was confused, she didn't know who to trust and all the men she's ever cared for have hurt her. She didn't want to be hurt by you, so she hurt you, she left" Maxi told him. She doesn't know why she remembers this stuff, it's just she's always had a good memory. She could tell you about stories when she was only two years old if you asked. She watched as the man eyes in front of her went a bit glassy. This obviously was a touchy subject.

"We've come a long way since then" Tony said, moving the conversation along from some of the things he was finding hard to hear.

"I can tell" Maxi said. He looked over at her and found her smiling softly. She definitely saw more than he thought she does. She definitely knows more than she's probably meant to, but he's starting to get the feeling Maxi knows more about a lot of things that she might not meant to.

He went quiet after that and she realized that for now this conversation was over, but she felt like she should point out one thing. So after he called out to Caleb who was in the lounge watching television that breakfast ready and little feet could be heard across the floor she spoke up.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen her _this_ happy" Maxi stated as he handed her some breakfast.

"I don't think that's just because of me" he replied. She knew he meant them.

"I do. I think a lot of what makes her truly happy is because of you" Maxi then said. He looked at her and didn't know what to say. Did he make Ziva _that_ happy? A smile stretched his lips. He knows she's the one who makes him happy everyday, was it too much to think that she felt the same?


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry if I haven't replied to your reviews in the past chapters, as of the past couple days I've only had limited time on the computer and so I use most of it to try fix the chapters up. Your reviews continue to amaze me and I thank you all for that, and if you are still reading this :D **

**Hundan.**

* * *

><p>She was nervous. Just like when she had told Gibbs. But there was just something different about telling Abby compared to Gibbs. Ziva had called Abby this morning and asked if she was still free, Abby said she was totally free to spend time with her. And there was a very happy ring to Abby's voice when Ziva had asked to hang out. It has been a <em>very<em> long time after all.

Ziva was heading over to Abby's right now and they would just hang out for a bit before they went to lunch. Ziva was actually really excited to catch up with everything since last time they had hung out and it was sort of helping calm her nerves a little. She got to her friends front door and knocked. Taking a deep breath. She was ready for this. Abby opened the door looking ecstatic and she was jumping up and down in her high platform boots. Sometimes Ziva wonders how she walks around in those all day long.

"I am so glad you're here" Abby stated as she pulled Ziva into a hug. Ziva couldn't help but cling back, she had really missed this. Abby was the one woman left she was closest to now, she needed that friendship to take life again. She needed to have a friend to go to and just tell all her problems about the kids and men –well one man, that would be Tony, but that secret would still take a bit to come out. She and Tony hadn't classified what it was yet.

"Me too" she replied as Abby pulled back. Abby ushered her inside.

"Come in Ziva" she smiled. Ziva actually loved Abby's apartment, it had a difference to it that was uniquely Abby. Her whole apartment had an old medieval vibe to it, from the colors to the furniture to the little trinkets everywhere. She remembers the first time she found the vintage 18th Century French chastity belt on one of her ordainment shelves, they had laughed for at least an hour, especially when Abby had tried to get her to put it on.

"We haven't hung out in so long Ziva" Abby stated as she walked to her kitchen, Ziva right behind her.

"I know, I am sorry about being such a cold shoulder" Ziva admitted. Abby turned around and shook her head.

"No, do not worry about it, you are here now so that is all that matters" she smiled. Ziva nodded. Abby put the kettle on.

"You want a tea?" Abby asked. Abby had the biggest collection of tea, any sort of flavor you could think of, she had a big cabinet full.

"Yeah, I would love one" Ziva smiled. She was glad she came today.

* * *

><p>Laughter filled Abby's apartment and it was such an ease to Ziva's ears to hear. She was glad she and Abby were starting to get back to how they were, they'd been talking and catching up –mostly on things Abby did lately- for hours now. She was having such a great time and this was <em>exactly <em>why she missed her friend so much. Abby was just telling her about how she'd _heard _around that Gibbs had a new woman that had his interest at the moment. Ziva had a good guess at who that would be but she didn't say anything. She didn't know if Gibbs wanted everyone knowing about him and Hollis.

"Abby?" Ziva asked when the conversation had died down.

"Yeah Ziva?" she asked in return, her smile beaming at her. Abby was so glad that they were hanging out again, she had expressed many times today how much she had really missed it. How much she missed Ziva. It almost made Ziva feel a little guilty.

"I have something important I need to tell you" Ziva stated. Abby must have read on her face that it was really important because she went quiet and scooted closer to Ziva on the couch.

"Yeah, sure Ziva what is it?" Abby said. Ziva looked away from Abby and down at her lap. She took a deep breath before starting this, it was going to hit Abby hard in the beginning, she just knew it.

"I do not want you to get mad when I tell you this, I am afraid you might" Ziva began. Abby freaked out.

"Oh my gosh Ziva, what did you do?" Abby said, worrying. Ziva lifted her eyes to Abby and put her hands on her shoulders, stopping her from jumping out of her seat.

"Calm down Abby, let me finish" she said with a small smile. Abby nodded and sat quiet. She was so nervous to find out what this was, what Ziva had done.

"Just over eight months ago my best friend Adina passed away" she stated. Hopefully this will make the blow softer, not like in Tony's case where he saw the kids first and _then_ learnt about Adina. Abby wondered why she had never heard of Ziva's best friend before, she had never brought it up once. Abby was just about to interrupt when Ziva continued.

"I don't really know why I never told you about her, it just never came up. But anyways, the main reason I am telling you this is because Adina had two children. Their father has passed away also and they have no remaining family at all, and my friend Adina had me listed as the children's godmother" Ziva explained. She watched Abby's face, she could see all the facts clicking into place.

"You're not saying you…" Abby drifted off. She wasn't looking after two kids, was she? Without her knowing? For eight months?

"I have two children at my apartment" Ziva stated. She'd said it, she'd said the bit that she knew would have Abby reacting. She waited for it.

"You have two children? At your apartment, and they have been there for eight months? And you didn't tell me?" Abby asked. She was upset, much like Tony had been it was because they hadn't been told, let in.

"Yes. I am sorry Abby but when they first came I had so much to deal with, I was such an emotional mess with their mother passing and then I had them to take care of. I wasn't thinking straight and I just couldn't handle telling everyone then. It would have been too much to fast, I just couldn't tell you right away" Ziva explained. She could see Abby was really reading her words.

"But eight months?" Abby asked. It wasn't often she saw Abby like this, serious and upset all at once. Ziva sighed.

"Things have been very complicated, I only just started to really get comfortable with the kids and getting this out, believe me I wanted you to know right away because I missed this, you and me hanging out together. But I just couldn't bring myself to tell anyone" Ziva explained. Abby was staring at her for a short moment before she brought her arms around Ziva and pulled her into a hug. Ziva hugged back, not wanting to let go. She had let Abby down but yet this woman reached out to her like this. She loved Abby so much.

"It's ok, I understand. You and me are very different, I would have told everyone because I would need the help but you're strong Ziva, you do things differently and you do them alone. I know you are comfortable that way" Abby explained as she pulled back. Abby understood her.

"Does anyone else know?" Abby asked her. She had been expecting this question.

"Tony and Gibbs" Ziva replied. Abby didn't judge her for telling them, she knew she was close with both of them, especially Tony.

"How long until you told them?" Abby then asked.

"Well Tony came over two months ago because I was avoiding him and he was getting very upset by it all, and he found out by accident" Ziva said. Abby knew that sounded just like Tony, she knows he will never admit it but he's always been overprotective of Ziva.

"Is that around the time the two of you were fighting two months ago?" Abby asked, she remembers it. McGee had told her everything, how tense the bullpen had been. Ziva wonders if everyone in the building had noticed or something, because it seemed like everyone seemed to know about the fight they had.

"Yeah. Then he and I got talking and he said I should really tell Gibbs, and so about a few weeks ago I did. And I couldn't keep it from you any longer because I missed you so much, I had to come tell you" Ziva said.

"Are you going to tell Timmy and Ducky?" she asked.

"Yes, I will. I just need to find a time to tell them. This isn't something easy to tell, it's why I keep putting it off for so long" Ziva admitted.

"So, tell me about them?" Abby asked. Her eyes lit up at the thought of two new children in her family –well non blood related extended family of course- and she couldn't wait to hear all about it. Ziva couldn't help but smile back and tell her all about her kids.

* * *

><p>Caleb had insisted all morning that they had to go out and get ice cream, in the end Tony had given in, he couldn't say no to him. They had decided to walk down to the ice cream place a few blocks away and then maybe go across to the park that was over the road, the one they were at yesterday. It was a nice warm day out like the day before so everyone was happy to go for a walk about. Tony had to keep chasing Caleb when he tried to take off down the sidewalk, in the end Tony had ended up holding his hand all the way, Caleb swinging his hand back and forth in a joyful manner.<p>

They got to the ice cream place and there was a bigger line for ice cream then he had expected, but they hadn't come down here for no reason so they joined the line. Maxi had her cell phone out again and Tony had a fair idea who it was she was texting.

"So, what's Dean up to today?" he asked casually. She lifted her head to look at him with a smile on her face. She wasn't going to hide the fact that she liked Dean from Tony, she already knew that Ziva knew she liked him and it was a high possibility Ziva had passed that information onto Tony. They shared everything.

"He's going to a football game with his dad" she explained. Tony thought for a moment, there was a game on between the Redskins and the Eagles tonight. Tony had always been more of a collage ball fan but he normally supported the Ravens. He had since collage and then his time in Baltimore. But Ohio State would always be his number one team of any sport or league. Tony was a Buckeyes fan all the way, until the day he dies.

"He a Redskins supporter?" Tony asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, his dad grew up here and same with Dean. They just tell me it's their team" she said with a small laugh. Tony knew what it was like to be a man dedicated to a sport, sometimes woman don't understand, but he knows Ziva's got used to his Buckeyes love. He's made her into his own little Buckeyes fan, she loves the games as much as him. That reminds him, they haven't seen a game together in a while, now that the seasons back maybe she'll come with him.

"Boys are boys, you'll get used to their sports obsessions after a while" he explained. Maxi just smiled up at him as the line they were in moved forward again. Caleb was holding onto his pant leg as he looked around at all the people in the shop. Tony realized he seemed a bit quiet so he reached down and picked him up before setting him on his hip so he could talk to him.

"Lots of people here today" he said to Caleb. Caleb looked at him and smiled a little before nodding.

"Tony?" he asked.

"Yeah bud?" Tony replied. Tony could tell there was a question coming his way right now, he could see that look on Caleb's face.

"Can I get two flavors?" he asked. Tony chuckled.

"You sure you can eat a double scoop?" Tony replied. Caleb nodded again.

"I'm a big boy, big boys have double" Caleb stated. The line moved again and it was their turn at the counter.

"Um hi, can I get a double scoop with chocolate and a cookies and cream" Tony said to the lady behind the counter. Tony looked across at Maxi and she gave her order to the lady.

"What flavor do you want Caleb?" Tony asked him. The lady watched him ask Caleb as she waited for the order. Caleb could tell the lady was watching him and snuggled closer to Tony while he whispered to him.

"I want the same as you" Caleb whispered. Tony smiled and turned to the lady behind the counter who was smiling at them.

"Another chocolate and cookies and cream please" Tony said. Once the ice cream was ready Tony handed Caleb his and put him down on his feet where he grabbed Maxi's hand while Tony paid.

"He is very cute" the lady behind the counter said as she swiped his card.

"Yeah, he's a little shy sometimes" Tony admitted to the woman. She just smiled.

"They are always comfortable with their fathers though" she then pointed out as she handed him his receipt. Did she think he was Caleb's father? Tony really and honestly did not know what to say.

"Yeah…thank you" Tony said as he picked up his ice cream and the lady bid him a goodbye. He was still a bit confused and he hadn't realized Maxi was talking to him when they got outside the shop until she poked his arm.

"Huh? What was that?" Tony asked, not hearing what she had said. She was grinning at him.

"I was asking you if we were going to the park, you were just standing there lost in your own little world" she pointed out.

"Oh sorry, I was thinking about something. Yeah, lets go" he replied. He gathered Caleb's free hand in his as they went to the pedestrians crossing to cross the road. Normally he would just walk across anywhere but he wouldn't when Caleb was around. And he knows it's also good to teach little kids to hold hands while crossing the road, it's just a safety thing.

They got across to the park and found a nice shady spot under a large tree. They all sat down and ate their ice creams.

"Thank you for the ice cream by the way" Maxi said from her position half lain out on the grass as she ate said ice cream.

"Thank you" Caleb added as he slopped the ice cream everywhere. Tony was sure half of it was missing his mouth. However it made Tony smile.

"You are both very welcome" he replied. Caleb was eating his ice cream and Tony watched him stand up and make his way over to him, sitting himself down on top of Tony's legs.

"Where's Zeev?" he asked, ice cream all around his mouth.

"She's still with her friend Abby" Tony explained. Caleb looked at him for a moment as he licked his ice cream.

"Do you like Zeev?" Caleb asked him suddenly. The younger boy was looking right into his eyes. Tony could feel Maxi watching them with a heavy gaze. She was very interested in this conversation.

"Yes, Ziva is a very good friend and I like her" he replied. It wasn't so much of an intense question because Caleb was simply asking if he 'liked' as in friends. He hoped.

"Do you love Zeev?" he then asked. Tony froze in his spot. How was he meant to answer this? Was he meant to say yes, yes he does with all his heart but he can't tell her yet because they just really weren't ready for that and he didn't know if he could even say those few words because they meant so much? Or should he just say no? How could a three year old ask one of the hardest questions in the world? Simply, just like that obviously. And Maxi was right there, listening to what he was going to say. God, his heart was pounding so hard against his ribcage right now.

"Ziva is very special to me" he replied. Trying to avoid the question. He shot a quick look to Maxi and she was smiling and watching with content. Caleb didn't seem to notice him avoid the question.

"Is Zeev your girlfriend?" he then asked. Tony sort of wished Caleb was asking him questions about unicorns or Batman or anything but this right now, it would just be so much easier. There was only one thing he could think of to reply with.

"You might have to ask Ziva that question" he said. Caleb looked at him and just nodded. Tony knew Caleb was going to ask her at some point now, he only hoped Caleb would forget about it. Tony looked over at Maxi and she was smiling even more. She knew, she just knew there was something going on now, if she hadn't before she sure as heck did right now. His failure to answer that question with a no had told her so much. He hopes Ziva doesn't kill him if Maxi starts asking if they go out because of what he had –well hadn't- said.

Thank god Ziva didn't still sleep with a gun now there were kids in the house. That would be dangerous. Speaking of the ninja herself, Tony's phone began to ring in his pocket.

"Hey" he said casually as he answered, seeing that it was Ziva.

"Hey. How are things with the kids?" she asked. Tony could _just _make out Abby's voice saying something in the background. Ziva must have told her if she's talking about the kids in front of Abby.

"Good, we are just down at the park having some ice cream" he explained. He could picture her smiling right now, that beautiful smile of hers.

"You really did not have to do that you know" she said softly.

"Na, it's alright. I didn't mind. It's fun. How'd it go with Abby?" he asked. He knew he wasn't going to get a full detailed run down with Abby close by –that, he would get later on- but a simple positive reply would have him feeling better.

"Yeah, it was like you said. Things are good though" she replied. What he got from that was that Abby had freaked out but then calmed down and things had turned out ok. That was good. He was happy. He loved both Abby and Ziva and he would hate for them to be fighting.

"That's great" he replied.

"I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind looking after the kids for a little bit longer?" she asked. He smiled, of course he would.

"Yes, I would love to. Don't worry about it" he replied.

"Thank you Tony. I was going to have Abby over for dinner, are you going to stay for dinner?" she asked. He knew she was silently asking him if he was staying the night tonight at the same time without getting Abby suspicious.

"Yeah, I'd like that" he smiled.

"Great. Well, I will see you a little later?" she replied.

"Yeah, bye Zi" he said.

"Bye" she said before hanging up. He smiled and continued to smile as he slipped his phone back away. When he looked up Maxi was grinning at him. Just like Tony did when she was texting Dean, she knew Ziva made him happy, that smile on his face from just a phone call said everything. He just rolled his eyes at her. She had a habit of knowing everything. He'd just put the last piece of his ice cream cone in his mouth when he felt something fall on his lap followed by an 'ah-ohh' from Caleb. Tony looked down and a big clump of Caleb's ice cream covered his shorts. He sighed.

"You might need this" Maxi said from where she'd sat up, she was holding out some napkins. He reached out and took them, using them to wipe up the ice cream on his shorts. Lucky ice cream didn't stain permanently.

"Do you just carry around napkins in your pocket or something?" Tony asked with a smile. She laughed.

"No, I grabbed them at the ice cream shop. Caleb always makes a big mess of ice cream when it's on a cone, you still have a lot to learn" she said with a smirk. He had to chuckle at that comment. Maxi was so goddamn cheeky like Ziva was when he first met his ninja, it was uncanny.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my faithful readers! I think we are almost up to halfway in this story now, still a lot more to come :D I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews and feedback on the last chapter. **

**Hundan.**

* * *

><p>Ziva let out a deep breath, she was so happy everything was alright between her and Abby and that Abby was getting along with the kids. Well definitely Maxi, but like with everyone else Caleb was a little shy towards her. They were in the lounge and Maxi was asking about her tattoos, Ziva hoped to god that Maxi wasn't getting any ideas. Caleb and Tony were in there too, listening on, while she had just gone to the kitchen to check on the dinner.<p>

She really didn't expect it when she felt his arms slip around her waist and his face press into her neck, giving it a gentle kiss.

"Tony" she said quietly, a soft warning behind it. If they got caught like this there would be a lot of explaining to do. He reluctantly stepped back and let his arms fall from around her.

"I haven't seen you all day, you could at least give a guy a break" he muttered, but when she turned to look at him he had a grin on his face. Taking a quick look towards the lounge where she could still hear the two lively voices of Abby and Maxi, she took a step closer to him and placed a tender kiss to his lips. She felt his hand slide around her waist and pull her a little bit closer, but she pulled back before she wouldn't be able to stop. She stepped out of his hold again and went to the oven to check on the dinner.

"That will have to do until later on" she announced with a smile. He chuckled.

"If I pass out on the floor because I can't make it that long, you'll give me mouth to mouth though?" he said, a cheeky sparkle in his eye. That charming grin on his face wasn't going to work, she wouldn't let him get away with this one.

"I will call Gibbs, he has always been better at the resuscitation thing, getting them to the point of needing resuscitation was always more my style" she cracked. He laughed.

"Ok, maybe I will survive until later" he stated and that brought a chuckle out of her. She was just pulling the dinner out of the oven when something caught her eye. She placed the dinner down on the bench.

"Tony, what is that on your pants?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at the stain on the front of his shorts. He looked down at it and laughed, rubbing at the mark with his hand.

"Caleb dropped his ice cream on me at the park" he stated, he'd forgotten all about it. What had people been thinking? With him walking around with that stain? She laughed.

"I was having trouble thinking what _exactly_ that stain at the front of your pants was" she said with a smirk. He knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Ziva David, get your mind out of the gutter, there are children in this apartment" he said, with a voice of authority. He stared at her, she stared at him. Then they both burst into laughter. Ziva went to the sink and wet a paper towel before walking over to him. She was just about to rub the stain off when she realized he had held his breath, then she realized that maybe it wasn't a great idea to be rubbing anywhere near that region when her apartment had guests and children in it. She looked up at him and smiled. He was staring down at her because he wasn't sure what she was about to do right now.

"Maybe you should" she said continuing to smile as she handed him the wet towel. He smiled back.

"I think that's a good idea" he replied and began cleaning the stain "Well, unless you wanted me to jump you in the kitchen right before dinner, then come back over here" he added, grinning when she turned around and gave him a look, wide eyes. Had he really just said that? She laughed. Honestly she didn't know how long this 'going slow' thing was really going to work. They had known each other far too long and there was so much between them that it was hard not to want _certain _things.

"When you've finished cleaning yourself, can you go get the kids at the table for dinner?" she asked. She felt him walk up behind her and place a small kiss to the side of her neck.

"Sure thing, Sweetheart" he charmed. She hadn't heard that nickname in a while, and somehow now it felt a little more personal and meaningful.

* * *

><p>Later on Ziva put Caleb to bed while the others were in the lounge talking. She'd just finished reading him a bedtime story when he asked her a question she had not been expecting.<p>

"Is Tony your boyfriend?" he'd asked. She stilled and looked at him. What was giving him this idea?

"Why do you think that Caleb?" she asked as she ran her hand through the little boys soft wavy hair.

"He just looks like your boyfriend, you hold hands with him and smile at him. And he buys you things, and he sleeps in your bed and he said he liked you. That's what boyfriends and girlfriends do" Caleb stated. Had Caleb been asking Tony these same sorts of questions? When else would Tony have told him he liked her? She hoped Caleb hadn't pried too much into Tony about it all. Wait, Tony told Caleb he liked her? She had to smile.

"Tony is special to me Caleb, he is my best friend" Ziva explained. This was harder than she thought, because she and Tony hadn't really said they were 'boyfriend/girlfriend' or anything so she wasn't quite sure what she was supposed to tell Caleb.

"Well can Tony be your boyfriend?" Caleb asked. She hadn't expected that.

"Why do you want Tony to be my boyfriend?" she asked with a smile, she ran her hand through his hair again.

"Because then Tony will be over more and take us out to get ice cream more, and come to play at the park with me and play kicks" Caleb listed off. Ziva smiled more. She loved how much Caleb looked up to Tony and loved spending time with him.

"You like Tony, don't you?" she then asked. The little boy smiled.

"Yes, I do. He said he was going to take me to watch a basketball game sometime soon, and that we could go to the movies to see the new Batman when it comes out. Can't Tony just live at our house?" Caleb asked.

"Tony has his own home, he would not fit in our home" she explained, even though she knew he could fit if they tried, she and Tony were just not at the stage to be moving in together. No matter if he stayed over a lot of the time anyways, it was just different. Caleb sighed.

"So Tony can't be your boyfriend?" he asked, there was a sadness to his face that had her feeling a little guilty.

"Not right now, but maybe one day" she said. She felt that was the best answer she could give to him when she wasn't sure what exactly she and Tony were classing their relationship as. Caleb's eyes lit up.

"Tomorrow?" he asked. Ziva chuckled.

"I do not know when Caleb. If he asks me to be his girlfriend I will make sure I tell you, ok?" she said. He nodded, smiling.

"Ok" Caleb replied.

"Now you have a good sleep, you have school tomorrow" she said as she leant down and placed a kiss to his forehead. She was about to get up off the side of his bed when he grabbed her arm in his little hand.

"Kiss?" he said. She smiled and leant down and he placed a little kiss to her forehead.

"Night Ima" he whispered as she stood from the bed.

"Goodnight Caleb" she replied with a smile before she switched on his little nightlight and turned off the main light before closing the bedroom door. Had that whole conversation really happen? Caleb wants Tony to be her boyfriend, it was one of the most touching things she's ever heard before. And he continued to call her Ima, that really got to her heart and pulled all its little strings.

She made her way back to the lounge where everyone was talking and she sat down on the couch next to Maxi. When she'd sat down she looked over at Tony on the armchair. There was just a smile that wouldn't leave her face as she looked at him, and he didn't know why. He wondered what she and Caleb had talked about just then. Maybe he had asked her if he was her boyfriend? He didn't know what the smile was for though, he thought she would have been nervous if Caleb asked that question. Whatever it was he would find out later, and now all he did was smile back at her, like they were in their own little world.

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much for having me for dinner" Abby stated as she gave Ziva a big hug at her door.<p>

"You are welcome, anytime Abby" Ziva replied as she hugged her friend back.

"Maxi and Caleb are both wonderful kids Ziva, and they are very close to you" Abby said as she pulled back from the hug. She had observed over the night just how at ease the household was.

"They are. I love them both very much" Ziva stated with a smile. She really did care a lot for both those children.

"They seem to get along very well with Tony too" Abby the said. She had a sneaky smile on her face, she was insinuating that something was going on there.

"He comes over every now and then, I like having the company and there was no one else I could turn to because no one knew about the kids" Ziva explained, trying to get Abby off the track her mind was on right now. They did not need Abby sniffing in on what they were doing, she didn't think that would be a good idea right now.

"Ok. Is he staying over or something?" she then asked, pointing out that he hadn't left yet.

"Don't ask me why but he always persists on doing the dishes before he leaves" Ziva replied. It was half true, Tony did always seem to do her dishes when she was otherwise occupied, she never would have really thought of him as the cleaning up type. The other half of that was a lie, he was in fact staying and not leaving, but that was also something Abby did not need to know. Not yet anyways.

"Alright then" she said, but Ziva could tell she didn't really believe her but was just leaving it at that because she must have understood she didn't want to talk about it "I will see you at work tomorrow" she added with a smile, followed by another big hug.

"Yeah, I will see you tomorrow, thank you for today" Ziva replied.

"Anytime Ziva, you just call me, ok? Make sure you do" Abby smiled. Ziva chuckled and watched her friend turn around and almost skip down the hallway out of her apartment building. She really has missed her time with Abby, hopefully now she can gain that all back.

Ziva closed the door and locked it for the night before heading back into her apartment. She couldn't hear much noise coming from her apartment, all that could be heard was the soft sound of the television going. She walked passed the kitchen but no one was in there, dishes all gone as well. She headed for the lounge and Tony was sat in the middle of the couch, both arms up on the back of the couch, looking relaxed and very at home.

"Where's Maxi?" Ziva asked as she walked into the room, she looked down the hallway and could see the kid's bedroom door was shut.

"She headed to bed" Tony replied as his lazy focus on the TV turned in her direction as he watched her approach. She was sending him a smile, one he could only label as inviting in the best of ways. She approached him on the couch and he watched as she swung a leg over both of his and straddled him, seating herself comfortably in his lap. His hands came around her hips in an automatic reflex to the movement. She placed her hands on his chest and just stared into his eyes.

"Is this that point in time where it's later on?" he asked, moving one of his hands up the side of her waist as he pulled her closer to his chest. She smiled down at him and a laugh slipped from her lips.

"Yes, yes it is" she replied as she leant closer and pressed her lips to his. Her hands moved from their place on his chest and wrapped around his neck, drawing him to her so he couldn't escape the kiss. He was absolutely fine with that of course, kissing her was definitely high on his list of favorite things. He snuck one of his hands under the hem of her shirt and smoothed his hand across her warm soft skin. He loved how he could just touch her like this, he'd always craved the feel of her skin, her body. Ever since the first time he touched her he was addicted.

He pulled back from the kiss slightly and brought a hand to cup her cheek, pushing her fallen curls away from her face. She was smiling down at him and her erratic breaths were mixing with his.

"You know, I love how I can make you laugh" he said, running his hand down her neck "I love your beautiful smile" he added, leaning in and kissing her lips once more. This time he pressed his way into her mouth and kissed her deeper. He was really getting addicted to this. Her hands around his neck slipped down his back and gripped onto the fabric of his shirt as her mouth broke from his and her lips almost immediately went down to his neck.

"I want to see you smile again…almost as much as I want to see you naked" he then said. Her laughter bubbled against his neck because that was such a _Tony _comment, he always had a way with inappropriate comments and its one thing she secretly loved about him.

"Only almost?" she asked with a grin on her lips as she pulled back and looked at him.

"Yeah, 'cause I'm already seeing that smile right now" he replied, leaning down to kiss her lips again. His arms came around her waist as he pulled her down onto the couch with him, his leg slipping between hers as he kissed her harder. He couldn't stop, and he never wanted to.

"This should have happened years ago" he mumbled against her lips between kisses.

"This could have happened a long time ago if you weren't so stubborn" she replied, smiling when he pulled back from the kiss and let out a chuckle.

"Says the most stubborn woman I have ever met" he said with a smile. She chuckled in return.

"We are both too stubborn for our own good" she replied, bring his lips back down on hers. Sometimes she just wished he would stop talking and focus his mouth on kissing her more. But what can she say? The man she chose is known for the endless chatter that comes out of his mouth, she can hardly complain. It seemed as though he wasn't going to talk anymore when his hands at her side began lifting her shirt higher and exposing her skin to his wandering hands.

Her hands went to the front of his pants and she was just about to go ahead and unbutton them when she heard a movement in the apartment. Tony must of heard it too because his kissing ceased almost immediately. He looked down at her and then he sat up and looked over the couch. Nothing. He turned back around and looked at her and she read his face without even asking. Nothing was there. He slowly made his way back down to her on the couch and brought his hand up to the side of her face and traced her cheekbone with his thumb.

"Maybe we shouldn't, its not that I don't want to, I just don't think we should, you know?" he said quietly. She knew what he was talking about, he didn't think they should have sex on her couch in the lounge when there were two kids in the house, one of which probably isn't even asleep yet. However she knows that her Tony has changed so much, a few years ago sex meant everything –well maybe not _everything _but a lot- to him and he wouldn't stop for much if he got started. He was much more mature than he used to be, much more responsible.

"I know" she said as she ran her hand into the side of his hair and smiled.

"Caleb asked me something today and it made me think, and realize just how much I like having you, being with you and showing you how I feel" he said, resting his forehead softly against hers as he brought his hands to her waist, his fingers softly tracing patterns along her sides.

"Did he ask you if I was your girlfriend?" she asked. Her fingers playing with his ear, a habit she seemed to do a lot with guys but she never admitted to it.

"Yeah he did" Tony replied, Ziva could see the mischief to his smile.

"And you told him to ask me, didn't you?" she said. So that's why Caleb had asked her.

"Well I didn't know what I was meant to be telling him, we haven't really classed what it is we are doing as anything. And Maxi was listening in too so I don't know how much you've told her about what's going on" he said, smiling away. When she thought about it, this was really their first relationship talk as a couple, if you could call it that.

"Well…" she said as she stared up at him in thought "Simply what we are doing is dating, even though we have not been on a date or even stated the fact we are dating" she said. One of his hands wrapped around her shoulder.

"You know if you want I would be more than happy to take you on a date" he replied. The only reason he hadn't taken her out anywhere is because they were always looking after the kids.

"I would like that, we would have to get someone to sit on the baby for us though" she said. He laughed, he really laughed. She was slightly confused, she didn't know what she had said.

"Baby-sit Ziva, not sit on the baby" he said. Then she had figured out what was funny. It wasn't often she got her idioms wrong nowadays, every now and then though one would slip through.

"And anyways, I know someone who would do it no questions asked" Tony said. She looked up at him and frowned, who was he thinking about? He chuckled at her frown and leant down and gave her a small kiss, removing the frown from her face.

"Gibbs, I know he will. And you probably already know this because he told you already" Tony explained. How was it that Tony read people so well? Was he just born like that or was it something he had leant over the years as a cop and a federal agent?

"Gibbs _may_ have mentioned that if I ever need his help, he would" she replied.

"I told you. He's a softy when it comes to family, not that he'll ever admit that" Tony said.

"Tarnish his reputation if he did, right?" she asked, amused.

"Yes, exactly" he smiled down at her "But anyways, I think it's time for bed" he said as he slowly removed himself from above her and released his hands wrapped around her.

"You didn't seem so keen for bed a few minutes ago" she said, following him in getting up. He turned and smiled at her, bringing his hand to her waist and lifting her onto her feet before pulling her close.

"Oh I know, it's just if I'm asleep you won't be able to seduce me like you did on the couch" he said pressing a hot kiss to her lips. She laughed and she could feel his smile against her lips.

"I still very well could seduce you in your sleep" she retorted, his smile widened and his eyes sparkled.

"Ok, now I won't be able to sleep" he replied, stepping back from her before he had her back down on that couch under him again.

"Yes you will, stop worrying. As soon as your head hits the pillow you'll be fast asleep, snoring" she stated as she walked down the hallway. He was hot on her tail.

"Excuse me, _you _are the one who snores in this relationship" he said, she just rolled her eyes. When she got in the room he watched her remove her jeans, swapping her shirt for the one he had just removed himself. He raised his eyebrows at that.

"What? It is much more comfy then my shirt" she said as she climbed under the covers. He dropped his shorts and followed, just in his boxers.

"I'm not going to have any clothes left if you keep stealing them at this rate" he pointed out. She'd stolen one of his shirts last weekend too.

"I'll buy you some new ones" she smiled as she wiggled in close to him, his nose brushing against hers as he brought his arms around her.

"You know what you're going to have to do now, right?" she asked him. He actually didn't know what she was talking about now.

"What?" he asked, running his hand up her back.

"Tell Caleb that I'm your girlfriend" she said and he smiled at her. They both knew he wouldn't stop asking unless they told him.

"And what about Maxi?" he asked in return.

"She pretty much is suspecting everything anyways" she said and they both shared a light laugh, they knew that to be very true.

"Ok, under one condition though" he said. She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and what would that be?" she asked.

"You come out on a date with me next Saturday, just you and me" he offered.

"Ok, deal. As long as I get someone to watch the kids, then yes" she replied. He grinned.

"I am sure you know Gibbs' number" he said. She laughed. God, he loved her smile, so much. It made everything worth while, hearing her laugh like that.


	13. Chapter 13

**I know this took a few days, but I have been super busy. Thank you all for the continuing fantastic reviews! As always, enjoy. **

**Hundan.**

* * *

><p>She's worried. He called about ten minutes ago asking if she was home yet and he sounded troubled, upset. It had her heart racing, what was he so upset because of? She hated thinking he was in any sort of distress or heartache. The kids were in the lounge and she was preparing dinner when he knocked at the door. She knew it would be him, she wasn't expecting anyone else. She dried her hands on a towel before making her way to the door. When she opened it, she didn't like what she saw.<p>

Tony stood there, shirt all rumpled, tie hanging loose around his neck, his hair was an absolute mess from where his hands had been running through it and his eyes were wet with tears. He'd been crying.

"Tony-" she began but she was cut off when his arms came out and wrapped around her, hugging her so close. She brought her own arms around him and lightly soothed her hands across his back as he clung to her and let out a quiet sob. She'd never seen him quite so upset before. Never. She could feel his breathing against her shoulder and it was starting to even out a little, he was trying to get his emotions under control.

"I'm going to New York" he began, not being able to finish his sentence in one go. All of a sudden she was beginning to put the pieces together, she knew what this was about. His father lived in New York. She pulled back and brought her hand to his cheek, staring into his glassy eyes and trying to wipe away the tears on his cheeks with her thumb.

"Oh god Tony, what happened?" she asked softly. He took a deep breath holding his eyes closed tightly, this hurt, just thinking about it hurt. He opened his eyes and focused them on her.

"He had a heart attack" Tony explained quietly.

"Is he going to be ok?" Ziva asked. She ran her hand into the side of his hair and lightly scratched his head with her fingertips, she knew how much he liked it when she did that, and she was trying to cheer him up. She felt him lean into the touch.

"They're unsure, that's why I'm flying up. I need to be there for him" Tony stated. She knew that even though his father had never been there when he needed him, when he had the plague, the numerous times he's been shot or injured in the line of duty, Tony was going to be there for him. It's because Tony was a good man.

"When's your flight?" she asked.

"In an hour" he said. She felt it when his hands tightened around her waist ever so slightly.

"You should really be at the airport Tony, you do not want to miss your flight" she stated. In all seriousness, airports were a nightmare and they both know well that you should be there earlier. But yet, here he stood.

"I know, I just needed to see you" he replied, giving her a small smile. He couldn't have left to New York without her touch to calm his emotions, he couldn't have left without telling her in person that he was going. He was meant to be here with her and the kids this weekend, like every other weekend. And he was going to miss that.

"You make sure you call, ok?" she said quietly, still running her fingers through his hair. He dipped his head and leant his forehead against hers as he brought his hand up to the side of her cheek.

"Of course I will" he replied "I would come in but I know as soon as I see the kids and sit down with you on the couch, I won't want to leave" he then added. Her heart fluttered slightly at that comment.

"Look after yourself, alright?" she asked him.

"I will" he replied. She could feel him press closer into her.

"And please, do not buy a bottle and sit in your hotel room tonight and drink it all" she said quietly. She knows what he's like when he tries to deal with his emotions with alcohol, it never turns out well.

"I won't" he replies just as quiet.

"Promise?" she asks. There's such a worry in her voice when she said it, she really didn't want him to go down that path. And he wasn't, he couldn't do that to her, even if he wanted to be best friends with a bottle of Jack tonight or tomorrow night. He just won't.

"I promise" he said, running his thumb along her cheekbone. She knew he wouldn't, his eyes would never lie to her. He stared at her for a few short moments, wondering if he should kiss her or not. He didn't think he could let go if he did.

"You're going to be late for your flight" she said. He was going to say 'I know' but instead he decided to go ahead and kiss her. Her lips were soft, as they always were, and he hadn't even realized how much he missed this. He hadn't kissed her since Tuesday evening when he came over for dinner and she'd given him a small kiss goodbye at the door when he went home –and yes he'd gone home that night, he didn't live at her apartment even though sometimes he wished he did.

She pulled back before he would have preferred but he knew she only did it because he was going to be late, and standing here kissing her wasn't going to get him to the airport any sooner.

"I will call you later" he said before he finally released her from his arms. He missed her warmth right away.

"I will be waiting" she said with a soft smile. He wanted her to come with him, he didn't think he could do this without her. He knew she couldn't come, she had the kids to take care of. He would always want the kids to go before him in any scenario.

"Ok. Bye Zi" he said, taking a step backwards. Trying to make himself move, to leave and go see his father.

"Bye Tony" she said, sending him a little wave. He smiled a little and forced himself to turn around and walk. And that's what he did. He still wanted to run back to her and take her with him, but he didn't.

* * *

><p>Caleb had gone to bed a short time ago and she and Maxi sat in the lounge reading their books quietly. Ziva wasn't getting much reading done, all she was pretty much doing was staring at the page while her thoughts took over, she hadn't turned the page in at least twenty minutes. When Caleb had realized Tony wasn't coming tonight he had been a little upset by it, he knows Tony always comes over on the weekends. It really got her thinking just how regular Tony coming over on the weekend had become.<p>

She'd explained to Caleb that Tony was going to see his dad, but that didn't help much, Caleb just asked why Tony hadn't taken him to see his dad too. If Ziva hadn't already noticed it, she had now. Caleb was fascinated by Tony. She'd never seen Caleb like this with anyone before, not even his mother. She didn't really know why Caleb had taken to Tony quite like he had, maybe it was because he hadn't know Levi closely like he did with Tony. Tony was around so much and he was one of the only other males Caleb saw a lot, he didn't see that much of Gibbs.

Maybe Caleb was close to Tony like he was because of how Tony related to Caleb and got along with him so easily. Tony wasn't afraid to be playful and silly, act like a child. She'd seen him do it a many times over the years they've worked together, he acts like a child sometimes but he's really just a big kid with an even bigger heart. And if she's honestly going to admit it, she loves how close the two of them are, even though it gets hard to explain to Caleb that Tony can't come some nights.

Ziva felt someone staring a hole in the side of her head so she lifted her eyes from where they were gazing blankly at the book page to see Maxi staring at her.

"Are you alright?" Maxi asked her. Legitimately worried. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Yes, I am just worried" she admitted.

"About Tony?" Maxi asked. Ziva's eyes were staring at Maxi.

"How did you know?" she asked, slightly suspicious. She hadn't said much about Tony all night except for when Caleb had asked where he was. She watched Maxi go a little red in the cheeks.

"I saw him at the door with you earlier. I didn't mean to snoop or anything, I was just going down the hallway when I saw" she explained. She really hadn't meant to see the two of them, they had been hugging at the door and it seemed like Tony was upset, his body had been shaking slightly, in the type of way it does when you cry. Ziva had realized she'd seen him cry, or what she thought was Tony crying. It was just a look in Maxi's eyes that told her.

"Tony's father had a heart attack, they are not sure if he's going to be alright or not" Ziva explained to Maxi. She watched sadness fall over the teenagers face.

"Oh my god Ziva, that's terrible. How is Tony holding up?" Maxi asked. She was worried, Tony was important to Maxi, she looked up to him. And if she were to be honest, Tony was the person that filled the empty void her father left after he died.

"He is very shaken up, I am still waiting to hear from him since he left for his flight" Ziva explained. She was so worried, she was nervously breaking down on the inside while she waited for his call.

"Where did he go?" Maxi asked.

"New York, it's where his dad lives" Ziva replied.

"You ever meet his dad?" Maxi then asked. Ziva thought back to the first time she'd meet his dad, he had used his charm on her from the moment he met her. He was charming, and she knew exactly where Tony had got it all from.

"Yes, a few times" Ziva said with a small smile. She couldn't picture Tony's father without a winning smile on his face, much like Tony's one.

"What's he like?" Maxi seemed very interested in Tony's father, she didn't know why but she couldn't help but tell her.

"He's much like Tony but yet he is totally different. Tony definitely got his charm and his smile from his father, but Tony's dad is very high class, he likes expensive things and he doesn't quite have the full humor or laidback way to him like Tony does, parts yes, but not like Tony" Ziva explained. Tony loves his suits yeah, but he wouldn't care if he was seen in a pair a basketball shorts and old t-shirt. His father was not a man for dressing down.

Her phone suddenly started ringing. They both knew who that would be. As she reached for her phone on the coffee table she watched Maxi stand up.

"I'm going to head to bed" she said quietly. Ziva understood that she was giving her some privacy.

"Goodnight Maxi, I will see you in the morning" she said.

"Tell Tony I hope his dad gets better" Maxi said with a small smile "Goodnight" she replied before heading down the hallway to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Ziva took a deep breath before answering her phone.

"Tony" she whispered his name on her lips, nothing more. She knew it was him, she'd read the caller ID.

"Hey Zi" he said quietly. Things didn't sound great.

"How is he?" she asked. Did she really want to know the answer to that? What if it was really bad news?

"He's…well they are still unsure, he might have to go into surgery" Tony replied. When the doctors had told him this, his heart had sunk. He thought they might have another heart attack victim at this rate, his heart was in that much pain. He couldn't lose his dad, not when things were starting to get better between them.

"Tony…" she knew he would be struggling right now, that wasn't a good thing to hear about your father "How are you holding up?" she asked. She needed him to be ok. She wished she was there right now. She heard him take a long shaky breath.

"I've had better days" he replied. She knew that was just his way of saying no, no he was not ok.

"Are you still at the hospital?" she then asked.

"Yeah, I haven't left since I got here. Dad just went to sleep" he explained.

"Have you eaten anything?" she asked, she knew he wouldn't be looking after himself properly.

"No" was his short answer. She sighed.

"Tony, you need something to eat, you need to look after yourself" she said quietly. She knew that when he had other things on his mind, things that were emotionally draining, he wouldn't bother about looking after himself. She heard another deep breath leave his lips.

"Ok, only because I promised you I would" he replied. Even though it sounded sad, it was a little touching.

"Do you think you will be alright tonight?" she asked.

"I don't think I'll go to the hotel tonight, I might just stay here at the hospital, just incase he wakes up, you know?" he replied. If she was in the same position she would do the same, Tony didn't know if his father was going to make it in the end so every single moment his father was awake he had to take in his grasp. Even saying that, she didn't like the idea of him being up all night at the hospital. He needed someone there for him. She wished she was there.

"Do you want me to come up?" she said softly. The question had just come out, she knew she wanted to be there for him. He couldn't do this alone and she was the one person who he trusted and looked to for comfort.

"No, Ziva, I can't ask you to do that. You have the kids to look after, the kids always come before me, always" he replied. No matter how much he did want her there, he couldn't ask her to do that. And the way he talked about her kids, how much he respected them and cared for them, how he always wanted them to come first, it was something heartfelt for him to say. It meant more than he really knows.

"No, its ok Tony, they can stay with Gibbs or Julia. You need me there" she stated. He knew she was right, he _really_ needed her. Right now he could barely hold himself up.

"It doesn't matter Ziva-" he began, he didn't want her to put it all aside for him, no matter how much he needed her, but Ziva cut him of.

"No Tony" she said in a stern voice, getting his attention "I am coming up there ok? No ifs or buts about it. You need me, I am going to be there for you. I am not just your partner anymore Tony, this is something I should be there for you for" she told him. She wasn't asking him anymore, she was telling him. Sometimes it was good when she was bossy and put her foot down like this, because sometimes, he just needed to be told no. She knows what he really needs. She knows him better than himself sometimes.

"Ok, thanks Ziva" he replied quietly. Did he really deserve her? He knows he thinks this a lot and asks himself this question repeatedly, but he really didn't think he did. She was much too good to him.

"I'll come tomorrow, as soon as I can. Ok?" she replied, her voice much calmer this time.

"Ok" he said. He couldn't wait to see her, all he wanted to do was hug her and not let go. He really needs her comfort right now. He needs to be held and told that everything will be ok. Because he's not sure he can believe that it is.

* * *

><p>She was up early the next morning, packing for what she would need for a day or two up in New York. It was five in the morning on a Saturday so she had at least until Sunday afternoon before she had to head back to Washington for work on Monday. And she was just about finished packing when her door creaked open and a sleepy and confused Caleb came in.<p>

"Zeev, where are you going?" he asked. Should she tell him she's going to see Tony? If she did she knows he will just want to come. Then Maxi appeared in the doorway behind him, it wasn't often Maxi got up this early on a weekend. She must have heard her moving about her room while she packed. One look at Maxi and she knew Maxi knew exactly where she was going.

"I am going to go see Tony, he is a little upset at the moment and he needs a friend" Ziva explained to Caleb.

"Are we coming too?" Caleb asked, his eyes lighting up. She was going to send them to Julia's, she'd already called the woman about it all and she was very happy to look after them.

"It's a very long way Caleb, I don't know if you will like traveling that far" she explained. She didn't know how well Caleb would go in a car for four and a half hours.

"Please? I want to see Tony" Caleb asked. He really wanted to go. Ziva looked up at Maxi.

"Can we?" the older girl asked. Even Maxi wanted to see him. It just showed how much Tony meant to these kids.

"It's a long car ride up there, are you sure you both want to be in the car for that long?" she asked, beginning to cave in. If they really wanted to come could she really say no? She knows that Tony will be happy to see them too. He adores them just as much as they adore him.

"Yes! It's ok 'cause we get to see Tony" Caleb exclaimed before running back to his room.

"I will help him pack his bag" Maxi said. Ziva smiled at her.

"Thank you" she replied and Maxi smiled back before following her brother.

* * *

><p>She'd called Julia and explained that the kids had decided they wanted to come up to New York with her, Julia had chuckled and made a comment on how attached those kids were to her partner. Ziva couldn't help but smile at the comment.<p>

Ziva looked in her revision mirror at Caleb in the back. He was fast asleep, he had been since an hour into the drive. He was adorable when he was asleep. She turned her head and looked across at Maxi, she was asleep too, but had only just fallen asleep. Her head was rested up against the hand she had propped against the window while her other hand sat in her lap, gripping onto her cell phone. She had been non stop texting on the thing for hours. And Ziva knew exactly who she had been texting.

Ziva wasn't going to lie, she was jealous of Maxi. How carefree her life was, how easy it was. Ziva wished when she was Maxi's age she could text her boyfriend all day, she wished she had had a boyfriend at that age. Her father had never accepted her having one. And yeah, she had tried, but it never worked. Somehow her father always found out. She wondered how different her life would have turned out if her sister hadn't of been killed, if her mother hadn't of passed away. Maybe they still would have been a normal family if none of that had ever happened. Things only went worse when they'd gone.

But her past was how it was and she can't change that. She had a future now, and a good one. She had these two beautiful kids that she cared for, as her own, and nothing meant more to her then them. They were her family, the one she'd always wanted and the one she had always been apart of with Adina. Adina had always made her apart of the family. She loved her best friend more than anything in the world, she'll always reside in a big part of Ziva's heart.

And Tony? He was a big part of her life now too. He'd always been a big part of her life but now it was just so much more, things were stronger between them then they ever had been, and now they had a relationship. One that went more than friends. It's something she's always wanted, and she'd always had feelings for him so who else would be more perfect to be that person in her life then him?

She didn't think there could be anyone else who was as perfect as him. Ok, so both him and her were not perfect, not one bit with the past they've had. But together they are perfect in the other eyes. And she didn't think anyone else would treat her kids with so much care, just like he did. She never thought he was much of a child person, but maybe she just hadn't seen the evidence that he could yet. Because she's been seeing it a lot.

* * *

><p>It's just before lunch when they arrive in New York, and she doesn't really know where she's going so she's glad she brought her GPS. Out of all the cities she has been in America, New York wasn't one of them. Maybe because it has never held any interest for her line of work, maybe there weren't many marines murdered here. She doesn't really know. Caleb is awake now and chatting lively from the backseat to her and Maxi. He's looking out the window and is in awe of everything he saw on the streets they passed. She loved it when his eyes lit up like that.<p>

She pulled into the hospital Tony told her he was at, and climbed out of the car. She went to Caleb's side and began taking him out of the car seat.

"Are we going to see Tony?" Caleb asked as she lifted him out of the seat.

"Yes, we sure are" she smiled. Caleb looked towards the building when Ziva sat him down on his feet and gathered his little hand in hers.

"But Zeev, isn't this a hospital?" he asked. He was observant for how old he was.

"That's right Caleb. Tony's dad is sick and in the hospital" Ziva explained as they began walking towards the hospital.

"Do we get to meet Tony's dad?" Caleb then asked, a smile lighting his face.

"I do not know, you will have to wait and see" Ziva replied. She didn't know if introducing the two kids to Tony's dad while he was in fragile state was a good idea.

The three of them walked into the front of the hospital and Ziva went up to the front desk, giving Maxi her brother's hand.

"Hello, how my I help you?" the nurse behind the desk asked, smiling a smile that Ziva thought was more than half fake.

"Hi, um I'm looking for a patient of yours, Anthony DiNozzo?" Ziva asked. The nurse clicked a few things on her computer, finding the information she needed before looking back up at Ziva.

"And may I ask your relation to the patient?" the nurse asked, they didn't just let anyone into the hospital.

"Family, he's my father-in-law" Ziva said without hesitation. It wasn't as hard saying that as she thought. The nurse looked at her for a moment, reading her, before nodding.

"Alright, he's in room 267, take the first right down that hall and then the third left. You should be able to find it" the nurse explained. Ziva said a quick 'thank you' and headed in the direction the nurse pointed in. Caleb's hand was in hers again, Maxi on his other side. She was nervous, she wondered how Tony was, how his father was.

They wondered down the hallways, following the nurse's directions until they reached the hallway that had his room. And there she saw him. Tony was sat outside in the hallway on those uncomfortable plastic chairs, his hands in his hair as he hunched over on the seat. He didn't look too good. She let go of Caleb's hand and Maxi held onto him, making sure he didn't take off with her too. Right now, Tony and Ziva needed a small moment to themselves. Maxi knew that.

Ziva approached him and when she got right next to him she gently trailed her hand across his back. Immediately he knew it was her, just from the touch he knew. He lifted his head from his hands and looked at her, a second later he was standing and she was in his arms. He was clinging to her like a lifeline. His hands were around her waist and she brought hers around his neck as he let out a deep breath into her neck.

"God, I'm so glad you're here. I was losing it" he whispered against her skin, his hands tightened in her shirt.

"It's ok, you can let yourself go now, I am here for you" she whispered, running her hand back and forth in the back of his hair. And he did let go, she felt most of his body weight slump against her. He stayed there for a while, just holding onto her, soaking up all she was giving him. He had really needed her comfort more than anything.

"He's in surgery" he suddenly breathed against her neck. Her heart stopped. She pulled back slightly, bringing his eyes to meet hers.

"What happened?" she asked. His eyes were staring into hers, they were wet but he didn't let a tear slip.

"They said something about needing to replace something in his heart, otherwise he might not make it. So I told them to do it" he explained. She brought her hand up to the side of his face, running her thumb along his jawbone softly.

"He is going to be ok" she assured him. She couldn't really promise that, but she knew she had too. She had this tingly gut feeling that his father was going to be ok, she hoped her gut was as good as Gibbs' on this occasion. His was never wrong. Tony nodded his head slowly, he needed assurance. His gaze dropped from hers.

"Hey, look at me for a minute" she whispered, lifting his gaze to hers.

"Your father has a strong will to fight, like you. Sometimes he may hide it but deep down he does. He is going to be ok, alright?" she said quietly. He blinked back his tears and nodded again.

"He's going to be ok" he repeated. She smiled softly at him.

"And you're going to be ok too" she stated, running her hand into the side of his hair.

"I want you to make me laugh again, I love how you do that" she said, referencing to what he told her on the couch the other week. A small smile grew on his face.

"I love your laugh" he whispered. She smiled back and leant down and kissed him softly, she'd missed him and she needed his comfort as much as him. He kissed her back but he kept it gentle, something she was thankful for. This was all they needed at the moment. Then she remembered who was standing behind them right in this moment, most likely watching. She pulled back from the kiss and smiled at him.

"There are two people here to see you" she said. He moved his head and looked over her shoulder for the first time. There stood Maxi with Caleb at her side, the older girl smiling at them and Caleb grinning, trying to get out of Maxi's grip. Ziva stepped out of his arms as Maxi let go of Caleb and Caleb ran up to Tony. Tony bent down and Caleb threw himself at Tony.

"Tony!" he squealed. Ziva saw the smile that grew on Tony's face, he was so happy to see them. Maybe bringing them was a good idea after all, it took his mind off something's for a while. Tony's arms wrapped around the little boy, and if she had just been passing in the hallway right now, not knowing who they were, she would have thought they were father and son. Her heart rate jumped at the sudden thought she'd just had.

"Hey, bud" Tony said as the little boy let his grip loosen a little so he could look at Tony.

"Is your dad ok?" Caleb asked. Tony lifted his eyes to Ziva for a short moment and smiled before looking back down at Caleb.

"The doctors are looking after him right now, but he will be ok" he told him. He hoped his words were going to be right. Caleb brought his little hand up to the side of Tony's face.

"Are you still sad?" he asked. He brought his face up close to Tony's and looked right in his eyes. Tony chuckled lightly.

"I think I will be ok now" he replied. Caleb smiled.

"You know its ok to cry, hero's can cry" Caleb said. Tony smiled more. He remembered watching that movie with Caleb. He couldn't believe he had rubbed off on Caleb that much, he was already quoting movies.

"Thank you Caleb, I will remember that" he replied. Caleb's little hands released their grip on him and he stepped back. Tony stood up to full height when he realized Maxi stood in front of him, looking slightly nervous. The younger girl stared at him for a short moment, wondering if she should or shouldn't do it. Then Tony was surprised when the girl stepped forward and pulled him into a gentle hug.

"I am sorry about your dad, I hope he gets better" Maxi said quietly to him when he brought his own arms around the girl. This was touching, it really was. Sure hugging Caleb was ok, he was only a toddler. But with Maxi, it held something more. He couldn't help but feel grateful that she thought so highly of him that she would hug him, it wasn't often teenagers would hug someone. He remembers when he was that age, he never hugged anyone.

"Thanks Maxi, I hope so too" he replied as she let her arms slip from around him. It had been a long time since she hugged her father Levi, and hugging Tony now, it had felt so much like it did when she used to hug her dad. She didn't quite know what that really meant.


	14. Chapter 14

**Another long chapter for you guys today, because you have been absolutely fabulous to me lately with the reviews. I hope you enjoy it as always. **

**Hundan.**

* * *

><p>They were all still at the hospital a lot later that evening. Tony's dad had come out of surgery earlier but they were still waiting for him to wake up. Tony had just returned from checking on his dad to find everyone out in the hallway on the plastic chairs he'd been sitting in a lot for the past day. All three of them were asleep. Maxi sat on one of the chairs, her head was bent to the side as she slept on her own shoulder. Ziva sat slumped in her chair as Caleb rested half on her lap and half on her chest. They all looked so peaceful right now.<p>

Tony walked over to them and quietly sat down on the seat next to Ziva. He smiled at her sleeping form. She was so beautiful and carefree when she was asleep. He knew he shouldn't leave them here in the hallway of the hospital, they should go to his hotel –that he still hasn't gone back to since he got here, his bags are just sitting in the room by themselves- so they can sleep in a proper bed. Not some hard plastic chair.

He lifted his hand up to the side of Ziva's face, tucking her hair behind her ear. She stirred. He knew that would work. She blinked a few times before settling her eyes on him and smiling.

"Is he awake?" she asked, hopeful. He shook his head.

"No, not yet. I just thought I should wake you up, you should take the kids back to my hotel. I don't want you guys sleeping here all night" he explained quietly, still leaving his hand in her hair, running it through her curls again. He loved her hair.

"It's ok really, we don't mind sticking around" she assured him with a smile. He knows she might not mind, but he would prefer her to be in a comfortable bed right now, he would prefer them all to be.

"I know Ziva, but I'm meant to be looking out for you guys and I want you to be comfortable. I would like it very much if you went back to the hotel and had some proper rest" he replied. The way he said 'I'm meant to be looking out for you guys' really got to her. Did he think of them as his family? His family that he had to take care of? Today was really pulling on her heart strings a lot, mainly when it concerned him and the kids. She looked at him, and really looked at him.

"I don't want to leave you here alone" she said quietly. He smiled and leant closer, placing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"It's ok, I'll be fine. As soon as I know my dads ok, and he's awake, I'll come to the hotel. I promise" he whispered as he pulled back to look her in the eyes.

"Ok, you call if you need anything though, right?" she asked. He nodded. She carefully stood up, making sure not to wake Caleb who rested against her. He moved and adjusted to the new position she held him in but he stayed asleep. She couldn't help but smile as she watched Tony bend down and gently shake Maxi to ruse her from her sleep. The younger girl looked around and looked up to Tony.

"You guys are heading back to the hotel, so you can get some proper sleep" Tony explained to her as she began to sit up in the seat and stretch her neck a little.

"Are you coming back with us?" Maxi asked.

"Na, I'm going to wait until my dad wakes up" he explained. Maxi nodded, understanding that he wasn't going to leave his dad until he knew he was ok. Maxi would have done the same thing with her dad if she had the chance when he had passed. She'd never even seen her father after he died. Not even a cold face in a coffin. She got nothing. When she asked her mother why, she'd never told her why, she'd normally just breakdown and cry, so Maxi stopped asking.

Maxi and Tony stood and Ziva stepped closer. Maxi couldn't help but watch as she and Tony said their goodbyes, they didn't hide anything, they weren't really thinking about that at the moment.

"If you're hungry or anything, you can order room service. I don't mind" he said as he pulled his hotel key card out of his pocket and gave it to her. Their hands holding longer than normal. She nodded towards him.

"I'll see you later?" she asked. He smiled softly and brought his hand up to the side of her face, stroking his thumb across her cheek.

"I really do hope so" he replied. He hoped his dad would wake up soon, the wait to see if he was ok was killing him.

"When he does wake, you tell him I say hi, alright?" she asked. He nodded.

"Of course, he'll love that" he replied, smiling a bit more. He knew how much his dad loved Ziva, he thought she was magnificent. He wondered how his dad was going to eventually take the news that he and Ziva were together, and that it was serious. But that would be for another day.

"It would be good if you ate something, I know how much you like vending machines" she replied. He smiled, he loved how she was always worried about him, making sure he was eating when she knew he wasn't.

"I'll go get something soon, alright? You better get to the hotel, Maxi looks like she's going to fall asleep any second" he stated, motioning to Maxi who wasn't paying much attention to them now because her eyes were drooping a little as she tried to stay awake, and stand of course.

"Ok, I'll see you later" she repeated before she leant up and placed a small kiss to his lips. He kissed back but made sure he didn't step closer to her and squash Caleb who was still asleep in Ziva's arms.

"Yeah, you will" he smiled as he leant back from the kiss. She smiled and stared at him for a moment before turning on her heels and gathering Maxi's hand in her free one. Maxi gave him a tired waved and he watched the two of them walk hand in hand down the hallway. Maxi's head falling on Ziva's shoulder. He loved this family he had become a part of, and to start off with he hadn't even realized what he was getting himself into. But now things were just so perfect. He only hoped his dad would wake up soon and get better, then everything in his life would be perfect.

* * *

><p>He'd been sitting in an even more uncomfortable chair then the one in the hall for just over an hour when his dad's eyelids flickered and he began to open his eyes. Tony's previously frozen heart felt like it had just started beating again.<p>

"Dad?" he whispered. When he noticed his dad's hand moving on the bed he reached out and gathered it in his own one. Giving it a gentle squeeze. His dad blinked a few more times before his eyes fully opened and settled on him.

"Junior" his dad said with a small smile. Tony hoped his eyes weren't tearing up right now.

"I'm so glad you're ok Dad" Tony stated, smiling softly. His dad gave a small chuckle but stopped when a pain grew in his chest, he brought his hand out to clutch his chest.

"Now you know how I feel when I hear when you've been hurt, most of the time not until years after" his dad continued despite his pain. It wasn't like the pain was going anywhere, he would be sore in the chest for months. And Tony knew his dad wasn't trying to start an argument with that last comment, he knew his dad was just upset Tony doesn't tell him these things.

"It's better if you don't know, you'll just worry too much" Tony replied lightly and sent his dad a smile. His dad smiled back but didn't laugh, it would hurt too much if he did.

"I don't know why you picked a job so dangerous Junior" his dad commented. Tony shrugged, as if it was nothing.

"Who else is going to catch the bad guys if I don't?" he replied. Tony was glad the conversation was light and easy between them. He didn't like it when they argued, they'd had too much of that over the years. A silence hung between them and Tony just looked at his dad, thinking that he was damn well lucky his dad had made it.

"How are you feeling?" Tony asked. His dad gave a small half shrug, too much movement wouldn't be good.

"I've had my better days, but as long as the old timers still ticking, I think I'll survive the day" he said.

"I'll make sure the nurse brings you some more painkillers later" Tony replied. He knew his dad was hurting but he deflected the fact he was, it was something Tony did a lot too. His dad gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Thanks son" he replied. His dad had more or less just honestly admitted he was in pain. That was rare but Tony believed he and his dad had a new relationship building between them, and he liked this one a lot better than the last one. He watched as his dad looked him over.

"Have you been here all day?" his dad asked. Tony shrugged.

"Yeah, I haven't left since I got here yesterday" Tony replied. He couldn't help the guilty smile on his face.

"Junior…" his dad said, he wasn't angry he was just upset that Tony had probably not looked after himself properly in the last twenty four hours "Have you even slept?" his dad asked. His son hadn't stayed up this long just because he was in the hospital, had he?

"Maybe an hour or two, but I'm used to it" Tony said with another shrug. He hadn't had that much sleep since he got here. For one, he couldn't sleep with all his thoughts and two, he didn't like hospitals so falling asleep in one was never on his top list of things to do. It normally gave him memories of his mother's death if he did, and that's something that's hard for him when it's brought up again. It's too emotional.

"Junior, you should have gone back to your hotel room to sleep, I would have been fine" his dad assured him. He never thought his dad would care this much about his wellbeing.

"I wouldn't have slept anyways, its ok Dad, I'm used to the limited sleep thing" he explained again.

"You know, I think that boss of yours Gibbs pushes you too hard sometimes" his dad said.

"It's not like it's a bad thing Dad, I know I could do with more sleep sometimes but if we spend that time sleeping the killers we hunt down, the rapists, the kidnappers, the terrorists, they all have more time to do what they do. It's only right that a little bit of sleep is given in favor of catching them faster" he explained. His dad had never thought of it that way before.

"Still, it must not be very healthy for you" his dad went on. He had to smile at how worried his dad was about him all of a sudden, maybe when his heart stopped and he faced death, things changed in him. He realized there was important things he didn't pay attention too enough, like his son.

"I survive Dad, I've done this for a long time now" he stated. His dad just looked at him and understood that his son was right, he'd done it for a very long time and it's what he does. There's no changing that. His dad wasn't sure what to say next so Tony spoke up.

"Ziva wanted me to tell you she says hi" he said, a little shyly. He didn't know where this conversation was heading. He watched his dads eyes light up, he knew his father adored Ziva.

"Ziva? How is that beautiful partner of yours?" he asked brightly. Tony smiled, Ziva, she was absolutely fantastic, _they _were absolutely fantastic.

"Yeah she's good Dad" he replied. The conversation about just how good she was, and how their relationship was right now, that would be brought up another time. He wasn't ready for that conversation with his father quite yet. Anthony smiled at his son, there was a twinkle in his son's eye when he talked about his partner, he saw it. But Tony obviously didn't want to say whatever it was on his mind about his partner. He would make sure to ask next time.

"You know you should go back to your hotel room, you really need your rest son. You look terrible right now" his dad told him. Tony chuckled.

"Thanks Dad" he said sarcastically with a smile. His dad returned it.

"Go, I'll be fine. And I'll be here when you come back tomorrow, don't come too early though, you get your rest" he told his son. Tony gave his dad's hand one last squeeze before letting go and standing from his chair.

"Alright, see you Dad, I'll be back in the morning" Tony replied. He was heading out the door when his dad called out.

"Make sure one of those beautiful looking nurses brings me painkillers" he called out and Tony laughed.

"Sure Dad, I'll make sure" he replied. He watched his dad smile back as he left the room. He was so happy his dad was awake and okay. He didn't know what he would have done if he hadn't of woken up. And his relationship with his dad right now, he hoped it stayed like this, he loved how easy it was right now. How it really felt like a true father/son relationship. Something he'd always never truly had with his dad since his mother passed away.

* * *

><p>When he called her and she picked up on the first ring, he knew she had been awake. She shouldn't have been awake, she should have been asleep. But he knew her too well to think she would be asleep.<p>

"How is he?" she asked, not bothering with the greetings. He had to smile, over the years they hardly bothered with saying hello, normally they only did it when one of them was nervous about something or they just felt like saying a casual 'hey'.

"He's good, he's awake and rather cheerful. We actually talked civilly for the first time in a while" he explained to her. He leant his forehead against the cool wood of the door in front of him.

"That's really good news Tony, are you coming back anytime soon? Or are you going to stay with your dad?" she asked. She was so happy to hear his dad was okay and that the things between Tony and his dad were on good terms right now. He brought his hand up to the door and pressed his palm against it.

"I'm outside the door, you've got my key" he said with a smile. He heard a few sheets ruffle over her side of the phone and then a short moment later the door was unlocked with a click and he stood up straight as she opened the door. She stood on the other side of the door, smiling at him softly as she still held the phone to her ear. They just stared for a moment, like they had been apart for months without seeing the other. For some reason, it felt like they had.

She closed her phone and reached out her hand and gathered his forearm in her grasp. Gently pulling him inside the hotel room with a smile. He slipped his phone into his pocket and followed her as she pulled him inside, closing the door behind him. She stopped when they stood by the bed and she brought her hands up to his tie, taking the already loosened material off of him.

"You need to get some sleep, you have been up far too long and I can see the dark circles under your eyes" she stated. He chuckled at the fact both her and his father had said the same thing. And he smiled at her, because she was just so caring and he never thought she could be quite like this, well not before he saw her with the kids. Her hands went to his suit jacket and slowly slid it off of his shoulders. She smiled up at him before leaning up on her toes and giving him a brief kiss to the lips before she gently pushed him in the direction of the bed.

"Go on, get in bed before I force you to" she announced and he found himself chuckling again but doing as she said. As he undid his belt and pants he watched as she walked over to the other side of the room where he could see Maxi and Caleb asleep on the pull-out couch bed. As he slipped under the sheets of the bed –which were still warm from when Ziva had been in them a short time ago- he watched her pull the sheets up around the kids a bit more and smile down at them. It was a touching sight.

She made her way back over to the bed and climbed in the opposite side to him. She sent him a smile as she shuffled over closer to him and brought her hand around his waist when she snuggled in close. His own arms went around her automatically and held her to his chest. He let out a long breath as he finally relaxed, finally was able to get some rest, and in the comfort of Ziva around him none the less.

He closed his eyes and let his body really sink into the mattress. A moment later he felt warm lips press a small kiss to his neck.

"Goodnight Tony" she breathed against his neck. He smiled and pulled her a little closer.

"Goodnight Zi" he whispered in return, blindly placing a kiss to the top of her head. She sighed against him and that's when he felt her fully relax. He knew that this was stressful for her, sure it wasn't as much as he was dealing with but it still effected her quite a bit. Especially with her personal relationship to him. But he was glad she was here. He didn't know if he could have handled today without seeing her. Her and the kids.

* * *

><p>Tony had planned on staying for a few more days up in New York but his father had insisted he go back to Washington DC, that he shouldn't miss work on an account of him being stuck in the hospital on recovery. Tony had insisted right back, saying he should stay for a few days. But his father said he didn't need to. He'd come and been here for him when he'd needed his son and that meant so much. That had been what made his dad happy.<p>

"You still upset about not staying?" Ziva voice stated. He looked up and watched her take a seat next to him on the bench. On his lunch break he'd disappeared to go get coffee by himself, he'd needed a breather, a moment to think through his own thoughts. And now he sat on one of the benches by the coffee stall across from the Navy yard.

"A little, yeah" he replied, sipping on his freshly made coffee. He felt her hand settle on his thigh, giving it a gentle pat to get his attention. He moved his eyes back to her, holding her gaze.

"He will be fine" she assured him. He noticed that her hand stayed on his leg.

"I know, I just think that I should have stayed, I know he said I should go back to work and all, but I just think I could have spared a few days" he explained. He placed his coffee down on the seat next to him and brought his hand down to her one on his leg, gently threading his fingers between hers. They hadn't been out in public as a couple much, so public affection hadn't really been tested by them. He knows it was only holding hands, but this was _them_ they were talking about. They worked together, they were just so much more important than any other relationship he had ever had, it just simply meant so much more.

"Don't think Tony. Sometimes you think too much, you over analyze things. Your father is fine and it will take him a while to recover, he will be in the hospital for a while and he knows your job is important to you. He wouldn't hold you back from it. And if he needs you I am sure he will call, yes?" she stated. He stared at her for a moment as he let her words sink in. She was right, in the end. He nodded towards her and gave her hand a small squeeze.

"I called him last night" Tony admitted.

"Yeah?" she asked with a small smile "How is he?" she asked. He smiled lightly in return.

"He said he's good, the nurses are treating him well and he's become very fond of one of them, the young blonde one apparently" Tony said with a chuckle as he gave a small roll of his eyes. His father never changed. He watched as Ziva grinned next to him.

"Sounds like someone I know" she said, giving him a pointed look, still grinning.

"Not quite, I prefer brunettes" he smiled and sent her a wink. If it was possible, the smile she had grew bigger. If they were anywhere else right in this moment he would probably kiss her. But the possibility of someone from the Navy Yard seeing them was very high, he could see at least two people at the coffee stall that worked in the same building as them, spreading rumors was not what they wanted right now.

Holding hands wasn't as major or eye catching to a passerby as kissing was. She held his hand a little tighter, she would have done the same thing as him but she was thinking just what he was.

"I'm sorry about Saturday night" Tony suddenly stated. She looked up at him a little confused. What was he meant to be sorry about?

"I told you already Tony, you didn't wake me when you called to get into the hotel" she stated. That was the only thing she could think of. He chuckled.

"No, not that. Remember I was meant to be taking you out on a date? But it sort of never happened because things came up" he explained. He could probably pinpoint the exact moment she realized what he was talking about.

"Oh, that" she said with an amused smile. She had forgotten all about that, she had been so busy worrying about him and his dad, and what to do with the kids.

"I was thinking we could redo those plans, maybe this weekend?" he asked. He hoped she would, he was really looking forward to taking her on a genuine date. He could really show her why all these years the women fall at his feet. His charm was really only the beginning to how he treated a woman, and for Ziva he would take it just that much further. This wouldn't be a one night stand date which he'd done more than enough over the years, this would be different for him in a way. This would be the first of what he hoped to be many dates in a permanent relationship. Well he hoped anyways, he was going to try his hardest to make it be like that.

"I would like that very much. I will talk to Gibbs and see if he can watch the kids" she replied. He smiled and they sat there for a while, just in the comfort of each other in complete comfortable silence, holding hands on a bench.

* * *

><p>Gibbs had seen the way Ziva had stayed back after he dismissed them all for the night. He'd seen the way Tony had approached her desk, and even though Tony <em>thought<em> Gibbs hadn't heard the whisper between them, truth was Gibbs had heard and he was sort of worried about what he heard. There would only be one reason for Tony to tell her he will see her soon. He wondered just how often it was he was going to her home after work and in the weekends.

And there was something in the way they had been looking at each other lately, there was just something different about it. Sure they held very personal an inappropriate looks a lot over the years, but this was different all together. This wasn't just some random look of desire or flirtation, this was one that held a lot deeper meaning to it, and deeper than it ever had when they looked at each other. Almost holding a promise. And it was starting to worry him, he was worried about how close they were getting. It was more than ever before.

When everyone had left he heard Ziva shut down her computer and turn off her light. She grabbed her backpack and hoisted it on her shoulder. He knew she had stayed back for a reason, and when she came to stand in front of his desk there was a look in her eyes that caught his attention. She was nervous somewhat.

"Gibbs" she said, lifting her eyes to look straight at him.

"Yes Ziver?" he asked.

"Are you…busy Saturday night?" she asked. Her voice was rather quiet and he knew what this was about, the kids. He knew she would be hesitant the first time she would ask him to watch them for her, she worried when she put her responsibilities of her kids onto others. Its funny how he always thinks of them as _her _kids now, it's just grown on him. He knows he's not the only one who it has grown on either, he knows she thinks of them as her own. She always will.

"My social calendar is pretty open Ziver" he replied. He watched her smile at his humor. He knew he had made plans for Hollis to come over for dinner that night, but he knew she wouldn't mind having a few others over. Hollis was good with kids, even though she never had any, deep down she was a softy for them. No matter how tough a woman she is. She's like him in that way.

"I was just wondering if you could do me a big favor and maybe watch the kids for a bit?" she asked. He could see she was unsure when she asked, she was unsure what he was going to say.

"Of course I will Ziver, I told you, anytime you need" Gibbs replied. He did wonder the reason to why she needed a sitter on a Saturday night.

"I am not sure how long for" she said. He saw something flicker in her eyes, he had a feeling he knew where she was going. Also he knew who she was going with, otherwise she would have asked _him_ to look after the kids.

"Do I need to be worried about what the two of you are doing?" he suddenly asked. He watched her eyes widen a little and her mouth hang open. She wondered how he had figured it out.

"I do not think this will change how we work together, we have always been close" she found herself replying. She didn't actually know what to say to him about this, she hadn't been expecting this conversation with him tonight. He looked at her for a moment before lifting his hand and motioning her to come around his desk. She did and he then motioned her to sit down on his desk, she did so, watching his movements.

"Have you two thought about what it is you are doing?" he asked quietly. He wanted to make sure that they knew how serious of a road this was to take. This wasn't an easy relationship to work.

"I have thought about this for a long time and I know that I am serious about what it is we are doing" she replied. She knew Tony was serious about it also, but she couldn't answer to the fact he had thought about it, had he?

"And DiNozzo's thought about what it is he is doing? You think he's going to be serious about this? You know well what his record with women is like" Gibbs asked. He wasn't trying to get Ziva to change her mind about being with Tony, he just wanted her to be so sure about what it was they were doing. This was even more serious than normal now Ziva had two kids at home. Was Tony ready for that to be a bigger part of his life? Dating Ziva would do so.

"I cannot speak for him about what he has thought about but I do know he is serious about what it is we are doing, more so than I ever thought he would. Tony has changed Gibbs, I would have thought you would have noticed, and his track record with women does not put me off who he is as a person to me. He is different with me" she replied. Gibbs knew this to be true, Tony had always been different with Ziva.

"If I try giving you my honest opinion on this, would you listen?" Gibbs asked. He has a feeling what he says wouldn't matter in the end, they would still do it. Ziva's eyes softened somewhat.

"You are like a father to me Gibbs and I would always listen to what it is you have to say, but I will not change what it is I am doing with Tony. I will listen and take your words to heart, but it would not change what we are doing" she explained. She would not change her relationship with Tony for anything, nothing was going to take this wonderful relationship from her. Not even Gibbs. She watched as Gibbs thought it over and she knew his next thoughts would be about work. Because not only did this affect their personal relationship, it affected their professional one also.

"If this is going to be a problem at work-" she began but he cut her off. He wasn't having either of them moving teams, they were his team and no matter what he couldn't let anyone of them go. He needed each one, they all hold a piece of his perfect team and no one could replace them.

"I don't see a problem with it as long as it stays out of my office. If you two keep it how you have been it will be fine" he replied. He was giving her the short answer, he didn't want to go into the details of how they really should think more about what they are doing and how much he worries that they will go their own way in a few months and the shit will hit the fan, he will lose one of his team members to another team because they cannot work together anymore. He doesn't want to tell her these things.

He should be positive about this, he should trust them on this. If this was a relationship that went further than just sex, he knew they would be serious about it. Tony and Ziva were both people who had problems committing to something serious. He's going to try stop thinking before he digs himself into a hole and cannot climb out of the thoughts he has of them screwing this up.

Ziva reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder. Even though he said he was fine with it, she could see he doubted it a little, he was worried that his team was going to break apart if things went wrong. And his team was family, he couldn't have that.

"Gibbs, you need to trust us on this. We are not taking this lightly, we wouldn't start this if we didn't think it was going to last" she said quietly. She also didn't want the team to separate on an account of them having a messy break-up. Gibbs stared at her with his light blue eyes, he could tell that she really meant that. He brought his hand up to his shoulder and covered her one.

"I trust you, it's just hard. I know what it's like to work a relationship with your partner, it isn't easy and I only want the best for you both" Gibbs replied honestly. She smiled softly because that was such a heartfelt thing to say, she really took that comment to heart.

"Tony is the best I could ever ask for" she replied. It was honest, she couldn't get anyone better. No one knows her like he does, no one understands her like he does, no one is like he is with her kids. Gibbs had seen this, seen how he is with Ziva, seen how he is with both the kids. Maybe after seeing these things he should have a bit more faith in them.

Gibbs stood from his chair and leant down and placed a small kiss to her forehead.

"At least I know I can trust the man that's with you and you're kids" he said quietly. Ziva knows she's been with a lot of troubled men in her life, a few who Gibbs didn't trust one bit. But he knew Tony, and he trust Tony more than anyone else.

"But you should head home, I don't want DiNozzo waiting around for you all night" he said as he cracked a smile and she realized he'd heard them when Tony left "I will see you in the morning Ziver, goodnight" he stated as he gave her a smile, one she saw as more personal. She smiled back.

"Thank you Gibbs, goodnight" she replied. He nodded and sat back down at his desk. He watched her make her way out of the building for the night and watched as her steps held more of a bounce to them. Lately she'd been a lot happier than he'd seen her before. Maybe Tony was the best person for her.


	15. Chapter 15

**We are slowly getting there :D And you all continue to make writing so much worth while with all the good words you send me. As always, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"He said dress more casually, do think this is ok?" Ziva asked Maxi as she stood in front of the mirror in her room. She'd been trying to pick something to wear but it was hard because Tony wouldn't tell her exactly where it was they were going. Right now she had on her green summer dress. Maxi smiled at Ziva because she was slightly nervous, unsure what to wear. She hadn't quite seen Ziva like this before.<p>

"Yes, I think it's perfect. He'll love it" Maxi replied. When Ziva had told her that she and her brother were going to Gibbs' for a while tonight because she and Tony were going out, Maxi was ecstatic. She knew they were going out on a date, she thought it was cute. She knew they were going out now, she could just tell.

"Are you sure?" Ziva asked. Maxi laughed.

"Yes, I am sure" she replied. Ziva looked at the younger girl and realized just how ridiculous she was being about worrying about her choice of outfit, since when did she worry what she wore in front of Tony? She laughed.

"Ok, sorry. I do not know why I am stressing over this" Ziva said as she went to her wardrobe and found some shoes to wear with her outfit.

"Everyone's nervous on their first date" Maxi replied. She knew this because her friends at school would always act like Ziva before their first date. She wondered what she was going to be like if Dean ever asked her out on a date. Ziva's head popped out of the wardrobe and she looked at the teenager leaning against her doorframe with a smile on her face. She was about to try deny that is was a date when Maxi spoke up.

"It's a date, don't try say it's not. I know you two go out already" Maxi smirked. Ziva stared at her for a moment before breaking out in another laugh.

"Ok, we are together now yes, you can stop assuming everything about it" Ziva smiled at Maxi. The girl had watched them for a long time, thinking they were together. Maxi chuckled.

"I knew it, wait until Caleb finds out" Maxi replied.

"I told Tony it was his job to tell Caleb" Ziva replied as she walked out of her wardrobe with a pair of shoes to go with her dress. She saw Maxi smirking at her.

"Is that because you know once he finds out there will be a whole lot of questions that follow?" Maxi asked. When Ziva nodded they both laughed.

"Ok, I think I'm ready" Ziva said as she finished putting on her shoes "Are you ready to go?" she then asked Maxi. Maxi nodded as Ziva stood from the edge of her bed and grabbed her purse. They walked down the hallway to go find Caleb still in the lounge playing with his Batman toys. When he saw Ziva he jumped to his feet.

"You look pretty Zeev, where are you going?" he asked. He already knew he was going to Gibbs' house for a while, maybe he'd forgotten.

"Tony and I are going out for a while and you are going to stay with Gibbs' for a bit, remember?" she stated. Caleb walked up to her and lifted his arms towards her, she picked him up and sat him on her hip.

"Why I can't I come with you and Tony?" he asked.

"Tony and I are going out to an adult place so we cannot take children with us, and it will be passed your bedtime by the time we get home Caleb" she explained. She didn't know where they were going, but she knew that tonight was about them, just him and her. Not needing to worry about the kids for a few hours.

"Please?" he asked.

"Not tonight Caleb, we can all go out somewhere tomorrow, alright?" she tried to make a deal with him on this. She watched as Caleb thought for a short moment before nodding.

"Ok, tomorrow" he said. She smiled.

"Alright. Now, do you have everything you want to take to Gibbs' house?" she asked. She put Caleb back down on his feet and he picked up the toys he had been playing with and put them into his little Batman school bag and lifted it on his shoulders.

"Ready" he replied. She looked across to Maxi who had her own little bag of things, most likely her book and her cell phone.

"Ok, lets go" she said as they all headed out the door and she locked up the apartment.

* * *

><p>Ziva was surprised when she saw Hollis in the kitchen when she arrived with the kids, but the surprise made her smile. She actually really liked Hollis.<p>

"Hello Hollis, I didn't expect to see you tonight" Ziva said with a smile as she walked the kids inside. She had been heading for the basement but stopped when she saw Hollis.

"Hello Ziva. I was coming over already when Jethro called me and said he was going to take care of the kids for you tonight, I was happy to help him out" Hollis replied as she stirred something on the stove.

"Do the kids eat everything?" she then asked. Ziva nodded.

"They eat most things, yes" Ziva explained and Hollis nodded in return this time. Then Gibbs appeared from the basement, smiling at the group of people in his house.

"Hello Ziver, you look very nice tonight" Gibbs said as he motioned to her dress she wore. Ziva smiled.

"Thank you Gibbs. Ok, so Caleb's got a few toys that I got him to bring for if he got bored, I know you do not normally have any children over here. And Maxi brought her book, but she'll be easy. I am not sure how long I will be, maybe a few hours" Ziva stated. Caleb was wrapped around her leg and looking up at Gibbs carefully while Maxi stood next to Ziva with a smile. Maxi liked Gibbs.

"Take all the time you want Ziver, they will be fine" Gibbs smiled. He didn't want her rushing home from her date just because she was worried about the kids, she hasn't been out and away from them in a very long time. Since she first started looking after them she hasn't had more than five hours of her time outside of work away from the kids. She deserved a break.

"Are you sure?" Ziva asked. He chuckled lightly, did she not think she deserved a little time to herself and away from her kids?

"Yes Ziver, I am sure. You deserve to have some time off" he told her. She nodded at him with a smile and then bent down to Caleb's level.

"I'm going now Caleb, but I will be back later on. You stay with Gibbs and Hollis for a while, ok?" she said to him quietly. He brought his little arms around her neck and hugged himself to her.

"No, Ima don't go" he pleaded. She knew he was worried about staying at Gibbs' house, he hasn't warmed up to Gibbs like he has Tony or Julia yet. Gibbs heard the use of Ima, he knew what that meant. Ziva tried to loosen his grip around her.

"Caleb, you know I can't take you, you remember Gibbs?" she said as she turned Caleb around to face Gibbs. Gibbs gave a little wave and a smile –something Ziva had never seen before but she found it adorable.

"I don't want you to go" he said as he turned back around and buried his face in her curls. Ziva let out a sigh. At this rate she was going to be late. She watched as Gibbs approached and crouched down beside her.

"Hey, Caleb" he said softly, Caleb lifted his head and looked over to Gibbs "Have you ever seen a boat before?" he asked. Caleb shook his head.

"Well I have a boat down in my basement, would you like to come see it?" he then asked. Caleb thought about it before replying.

"Yes" he said. Gibbs smiled.

"Ok, well you say goodbye to Ziver and I will take you down to see my boat" Gibbs stated. Caleb looked hesitant for a second before he loosened his arms around Ziva.

"You will come back later?" he asked quietly, staring into her eyes.

"Yes, I will be back later on" she replied. She couldn't believe Gibbs using his boat as leverage was actually working. Caleb leant in and gave Ziva a big kiss on her cheek. Before letting her go altogether. Gibbs stood and began walking with Caleb to the basement. Ziva shot Gibbs a smile that said 'thank you' as she watched Caleb go into the basement, she heard him say 'do you like pirates?' as they headed down the stairs. She chuckled lightly and turned to see Maxi grinning. She had heard Caleb too.

"Well I really must get going, I am late as it is" Ziva smiled. Maxi gave Ziva a quick hug.

"You'll be alright?" Ziva asked her. Maxi nodded.

"Yep, go, I don't want Tony waiting up for you all night" Maxi said as she gave Ziva a small push towards the door.

"Ok, ok I am going" she replied as she walked to the door. As she was heading out the door she heard Maxi and Hollis begin to talk. She let out a breath as she got outside, this was her first night away from the kids so she could have a bit of time alone with Tony. She was excited.

* * *

><p>She'd arrived at his and she was about twenty minutes late. She couldn't believe she was late for their first date. But when he opened his door and saw her standing there in that dress, the smile on his face said he wasn't too bothered about her being late.<p>

"I am sorry I'm late, Caleb was being a little bit difficult at Gibbs' house" she explained. He shook his head.

"No, that's ok, don't worry about it" he took a step out of his apartment and brought his hand up to the side of her cheek, giving her a once over.

"You look…" he whispered and then he lifted his eyes to hers "Absolutely beautiful. I love that color on you" he said with a smile.

"You really think so? It's not too much for where we are going right?" she asked. He chuckled lightly.

"No, it's perfect" he said as he leant down. He touched his lips to hers and he felt her hum in appreciation when he did as she kissed him back. But he pulled away long before he wanted, if he didn't stop right then and there they wouldn't make it to their dinner reservations tonight.

"We should get going, I don't want to be late" he said with a smile as he rested his forehead against hers. His hand brushed into the side of her curls.

"That is a good idea" she smiled against his lips. She couldn't help but give him another kiss, it was brief, but she couldn't help herself. After they pulled back from each other he grabbed his jacket and slipped it over his shoulders as he locked his front door.

As they walked down the hallway of his apartment building he reached out and gathered her hand in his larger one. She sent him a smile when he did.

* * *

><p>Tony had taken her to a restaurant she had never ever heard of before, it was right next to a beach and the restaurant was in an outdoor garden. It was very romantic. It had candles and flowers, there were grape vines all around the outside of the restaurant and you could see the beach from where they sat. There were only a handful of people out on this warm evening and they all seemed to be couples. It was unique and Ziva had never seen anything quite like it before.<p>

"So you like it here?" he asked. She drew her eyes away from looking out at the sea where small waves crashed against the sand in the distance and looked across the table to see Tony smiling at her.

"It's absolutely beautiful here Tony" she replied. She really loved it, she had a thing for the outdoors and deep down she loved beautiful flowers, Tony knew her better than anyone.

"I thought you might like it" he said with a charming smile on his face. She couldn't help but stare at him, his eyes were so catching in the soft candlelight. She chuckled softly at him when they had stared for a long time and she turned her eyes back out to the sea. He loved the way her hair was tonight, how it spilled down her back like that. He loved that color dress with her skin, it made her stand out, it increased her beauty so much more. She was just absolutely beautiful tonight and he loved the fact that he was the one she spent her time with, he was hers and she was his. He was so lucky to have her.

"Tony?" she asked. Her voice was soft and lazy. He finished the last mouthful of her dessert she couldn't finish and he replied.

"Yeah?" he asked. Her gaze out at the ocean once again turned back and focused on him.

"Have you ever thought about what it is we are doing?" she asked. Gibbs' question had her curious to what he has actually thought.

"What do you mean?" he asked in reply. He moved his chair around the table a little so he sat closer to her.

"I know you are committed to this, to me, but do you ever think about how this affects our working relationship?" she asked him. He was slightly worried at the question.

"You're not having second thoughts about this because of work, are you?" he asked, devastated at the thought of that. She shook her head and reached out and gathered his hand in hers, threading their fingers together.

"No, I am not having second thoughts. I just wondered if you ever thought about how this affects our partnership" she explained. She watched him as he thought over her question.

"I don't think it really changes much between us Zi, I mean we have always been too close for what would be considered the normal between partners. And yeah, I thought about what could happen if things didn't work between us but I try not to think too much about it, I want this to work so I try think about how I can make things better" he said. He watched her eyes flicker down to their hands.

"And my kids, I know you are great with them, but do you think you'll want to make them a part of your life? It's something big that comes with this relationship we have" she said. He'd only been with her and the kids a few months, what if in another few months time he'd had enough of looking after kids and having them around all the time? She felt him shift a little closer and his hand came to the side of her cheek, lifting her eyes to meet his.

"Ziva your kids mean the world to me, I would do anything for them and you know that. I know that having a serious relationship with you means that they will be a part of it, and I am happy with that. I love that, I love that I can be part of a family, being home alone at night just isn't the same compared to having you and the two kids around. It gives me a little more meaning, a little more responsibility. And it's just such a great feeling to me to know that someone relies on me, I love looking after those kids. They are the best anyone could ever ask for, and I'm not looking to ever give up caring for you and both of them" he stated, holding her gaze. He meant every word he said. Those kids were important to him. Ziva tried to push back the feeling of tears in her eyes, she did but Tony must have seen her eyes tear up because the look on his face was concerned. She chuckled softly.

"Stop, you're making me tear up" she replied lightly with a small guilty smile on her face. He chuckled softly before leaning in and pressing a small kiss to her forehead. When he pulled back he smiled down at her.

"You wanna get out of here?" he asked. She nodded. They stood from their table, hand in hand, and he went and paid for the dinner. After paying they made their way down the gravel path to the car park. The night air was still warm on this summer's night and her small hand was greatly warm in his. Nothing could get better.

"It's so beautiful out tonight" Ziva said quietly as they neared his car.

"Yes, yes it is" he replied. She turned her head and found him staring right at her, not looking anywhere but her. She couldn't help the smile that grew on her face, his one mirroring hers. They reached his car but he didn't let her hand go, he pulled her around to the front of his car softly and he leant against the hood and pulled her to lean on it next to him, looking out at the ocean that had captivated her all night.

He brought his arm around her waist and tugged her into his side. She rested her head on his shoulder and let out a deep breath. She was so relaxed tonight, she wasn't worrying about the kids, it was just her and Tony and she was able to just let go. And he felt that ease in her tonight.

"I was thinking, next weekend I was going to invite Ducky and Tim over for dinner, just the three of us and you know, let them know about the kids" Ziva stated.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Yes. I do not want to wait any longer to tell them, I really think they should know" she explained.

"If you want I can take the kids off your hands for a while? I have been meaning to take Caleb to a baseball game and I could take Maxi and Dean along with me or something" he offered. She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked up at him.

"Really?" she asked. He smiled.

"Yeah, it'll be good, and then I could bring them home later so Tim and Ducky can meet them or something" he said with a shrug.

"That would be really helpful, thank you" she replied. She moved from beside him and he kept his hand on her waist. She stepped out in front of him and lightly tapped his foot to the side. He caught onto what she was doing and moved his feet apart and she came to stand in between his legs. Both of his hands returned to resting on her waist.

"Anything for you, you know that" he said with a smile as her hands rested on his chest. She leant in closer and there was this perfect little smile on her face right before she brought her lips down on his, really kissing him for the first time in a few days and not having to worry about anything in the world other then them. His hands drifted a little lower as he pulled her closer when she pressed her way into his mouth and deepened the kiss. And he let a soft hum escape his mouth, because Ziva was a woman who really knew how to kiss.

She leant back and smiled at him. Her hand moved up his neck and brushed into the side of his hair.

"Tomorrow…" Ziva began, slightly distracted by his hand that had slipped lower and cupped her backside.

"Yes?" he replied, a smirk plastered on his face. He knew just how much of a distraction he could be to her.

"If it is nice tomorrow I was thinking we could take the kids to the beach. You think that would be a nice idea?" she asked.

"On a Sunday, I don't think anything else could get better than that in the summer" he replied. He'd noticed how he was automatically included in these family plans, how he was just going to be there anyway. He was always at hers anyways.

"And maybe Maxi could invite Dean too" she added. She knew that Maxi hadn't hung out with him out of school in a while, even though they constantly texted each other everyday.

"That's a good idea. Maxi will like that" he said with a smile. He knew just as well as her how much Maxi liked Dean. She leant down and placed a soft kiss to his lips, somehow the conversation had gone back to the kids again, it seemed to do that a lot. But maybe that's just what happens when you have kids to take care of and you are in a relationship with someone. It takes up a big deal of what you do.

"I haven't been to the beach in a while" she admitted. His lips had found their way to her neck and she'd threaded her hand into the back of his hair.

"I know, you couldn't stop staring at the sea tonight. I guessed as much" he said and she felt the smile against her neck. All she could do was hum in reply, his lips had a way at doing that to her.

"And tomorrow I know I won't be able to stop staring at you when I see you in a bikini, it has been far too long" he stated. She had to chuckle at that. He'll always still be her Tony at heart, the one who loves to stare at and appreciate a woman's body, it's just this new part of her Tony was different. He wouldn't just stare at any woman, his eyes would only be for her. And she loved that.


	16. Chapter 16

**We are still marching on with this, I think there will be just about 7 or 8 more chapters to it and I hope to have finished it within the next two weeks before I leave. So fingers crossed that my muse is good to me. Enjoy.**

**Hundan.**

* * *

><p>Caleb had warmed up to Gibbs a little more after Gibbs had shown him his boat. Caleb had been convinced that Gibbs was a pirate, as soon as the boat was in view for his little eyes to see and hands to touch. Gibbs had told the younger boy that he worked as a navy policeman and that the navy had lots of boats. After that Caleb didn't think he was a pirate anymore, he thought he was a police sailor. But Gibbs could live with that.<p>

It had been a fair while since Gibbs has had a child in his home, the last being Amira, and it made him smile as he watched Caleb sit at the dinner table and eat. There was sauce all around his mouth from the spaghetti bolognaise Hollis had made them and the long noodles flopped everywhere. He wondered how mad Ziva would get when she saw the mess he'd made on his shirt. Gibbs wasn't new to a mess at the dinner table, Kelly used to be terrible.

"Is that good Caleb?" Gibbs asked as he watched him slurp back another long noodle. Caleb nodded animatedly.

"Yep, it's yum" he replied right before he took another big scoopful in his mouth.

"So, Maxi, how are things at school?" Hollis asked. Maxi and Hollis had spent a good part of the evening together in the kitchen while Gibbs and Caleb had been down in the basement.

"Pretty good, I was actually thinking about taking a sport, I use to play baseball in Israel at school" Maxi explained.

"Really? I enjoy baseball a lot, I used to play when I was younger" Hollis replied. When she saw Gibbs roll his eyes from across the table and she shot him a smirk, because she could see that smile on his face. She remembered that time at the batting cage when she'd been really good and he had _thought_ she had never played before.

"Yeah, ever since I was little I've played. Baseball's big here too I've figured out" Maxi said with a smile. There were a whole bunch of people at school that were obsessed with it, but then again there were people obsessed with every sport. Dean included.

"Who taught you how to play Maxi?" Gibbs asked. Maxi smiled lightly. It was funny who taught her how to play, normally you would expect her dad do have done it. But he wasn't a big fan of sports, he didn't have much time for them.

"Ziva was actually the one who taught me" she stills remembers too. One day when she was about seven she Ziva and her mom were down at the park in the afternoon and she had seen some older kids playing, Ziva had told her all about it and she was fascinated from that day on. Before Mossad Ziva had played baseball at school. She'd been really good too.

"Ziver knows her stuff, I'll give you that" Gibbs replied. He knew about Ziva's baseball years in school, he'd asked her when he realized she was actually pretty good at handling the ball. They had stayed down at that baseball park for a while that night after the case with the exploding BBQ.

"Have you seen her play?" Maxi asked Gibbs. He smiled lightly.

"A little yeah" he replied. Maxi couldn't remember the last time she saw Ziva play, it would have been when she still lived in Israel, before she came to America.

"Do you have like a tournament thing at work, like in the movies?" Maxi then asked.

"No, I just had a small game of catch with her after work one night. However I know she's been and watched a few games while she's lived here" Gibbs replied. He would actually love to have a NCIS baseball game, maybe they could play the FBI one time. He'd love to give Tobias a run for his money. And he wasn't a deaf man, he may be older but he definitely heard more than he sometimes wanted to when it concerned his agent's conversations. He knows over the years that Ziva has been in the states that there has been many occasions when she and DiNozzo have gone to a game, they've always spent more time outside of work then he would have liked. He always thought there was more to it, there probably was considering how they are now. Where they are right this very minute.

It's still a little hard for him to come to terms with this relationship that's beginning, and maybe he'll always find it hard. Even know he cares for them both as his own, he knows how bad this could end up. Dating your partner was never a good idea, it was a struggle. But he hopes they make it, because they both seem happier than ever. And he wouldn't want anything more than that, even if the idea of two of his team dating troubled him a little.

"Yeah? Did you take her?" Maxi asked. She was intrigued now, Gibbs could tell.

"No, not me. DiNozzo takes her, he loves anything that involves two teams, a ball, and a ref" Gibbs explained. He watched the younger girls face grow with a smile. She must get what it is Tony and Ziva are doing, she must understand how close they are. It was all in that smile. She knows more about things than it seems as though she does. And when he shot a look in Hollis direction he saw a look of question and understanding on her face. She wondered just how _much_ he knew about his agent's closeness but she also understood. Anyone who was a trained investigator could see there was something deeply personal between the two.

"Well that makes a lot of sense" the younger girl smiled. Gibbs was certain she was onto Tony and Ziva, she knew that there was a lot more to the two of them then it looks like. She was a lot smarter than she looked for her age, and she was good at reading things. She'd make a great agent.

* * *

><p>Gibbs had left Hollis in the spare room with Caleb, he'd wanted a story before he went to bed and to his surprise Hollis had offered right away. There had been a sparkle in her eyes that had Gibbs smiling. Seeing Hollis get all happy like this around kids was a sight, he'd never thought she'd be like this. He knows she doesn't want kids of her own, it's not her thing, but she will take any chance to care for someone else's kids. It's weird and different but it's something that has him drawn to her. She was unique.<p>

She wasn't your usual woman, but then again he wasn't your usual man. And both of them spent far too much effort on their jobs and not enough on their personal life. He wonders how long she's going to be here for. She's retired from the Army and she's got no real plans at the moment. He knows that he's comfortable with this though, it's weird because he finds it hard to attach, but there's just something about Hollis that has him thinking, he wouldn't mind how long she wanted to stay. She was always welcome, especially when she cooks him descent meals each night when he gets home from work.

And more importantly he has that company there each night that he's realized he has missed. A lot.

Walking into his lounge he found Maxi on the couch, half lying across the length of it but being propped up against one of the armrests. She had her book in her hands and he could see her cell phone resting on her lap. He'd seen her with that thing all night and it was a wonder to him why the younger generation was so attached to those things. Personally he finds texting a waste of time when you could just phone the person and get the conversation over with. But he had noticed how her face lit up every time the device rattled and alerted her to a new message. It must be someone special to her.

Maxi lifted her eyes from her book when he walked into the room and she sent him a smile and watched as he walked over and took a seat on the empty armchair.

"Good book?" he asked. She flipped the book closed and looked at the cover for a moment.

"Yeah, it's really good. Do you read?" she asked in return. He nodded.

"Every now and then I find time to read, but not as much as I like" he said honestly. Normally with his line of work he might find one night a week to read and then he forgets about his book and when he comes back to it in three or four weeks he's lost the vibe to the story and feels the need to start again just to get the feeling.

"You sound like Ziva" she said with a small smile. She knew Ziva loved to read but Ziva had told her those exact words almost, she didn't have much time to read, especially now she had them to look after. However she knew Ziva read as much as she could, and before Tony came into the picture, she used to read each night in bed.

"Well our job isn't the most time allowing one you could ever go for, and Ziver is a very busy woman. Especially with the two of you running around" he replied. Maxi knew he wasn't a man to open up easily from what Ziva has said about him over the years, but there's just something in the way he talks to her when they are alone, it just feels personal compared to how Ziva used to describe him.

"You should probably say the three of us" Maxi smiled and Gibbs let out a soft laugh.

"Yes, you are very right about that" he replied, still smiling at the younger girl's good humor.

"What is he like at work?" Maxi suddenly asked and Gibbs paused for a moment. This was serious question.

"DiNozzo?" he asked. Of course he knew who she meant, but for some reason he felt he need to make sure.

"Yeah" she replied. Her eyes were watching him carefully, waiting for his reply.

"Well he's…" Gibbs wasn't really sure how to put DiNozzo into words "he can be juvenile, crack jokes in the wrong moments, play pranks and make fun of the others…but really that's all in good nature. Tony puts up a front, making it seem like he doesn't know what he's doing, that he's not mature enough to do what he does, but really he is. There is much more to him than what he lets on" Gibbs began. He wasn't going to lie to Maxi about what he really thought about Tony, he'd never actually told _anyone _what he _really_ thinks of Tony but he had this feeling that if he told Maxi anything but the truth she would somehow know. And that thought made him smile a little.

"He gets his work done when it looks like all he's done is sleep at his desk for the past twenty minutes and the work is always at the best standard. He's a great agent, one of the best NCIS has and some people don't understand that, but you have to work with him first before you see the proof. If there's anyone I want more at my side on the job, it's DiNozzo, no matter if he gets on my nerves from time to time. And he's what makes the rest of the team have a smile on their face when the going gets tough, whether they know that or not" Gibbs explained. Maxi looked at him, she seemed to take in everything he said about Tony.

"I really like Tony" she said, slightly out of the blue. Gibbs didn't doubt for a second the kid didn't like him, he was very likable and considering he'd been spending a lot of time around her, he wasn't surprised.

"He's around a lot, isn't he?" Gibbs asked. Maybe he could learn a few things from talking to Maxi.

"Yeah, he doesn't go home much. I don't mind of course, because he always brings around ice cream and movies" she said with a smile. Gibbs didn't doubt that Tony pretty much lived at Ziva's place now, and shared a bed with her. Something he didn't want to think about in too much depth.

"Sounds like he's pretty good to you kids" Gibbs said. Maxi nodded.

"Yeah, he takes us out to get ice cream and to the park with Ziva, and when Ziva's busy he will look after us. I know I don't _really_ need looking after if it's a few hours but Caleb does, and he's really close to Caleb. Caleb adores him" Maxi admitted. She'd watched the bond grow between her brother and Tony from the beginning and she'd never seen Caleb attach to someone other than Ziva or family quicker. Gibbs couldn't be more confident that the relationship Tony and Ziva had right now, it was helping Ziva with the situation with her kids a lot.

* * *

><p>Tony and Ziva had stayed out in the car park for a short while, basking the presence of each other and the warm air of the night on the beachside area. But in the end, they had to take it in for the night. As much as they would have loved to just stand out there all night and share light loving kisses and smiles, there were children to be gathered from their care and really they didn't think the restaurant manager would be accepting of the all night hang out choice.<p>

It was later than Ziva would have originally chosen to be out when they arrived at Gibbs' house, but Gibbs had stressed that they would be fine and to enjoy her night. That she did. Extremely enjoyed it in fact. And half eleven wasn't that late, right?

They didn't bother to knock on Gibbs' door when they got there, he had never been one to really care about the typical greetings at his front door. It was just the way he worked. It had cooled off a little more in the past hour or so and Ziva was glad to walk into the warmth sheltered air of the house. They made there way through to the lounge and immediately saw Gibbs. He and Hollis were on the couch together and they were both smiling.

More to that fact was that Gibbs had his arm behind her on the couch. Given he wasn't actually hardly touching her in the way he did it, it was still an intimate thing they had both never seen from their boss, Tony had seen Gibbs flirt –which had disturbed him a little- but this was different. And that smile on Gibbs' face Ziva was sure she had never seen. Not quite like that anyway. Their eyes turned on the younger couple and Ziva felt her cheeks go a little warmer, for starters she wasn't used to seeing her boss like this and she felt like she was sort of interrupting even though she wasn't really, and second she was standing there in Tony's jacket. Something Gibbs had raised his eyes at slightly with a smirk on his lips.

She could tell that any moment now the man next to her would crack a very inappropriate joke to relieve the tension in the room, and so she stepped in before that happened.

"Good evening Gibbs, Hollis, I hope we are not too late" she said with a small smile. Gibbs made a stand from the couch and Hollis followed in his lead.

"No, no, you are earlier than I thought you would be. Enjoy your night?" he asked, looking at Ziva. However Ziva saw her boss' eyes flicker to the man beside her.

"Yes, it was wonderful actually" she said. She felt Tony's hand ghost across her lower back, it was only brief and she suddenly wasn't sure how they were really meant to act around Gibbs. It was an unwritten book and no one had ever dared to write in it until now. Because no one dared to break one of Gibbs' rules and got away with it so that they were able to continue on with what they were doing. Gibbs nodded with a smile, not quite ready to be making comments on their relationship this close and personally, it was still a little hard for him to grasp, but he was accepting of it, out of work at least. And Ziva knew that.

"How have the kids been?" she then asked, going to change the subject a little from the discussion of their date.

"They were great, both of them were fantastic" Gibbs said and Ziva watched as his smile widened. There was something about kids, her ones in particular, that had been getting to him lately. And she wondered why that was.

"As long as you don't feed them after midnight they are normally fine" Tony cracked from beside her. She knew he was a little nervous that Gibbs would pass judgment on him about being able to take care of Ziva properly on a date. It was still yet to come, Ziva honestly didn't think it would come just yet, Gibbs didn't seem to be ready for that discussion. Not right this minute anyways.

She and Hollis crackled with a light laugh at the comment, so it put a small ease to feeling in the room right now.

"They both asleep?" Ziva then asked, moving to a more serious question again. Gibbs nodded again.

"Yeah, Maxi went down about half an hour ago and Caleb went to sleep earlier" Gibbs said. There was that smile on his face again. Ziva watched as Hollis whispered something to Gibbs before sending her and Tony a smile and heading in the direction of the kitchen. Ziva didn't miss the intimate way she moved around Gibbs, the subtle but sure touch she placed to his shoulder. They were definitely still going well together, and Ziva was happy for them. She knew Tony would discuss it all later when they got home however, he hadn't quite seen them in this sort of situation together. He hadn't seen just how comfortable they were with each other.

"Did Caleb go to sleep alright? He can be a little difficult on some nights" She asked. She hoped he had been good about going to bed in a strange house.

"Yeah, Hollis read him a story and he went down fine" Gibbs replied, if it was even possible his smile got brighter. Ziva could tell his and Hollis relationship was beginning to really go places. After that smile she could definitely tell. Gibbs started making his way to go upstairs and she and Tony followed behind him. The journey was quiet and Ziva figured that Gibbs wasn't ready for the small talk when it would concern her and Tony's relationship. She knows it's hard for him, that he would prefer it professionally not to happen but life was life and people do things because it is important and they have strong feelings for someone.

She knows it might take him a little while to adjust to this. And she also knows he is only worried about them, because he cares and he is worried that what they have won't go well. And he needs all of his team, all of his family, to stay together. A broken relationship wasn't going to do that. But she was confident in what she and Tony had, they wouldn't start something if they weren't so sure. And she knows Gibbs will come around in time, it will grow on him. And that's all they can ask for. Gibbs' and Jenny's relationship wasn't helping him think positive about she and Tony's one. Gibbs was a man who used his own personal experience to understand things.

They got upstairs and headed towards the spare room. Gibbs slowly opened the door and Ziva smiled at the sight she saw. Both her kids were fast asleep on the bed, Caleb on his back and looking like a starfish with all his arms spread out in all directions and Maxi was curled up, like she was trying to take up the least space she could. Ziva moved into the room and Gibbs stood and leant against the doorframe as he watched Ziva approach Maxi's side of the bed. And Ziva had to smile more when she looked across at Tony and found him making his way over to Caleb. She never had to tell Tony anything for him to just go along with it. He seemed to get her without asking. He always had.

Ziva leant down closer to the younger girl when she got to the bed and ran a soft hand through her long hair.

"Maxi, you have to get up for a bit so we can head home and take you to bed" Ziva whispered softly. Maxi moved a little, stretched out her legs. She yarned before slowly bringing her eyes open and she rubbed at them with her palms.

"Hmmkkk" she mumbled before slowly sitting up. Ziva smiled and linked her arm through the younger girls to help her to her feet. Once on her feet Maxi blinked a few times before taking small steps on her way out of the bedroom. It would be zombie walk to the car, zombie walk into the apartment and then she'll crash on the bed when reaches it. Ziva knows she'll have a good lay in tomorrow.

Ziva lifted her eyes and looked across at Tony. She doesn't think she will _ever_ get over the sight of him being so gentle with the kids, especially Caleb. She watches as he tries his best not to wake Caleb as he carefully scoops his hands under the toddler and slowly lifts him up off the bed. Caleb stirs a fraction but when Tony pulls him close to his chest and runs his hand gently up and down his back Caleb snuggles into Tony's shoulder and easily settles against him asleep again.

And when he looks across at her when he feels her eyes on him he smiles lightly at her. Like this was no problem, like caring for her kids was now just a second nature thing to him and he was so happy to do it. It all had her heart strings being pulled. She really, really didn't deserve a man like him. She is the luckiest woman in the world to have him.

She watches him as he follows Maxi in the direction out of the room, she watched him give Gibbs a small smile. He knows Gibbs is probably thinking something up in his mind about him being so…paternal with Caleb like he just was. And he was nervous about what that thought was. He was happier not knowing, just in case it was bad. Tony was always nervous about children, they were hard to care for and sure he was good with Caleb and Maxi but that was only two kids. That was probably his maximum limit on what he could handle.

And if he was doing something wrong in someone else's eyes, he didn't know how he would take that. He does everything he can to do right, all he wants to do is do right for these two kids. And he's trying so hard, because he wants them to be happy and have someone there. He never had his father around and he knows how lonely he was as a child when no one was around to take care of him. Ziva was all they had, and he was determined to help and be a part of that with her. Make sure they had more support and care along with Ziva's.

Ziva watched Tony head out and she looked up at Gibbs who was still leaning against the doorframe and watching her intently. She took a few steps towards him and stopped just in front of him. He had that look on his face where she knew he had something to say.

"He's good with your kids" he said simply. This was something. This was the _second_ time Gibbs had commented on that. And that was saying something. Tony must really be surprising Gibbs with how he is with her two kids.

"He makes them both very happy" Ziva stated. He did, they both adored him. And he adored them both right back.

"They aren't the only ones" Gibbs stated. His face was calm and controlled. He'd just taken a small step into a discussion about hers and Tony's relationship.

"Yes, you are right. He makes me very happy" she admitted. She wasn't going to deny it, and Gibbs could probably see it without her needed to verbalize it.

"It's still hard for me to accept that, and I'm speaking more on a professional level than anything. Personally I am glad you are both happy" Gibbs admitted himself.

"You know you do not need to worry, Tony and I, this is _going_ to last a long time Gibbs. I assure you that" she said. He heard the words from her mouth, and just how confident she was when she said them.

"You know I trust you both" he said. She knew by the look he gave her that he still couldn't get his thoughts away from how he and Jenny had ended up.

"I know, and we don't take that trust for granted. We are both fully committed to make this work" she said. She felt as though this was turning out like the discussion they had in the bullpen the other day, but if Gibbs needed that continuous assurance, she would always give it. Gibbs nodded. He knows that all he needs to do is forget about what happened with Jenny, he and Jenny were so different from how Tony and Ziva are. And he needs to remember that. He knows Tony and Ziva can do this and make it work, so far they have tried so hard to do so and they are doing great. He just needs to get himself to accept that. Maybe someone needs to give him a little head slap to get him thinking straight. He would always over think the most important things to him.

Gibbs leant down and placed a small kiss to Ziva's forehead and she smiled brightly up at him. A twinkle in her eyes.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself tonight Ziver, I know Tony would have treated you better than anyone. And anytime you want, you give me a call and I'll look after the kids, alright?"

"I promise I will" she smiled. He thought so highly of Tony's ability to care for her, and that meant the world to her. Gibbs was truly the father she'd always wanted. She was blessed to have him.


	17. Chapter 17

**And here we have another chapter for you all. I hope you like it. **

**Hundan.**

* * *

><p>Walking into the crime scene on Monday morning was hard for Ziva. She'd always been affected personally when children were involved but something about the fact she had her own children now, it really, really got to her. All she could do was picture her kid's faces, and think about the mother and father to the child. How much pain they would be going through. She knew she would be devastated if anything ever happened to Maxi or Caleb.<p>

And when they had a dead marine on their hands, Lieutenant Samuel Jacobs, one whose son had been kidnapped by the very same people who murdered him, things were messy already. Ziva had no idea what it was they were going to tell the newly widowed mother.

The crime scene was like normal, everything got catalogued, evidence and witness statements collected. They were going to get this basted if Ziva had anything to say for it. And she knew Tony could tell she was already getting affected by this case, his eyes had been following her all morning at the crime scene. It wouldn't be long before he got her alone somewhere and asked her if she was ok. And for some reason when she was working at her desk, she couldn't help but open her draw and stare at the picture she has of Maxi and Caleb in there. It was a set of five small photos, Caleb had insisted they have a turn in the photo booth at the mall one time, and Ziva had adored the pictures to no end.

She was halfway through doing background checks on the dead marine to find anything hinky when Gibbs appeared at the front of her desk. She looked up and met his eyes. He didn't really have to say it, she knew what was going to happen any minute. Had she expect any less? She knew she would be the one to tell Heather Jacobs that her husband Samuel had been murder and her son of five Kurt was missing. It was a female thing, and Ziva was the only female on the team, so those moments when a widow needed another female to console her sadness and tears with, that fell on Ziva. She'd begun to get used to it over the years, she hadn't been very good at it when she first came to America.

"You sure you are alright to do this?" Gibbs asked. Knowing she already knew what was going to happen. She nodded surely.

"Yes, it will be fine" Ziva replied before standing from her desk. McGee's curious eyes were on her because he didn't really understand, he didn't know she had kids and Gibbs didn't usually ask her if she was ok to do this sort of thing. She could also see Tony's worried ones. She held his gaze as she walked out of the bullpen behind Gibbs and she silently assured him she was ok with this. She knew he wasn't satisfied with that. And maybe that's because he knew her so well.

Ziva followed Gibbs all the way to the interview room where Heather was, and just before they entered Gibbs broke the silence and spoke up.

"I know this is hitting you harder than other cases, I think it's getting to us all a little more than usual. Cases with children are always the hardest. But if you need a breather, you let me know, alright?" Gibbs said quietly. He wouldn't admit it but cases with children got to him, he'd had a child and it really gets to you when you can personally relate. He knows what she's going through, the first few children cases he ever worked after having a child of his own were the hardest, but they don't really get any easier. Ziva just nodded silently in return because she honestly wasn't really sure what to say. Gibbs opened the door and Ziva walked in, him following behind.

Mrs Jacobs stood from her chair at the head of the table when they walked in and Ziva made her way over to the chair next to hers while Gibbs wondered over to the coffee machine. Standing slightly away from the conversation. Ziva took the seat next to Mrs Jacobs' and Mrs Jacobs sat back down.

"Hello Mrs Jacobs, my name is Special Agent Ziva David" Ziva introduced. She left out the introductions of Gibbs, leaving him out of this. So he was there but the conversation would be between her and Mrs Jacobs, Gibbs was just watching from the side.

"Please, call me Heather" the older woman persisted with a small smile "Can you tell me what's going on? Has something happened to Sam?" she added, growing more worried. She had been called into the Navy yard and escorted into a room alone by herself and had waited on her and Gibbs to arrive in the room. Ziva knew that would have her thinking all sorts of bad things, and Ziva didn't have the good news to reassure her it was all okay and nothing was wrong.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this Mrs Jacobs but your husband was murdered earlier this morning" Ziva stated quietly. She watched as the woman in front of her broke, a few simple words can break a heart in a second and those were some of the words that could do that easily. She watched as she tried to form words but nothing was coming out and actually verbalized. Tears welled in her eyes and Ziva felt heart broken just watching the scene in front of her. She hated having to tell someone they will never see their loved one again.

"But…Kurt is with, with Sam, Oh my god, what's happened to Kurt? Please tell me my baby is ok? Oh god" the woman stated and her body was visibly shaking, she brought her hand to her mouth to cover her sobs and tears slipped from her eyes. Ziva reached out and put a gentle hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Mrs Jacobs, Kurt is still missing, it is believed that your son was taken" she admitted. It pained her to be saying these words and the louder sob that escaped Heathers mouth told her just how much this was hurting the woman in front of her. All Ziva could think of right now was Caleb being taken and how she would feel, she would be much like Mrs Jacobs. It was painful to think about it, but she couldn't help it. She had to get Kurt back to his mother, she wasn't going to stop until she did.

"Are you looking for him? Shouldn't you be out looking for him or something, my son is out there somewhere-" she began until Ziva cut her off. Ziva couldn't blame the woman though, she would react much the same, _ok _so she may be a little more aggressive, but she'd still react the same.

"We are doing everything we can Mrs Jacobs, we have agents looking right now and we _will _find your son" Ziva replied. Heather reached out and gripped onto Ziva's hand that rested on the table between them.

"Please Agent David, please find my son. Losing Sam is enough, I do not need to lose the last of my family and the last thing I have left of Sam" Heather pleaded and Ziva watched a few more tears slip from the woman's defenses and spill down her cheeks. Not only that but Ziva could feel the emotions rippling through the woman's body just through the touch of her hand around hers. Ziva gave the woman's hand a small squeeze.

"I will get your son back to you Mrs Jacobs, I _promise_" Ziva whispered and Heather nodded. She took Ziva's word for it, she was trusting her promise to bring her son back to her. When Heathers sobs started up again Ziva looked over to Gibbs and saw him watching the scene carefully. He was watching _her_ carefully. Watching to see her reactions, to see if she would break, he doesn't want her to break Rule 10, never get personally involved in a case. And she knew that it was going to be hard not to do.

* * *

><p>She doesn't get home to see her kids that night and so far in the day they've encountered a man not guilty of their murder but definitely guilty of being a sexiest pig who has no manners for the authority, an offshore company that had come up hinky on McGee's searches who were no help because they denied helping them in anyway possible and she and Tony had been left to deal with the manager of the company (who also had not been brought up with any manners) while McGee was stuck trying to hack into the place.<p>

Then she had ended up chasing a suspect on foot for a good few miles and she hasn't been on runs in a while since having the kids around. Tony had got hit by a kid on a bicycle by accident as he helped her chase the suspect they were after and that left him with a nasty bruise on his ribs from the handlebar of the bicycle. That suspect sat in integration right now and he still hasn't said a word, they've been trying and they are all tired and over the day but they have to keep going. Dinner has been missed and Ziva also missed the goodnight call from Caleb earlier because she had been in the interrogation room.

Right now it was three in the morning and Gibbs was somewhere, no one actually knew where exactly he was. McGee was dead asleep at his desk with his face pressed into his keyboard. Tony was slightly hoping McGee woke with little squares all over his face because he needed to be cheered up, and she was sitting at her desk trying to find anything she could to help this case, but she could hardly read the screen because her tired eyes made it all blurry and she couldn't really focus.

"You should get some rest, you need it" he whispered from right behind her, and she must be over tired because she hadn't even noticed him move from his chair and come up behind her.

"No, I will be fine" she replied. She couldn't go to sleep, not when Kurt was still out there. She needed to find him. His hand came and rested softly on her shoulder and his body came closer to the back of hers, she could feel his chest brush against her back.

"A few hours of sleep will do you good, you know you won't be able to last much longer if you don't sleep soon" he said quietly. She used to be better at this, but then again she never used to have to look after children and she got all the sleep she needed. Children can wear you down more than you realize sometimes. She was about to protest when he spoke up again.

"I will be awake and I will be searching, I will be looking for him Ziva, you don't need to worry. A few hours sleep will do no harm" he explained and his hand on her shoulder gently ran down her arm and wrapped around her hand, softly threading his fingers through hers. They haven't fully discussed how she was yet, a moment fully alone hadn't really come up. But for some reason he just knew everything, he knew how she was feeling and her worries. If this tells her anything it's that having a close personal relationship with him hasn't damaged their partnership, but only made it so much stronger.

"Ok" she whispered softly, but for some reason he knew she wasn't finished and there was a long pause before she continued, but she did continue with what was on her mind "I can't stop thinking about Caleb and Maxi, what if this ever happened to them? To me?" she asked and he noticed how her voice was a little shaky. She had _really_ been thinking into this. He moved himself back a little and managed to turn her in her chair, so she was facing him and he knelt down and took one of her hands in his and brought one hand to the side of her cheek.

"Don't think about it Zi, it won't happen" he said. She knew he couldn't really promise her that, because it could happen.

"You cannot say that it won't Tony, it might one day" she pressed and he watched her eyes cloud over a little, but she wouldn't spill her tears, not at work like this, not even if McGee was asleep and no one else was in the building at the moment. She wouldn't lose her composure at work. She was meant to be a tough ninja, one who no one dared to cross. She wasn't going to get into the habit of crying at work. No sir.

He let out a soft sigh because he realized she wasn't going to let this thought go, no matter how much she shouldn't be thinking about it. He didn't want her thinking these things, simply because he never wanted them to happen. But he had to assure her, that if something should ever happen that he would be there. As frightening as it was to think of, no matter how much it would hurt his heart, he would be there and be strong for her kids.

"Ziva…" he whispered, gently running his thumb along her cheek "If they were ever taken, we would found them. You know that, no one is better then our team" he assured her. Her soft brown eyes were staring down into his and he could almost feel the next question come before she said it.

"And what if I'm ever killed Tony? There is no one else, I am the last-" she began but he cut her off. He couldn't hear her talk about that sort of thing, it made him upset to ever think she could be taken away from him.

"If anything ever happened to you, and I won't let it because I have your back and you will be fine, but if it ever did happen…" he drifted off, this was harder to say then he thought "I would be a very, very broken man, but I would take care of them, Caleb and Maxi. I would do the best I could, I would raise them and care for them just like you would want them to be, and I'm not saying I would be the best to leave them with because I don't have any parenting experiencing but I would do everything I could. And I would have the heart in me that would do it, for you, and for them. I care so much for you and both those kids Ziva" he said so quietly she had to really pay attention to him to hear it all. And she couldn't help it when she let one tear slip, only to be wiped away softly by his hand. It wasn't a tear of a scared woman, but a tear of a woman who was in love and that man she loved, just told her the nicest and most caring words she had ever heard. The fact that he was so true to his words made her emotions rattle her a little. He was really dead serious about it.

In that moment she couldn't help but reach out and wrap her arms around his shoulders and bring him closer. And he went with it, his arms came around her waist and pulled her to his chest where she buried her face into the crook of his neck. He didn't miss the way her arms tightened around him, not willing to let him go. His words had really hit her deep, but he'd only been honest. Sure the words he said had scared him a little, he didn't think he would be able to be good enough for them, he's never really been the best with kids, they have always frightened him a little when the thought of them needing to rely just on him was there. Because he doesn't want to hurt them and he doesn't honestly think he's good enough, he doesn't think he would make a good enough father.

Ziva's so silent as she clings to him he's really not sure what he should say. He knows what he just said had obviously been the right thing to say to her, otherwise she wouldn't be hugging him like there's no tomorrow. He thinks her hug is almost as killer as one of Abby's. But he doesn't mind, as long as he knows in this moment he's here for her, and giving her what she needs. And that's all that matters. He's not even going to bother letting her know that the hug hurts his bruised ribs a bit, because she needs this more than he needs the feeling of comfort on his ribs.

He brushes his hand into the side of her hair as he leans back and places a small kiss to her forehead. She leans back and holds his gaze, their arms still around each other.

"How about you go get that sleep? I'll man the fort and you go borrow Abby's cot for a few hours" he said softly. Again she nodded and a small smile spread on her face.

"Thank you Tony, it means more than you know" she replied. He wasn't quite sure if she was referring to the offer to let her get some rest while he takes over things or him letting her know he would be there for her kids if anything should ever happen to her. He would bet on the latter of the two however.

"You're welcome Zi" he said with a smile of his own. She leant in a placed the smallest and briefest kiss to his lips he had ever received, but somehow that simple kiss meant more than anything else in the world could.

She managed to untangle herself from his arms and he watched as she took her phone and headed for the elevator on her way down to Abby's. When he turned back around from staring at her exit of the bullpen he found Gibbs standing there, giving him a look. And somehow he knew from a tell-tale look in the older mans eyes that he'd seen more in the past few minutes than he should have and Tony and Ziva had blindly been unaware to the fact someone had been watching.

"She alright?" Gibbs asked him. Tony nodded slowly and gave his boss a small smile.

"Yeah, I think she's going to be ok" he said honestly. Gibbs nodded in return and understood. She wasn't handling this like every other case but she would, in the end, be okay. And Gibbs might just have to let slide what he'd seen in the bullpen moments ago. Because really he knows it wasn't anything out of desire, but comfort. And he could live with that if it meant Ziva was going to be a little more stable on the course of this case because of Tony's affectionate actions.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until ten hours later that someone actually found something.<p>

"Boss, I think I've got a lead" Tony said as he furrowed his brow at the paper in his hand and slowly stood from his desk. Everyone's eyes in the bullpen were on him in an instant. He picked up the clicker from his desk and brought a video up on the main screen. Everyone had made their way up around him by the screen.

"I was looking at the video footage McGee found of Sam's truck that morning while he and Kurt were on their way home from the park, now look at this…" Tony pressed a button on the clicker and then video on the screen began moving. It was showing Sam's red truck driving down a main road and you could just see Sam and Kurt on the inside. Tony brought his hand up and pointed to the car following it.

"Ok so you see this car, this isn't the first time we've seen this car" Tony explained. He clicked another button and footage from the park showed up from the surveillance video across the road and Tony pointed to the car park where you could _just_ see that same grey car that had been following them on the road. He clicked it again and video from the gas station came up on the screen. In the very corner of the video you could see the car there again, and someone was in that car, watching Sam full up his truck.

"Don't believe in coincidences right?" he asked as he turned to look at them team. He knew they all agreed, none of them believed in coincidences.

"McGee, run that plate number" Gibbs ordered. Who was this person following the Lieutenant and his son?

"No need Boss, I already looked into it" Tony stated and McGee stopped in his movements towards his computer. Gibbs shot him a slightly curious look but Tony continued.

"The owner of the grey car is John Newton, divorced male in his late forties, he's been booked for a few DUI's and he's had one possession charge for drugs, all in the past year. He used to be a plumber with his own company but his business hit the rocks and went under, along with his marriage, when his son Jason was KIA in Afghanistan just over a year ago while he was serving in the Marines" Tony explained. And Tony realized that everyone was catching onto exactly what he had been thinking, that these murders had something to do with his son's death. It was related, there was a sick reasoning to this broken man's mind that had him doing irrational things.

"McGee, put a track out on Newton's cell, Ziva do some more background, I want to know what goes on in his head" Gibbs stated and they both rushed to their desks. He turned and looked at Tony.

"Good job DiNozzo" he said with a small smile, bringing a beaming smile out of the younger agent.

* * *

><p>Within minutes McGee had tracked down the man's phone to an old warehouse and team Gibbs were all geared up, vests on and their car was racing to the location. When they got there Gibbs and McGee took the front of the warehouse while Tony and Ziva took the back. There was nothing in the building, it was run down, but they could hear a voice inside and they found Newton, with Kurt, and when Newton saw Tony come around the corner he grabbed Kurt and lifted him up, holding the gun to his head.<p>

"Mr Newton, put the gun down, you don't want this to end up any worse than it already is" Ziva announced from the side of Tony. Gibbs and McGee stood a little behind them, both of their guns raised too. Tony took a quick look to Ziva next to him, she didn't have a clear shot. Flickering his eyes to Gibbs and McGee he realized neither did they. He didn't either. This one wasn't going to be won by a gun battle, and especially not with a child in the middle. There was only one thing Tony knew they could do. Tony lowered his weapon and crouched, placing it quietly at his feet before standing up again. Newton's eyes followed his movements, and he knew everyone else was watching out of the corner of their eyes. He could pretty much feel Gibbs' warning gaze burning into the back of his skull.

"John, can I call you John?" Tony asked, raising his arms up in a show of peace. John nodded.

"John, you need to put the gun down" Tony said softly. John shook his head.

"No, I will not put the gun down, you tell them to put their guns down" John said, Tony could see his hand shaking around his hold on the weapon. He was nervous, he was rattled.

"You have a five year old boy in your arms with a gun to his head, I don't think that's the best thing for us to do John" Tony explained "Why don't you just put the gun down and we can all talk about this? Let the boy go John, he doesn't need to be harmed" Tony asked.

"My son didn't need to be harmed, but they killed him" John yelled, his voice picking up in its tone. John's grip tightened around the weapon.

"Your son died a hero John, protecting his country" Tony explained, John's eyes were flicking side to side, his mind confused. Tony knew this man was unstable, he had drug habits, alcohol problems.

"He died a young man, he had his whole life ahead of him but they took his life" John said, his voice angry.

"A little five year old boy does not have part of this, so can you just let the boy go John" Tony asked, all he wanted was for Kurt to be away from all of this.

"He has everything to do with it! I want them to realize what its like not to have a family anymore, to have your child taken from you" John snapped, his hand shaking a little more.

"You know what it was like to lose a son, imagine what Kurt's mother will go through if she loses her son, do you really want to put that woman through hell to take her child? When she is innocent and this has nothing to do with her? Can you really put her through that, knowing how hard it was?" Tony asked him. He watched as John took in his words, but he didn't seem to give up on his hold.

"How do you know anything? How do you know what it's like?" John shot back. Tony found himself taking a deep breath before answering.

"I know what it would be like, how ruined I would be if my kids were ever taken from me" Tony said. Plain and simple. He saw Ziva's composer slip a little, how her head half turned to look at him when he spoke those words.

"You have kids?" John asked, getting caught up in the personal honestly Tony was giving him.

"Yes, I do" Tony replied with a small nod and he took a small step forward.

"How old are the?" John asked, suddenly interested. He hadn't noticed Tony step closer either.

"One's fifteen, and one's three" Tony replied. There was no doubt Ziva, and Gibbs, would know who he's talking about. And how honest he was being about them being _his _kids.

"Do you love them?" John asked. Tony nodded and took another step closer.

"I do, so very much" Tony replied. He did, he really loved those two kids, they were so special to him. "And I know Kurt's mother loves him just as much" Tony added. John stared at him in the eyes, focusing on his words and his honesty. He thought about what he was doing, and all of a sudden, he couldn't do it anymore. He really couldn't put someone else through his pain, not when he realized they didn't actually deserve it. His son had died a hero, and he'd never really thought of it like that, no one had even been as open to him about anything like the strange agent right in front of him was right now.

He lowered his weapon and he let the boy go. Tony took a step forward and gathered the weapon in his grip and John let him take it.

"You did the right thing John" Tony said quietly and John just nodded slowly as Tony went behind him and cuffed him. When Tony looked up everyone's eyes were on him, Ziva watched him with softness in her gaze as she picked up Kurt in her arms and the younger boy brought his arms around her. Tony wasn't sure if she was just so natural with kids now because she had her two kids, or if she deep down had always been like that with them.

Gibbs' eyes followed him, he was a mixture of angry and proud, angry because Tony had approached John without his weapon but also he was proud of what he'd done, but what he'd said had the old marine really thinking, maybe even a little rattled, things were coming out and he was starting to see _just _how much Tony cared for Ziva's kids. And McGee, he was just confused, he thought Tony had lied at the start, but the way he said it all, it felt so real. Tony knew that wasn't good.

* * *

><p>As soon as Ziva walked Kurt into the bullpen and Heather Jacobs saw her son she burst into tears and picked her child up and held him to her chest, not wanting to ever let go. Kurt wrapped his own arms around his mother and clung to her. He'd been so frightened, but now he was safe, and his mother was here. Tony didn't blame the woman's sobs that escaped her because honestly he would be a mess if that had been Maxi or Caleb. They might not be his kids, but he cares enough to feel as though they almost were. He cared for them enough.<p>

He wasn't expecting it when he felt Ziva's hand slip in into his from where she was now at his side. Gibbs and McGee stood in front of them so when he gave her hand a small squeeze back and threaded his fingers with hers, he hoped that they wouldn't turn around right in this moment. Because after all this, he knew he and Ziva had been affected by this case, especially Ziva. He couldn't wait till that moment when he got home later that night and got to see the two kids after actually missing them over the past two days, followed by falling asleep in Ziva's bed with his arms around her.

His life, was really starting to have a real meaning to it. There was a family in his life. There was Ziva and her two kids, something he was very grateful for. And things were looking permanent, and he'd never been so sure about a relationship this permanent before. This is what he wanted.


	18. Chapter 18

**One more week before I leave, so hopefully about 4 or 5 chapters left before I go and before this is finished. Enjoy!**

**Hundan.**

* * *

><p>She stood at the door with Julia and watched as Tony carried Caleb to the car and put him in his car seat while Maxi climbed in her side of the car.<p>

"Are the two of you…dating now?" Julia asked with a big grin on her face. When Ziva saw that smile on the older woman's face she chuckled lightly.

"More or less, yes" Ziva replied, smiling herself as she watched Tony buckle Caleb up.

"He's good with them, you don't see many men connected and being so good with younger kids if they haven't had children of their own before" Julia stated. She'd seen many men dating woman whose children she cares for, none of them have been quite like Tony. Ziva turned and looked at the woman next to her. How was it everyone seemed to have that same opinion that Tony was good with her kids? She knew it was true but it was overwhelming how many people were agreeing and voicing it.

"You don't seem to be the only one who thinks so" Ziva said, she smiled when the older woman's eyebrow rose in question.

"Gibbs, he's told me that a few times" Ziva said, smiling a little bit more because honestly, her boss' words meant a lot to her.

"So he knows about the two of you?" Julia asked. She knew all about Gibbs, Ziva's told her a lot of stories.

"Yeah, he's ok with it, but he's still on his way to accepting it" Ziva explained.

"Doesn't he have like a rule or something against his team members dating?" Julia asked. She was pretty sure she remembered Ziva telling her something like that. Ziva nodded and moved her gaze back out to watch Tony as he was leaning into the car saying something to Caleb. She had to be honest, his butt looked great from this angle. Well it did at any angle.

"Yeah, Gibbs has a rule against it but he's letting it slide. I don't think we really gave him much of a choice though" she said smiling lightly "I think he's mainly just worried about us mucking this up, and how it will affect the team. I mean I don't blame him, he's right in thinking that, but I just hope he can have enough faith in us to forget about what _could_ happen" Ziva explained.

"He's just doing his job in worrying about it, he's your boss and you're his two agents. It's part of his job to care about losing one, or both, of you" Julia explained. She really seemed to understand this, and know what she was talking about. Ziva smiled at the reassurance because it's what she needed. And She hadn't really thought too much of it in that way before.

"It's hard sometimes because when we see him out of work its sort of different, I know he's happy for us, but because he's still our boss there's that feeling I cannot get rid of in me that knows he still worries about our relationship, you know?" she said. Moving her eyes back to the woman next to her.

"My dear, I know it may seem a little complicated but when it comes to a personal relationship with your boss it is always tricky, but you've just got to keep working at it. I know in time Gibbs will accept it. You will just have to wait it out and wait until he is ready to. He will, because he cares enough about you both" she explained. How Julia knew exactly what to say, was beyond Ziva. But it was surely helping a lot.

"I guess you are right" Ziva said. Julia had always been a big help, a lot of the times when she first had the kids Julia would help her out, more than just looking after the kids, she would always give Ziva someone to talk to, someone to help her with her problems.

"I think your ride is waiting for you" Julia said with a small smile. Ziva turned and looked out to see Tony climbing into the driver's seat of her car. When she first got the kids she'd sold her mini and brought a larger car, a black SUV, it was far more practical. And she didn't mind the fact Tony was in the driver's seat, years ago she would have threatened him with a paperclip if he ever tried, but now, she sort of got this nice domestic feeling when he did. She had no idea why she liked it. She just did.

"I think you are right. Thanks again Julia, I don't know what I would do without you there to look after the kids" she said as she reached out and gathered the older woman into a warm hug. She knew if she didn't have Julia she would most likely have to give up her job at NCIS, or restrict her work at NCIS. That was something Ziva didn't want. Julia hugged her right back.

"You are always welcome my dear, you know I love those two kids and would always look after them whenever you needed. You do a good thing for this country, I would not want that to stop" Julia smiled as she pulled back from the hug. Ziva smiled right back.

"I will see you in the morning" Ziva said as she stepped out from the front door finally.

"You shall, do not stay up all night" Julia replied with a wink. Ziva laughed.

"I promise I will behave myself" Ziva said with a wink back. Julia was the one who laughed this time.

* * *

><p>Ziva was so glad to be back with her kids, she had missed them both so much over the passed two days, and having the sort of case they did only made it worse not seeing them. She could tell that she wasn't the only one happy to see them, Tony had been overly cheerful since they got home with the kids, and she doesn't remember him being this cheerful at work this afternoon. She loved the energy the kids brought out in him sometimes. She always loved seeing his smile.<p>

Right now the four of them sat on the couch, watching a movie together. And yes, they had all managed to fit on the couch, just. The movie had been Caleb's idea and Ziva really couldn't say no, because it meant being close to her kids and it meant she got hugs from them. Something else really needed after today. Maxi was close by her to one side, Caleb half asleep and snuggled on her lap and Tony sat to her other side, his hand behind her on the back of the couch. This is what family must really feel like. This is the closest she has ever been to a real, true family. And she couldn't love it more than she did.

She hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep part way through the movie, but she had. She was woken by the soft touch of lips on her forehead and a gentle hand brushing into the side of her hair. She smiled right away. He always knew the way to her heart, always. She slowly opened her eyes to find him inches away, smiling down at her like he'd just seen the cutest thing in the world and that nothing could ruin it. He brought a finger in front of his lips when she went to speak, shushing her with a smile on his lips. And when he pointed down at her lap she realized Caleb was still fast asleep in her arms.

However Maxi was gone from her side. She didn't have to ask him to realize that he had just returned from the kid's bedroom where he had put Maxi in bed. It was something about the look on his face, maybe it was just the way she could read him, she just knew that was where he had been before waking her from her slumber. She knows Maxi isn't small like Caleb and the fact that Tony had never had a great back, it meant a lot to know that he'd given up the comfort and wellbeing of his back for the sake of keeping Maxi asleep. It was all in that look in his eyes.

She reached out with one of her hands while the other curled around Caleb's sleeping form and brought it around the back of Tony's neck, bringing him in closer so she could softly capture his lips. She did, briefly.

"I'll put Caleb down and then I will meet you in bed" she whispered against his lips, bringing a brighter smile out of him if it was even possible. He brushed his hand against her cheek before leaning down and kissing her softly again before making his way to the bedroom. She never thought she would ever say this but Tony's domestic side, she loved it. It was unique and something very special, but maybe that was partially because of what they shared was special, and what they did together just felt so right, she might even say perfect.

They weren't perfect, nothing about anything they ever did was perfect, but for them right now, this was what perfect would look like. Because it just all felt so _right._ She was in love with having a family, she was in love with her two kids, she was in love with being able to love so much, and she was in love with him.

She looked down at the little boy in her arms. Just having him so close, in her arms felt so reassuring after the case they had just had. If anything ever happened to him or Maxi Ziva wasn't sure what she would do with herself. She loved them so much, they meant so much. She found herself pulling him a little closer and he ended tucking himself into her shoulder and gripping onto her shirt, holding himself closer to her in his sleeping state. Her heart tightened and her eyes burned a little with tears. She couldn't explain how much this really meant, they really meant. They'd made themselves a permanent residence in her heart, and they would never leave. She wouldn't have it any other way.

She misses Adina a lot, she tries not to think about it too much because she knows how much it pains her to think about. Adina was her sister and it always hurt when she thought about her sister, how both of them were gone. It was hard to do this without either of them, but she was trying. And she had a lot of help from her family here, that was reassuring. Tony was helping a lot more than anyone. She wanted Maxi and Caleb to have the life Tali was never allowed to treasure, she wanted them to have the life Adina would have always wanted them to, a happy one.

She was determined to give these children that life, a very happy one. One filled with love.

She carefully stood with Caleb in her arms and slowly made her way down the hallway to the bedrooms. She didn't know if she could really let go of Caleb right now. Because in this moment, she was clinging to the warmth he was giving her, the love he gave her in this hug, he might not realize how much his unaware-sleep-hug was affecting her, but it was. She never wanted it to stop.

So instead of taking Caleb into his room she walked further down the hallway and into her bedroom where she could see Tony resting under the covers already, and his eyes were on her the second she walked in the room. And from what she could see form his smile it looked as though he had already expected her to bring Caleb to bed with her. Maybe he just understood her better than herself.

He lifted the sheets for her and she carefully climbed into the bed, careful not to disturb Caleb in his sleep. She managed to lie down on her back with him snuggled on her chest with only a little stir from him. But as soon as she had settled and relaxed, he'd drifted deep into sleep again. Tony shifted at her side and moved closer and his chest pressed into the side of her body as he lay on his side and looked down at her. He brought his hand down and softly ran his hand through Caleb's short hair. Ziva watched him, he was so focused on the little boy in her arms and she knew that today had really affected him more than he has told her.

"You ok?" she asked softly. And maybe he should be asking her the question and not the other way around because she was hurt by today, but it seemed that he was affected by the events just as much as she was. She would always want to make sure he was ok.

"Yeah" he whispered and lifted his eyes to look at her. There was something in his eyes that told her that wasn't it, that he wasn't really finished.

"It's just…" he added, drifting off and looking down at Caleb again before taking a deep breath and facing her "I couldn't stop looking at Kurt today and picturing Caleb. It hurt Ziva, more than anything" he admitted quietly. His eyes were swirling with pain and heartbreak and she hated that it was like that. But she knew how he felt, she had felt exactly the same all day, throughout this whole case. There wasn't a moment that went by that she didn't think of her own kids on this case. And it all hurt.

She lifted her hand and reached out to run it through the side of Tony's hair. He leant into the touch and closed his eyes as he let out a deep breath.

"All this case I have been thinking the same thing, I haven't been able to get Caleb and Maxi off my mind, and it hurt to think about" she admitted. He opened his eyes and looked deep into hers again. He got her, she got him. Their minds were on the same wave length. When you love your family so much it hurts to think that anything bad could happen to them, that the perfect could be taken away at any moment. He could tell she was as upset as him about this, and that they were hurting together.

He wanted to assure her and say that that would never happen to them or the kids, but could he really promise that? He wished he could but he knew you couldn't promise things that you had no control over. He would give everything he had to be able to promise such a thing and for it to be true.

He snuggled in a little closer and brought his arm around both her and Caleb and pressed his face into the side of her neck, placing a small kiss on the skin there.

"I would give everything I have to prevent that from ever happening to my family" he whispered and she closed her eyes and tried to swallow back her tears. They hadn't really talked about earlier when he'd spoken about her kids as his own, but this is when they were. He was admitting it again, and so causally and openly she knew he honestly treated them as his family. Her arm wrapped around his one across her and Caleb and she found herself holding onto him a little tighter than usual.

"You really think of them like that?" she asked quietly. He furrowed his brow and she felt the way his face moved in confusion against her neck.

"What do you mean?" he asked, slowly lifting his head from her neck and staring down at her. She let her eyes settle on him while she built herself up. This conversation was being had, and right now her emotions were a mess.

"You really think of them as your own family?" she asked. He stared down at her, like the words from her lips were a silly question and that she should already know the answer would be yes. The look made her heartbeat skip.

"Of course, more than anything. And not just Maxi and Caleb, you as well. You three are my family, the one I have always wanted" he said. He'd told her before that he was glad he was being part of their family, but never had he said to her that he saw them as _his family_. That was the thing that meant the most to her.

"Tony" she said, her eyes were soft and a little wet with tears as she stared up at him. He moved his hand –careful not to wake Caleb- and brought it up to the side of her face, running his thumb softly back and forth across her cheek.

"Yeah Zi?" he replied. Staring down at her, he knew her mind was moving a mile a minute. Something important was on the tip of her tongue.

"I…I love you Tony" she whispered in a breath. His heart almost stopped, right before it began pounding faster than anything against his ribcage. She had said it, and it's not like he didn't know her feelings for him ran deep, but he just didn't ever expect to actually hear those words from her. Maybe he underestimated that a little. He knew he loved her in return, and he always thought he would be the first one to say it, but maybe he underestimated that too. And all of a sudden he felt choked, like he almost couldn't breathe. He had to say it back.

"I-" he couldn't let it out. Why? He loved her. Why was this so hard? Why couldn't he just say those three goddamn words? His chest tightened even more.

She looked up at him, she'd just confessed her heart and it was easier than she thought it was going to be, maybe it's because she truly loved him more than anything in the world. But as she watched him and waited for him to hopefully return her feelings, she saw him struggle. She saw on his face that he loved her, and that he wanted to say it. But he just couldn't. There was something that wouldn't let him say it. But did she really need words to know he loved her? She already knew he did, she could see it deep in his eyes.

She reached out and placed her hand over his chest and his eyes locked with hers. She was slightly worried at how fast his heart was beating beneath her palm, it was erratic.

"It's ok Tony" she whispered. She didn't need to say what was ok for him to understand. She got that he couldn't get it out, and she didn't want him to force it. It will come when he's ready for it to, no matter how much she wants to hear it from him.

The last time he ever said it to someone was Jeanne. And that was a very long time ago but he can't help but think that he doesn't want the fate of this love to end up the same as that one did. He knows this is so different from what he had from Jeanne but he couldn't help the thought of it. Losing Ziva would destroy him. And he wasn't ready for that. If he said he loved her, things could crumble just like they had with Jeanne. It's crazy thinking this and believing it but he cannot help it.

He felt like he was disappointing Ziva, she deserved more than anything for her love to be returned, and to be told so.

"Ziva I…" he began. He was determined to say it, he was going to. He had to. For her, and no matter how much it worried him, made his heart beat out of control and made him break out into a sweat. He had to. He wanted to. But he just couldn't let the words slip from his lips.

"Tony, stop. It's ok" she said. She could see how much this was making him struggle. She didn't want that, she wanted him to say it when he was ready. She didn't want him to force it out just because she had said it. He sighed a heavy breath and closed his eyes, leaning in a pressing his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. She brought her hand to his cheek and lifted his head back so she could look at him.

"Don't apologize Tony. You don't have to say it for me to know you do" she explained quietly. Did she see how much he loved her? Did she feel it?

"I don't deserve you" he said. Honestly he didn't, she loved him no matter what. No matter what he did, no matter what he couldn't say. And even though he hasn't said it to her, she doesn't doubt his love for her. Not for a minute.

"Yes you do, more than anything" she replied. His emotions were high and his heart was deeply in love. And he was going to tell her, hopefully sooner rather than later. He leant down and kissed her lips softly, basking in her. The kiss was one full of love, and if he couldn't say it he hoped he could show it.

He pulled back before he would have liked and rested down beside her, nuzzling his face in the side of her neck again and placing his arm over her and Caleb who was still fast asleep on her chest. He was in love with the idea of family. He used to think that he never wanted it, never wanted a wife or kids in a big house with the white picket fence. But things have changed and over the past few years, his wants have changed. This is what he wants. He wants the life of a family man. He craves it more than anything now he has a taste for it.

And he plans on making the future better than anything with this family. His family.


	19. Chapter 19

It had been a long time since Tony has been to a baseball game. Today the sky was clear and the sun was shining, perfect day to play ball. Not only that, this was the first time he had taken kids to a baseball game, and for some reason that made him much more excited about the whole thing. The day was about to dip into the evening but still the air was warm and it felt like afternoon. It was perfect.

It didn't go missed by Tony that as he walked with the kids to find their seats people were looking at him and his family, thinking just that, that they are his family. It gave him a warm feeling in his chest at that thought, because they were his family. More than anything and when people thought that, it gave him a little bit of pride and there was probably a little skip in his steps.

"Tony?" a little voice down by his knee spoke up. Caleb had been at his side and gripping onto his hand ever since they got out of the car in the car park. The little boy was a bit nervous because there were so many people here, but at the same time he was extremely excited. He had been even more excited when Tony had brought him a baseball shirt supporting the same team Tony liked. And Maxi had pointed out how cute it was that he and Caleb now had matching t-shirts on.

"Yeah Caleb?" he replied. He looked down at his tickets and read their seat number, matching it to the rows of seats.

"How much more walking until we get there?" the little boy asked. Just as he asked that Tony had found their seats.

"No more walking, our seats are right here" he explained to the toddler and Caleb's face lit up with a big smile. Tony reached down and picked Caleb up into his arms –much to Caleb's excitement- and he shuffled his way down the empty row until they got to their seat number. Maxi and Dean were following right behind him. They got to their seats and Tony sat down and placed Caleb in the seat next to him, Maxi on the other side of Caleb and Dean next to her other side. Caleb's face was beaming with a never ending smile as he looked out onto the baseball field.

To his little eyes it was huge, a big green field with a tan diamond of dirt where a few players were throwing a ball around casually. He couldn't stop gazing at it and it made everything worth the while. And Caleb wasn't the only one. Maxi and Dean were both happy in there seats, excited about the game. Dean had been before, but not in a few years and he always loved going to a game. But Maxi, she had never been to one here in the states, and she was almost as excited as her brother.

Maxi played in Israel, which he had found out in the car ride over here, he had actually been really happy at that news. And he felt a little proud when she said she was going to play baseball for school. If he could help it, he would go to every single game he could.

"Tony?" Caleb asked again, he was tugging lightly at Tony's sleeve. Tony turned to face the young child and smiled down at him. There was something about Caleb's smiles today, they were completely infectious.

"Do we get hotdogs?" Caleb asked. Tony chuckled lightly, he and Caleb had already been through this conversation on the car ride here.

"Yes, the hotdog man will be around later, and then I will get you a big hotdog" Tony promised again. He's realized that when you have younger kids, you find yourself repeating what you already said earlier. But he was ok with it, he found it quite adorable.

"Same as you?" Caleb asked.

"Yep, the same as me" Tony replied with another light laugh.

* * *

><p>Ziva was nervous. She had invited both Ducky and McGee over for dinner and they would be here soon. Ziva had been going over and over in her head how to approach the needed conversation with them, and even after hours of thought, she still didn't know how to proceed about it. That's what had made her really nervous, that and the fact she didn't know how the two of them were going to react when she told them. Would they be mad that she hadn't told them but she had the others?<p>

She knows she's grateful that Tony had taken the kids off her hands for the night, but she couldn't help but want him here by her side as she did this. She knew she had to do this without him though, like she had with Gibbs and Abby.

Just as she placed the dinner in the oven there was a knock at the door. She sighed as she looked up at the clock, she knew who that would be, Ducky. The reason why she knew? Because he was half an hour early, he always liked to be early and she should have thought about that when she had decided to dress for the evening _after_ putting the dinner on. She looked down at what she was wearing. Tony's Ohio State T-Shirt and some sweatpants. Not the nicest thing to be answering the door in for your dinner party, but she guessed it would have to do, even if the doctor made some assumptions by the choice of college on her shirt.

She walked to the door and slowly opened it to find a very cheerful Ducky with a bottle of wine in his hands.

"Hello Ducky" she smiled and he smiled back before looking down at her clothing.

"Hello Ziva my dear, am I a bit early?" he asked. Yes, he had noticed the clothing. She chuckled lightly, because who could resist the older man's smile like that?

"Just a little early but it is fine, I was just about to go change for dinner. Come on in" she said and the older man stepped inside, stopping to give her a brief hug and a kiss to the cheek.

"Thank you ever so much for the invitation my dear, I am quite excited about this evening" he stated as he removed his coat and hat, placing them on the small coat rack at the door. The coat rack had always come in handy when Tony was concerned over the years.

"You are always welcome Ducky" she smiled "Now, make yourself at home, I will just go change before McGee arrives" she added and he nodded, smiling back at her as she turned and disappeared down the hallway.

Ducky wasn't sure what it was that had his mind turning, but a few things felt different about this situation. First when he asked Jethro if he was coming along tonight and would he like to ride together, he had explained to the doctor that he was in fact not coming along. It wasn't strange for Jethro not to come to a team thing, but lately he wouldn't miss them for anything. And there was something in the way Jethro had sounded that made Ducky think this might not be your normal team dinner. And now as the young lady who was hosting the party made her way down to the bedroom to change, her last comment hung in his mind.

She had said 'until McGee arrives', did that mean McGee was the only other person invited to this little get together? Ducky would say yes. It also wasn't strange for only some of the team to do things, but most of the time it would be himself and Jethro left out while the younger agents had dinner. Not that Ducky minded of course, but it was rare for the invitation to be given to just himself and Timothy. Ducky was rightfully intrigued and it only made this dinner party a little more exciting. Ducky loved his mysteries.

And Ducky being Ducky, sat on the couch and couldn't help but observe a little. He'd noticed the small basket of toys hidden in the far corner of the room, mostly out of sight. Looking at the young ladies movies on her shelf, it wasn't unusual for her collection to have grown since the last time he had been in her apartment -Anthony had quite an influence on Ziva, he always had- but what puzzled his mind was the large amount of child films. He knows Ziva is not _that_ interested by the younger generation entertainment.

If his mind had anything to figure out from these things was that Ziva did not live alone in this apartment of hers. It wasn't hard for the doctor to put his evidence together. And that teamed with the thought that he has of McGee and himself being the only ones coming, Ziva had news to tell them. Something important the others probably knew about already but he and McGee were yet to find out. This dinner party had become more interesting just by his own thoughts and predictions.

Ziva dressed quickly, not wanting to leave Ducky in the lounge for too long when she was meant to be hosting the dinner party. Also she knew how well Ducky picked up on the little things and put two and two together to figure something out. And it wasn't like her house had been tidy to the extent that all the evidence of children in her home was gone. She was just glad she had what she was going to wear already ready before hand.

When she walked out into the lounge she could see that the doctors mind had been ticking away, thinking something. She wondered if he would voice his thoughts.

"Ah Ziva, you look wonderful" he smiled when she walked in the room and he saw her much more fitting outfit. It wasn't much, but a nice feminine shirt and tidy jeans with a pretty necklace and earrings had the doctor's approval.

"Thank you Ducky" she smiled, she always loved Ducky's charming nature, it wasn't as strong as Tony's but she adored the older man "Shall we crack this wine open?" she asked. A bigger smile lit Ducky's face.

"That sounds magnificent" Ducky said as he stood from the couch and followed Ziva to the kitchen "You know my friend makes wine, he is very good, been doing it for years. This is one of his house reds, it is fantastic I know you will find it delicious. Gary and I have been friends for years, since my time back in college and it was wonderful news when I heard he had moved to America and so close by, I will have to take you to his winery sometime my dear, you would love it" Ducky rambled. Ziva loved it when he did that at the right moments, right now was exactly a perfect moment. And when he's talking about something she enjoys, she loves it even more. Ducky was a man full of stories and she knows she still has many years of listening to them, she didn't think he would ever run out of a tale to tell.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before McGee had arrived to, and the three of them all ended up in the kitchen drinking wine and listening to a few of Ducky's tales.<p>

"So is this everyone?" McGee asked when he realized no one had shown up since he arrived just under an hour ago. Ziva nodded.

"Yes, I just wanted to invite the two of you tonight" she admitted to them. McGee's face beamed a little brighter at that, because for some reason he felt special to be one of the two invited to a little dinner by themselves. He was just really surprised Tony was not here. Normally he was always included in what Ziva did outside of work, and she when he was concerned.

McGee wasn't stupid, he knew just how much the two of them spent together outside of work. He'd always known. But he just preferred to act like he didn't realize the obvious. It was easier to stay out of Tony and Ziva's business when it was concerning their relationship. It was a confusing and technical relationship to understand. And if you said the wrong thing, it could potentially be dangerous, especially to the Probie.

Ziva looked across to Ducky. He could tell she had a secret she wanted to tell. Ducky saw most things. And she wondered if she should tell them now?

"And there is a reason to why that is" she added. Now it wasn't just Ducky's eyes focused on her, McGee's were too. Both of the men stayed quiet as they waited for Ziva to finish what she was going to say.

Ziva took a deep breath and let it out.

"As of late I have been very distracted and I don't know if you have noticed a change in how I have been but things are a little different around the home life" she admitted. The nods both of the males gave her were confirmation that yes, they had noticed. She smiled slightly because her family didn't miss much.

"A long while ago my best friend from Israel, Adina, she passed away. Adina, she has two children and when they had no other family to go to, their godmother was left to take care of them" she said. She let that information set in, let it process through their minds. And they were both smart, they both got it.

"You are their godmother?" McGee asked quietly. She nodded her head and avoided their eyes a little. She felt like she had let them both down, waiting this long to tell them. There was a silence that hung in the air. No one was sure what to say. Ducky reached across the kitchen bench that separated them and covered Ziva's hand with his own. He knew what she was thinking right now.

"No matter how long it's been, all that matters is that you are telling us now. Please continue my dear" he said to her. She lifted her eyes and looked at them both. Not only was Ducky assuring her but the small smile on McGee's face told her that he too was okay with how long it had taken to tell them. They knew Ziva, she liked to be a lone wolf sometimes. But eventually she joined the pack, it took her time though. And maybe McGee's brain was just explaining it to himself that way because he'd been reading a lot of supernatural wolf stories lately.

"Yes, I am their godmother. It has been a while since I started taking care of them now, things are easy going at home though" she explained. They were both listening intently, paying full attention to everything she was saying. And as she began to think about her two kids, a smile grew on her face and she didn't even realize it.

She spent a good amount of time telling them both about her two kids in great detail. And they both listened happily, both taking in all the wonderful stories and things she had to share with them.

* * *

><p>"Tony?" Caleb asked for the fourth time that evening.<p>

"Yes Caleb?" Tony replied. He had realized Caleb had a lot of questions to ask at this baseball game, and strangely, Tony didn't find it as irritating as he thought he would.

"Is Zeev your girlfriend yet?" he asked. Tony hadn't expected that question, so far all the questions Caleb had asked had been about baseball or hotdogs. As Caleb stared up at him, awaiting Tony's answer, Tony realized that the question, surprisingly, hadn't come up again since a few weeks ago when he had first asked. Caleb's young mind had a tendency to jump all over the place. And funnily enough, it reminded him a lot of Ziva when she first came to America, he would talk about one thing and Ziva's mind would, a high percent of the time, be thinking something totally different.

Tony had also realized, that just like the last time Caleb had asked this question, Maxi's ears had picked up on it and now her eyes were trained on him, waiting to see how he would answer Caleb this time. And that little smirk was also present on the younger girls face.

"Yes, Ziva is my girlfriend" Tony stated, honestly. Ziva had told him it was his duty to tell Caleb, it was about time he did. He'd never said that aloud or admitted it like this before, he kind of liked announcing it though.

He watched as Caleb's face looked up in excitement, he'd liked Tony's answer, very much so. He also saw as Maxi's face was a little surprised at his answer, she'd expected him to avoid the question like the previous time, but he hadn't. Also Maxi now had confirmation that yes, Tony and Ziva were actually dating and in a relationship. Not that it really surprised her, she thought they were anyways, but now someone had actually said it out loud.

Also now Dean was paying attention to the conversation, and he was smiling as much as Maxi was. They must have discussed his and Ziva's situation, Tony could see it on their faces.

"Does this mean you live at our house now?" Caleb innocently asked. Tony chuckled lightly. Caleb's persistence to ask very complicated questions was regular, and Tony had no idea why he always seemed to ask the hardest ones to answer. At least he hadn't been asking them in front of Ziva. Then Tony would be much more nervous about the question.

"No, not yet" Tony said with a smile. He and Ziva hadn't really discussed living together, that wasn't something on their plate at the moment. They were quite content with how things were, Tony pretty much staying over most nights of the week and every weekend, but not exactly classed as living there.

"Maybe soon though?" Caleb asked, looking up at Tony with a certain sparkle in his eye. Tony didn't quite know what to say. He didn't know when –or if- he and Ziva would permanently live together, but he felt as though he couldn't disappoint that smile and hope on Caleb's face.

"Maybe soon" Tony replied and Caleb's face lit up again. Why the younger boy was this excited about the idea of Tony living with him, Tony wasn't sure. Maybe he just liked the idea of having another male around all the time, maybe even a more permanent father figure.

"But you still stay lots, right?" Caleb then asked. Again Tony found himself chuckling at the younger boy.

"Of course" Tony said with an even bigger smile as he watched Caleb's face light up even more.

"Tony DiNozzo?" someone from behind Tony called out. Tony knew that voice, it was very familiar, but he hadn't heard it in a long time. Tony turned his attention away from the kids and towards the seats behind him. Two rows back he saw Josh Duncan smiling at him. Josh was another detective from Baltimore in Tony's time there, he was only a little younger than Tony. And on many occasions Tony and Josh had grabbed a beer together after work, they had been good friends when Tony was in Baltimore.

When Tony smiled back Josh climbed over the empty seat between them and took a seat behind Tony.

"Josh, it's been a while man, how are you?" Tony said as Josh reached out and gave him a friendly handshake.

"I'm good yeah, and how's things with you? Still working for that Navy guy?" Josh returned.

"I'm great actually. Yeah, still working for him" Tony said with a smile. He and Gibbs had come a long way in all their years together.

"And who are you with? Are these your kids DiNozzo?" Josh asked, raising his eyebrows at the thought. Even though Tony had been engaged at Baltimore, he was never a kid man. Josh would have never of thought he would have ever seen the man with kids of his own.

Tony turned and looked at his kids. Yes, he had been calling them his kids lately, because that's what he saw them as. And he noticed just how much attention Maxi was paying to his conversation with Josh.

"Um yeah, they are my partners kids" he ended up saying, and this time when he said _partner_ he didn't mean work partner, he had said it as a romantic partner. Because Ziva was no longer just his work partner.

"You still with Wendy?" Josh asked. He'd always had a great memory.

"Na, that ended a long time ago now" Tony replied. He wondered just how many people from Baltimore would think he was still with Wendy, back in the day he had been very keen on marrying that girl. But he guessed he just didn't love her enough. She wasn't the right one for him.

"I always told you that you could do better than Wendy" Josh said with a little smile and a wink. Tony chuckled, he was right, Josh had always reminded him that back way back when. Not many of his buddies who'd met Wendy liked her very much.

"And you weren't wrong about that" Tony replied. Ziva was the best he could ask for "And you? You married?" Tony asked in return. Josh smiled and held up his left hand, showing his wedding ring.

"Yep, sure am, six years, no kids though" Josh smiled. He seemed happy, Tony was glad when he saw his old Baltimore buddies with a good life on their shoulders. Someone from behind Josh called out his name and Josh told them to wait up.

"I better get back to my buddies, but did you want to catch up another time?" Josh asked. Tony nodded. He always liked getting back in touch with his old buddies. He reached into his wallet and pulled out one of his work cards and handed it to Josh.

"It's got all my numbers on it" Tony said.

"Oh, very official" Josh smiled, Tony had gone a long way. Everyone at Baltimore was proud at how much he had achieved.

"That's the only reason I moved to NCIS, the fancy business cards" Tony smiled back and Josh crackled with a laugh.

"Still the same old Tony. Anyways, it was good catching up, I'll give you a call and we'll go out for a beer or something, just like old times" Josh said as he clapped Tony on the shoulder.

"Yeah, sounds good" Tony replied. Josh shot him one last smile before climbing back over the seats and heading off with a couple of guys his age.

Tony turned back towards the kids and Dean and Caleb had focused back on the game, only Maxi was looking at him. There was a question in her eyes, Tony was getting a lot better at reading this girl with all this time he spent with her.

"Who is Wendy?" Maxi asked. She never seemed worried if it might be a personal question, but maybe that's because Tony is pretty honest with her. He doesn't know why that is, he just always had been.

"The woman I was engaged to when I left Baltimore PD to join NCIS" he said. Not even bothered by telling her that fact. She read over his words for a second, letting it sink in.

"You were engaged?" she asked. For some reason that had surprised her, she never thought he would have been engaged before. Ziva always used to say to her mother how he had commitment issues. Maybe his failed engagement had been why that was though.

"Yeah, for a while" he replied.

"What happened?" Maxi then asked. What would he say as an answer to that? Did he really know why it hadn't worked? Honestly? Yes, he did.

"When you marry someone it's something you dive into feet first, but you'll only do that if you love them enough. I guess I just didn't love her enough, she wasn't the person I was meant to marry" he admitted. It was a little strange, he was admitting this to a teenager, at a baseball game.

Maxi always knew Tony had a big heart, a romantic one too. She could just tell. And that comment sort of proved it for her. She got why Ziva cared about him so much, why he meant so much to her.

"You ever think you will end up marrying that person? The one meant for you?" Maxi asked him. And yeah, that question had Tony's heart beating a little quicker.

"Yeah, I know I will. One day" he continued to admit. There was something in his eyes that Maxi saw, but she doesn't think he knows she saw.

Maxi realized that right in that moment, the one person Tony was thinking about was Ziva.

* * *

><p>"So, where are these two wonderful children of yours tonight Ziva?" Ducky asked as the three of them sat down at the dinner table.<p>

"Tony took the two of them to a baseball game" Ziva said with a smile at the thought. Ziva watched as a smile crept its way onto Ducky's face and McGee raised his eyebrows.

"Tony is looking after your two kids? Alone?" McGee asked, not really believing what he was hearing.

"Yeah, he is really good with the two of them Tim, he'll surprise you" Ziva smiled.

"I never thought I would see the day where Tony would be looking after kids" McGee admitted. Ziva was about to reply when Ducky's voice piped up.

"Anthony has a lot of things buried deep, there is a lot more to him as a man than he lets people see" Ducky explained. He looked right at Ziva and she realized that Ducky knew well that she knew and understood Tony more than anyone. She knew about the things Tony had buried deep. And it was true, because she did. No one else was as close to Tony as she was.

McGee sat there for a minute and thought. He always knew there was more to Tony than the Senior Field Agent let on. And he had seen small evidence of it at times. When Ziva had been thought dead, he had seen a lot of his surface crack and he saw a lot of that raw emotional and strong hearted man inside Tony.

And McGee remembers the other day with the Kurt situation, he now realizes that the two kids Tony had been talking about as his own, had in fact been Ziva's kids. If Tony has come to care about them as much as he does Ziva, McGee wouldn't doubt for a second that the other day he had been completely honest with the kidnapper. Because McGee knows how deep Tony's care for Ziva goes, and if he's admitted it to himself or not, McGee knows Tony loves her.

"That is very true" McGee agreed. Ziva's eyes turned to her good friend, it wasn't like McGee to agree about Tony having deeper emotions. But then again, Tony wasn't the only one changing as of late, McGee had too. They all have changed over the last couple years, she included.

The room went a little quiet as they thought over what Ducky had said. But when it had been quiet for too long Ducky broke the silence.

"This is delicious by the way Ziva, fantastic as always" Ducky said pointing towards his plate. But as always, dinner parties at Ziva's with her cooking, there was always great food. Ziva had a talent for getting the flavors perfect.

"Yes, you always make the best food" McGee agreed with a smile. To be honest he would say he was jealous of Tony. He knows how much time they spend out of work together, it's far more than normal partners. And he'd always be jealous about how much Ziva cooks for Tony. The past few years Tony had been fed very well, it would show because he knows Tony doesn't exercise at the rate of what he ate. But, as of late he had been a bit better. He was slimming a little.

"Thank you, I am glad the both of you came along tonight" she replied.

"Any excuse for great food and even better company, and I will take the offer" Ducky charmed. Ziva chuckled lightly at the comment.

* * *

><p>The game had just finished, Tony's team winning was a great bonus to the night, and now Tony and the three kids were walking back to the car. Caleb's hand in Tony's. And as they walked through the car park Tony's cell phone began to ring in his pocket.<p>

"DiNozzo" he answered once he had retrieved it from his pocket.

"Hey" she said quietly, personally. His face lit up with a private smile as soon as he heard her voice.

"Hey" he returned, just as casually, and even just that one word meant so much more between them, it meant more than just _hey_. It spoke volumes.

"How are the kids?" Ziva then asked. He couldn't hear anyone in the background so he figured she would have excused herself and disappeared to the bedroom for a minute to make this call. He pictured her sitting in the middle of the bed with her legs crossed. All he wanted to do was go home and see her now. He missed her, and it had only been a few hours since he last saw her.

"Yeah, they are good" Tony said as he looked at the kids around him. Maxi and Dean walked a little bit ahead of Tony and Caleb and they obviously didn't seem to mind the fact he could see them holding hands right now. It made Tony smile a little more, he really liked Dean, he was good with Maxi, and Maxi really liked him. And holding hands he was fine with.

"I miss you" Tony suddenly said quietly into the phone. He really did, he was being honest. He could almost feel her smile over the phone.

"I miss you too" she replied, and he could definitely hear the smile in her voice "Are you on your way home?" she asked. She hoped he would be home soon. Sometimes there were just days when she wanted him around more, he just made her have this happy feeling in her chest. Maybe it was the love for him that she felt.

"Yeah, we will be home soon. Just walking to the car right now" he stated "Did Ducky and McGoo take the news alright?" he added. He hoped they were okay with this new information, there would be no need to keep the kids a secret then.

"Yes, Ducky and McGee both took it well. They weren't too upset that I had kept it to myself for so long, they seemed to understand" she said.

"That's because they all care about you Ziva" he said softly. She knew he was right and even though he hadn't reacted too well when he found out, that was because he cared so much more, his heart was just so close to her that it wasn't something she should have kept from him because he was so close to her. But anyways, they were so far past that now. They had grown so strong. They were in love, and there was nothing that could get in between them. Because love is a powerful thing.

"Family, yes?" she asked. He smiled. They were all family. It was maybe a dysfunctional family, but it was still a family.

"Yes, exactly. Anyways I will see you shortly?" he said as he walked up to his car.

"Okay. I made sure I saved you some dessert" she replied and a big grin spread across his face. If there was one way of saying she loved him, other than the words themselves, it would be that.

"You know me too well" he said. He heard her chuckle lightly over the phone.

"Bye Tony" she said.

"See you soon Ziva" he bided goodbye. And not to long after that they were making their way out of the busy traffic at the baseball stadium in his mustang and heading home.


	20. Chapter 20

**Two more chapters hopefully to follow, last day for me to write before I leave so hopefully my muse is good to me and both the chapters get finished! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Hundan.**

* * *

><p>He walked into her home with the kids following him, and it was quiet inside. He knows that Ducky and McGee know they are home now and they are anticipating meeting these kids for the first time. And Ziva is probably just waiting to introduce and see just what their reactions are like. He walks a little deeper into the apartment and he sees the three of them sitting at the bar bench on the side of the kitchen, all drinking wine. They look happy, like they are having a good time. His eyes catch Ziva's and they share a small personal smile, he is glad he is home.<p>

"Hey Ducky, McGoo" he smiled as he placed his car keys on the bench. Caleb was walking right behind him, and as soon as Caleb realized there were other new people in his home, he came up behind Tony and wrapped his little arms around his legs. Tony could feel his face pressed into the back of his leg. He hadn't been too bad at the baseball game, but maybe that's because he hadn't gone very far from Tony, he was attached to his side most of the time.

Tony smiled at how Caleb always seemed to shy away behind him, it means he felt safe around him. And that meant a lot to Tony. As Tony bent down and gathered Caleb in his arms Maxi and Dean walked in and saw the new faces. Maxi smiled at them. Tony watched as Maxi and Ziva shared a quick look, confirming that it was okay for Maxi to introduce herself.

"Hello, I'm Maxi" she stated, holding out her hand to McGee who was the closest. McGee shook it with a smile on his face.

"Hello Maxi, I'm Tim, it's nice to meet you" he said. Maxi must have caught the quick look McGee gave to Dean, because Ziva hadn't mentioned a third kid.

"This is my friend Dean" Maxi said and Dean smiled, loving that he was being included right now and he leant forward and offered McGee a handshake and a smiley 'hello'. McGee shook it in return. It got to him that Tony had been in fact looking after three kids tonight by himself. That was even more impressive for Tony.

Ducky stood from his chair and approached the young woman. She smiled because she knew who this was, Ziva had told her a lot about this man. She was excited to meet him.

"Well hello Maxi, it is a wonderful pleasure to finally meet you, Donald 'Ducky' Mallard at your service" he charmed, sending her a wide smile. And when he offered her a warm hug, she took it.

"It's lovely to finally meet you too Ducky" she smiled. As he pulled back he smiled at her, just standing there for a second. It made Maxi chuckle a little because he looked overly happy to meet her. Then he turned his focus on Dean and smiled at him also, holding out his hand this time.

"Hello Dean, it's wonderful to meet any friend of Maxi's" he stated. Dean smiled back and warmly shook his hand. And yeah, Ducky had only just met Maxi, but he still already felt a connection there.

"It's great to meet you too" Dean replied. Ducky had a feeling he was going to like this friend. He seemed respectful, raised with good manners. He realized that that would be a big reason to why Tony wouldn't mind taking him along to the baseball game too. Ducky turned and smiled at the younger boy hiding in Tony's arms. The boy was shy, he could see that. And the fact he was taking very sure comfort in Tony's arms meant so much. Ziva wasn't wrong when she'd said how good Tony was with the kids. It looked like he had a very special bond with Caleb.

"Caleb, this is Ducky, Tony and Ziva's friend" Tony said quietly to the younger boy. When Caleb heard this, he lifted his head from Tony's shoulder and looked up at the man in front of him.

"Hello Ducky" he said in a small voice. He was getting better at this, he normally had to be told to say hello. Tony looked over to Ziva and he saw her face beam with a smile as she watched Caleb reply on his own.

"Hello Caleb, how was the baseball game?" Ducky asked as he looked down at the shirt he wore. Caleb's face grew with a giant smile and he began telling Ducky all about it. Ducky had asked the right question.

* * *

><p>"McGoo" Caleb called out as he walked into the kitchen where McGee, Tony and Ziva were. Ducky had gone home a short time ago. McGee quickly sent Tony a look that said he wasn't pleased. When Tony had called McGee that earlier Caleb had heard, and Caleb wouldn't stop calling him it now. Secretly McGee thought it was adorable though, but he didn't want Tony to know that.<p>

"Yeah Caleb?" McGee said as he watched the toddler walking in carrying his Robin toy Tony had brought him not so long ago. Both Tony and Ziva were watching with smiles, Caleb had got along well with both McGee and Ducky tonight.

"Are you like Robin?" Caleb asked, waving his toy around in McGee's direction. McGee gave a quick look to Tony and Ziva and they both gave him a shrug, but the smile on their faces told him they sort of knew what was going on, that Caleb asked random questions a lot.

"Why would I be like Robin?" McGee asked, bending down to the younger boy's level. In all honestly, McGee liked younger kids like Caleb. He'd always wanted kids. Maybe one day.

"Because Tony is like Batman, so does that make you like Robin?" he explained. McGee chuckled lightly at Caleb's thought of Tony being like Batman. And even though McGee didn't like being classed as the sidekick that much, he guessed in this case it was a good thing.

"Yeah, I guess I'm like Robin" McGee replied and Caleb smiled.

"I knew it, because you fight the bad guys with Tony and Ziva and so you must be Robin" Caleb said, like that all made sense. McGee thought for a minute, if he was Robin, and Tony was Batman, who was Ziva?

"And who is Ziva in this crime fighting team?" McGee asked, smiling over at Ziva. She chuckled.

"Ziva is Catwoman" Caleb nodded, sure about his answer. A laugh bubbled from Tony and for some reason McGee had a feeling part of this was because of what Tony has been teaching Caleb.

"And why is Ziva Catwoman?" he asked, trying to see if Tony was behind this. What Caleb replied with, none of them were expecting.

"Because Catwoman is Batman's girlfriend" Caleb said. McGee looked wide eyed at Tony and Ziva. Was this just Caleb thinking things in his little imaginative mind, or was there much more to it? The shocked expression on Tony and Ziva's faces said that yes, something was going on and that that comment had a lot of fact to it.

"Are you guys…?" McGee asked, still a little shocked because he hadn't been expecting this. Sure Tony and Ziva had been doing suspicious things tonight, invading each others space and everything else. But they always did, so he hadn't thought anything of it.

"I think the wine's just getting to your head McGoo" Tony said, smiling and trying to pass this away jokingly. Hopefully. McGee knew that smile was forced. He'd seen too many of Tony's smiles to know what ones were real and which weren't. Ziva saw this.

"Tony" she said quietly. McGee watched as Tony turned and looked at Ziva, they shared a silent conversation and then he watched Tony sigh.

"Well, I guess the cats out of the bag now" Tony said with a nervous smile and a small chuckle "We um, well Ziva and I, things are…we are giving _us_ a shot" Tony added. It didn't really make much sense so Ziva took over. Tony found it harder admitting this to the Probie than he thought it would.

"What Tony is trying to say is that we are giving a deeper relationship a go" she clarified. McGee sat there, looking at them and wondering if this was a dream or not. Sure he'd written them getting together in his novels and he'd always thought they'd had something (honestly he still to this day thinks they have slept together on more than one occasion), but he really hadn't expected it to ever be true. That they were actually together and trying to have a love life, one where they shared their feelings. Tony and Ziva were both people that weren't big on sharing feelings when it came to the opposite sex, because they had both had a hard life when love was concerned.

But in all honesty, McGee was happy for them both. No one understood them better than they did each other and they cared, that much was always obvious. And they deserved each other, because they deserved to have real and honest love for once in their life.

"It's a shock, that you two finally realized the potential you had together" McGee said with a grin and Tony and Ziva smiled back "I am happy for you guys, you deserve to have this" he added. Tony hadn't really expected such honesty, such heartfelt from the younger agent. He'd expected a joke maybe, but maybe he thought too little when it came to McGee, McGee wasn't like him when he was younger, McGee was proud of love and he shared his emotions a little better than he did. McGee had always been a big softy when it came to what matters most.

"Thanks Tim, it's good to know you approve" Tony replied, clapping the younger man on the shoulder lightly.

"I'd always approve on you guys, because I know you will both take care of each other" McGee said. Ziva smiled, she'd always liked Tim, from the very first time she met him they had got along and it had only got better from then on. He was a very dear friend. To both her and Tony.

Right now, Caleb was still standing there, not really fully understanding the conversation going on.

"Wait, does Gibbs know about this?" McGee then asked. He knew that would be a big bump in the road when it came to the two partners having a relationship like this.

"Yeah, he does. He's the only one that does" Tony said. McGee then realized, that besides Gibbs, they had kept this a secret. For some reason he had been thinking he was the only one who didn't know.

"And what does Gibbs think about it? Did he head slap the both of you?" McGee asked and they all shared a chuckle.

"No, surprisingly no head slaps, not even Tony got one of those" Ziva said "But his feelings on the matter, hmm… well he is happy for us both on a personal level, but professionally it's taking a little bit to adjust to. But the more he sees us together outside of work, I think the more confident he is getting in what it is we are doing, what we are risking when work is concerned" Ziva explained. McGee understood all of this, it was just like Gibbs to think that. He sees them both as children of his own, so being happy for them personally was not hard to see, and he understood the professional fears.

Because if Tony and Ziva didn't work out, things at work would not be the same as they once were. But personally, McGee trusted them both, he knew they were going to make this last. If they weren't serious about it they wouldn't have went there in the first place, because they have been dancing around each other for so long, that dancing some more wouldn't have killed them if they weren't serious enough to sustain a permanent relationship.

And McGee knew that permanent was something both of the agents were looking for, it was only right to find it with each other.

* * *

><p>McGee had made his way home not too long after the big discussion that they hadn't expected to have tonight, and they knew he wouldn't go around telling everyone, he knew that they were keeping this little relationship on the down low. He would keep it that way, because he was a good friend.<p>

Ziva had just finished putting Caleb to bed and she walked into the kitchen where Tony was, just finishing up putting a few of the dishes away. Maxi and Dean were in the lounge watching a movie together, a warm smile had lit Maxi face when Ziva said Dean could stay over on the couch tonight. And Maxi knew the rules, she'd be in her room and not with Dean. But just that much more time with him made her happy, and knowing he would be there in the morning was also something that made the teenager happy. Dean was just as happy as she was to spend that little extra amount of time together.

Tony had just placed the last wine glass back in the cupboard where it belonged and turned and smiled at her as she walked in the room. He had honestly missed her touch all day, and so had she.

"Caleb go down alright?" he asked as she walked towards him, the smile on her face matching his.

"Yeah, he was tried from his big day today" she replied as she stopped right in front of him where he had leant back against the bench behind him. She brought her hand up to his chest and lightly ran her hand down the buttons on his baseball shirt.

"Thank you for today, I know all of the kids really enjoyed themselves, and you taking them out like that means a lot to me, you know that right?" she said to him. One of his hands had come up to the side of her face and softly brushed her hair back behind her ear.

"Of course I know how much it means to you, and you know I love every minute I spend with those kids" he replied back. She smiled at him. He really was one of the best dad's, and that's exactly what she thought of him as. Her children's father. He was the man in their life that they could turn to with anything and he would be there. Adina and Levi would both be proud of the family they had formed in their absence.

"You are a good father Tony" she said quietly. She watched as he realized what she'd just said, what she had just called him. That title, it meant more than anything to him. The smile on his face was wide and his heart had been touched.

"You really think so?" he asked, his other hand coming to rest on her hip as he played with the belt loop on her jeans, unaware that he was actually doing it. They were just comfortable with touch, it was automatic now. Her hand on his chest drifted upwards, settling above his heart.

"Yes, more than anything" she assured him. She knew he had doubts about being a good father to kids, because he wasn't raised with the best father and so he hadn't had much of a role model to follow. He leant in a placed a soft kiss to her lips, this was his thanks to her, in the most intimate of ways. Not just a thank you for assuring him about this, but letting him have this chance to be a good father, giving him the chance to have a family, some importance to his life.

Kissing her is something he missed like crazy all day. If he has another day like this, he hopes it's not a work day. Because being able to sustain from kissing her when she's right there would be hard. He felt her move a little closer to him, her body ended up pressing against his while her hands both settled on his chest. He hadn't realized his hand in her belt loop had helped tug her closer. Then he was pulling his mouth away from hers, only slightly, only to whisper to her something he should have said days ago.

"I love you Ziva" were the words that slipped from his lips. He was ready to say it, he wasn't worried about losing her, he knew he was never going to lose her. He was _never _going to let her go, and he would bet all his money that she was never going to let him go in return, no matter what.

This was their _till death do us part_, because they were never letting go. Side by side forever.

He watched her face light up, a smile growing and her eyes sparkled at him as they glossed over a fraction, because yeah, that had touched her heart.

"I love you so, so much" he repeated, now that he'd said it that first time, he was never going to stop. Because she deserved to hear it, she deserved to know just how much she was loved. Her hands tightened around his shirt on his chest and she let out a breath she didn't think she had been holding in.

"I love you Anthony" she said. Her eyes holding his. There was something so deeply personal about the way she used his name, his full name. The last person to say those exact four words like that had been his mother, and that in itself was pulling all of his heart strings. His arms came around her and pulled her body as close as it would get, almost molding her into his skin. His face buried itself in her neck, breathing warmly against her soft skin. Her forehead was pressed against his shoulder and he ran his hands slowly up and down her back.

He didn't want this to ever end, and if he thought about it, it wouldn't. He knew it wouldn't. They weren't going anywhere, they would stay together, and be in love for _as long as they both shall live_.

A moment couldn't get more precious than this moment right now.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hopefully one more chapter if I get the time to finish it today. Enjoy. **

**Hundan.**

* * *

><p>For the first time in a very long time Tony was out with his buddies. When Pete had called and asked him to come along with the guys to watch the football game down at the bar, like good old times, Tony had loved the idea. Of course he had hesitated a little at it though, he thought that the need to ask Ziva first was something he should do. She'd laughed at him a little at his thought to ask her, and she'd told him he never had to ask her if he could hang out with his friends, she was always fine with it. She was actually very happy to hear him reconnecting with his friends for the first time in the last few months. He'd been spending pretty much all of his time with her and the kids lately. He deserved a break. To let loose a little.<p>

So here Tony now sat, happy in the company of a few good mates, Pete, Matt, Logan, and he had also asked Josh to come along, which Josh had happily accepted. Pete was also a friend from Baltimore so he knew Josh as well and Matt knew them both through his years with Tony, Tony has been friends with Matt since college. And Logan hadn't known Josh before now, but he did now, and they were getting along great. Tony was sporting his Ohio State hoddie in faith to his Buckeyes –who were winning at present if he may add- and he felt good to be back with the boys. Sure Ziva would be just like one of the guys sometimes, but sometimes you just need that testosterone filling the air. It was a guy thing.

And his second beer tasted just as good as the first.

"So Pete, how's the wife?" Tony asked, still keeping a watchful eye on the game while he brought up the conversation.

"Still the same, and still wanting kids" Pete said with a chuckle. He and Tony used to agree on the fact that they didn't really want kids, but now that Tony had had them (so to speak) he felt the need to let Pete in on the fact of just how wonderful it is.

"You know Pete, kids aren't all that bad" Tony replied. Pete raised his eyebrows at Tony. Tony used to never want kids.

"Don't tell me you got some woman knocked up and now you are stuck with having a kid and you are just _thinking_ kids are a good thing?" Pete asked. If Tony was having a kid, he would have told him right? It had been 9 months since they'd seen each other, but still it wasn't something you kept from your best friends.

"No" Tony laughed "I didn't get anyone knocked up. I just, I know what it's like to live with kids" Tony admitted. Josh was the only one that knew a little about his situation. But that was only brief.

"Are you dating someone who has kids?" Matt then asked before Pete could. Matt himself had one kid, a seven year old daughter with his wife. And Tony was good with his kid, but it wasn't like he would think Tony would ever get committed to having a kid around all the time.

"Ah, yeah, pretty much" Tony replied, smiling at the thought of those kids. He watched as Logan, Matt and Pete stared at him, they really didn't believe what they were hearing.

"So who is it you are dating? She must be pretty hot for you to date her if she has kids" Logan said. Tony chuckled a little, Ziva was so much more than just hot. And Matt, Logan and Pete all knew well who Ziva was, Tony talked about her enough over the years. So when he told them, it would probably be a bit of a shock.

"Well ah, you know her" Tony began. All three of them were looking at him, slightly confused. Tony didn't have many female friends that have been around for very long, ones that they know.

"We do?" Pete asked, trying to think of who it may be. He wasn't getting any ideas.

"Yeah, but Matt is the only one who has actually met her" Tony replied. Matt thought for a minute, then a few things clicked into place. Only two of Tony females friends Matt had met, one of which Tony treated like a sister and wasn't really his type, no matter how happy and nice the Goth was. And the other is the woman he had obsessively talked about over the years, and Matt has been fully convinced Tony has deep feelings for her.

"Don't tell me, you two finally got together after all these years?" Matt asked. God, Ziva was a woman of beauty, but all had failed for Matt that one time many, many years ago he tried flirting with her. Ziva was a hard shell to crack, but Tony seemed to crack it very well from the little he had seen of the two together.

"Who two? Who is he talking about?" Logan then asked.

"Tony and Ziva" Matt blurted out. He didn't need the spoken confirmation from Tony to realize it was her he was dating, he could tell just by the smile on his face.

"You mean your partner Ziva? The hot ass kicking one that you can never stop talking about?" Pete asked, he was not expecting that.

"No, his mail man named Ziva, of course his partner Ziva" Matt said, pulling a face at Pete. Tony chuckled as Pete smacked Matt on the arm.

"Wait, but Ziva doesn't have kids does she?" Logan then asked, realizing something else. They all watched Tony, waiting for the answer.

"Yes, Ziva and I are dating, and no Ziva hasn't had kids herself, but she does have kids, if that makes any sense. It's complicated" Tony explained.

"So she didn't give birth to these kids, she adopted them or something?" Pete asked, trying to make sense of all of this.

"Yeah, something like that. They're her godchildren, and when her best friend past away, she got custody" he said. All the men understood, being in law enforcement you deal a lot with those sorts of things, custody, and even though Matt hadn't been in law enforcement, he's got a lot of close buddies that he's been around long enough to know what goes down.

"And so you and Ziva?" Logan said, not asking anything but insinuating a lot. Tony chuckled.

"Yeah, Ziva and I, what about it?" Tony said. A smile adorning his face.

"What about it? Are you kidding, you have been trailing behind that woman like a lost puppy for the past, how many years?" Pete asked, they had been playing their 'I don't have feelings for my partner' game for far too long.

"Seven years" Tony said, not even having to count. He just knew how long it had been. He didn't even deny what Pete had said about him being a lost puppy following behind her all these years. He sort of had been on an occasion.

"I still cannot believe you waited seven years to sleep with her, she's hot" Matt stated. He'd seen her, and he didn't think he could work and grow close to a woman like that for seven years, and not at least try once in the first two years.

"Um…well I sort of haven't slept with her yet" Tony replied. Know exactly what Matt was meaning by slept.

"What?" Matt asked. He couldn't really believe that, not from Tony. Not after his history.

"How long have you been going out with her, and you haven't slept with her yet?" Logan asked. They all knew what Tony was like with women. So if had only been a week, there would be an acceptable explanation. But if longer, Logan would wonder what has happened to Tony's way with women.

"Well, I think it is around about something like three months, I don't remember when it really started" Tony said with a small shrug. To be honest he didn't remember, but he knew it was the best time in his life, however long it had been.

"Something like three months, and you haven't yet?" Pete asked incredulously. Right now Tony was losing his reputation with women. But he didn't really mind, because he liked the man he was today, no matter what his friends thought about it.

"Na, you know, it's not that we don't want to or anything, it's just complicated" Tony said. He didn't know how he was meant to explain this.

"How is it complicated? It's just sex" Logan said. Logan was the only one of them still single, but then again he was the youngest.

"We just haven't had the time" Tony said. And they hadn't, not alone anyways.

"The time? Three months is a lot of time" Josh joined in, he had just been listening in most the time for this conversation. Matt seemed to get something, something he understood about Tony's answer.

"You guys don't have kids, it's hard to find time with them around" Matt stated. And the look on Tony's face told Matt that he had got it right, that that's the reason. Because he knows Tony isn't like he used to be, he's changed, but still, three months was a long time. Tony wasn't that changed.

"Can't you just send them to a friend's house or something?" Pete asked.

"One is three years old, it's hard to just send him to a friend's house" Tony said with a smile at the thought of Caleb. Matt noticed, but he didn't say anything. All these years and all it took for Tony to change his mind on kids, was to have him take care of kids with a bit of permanency behind it.

"How old is the other one?" Logan asked. Tony was glad the whole sex conversation thing had passed.

"Fifteen" Tony replied, smiling again at the thought of Maxi this time. Those kids made him so happy.

"Fifteen, like a teenager? And a toddler?" Pete asked. That was a lot to handle, it was the two hardest ages.

"Yeah, they are good kids, really good kids" Tony replied. Still smiling. All the guys seemed to notice this, how happy it made Tony just speaking of these two kids. Tony had changed, and that was obvious. It was a good thing, a great thing. And Matt really liked this change, and how much Tony's opinion on kids had changed. Because ever since Matt had his girl, he'd realized just how fantastic kids were. And that a lot, especially this group of friends, had been missing out on how great it was.

"It's good to see you happy" Pete said. It had been a long time since he'd seen Tony just this happy. It was like he was glowing. If this is what kids did to him, maybe he would really think about considering finally having a child of his own. Maybe it would be good for him, it seemed to be great for Tony.

Even though their little conversation had stolen the attention away from the game for a minute, not much was missed. But now as it continued the opposing team was starting to catch up to Ohio. The tension in the bar was starting to rise and a few more beers were beginning to be passed around, it was great. And Tony had missed this cheering, barbaric excitement over sports with his buddies.

Ohio just scored another touchdown and just over half of the bar cheered with excitement. Matt called out to the barkeep for another round for their table. The night was only just beginning.

* * *

><p>Ohio winning had only brought the boys in a more celebratory mood, and Tony was feeling great. It had been a while since he'd been drunk like he is tonight, and he was feeling like superman. It was great. Logan had disappear to the corner of the bar with some blonde he had picked up and charmed, Pete was at a table a few over, having a big discussion about the game with a few random guys there, and he Josh and Matt sat at their table, emptying the last of the jug in the middle of their table. And they had only just got the newly full jug a minute ago.<p>

"So I feel left out here on the table, you need to show me what this new partner of yours looks like, cause' Matt knows and all this discussioning about her and not knowing a face to a name" Josh said, slurring a little in his words. Matt barked with a laugh.

"Josh, discussioning is not a word, I think the beer has gone to your head" Matt said, and Tony was chuckling in his seat now too.

"Still, you get what I mean" Josh said waving his hands in dismissal.

"Okay, okay, I think it is only fair" Tony smiled as he dug his phone out of his pocket. He squinted his eyes at the screen, it was a little bright for his slightly blurry eyes in the dim lit bar. He scrolled through a few pictures until he found on of Ziva. He'd taken it of her when they were out at the park one afternoon as she sat under a tree in the shade and she was smiling warmly at him, and Caleb had snuck himself into the photo too, pulling a cheeky grin.

He handed the phone over to Josh and he squinted his eyes much the same as Tony did.

"Wow, she's… wow. How did you manage to charm her?" Josh asked with a smiled, he'd known who the little boy was. Before Tony got back his phone Matt grabbed it and had a look himself.

"Well it wasn't easy" Tony said with a chuckle, and Matt chuckled too at Tony's comment.

"Of course it wasn't easy, she was Mossad, she didn't take your crap like every other woman did" Matt said, putting his opinion into the mix, and Tony had to admit it was pretty accurate.

"Wait, she was Mossad?" Josh asked wide eyed.

"Oh yeah, she was one hell of a ninja minx assassin back in the day" Tony said, grinning from ear to ear. He would always smile at the thought of how she used to be. He had very fond memories with Ziva years ago when she first came to America. He also had some very fond memories of her now too. Most memories involving Ziva were fond, and he loved who she used to be and who she now was.

"You fell for an assassin?" Josh asked. He was still flabbergasted by this knowledge. He didn't know why, but the one woman to set him straight, had been an assassin. Well, when he thinks about it, it makes a lot of sense.

"Because she was the one woman he couldn't have, and the only woman that had ever intimidated him" Matt blurted out. And yeah, Matt remembered everything Tony told him. No matter how drunk they had been.

"Makes sense" Josh smiled.

"Hey, I thought you were asking me this question, not Matt" Tony said jokingly as he gave Josh a playful punch to the shoulder. Josh smacked him one back.

"Hey you two, no fighting. Now tell me this Mr BabyDaddy, is this the youngest one of Ziva's kids?" Matt asked, pointing at the little boy grinning in the photo.

"Sure is, that's Caleb. He thinks I'm Batman, and he's pretty smart" Tony grinned. Matt and Josh burst into laughter.

"Okay, I think we need more beer now for me to believe that" Matt laughed before signaling the barkeep again.

"I think you are just trying to get me wasted" Tony accused pointing a finger in his good friend's direction. But the smirk on his face said his accusation was in no way serious or threatening.

"Never" Matt replied, obviously lying with that smirk also on his face.

"Since when did you care about getting wasted Tony?" Josh asked, tipping back the last of his beer.

"Since I live with kids" Tony blurted out.

"So you live with your partner and her kids do you?" Josh asked, then he turned to Matt "This is getting pretty serious by the sounds of things" he whispered to Matt, however it was loud enough for Tony to hear. Josh was intending on Tony hearing anyways.

"Oh shut up you two, just because I am a little serious compared to how I used to, doesn't mean you can pick on me for it" Tony said, laughing a little. He didn't even know why he was laughing.

"A little, oh come off it, it's more than a little" Matt poked his fun. They all laughed this time. And then the barkeep arrived with a new full jug for the table, making the boys even happier.

* * *

><p>"Where's my phone?" Tony asked, confused and slurring his words a little. Matt burst into laughter.<p>

"I don't know" he replied. Somehow in his drunken mind he thought Tony not being able to find his phone absolutely hilarious.

"Matt this isn't funny, what if Bossy man calls with a case?" Tony stated. Matt was stuck with the giggles.

"Tony you are far too drunk to be working, he would just kick your ass home" Matt chuckled.

"I will be the discussion picker on how drunk I am" Tony stated, waving his finger at Matt.

"Picker?" Matt laughed.

"I found it!" Tony cheered as he found his phone under one of the napkins on the table.

"High-five!" Matt replied and he and Tony shared a big high-five, even though they spilt a beer in the process, the high-five was successful. Matt and Tony were the only two left, Josh's wife had picked him up and Pete had taxied home. Logan, he had taken the blonde home when he'd disappeared a little earlier.

"How are you getting home?" Tony asked Matt. Matt shrugged.

"Was gonna taxi I guess" he said. Tony waved his hand.

"I am sure Zee-vah can drop you off on our way homey" Tony said "But I will have to confirm my offer with the mistress herself first" Tony smiled. Earlier Ziva had said that she would pick him up anytime he needed. And Tony looked down at his phone, 2am wasn't too bad for a Friday night. He hoped.

"Sweet dude" Matt said.

"Don't call me dude" Tony said, giving him a stern look. Matt smirked.

"What's your problem with dude, dude?" Matt laughed.

"I don't like being called a camel's penis" Tony said, bursting into laughter. Matt followed in his lead.

"Seriously? That's what it means?" Matt chuckled out.

"Yeah, that or the hair on the butt of an elephant" Tony laughed.

"Man Tony, you have far too much time on your hands sometimes" Matt said.

"Hey, to be fair I learnt this like years ago!" Tony protested.

"Tony?" Matt asked.

"Yeah?" Tony said leaning in, feeling like Matt had something important to tell him.

"Call your girlfriend already" Matt stated. Tony just pulled a face at Matt before picking up his phone and calling Ziva. It rang two times before she answered.

"Hey" she answered softly. Tony's face split with a smile at the sound of her voice.

"Hey beautiful" Tony said. And Ziva didn't miss the slur in his voice. She chuckled lightly.

"You sound very happy, have you been enjoying some beer?" she asked. She heard Tony giggle a little over the phone.

"Mayyyybbbee" he mumbled. Yes, it seems as though he had been. She smiled, it was good, he had enjoyed himself by the sounds of things.

"You ready to come home?" she asked, this would be the reason for his call, she had promised after all.

"Yes please. Oh and um, can we take Matty home too?" Tony asked. If she could see him right now she knew he would be attempting the drunken puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, of course we can take Matt home too" she replied. She heard him tell Matt and Matt tried calling out into the phone, saying something which Ziva didn't really catch.

"Thanks Zi" he said a little more quietly. Matt was watching him trying to be all personal conversational with Ziva, Matt thought it was sweet.

"I'll be there soon" she replied. She already knew what bar they were at tonight. Tony smiled and closed his phone. He really loved Ziva, she would do anything for him, like come down to a bar in the middle of the night to pick him and his friend up in their drunken state.

* * *

><p>"Zee-vah" Tony cheered as she walked up to their table in the bar. He stood from his chair and quickly wrapped her up in a big hug. She chuckled and hugged him right back. Yes, he was going to be a touchy-feely drunk tonight, she could tell already.<p>

"Tony" she smiled as she pulled back, then she turned to Matt.

"And hello Matt, it's been far too long" she said as she walked over to him and gave him a friendly hug. He appreciated the gesture.

"It has Ziva, far too long considering you two have now hooked up" Matt stated, sending a wink her way. Ziva chuckled again, so the secret was out to Tony's friends. Tony reached out and smacked Matt in the arm.

"Hey, what was that for?" Matt asked. Tony just poked his tongue out at Matt in a juvenile action.

"Okay boys, I think it is time I get you both home" Ziva interrupted. They both smiled at her and nodded their heads, and Tony decided to sling his arm around her shoulders. Again, she was chuckling softly. This was only going to get more and more interesting.

When she got them out to the car, trying to get them in the car was the tricky part.

"No, Matt, you need to duck your head, you are going to-" Ziva stopped short when Matt smacked his head on the edge of her car as he tried to climb in. She tried not to laugh but it bubbled out of her anyways. She reached out and held his head, pushing it down under the door as she sat him in the backseat. He smiled at her when she reached over and put his seatbelt on for him.

"Wow Ziva, you have really become domestic" he smiled. She chuckled down at him before patting him lightly on the shoulder.

"You're seeing things" she said with a grin. He laughed in reply.

"Now, no spewing in my car, because no matter how domestic I have become, I can still kill you as easy as I used to" she stated, making him stop laughing. She wasn't really serious, but his drunken mind had processed it as her being serious. And again she was laughing, she gave his cheek a little pat before closing the door. Looking to the front passenger seat of the car, Tony was already there and smiling at her, showing how smart he was to get himself into his seat without the need of her help. She smiled at him and walked around the car and got into the drivers seat.

All the way to Matt's house Matt and Tony were talking about the weirdest things, half of what they were saying wasn't making sense. Ziva sort of began to shut off, because she was having a hard time paying attention to it. However it did make her laugh many times over. She pulled up outside of Matt's house, Tony had remembered the address, Matt hadn't.

"So you want help getting inside?" Ziva asked, looking back at Matt in the backseat. He shook his head.

"Na I think I should be alright" he said unbuckling himself, and slowly getting out of the car. Ziva opened Tony's window and once Matt closed his door he leant in Tony's window.

"Thanks for the ride Ziva, you are the best. Take care of my boy" he smiled as he tapped Tony's chest.

"You are welcome, you take care of yourself" Ziva smiled. Matt gave a wave and told Tony he would catch him later before slowly and very off balance, he walked his way down to his front door. Tony and Ziva watched him make his way there, almost falling over a few times, but he eventually made it to his door and walked inside. When he was safely inside Tony and Ziva headed off home.

On the way to her apartment Tony was telling Ziva all about the game and how great it had been, highlighting the awesomeness of it with his enthusiasm as he explained. Ziva found that she couldn't stop smiling ever since she picked him up.

He tripped over halfway up the stairs to her apartment and so she slipped her arm around his waist to keep him on his feet the rest of the way there. And she felt his hand wrap its way around her also, but it went lower, slipping down and his hand grabbed a handful of her bottom. She chuckled and moved his hand up higher. He was very hands on when he was drunk, he always had been, but not as much as now. Maybe that was because they were in a relationship now and he knew he was allowed to touch her like this.

"I don't remember your apartment being up this many stairs" he slurred his words, leaning heavily on her as she looked for her key, he was very distracting right now as he stood behind her, pressing his chest to her back as he ran his hands up and down her sides.

"That's because you are drunk Tony" she said, chuckling lightly when she felt his lips press into the side of her neck. All he did was hum in reply to her statement, then it was followed by a groan when she opened the door and stepped away from his embrace.

"Zee-vah" he complained, stumbling a few feet behind her, trying to get her back in his hands. She chuckled slightly at him as she placed her keys on the bench. She turned around to look at him when he stepped on one of Caleb's toys and fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"Oww" he mumbled as he lay face down on the floor. Ziva smiled and shook her head as she went over and started to help lift him off the floor. As she did Maxi appeared at the end of the hallway and stared at them.

"Is he okay?" she asked, a little concerned and a little confused. She had been awake when she heard the noise, because Ziva had woken her up a little earlier to let her know she was going to pick Tony up, and for her to watch out for Caleb (even though he was asleep).

"Yeah he's fine" Ziva chuckled, she had managed to sit him up.

"No I'm not, I think I broke my face bone, dial the nine and the one and wait for me to tell you before dialing the last one" he said, he brought his hand to his face and pressed on his forehead "Okay, dial the last one, I think I need an emergency operation on my face ASAP" Tony said. Maxi watched on, and all she could do was laugh. Tony was very obviously drunk right now, and she'd never seen him like that before. It was very entertaining. Wait until she told Dean about this. Ziva brought her hand up to the side of his face softly and made him look at her.

"Tony you are fine, you face is fine, we do not need to call the ambulance" Ziva explained, even though she would normally find this a little annoying, she was finding it very adorable right now. Tony's face softened.

"Is my face still beautiful?" he asked, serious. Maxi was trying to stifle her laughter. Ziva brushed her hand into the side of his hair.

"Yes Tony, you are still beautiful" she said and his face lit up with a smile at her answer "But come on now, lets get you off the floor and to bed" Ziva added as she lifted him, and he stood on wobbly feet. His hands went to her hips and pulled her closer, he was still tempted to have a piece of her tonight in his drunken state, which continued to make her chuckle. She knew as soon as she had his back laying down on the bed he would be out cold, it always was that easy when he was this drunk.

"But before bed, can we make out a little?" he asked in what he thought was a whisper, but was actually quite loud.

"Tony!" she said, slapping his chest lightly. He pulled a face at her, he didn't know why he was in trouble for asking that. "Maxi is standing right behind you" Ziva pointed out. His eyes went wide and he went a little confused. He turned around and saw Maxi looking at him, she was a little shocked at his bluntness to ask Ziva to make out like that, right in front of her. Given, he was drunk, but it was still a little shocking.

"Maxi, when did you get here? You are a little young for this partaaay aren't you?" he said. Maxi burst into laughter, Tony was off his rocker. Tony was confused again, this time at why Maxi was laughing.

"Come on Tony, lets get you to bed" Ziva said as she began pushing him towards the bedroom. She smiled at Maxi and gave a small eye roll in Tony's direction, which made Maxi smile more. Tony was a very entertaining drunk.

When Ziva placed Tony on the bed he'd pulled her down on top of him, she'd laughed softly as his attempt.

"You need to sleep" she said, running her hands into the sides of his hair.

"In a minute…" Tony mumbled, his eyes slowly flickering closed. Ziva's hands were doing well at relaxing him. When she moved to get off him his hands clamped down on her hips.

"Don't go" he asked, eyes half closed.

"I will be right back, I am just going to check on the kids and lock up for the night" she whispered, placing a soft kiss to his lips.

"Okay" he said as he let her go and she climbed off of him.

"Zee-vah?" he said, just before she walked out the door. She stopped in the doorway and looked across to him.

"Yes Tony?" she replied.

"Thank you for picking me and Mattosaurus up tonight" he mumbled, his eyes closed. She chuckled lightly at the way he'd made Matt into some sort of dinosaur name, and just him in general.

"You are welcome my sweet little T-Rex" she replied, grinning away. She heard him chuckle softly before he fell silent. After checking on Caleb and laughing a little with Maxi and saying goodnight to the younger girl, Ziva retired to bed for the night. And no matter how worse Tony's snoring got when he was this drunk, she would sleep next to it every night if she had to. Because she loved him that much, and because secretly she knew she was a snorer herself when she'd hit the bottle as much as he had.

No matter how much they had complained and accused each other of snoring in the past, they both never actually minded it that much. It was just all part of that cat and mouse game they used to play so well. Personally, she liked the game they played now a lot better. She laughed to herself in the darkness of hers and Tony's bedroom, it reminds her of that game Tony once showed her many years ago after his persistence to show her when he found out she had never played before. LIFE.

And so far this game of life, all she was doing was winning. Because her life couldn't get any better right now.


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay guys, last chapter! **

**Hundan.**

* * *

><p>The next week at work had been very quiet, and a lot of the time Ziva had found McGee asking little questions about her kids every now and then. And suddenly she realized that she and Tony weren't the only ones on the team who wanted to have a family to settle down with. Because when McGee asked he was giving off some serious wanting-family vibes in the way he asked his questions, and the things he asked. The whole thing made Ziva smile, Tim would make a great dad.<p>

And on Friday night right before Gibbs was about to dismiss them for the evening, he spoke up with an announcement.

"BBQ at my house tomorrow evening, I'd like to see you all there" he announced, in an order like their boss would but the content of the order was a lot more personal. It wasn't often Gibbs had a big get together at his house like this, and if he did it was only on a special occasion.

Ziva wondered what the occasion of this one was. Maybe there was no occasion, just family.

"We will be there Gibbs" Ziva announced, answering for her, Tony and the kids all in one. Tony just smiled at her across the bullpen. Gibbs turned towards McGee and waited on his answer.

"Yeah Boss, I'll be there" he stated. Gibbs nodded and Ziva was sure she caught him smile.

"You can bring someone if you like McGee" Gibbs then said. It was funny how he'd said that, Gibbs was offering for more people than he necessarily had to. This was different.

"Okay, thanks Boss" McGee replied. He might bring someone, he'd been seeing this one girl for a while now, and things were looking good. But no one in the team knew about her, or that he even had a girlfriend. Would it be too much to bring her and introduce her? He'd have to think on it. Gibbs then started packing up his stuff.

"What about me Boss? Don't I get to bring someone?" Tony asked, being a little cheeky, just because he felt like it and today had been rather slow. Gibbs looked up at his older agent, giving him a look that Tony read right away.

"Right, shutting up Boss" Tony said, even though he was smirking. And this time Ziva knew she saw the smile on Gibbs' face. Having her desk right next to his was an advantage sometimes.

"Alright, pack up and go home, I will see you tomorrow" Gibbs instructed and he headed off to the elevator. However they all knew he'd be making a stop in autopsy and at Abby's lab before actually leaving.

"So McGoo, you going to bring somebody?" Tony asked as he stood from his desk and grabbed his weapon from its draw.

"I may do. You two going to keep it on the down low tomorrow?" McGee asked in return, getting Tony off the question of who he was bringing. That and the fact McGee was simply curious to know if they were going to tell everyone or not. Tony looked across at Ziva where she was packing up her things also, her eyes caught his and again McGee watched them share a silent conversation.

"Maybe" Ziva said turning to face McGee again "We will see how the evening goes" she said with a smile. If they felt ready and things felt right tomorrow, they may let the secret out. But if they just weren't ready they wouldn't. It was as easy as that. And maybe if Tony and Ziva are worrying about their own thing tomorrow at the BBQ, his business wouldn't be bothered with that much. Because he knew Tony would be all on him when he finds out he's been keeping a girlfriend secret from him.

McGee nodded his head towards Ziva.

"I'll see you both tomorrow then?" McGee said as he picked his bag up. They both smiled at him and Tony had made his way over to behind Ziva's desk, where he stood next to her now.

"Yeah, we will see you tomorrow McGoo, oh and can you bring those biscuit things you always make?" Tony asked, a pleading puppy dog look in his eyes. McGee had to chuckle at that.

"Okay, if you insist I will make them" McGee said. He watched as Ziva reached around Tony and put something in his backpack.

"Oh I do insist!" Tony exclaimed. After he replied Ziva had whispered something to him and McGee watched as her hand brushed along his neck in a very intimate way. Tony smiled at her and whispered something back before returning his attention to McGee and smiling at him.

"Okay Tony, I shall make them for you" McGee said. Tony cheered and Ziva just laughed at him a little before letting her hand slip away from him as she stepped out from behind her desk. McGee noticed that Tony wasn't far behind in following her. McGee tagged along and joined them on the trip to the elevator.

All week McGee had seen it, he'd been paying more attention, looking at the little things. And when Gibbs was gone the vibe between them was obvious, they didn't stop short and hide the fact to McGee they were together, simply because McGee already knew. And like right now as McGee stood in the elevator, Tony and Ziva stood to his left and they were talking quietly, even though McGee could hear, their tone was still lowered for some reason. And McGee could see Tony's hand that was softly running up and down the small of Ziva's back.

Yeah, it was a little strange to see, them acting like this. Because they had always been quite closed off with their contact, and most of the time it was flirty contact over the years if there had been any. Nothing like this, nothing this intimate, this meaningful. But even though it may make him feel a bit of a third wheel, he was okay with that. He'd always sort of been the third wheel, especially when he first started. And also it was a good feeling for him to know who was taking care of his partners. He trusted the woman that took care of Tony and his heart and he trusted the man who cherished and loved Ziva.

"See you tomorrow" Tony called out. McGee hadn't realized he'd been so lost in thought, thinking about the two agents.

"Yeah, see you" McGee called back as he stepped out of the elevator and headed for the car park. Tony and Ziva were a short distance ahead of him and if they were worried about someone seeing them and realizing something in the car park, it wasn't showing. Especially not since Tony's hand was around Ziva's waist and her head was resting on his shoulder as they headed for Tony's car. They'd only just started coming in the same car recently, well that's what Tony had said to him the other day in the break room.

Now that McGee knew what was going on between them, Tony wasn't having any trouble in letting McGee in on the details and his thoughts about the relationship. And it was all positive. McGee liked hearing that. And Tony and Ziva seemed happy, very happy. Even just at work and if you didn't know about them, you would have noticed the shift. And Tony and Ziva gave him hope, if he was speaking honestly. Not that their relationship had been perfect over the years, it has had its extreme problems and bumps in the road, but with how happy they are now it seemed worth it.

And McGee wanted something like they had, where he could go home every night to the one he loved, and maybe a few kids at some point in the future, he wanted that. Because Tony and Ziva looked so happy, just the influence of them around had him craving it.

Originally McGee was just going to head home and maybe play a few video games online, but suddenly he felt the need to go see Hannah. Yeah, he might go see Hannah. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed her number.

* * *

><p>They were a little late to Gibbs' house, not by much but they had lost track of time while trying to get the kids ready and Ziva was trying to finish off her cooking that she was making. They walked in the front door of Gibbs' house and his home was full with guests. Tony didn't remember the last time Gibbs had this many people in his house. It normally had a limit of four, and that was considered a crowd.<p>

Ducky was there, Jimmy, Breena, Abby, Gibbs, Hollis, McGee and two others Tony didn't recognize. The guy with the dark clothing and tattoos he guessed was with Abby and the pretty blonde Tony guessed was McGee's plus one. Something Tony will have to go talk to the Probie about later. Ziva ended up in the kitchen with Hollis, sorting out the food Ziva had brought along and they added it to the pile of food brought by everyone.

Tony, with Caleb following behind him, went over to say hello to everyone and he introduced Caleb and Maxi to Breena and Jimmy.

A little later when Tony went to grab a beer from the kitchen, he'd found McGee in there doing the same thing. They were alone and it was an ideal time for his Probie interrogation. Okay, so he wasn't going to be that tough on the kid.

"Hey McGoo" Tony grinned, reaching into the fridge to grab himself a beer while McGee cracked his own one open. McGee could see the question in Tony's eyes, in that big smirk on his face.

"Go ahead, ask away" McGee said with a smile. He wasn't dreading this as much as he had anticipated. Tony chuckled lightly before asking away like the Probie had ordered.

"So… Hannah" Tony smiled. He'd briefly met the pretty blonde, having a small conversation with her. He got vibes that she and McGee were a little more than just friends.

"Yes, Hannah" McGee grinned right back. He'd seen Tony start a conversation with her, trying to gather important details he my need for the discussion they were having right now.

"You and her are dating, aren't you?" Tony asked, still grinning. He liked the idea, he was glad McGee had a lady in his life, one that was more than just a one night woman. Tony didn't want to think that McGee had what he used to. McGee was better than the man Tony used to be with women.

"Well yeah, you could say that" McGee said, Tony wonders if McGee realizes how big the smile on his face is right now. Tony knew who he was thinking of.

"I'm happy for you Tim" Tony said as he clapped him on the shoulder. He truly was. McGee seemed happy with her by the sparkle in his eye and smile on his face. Tony didn't know how long this had been going on for, but it had been a little while.

"But you were holding out on me on this Probie" Tony accused in a joking manner. McGee chuckled.

"Hey, you cannot tell me off for that" McGee said "What about the relationship with Ziva situation huh? You left me out on that" McGee added in a whisper. He wasn't really serious, but neither was Tony.

"That was a little different, give me some slack. And anyways, I always told you about my dates over the years" Tony said, grinning. McGee laughed.

"Because I _always_ wanted to know all about those" McGee stated. Tony laughed in return. He was right, he guessed constant information about Tony's sex life in the past was that exciting to listen to. Not that McGee had a choice, Tony used to just tell him whether he wanted to or not.

"So, how long you two been dating?" Tony asked, a little more serious this time. McGee sort of liked this serious-relationship-discussing Tony. It was nice to talk to someone about this stuff, and it's not like Gibbs would casually sit down and discuss his feelings with him. That was a bit more of a farfetched possibility than Tony doing it.

"A few months, things are good you know" McGee replied, happily involved with this discussion with Tony.

"Taken any steps yet?" Tony asked. And McGee understood what he meant, have they passed any important relationship points in their time together.

"Well she's stayed the night a few times, we've been on a good handful of dates, oh and she has a permanent toothbrush at my house" McGee explained. Tony smiled, the toothbrush situation meant something in guy code, that she was serious about this and planned on staying over on a regular basis. And if that's what you are looking for and wanting, it was good.

And Tony realized how much kids affected a relationship right then, he and Ziva hadn't been on hardly any dates and in the same time McGee had been out a lot. But Tony wouldn't want anything more than to spend a night at home with Ziva in the kids, he really enjoyed it.

"That's what you want right?" Tony asked. He knew McGee was looking for something more permanent.

"Yeah, definitely" McGee replied, then he looked up at Tony "What about you and Ziva, how many steps have you taken?" McGee returned. Tony hadn't exactly explained how serious they were, McGee was just getting that vibe from the stories Tony tells him. And McGee watched as Tony hesitated a little in front of him. They must have taken some big steps.

"We've shared feelings" Tony began, McGee nodded, telling him to continue "And I, I told her that I love her" Tony said. McGee didn't think that the love word had been passed between the two yet, but even if it was shocking to find out, it was understandable. He's watched them for years and years building to this relationship.

"Really? And what did she say?" McGee asked. This was the most honest Tony had been with him about the relationship, and he'd been pretty honest all week about things. He watched Tony blush a little in the cheeks and ears.

"Well ah, she sort of said it first" he smiled. McGee smiled too, because he wouldn't have thought Tony would share _that_ information with him. And it was a good thing to know, how serious they were, and that two of the most stubborn people he knows have shared their love. That was a big thing for them, a big step.

"I'm happy for you two, so happy" McGee stated. Tony was proud to hear that, it meant so much. Honesty always brought more honesty out of Tony, he couldn't help it.

"You know, I was always happy that you didn't end up like I did, you know with women and things. Because you've always been better than that, and I know anyone will be very lucky to have you, Hannah is very lucky" Tony said. That was raw honesty, something that McGee had a hard time getting out of Tony. He seemed to have done it easily this time.

"You ended up well off I think Tony, I know you treat Ziva right and she is very lucky" McGee replied. They were having a heart to heart, in the middle of Gibbs' kitchen at a BBQ dinner with all of the team. And then, suddenly, Tony was reaching out and giving McGee a hug. It had come out of no where, but he felt the need for it. Maybe kids were making him softer, maybe he had always been a big softy. But McGee was like a brother to him and his words meant more than Tony ever let him know. And McGee welcomed the hug.

"Oh, hugs!" they heard Abby's voice from the edge of the kitchen, and she walked in and wrapped herself around them both. Tony and McGee both chuckled.

"How much have you two been drinking?" Abby then interrogated. Her two boys having heart to hearts and hugs was very rare.

"This is my first beer" Tony replied. Abby just smiled at him.

"Aw, Tony you are so cute!" she stated and pulled him into a big hug. Tony just laughed, he didn't know why his answer had made him cute.

* * *

><p>Everyone had just finished dinner, so far the night had gone very well, everyone was having a great time. Tony and Ziva were sitting on the couch, watching on the other side of the room as Caleb was talking to Abby's friend Mike. Caleb was getting a lot better with dealing with new people now and he seemed fascinated by Mike's tattoos and spiky clothing.<p>

"What are we meant to explain to him when he asks what tattoos are?" Ziva suddenly asked from Tony's side. They were close on the couch, and her arm was behind him and her hand played with the ends of his hair. They weren't hiding anything, but then again they weren't saying anything about their relationship either.

"Tell him it's paintings on his skin, that people cannot get till they are adults?" Tony said with a shrug. This was a weird situation yes, but it was something to deal to. Tony didn't think tattoos were a bad or taboo thing, he thought some of them were quite tasteful, but they were never _his_ thing. And Ziva had one, so she had nothing against them.

"Hmm, that sounds reasonable" Ziva smiled, she wasn't paying much attention to Caleb anymore, she was smiling down at him and running her hand further into his hair.

"You know, if you keep looking at me like that it's going to get hard not to kiss you" he smiled at her. Ducky had been giving the two of them looks in question many times tonight. She sighed and let her head fall to his shoulder, looking back over at Caleb.

"Sorry" she smiled. It was hard for her too. She knew their desire was getting worse the longer they waited, but it's not like they could help it. They never had anytime alone to let that desire go like they wanted to. He brought his arm around her back and rubbed his hand up her spine softly.

"They're going to be asking questions on Monday" Tony then said. He was watching as Caleb ran his hands over Mike's arms, amazed at the pictures and colors, but Tony didn't miss the little looks Abby who was at Mike's side kept giving him and Ziva.

"Yeah I know, it's okay though, right?" Ziva asked, still softly playing with his hair.

"Yeah, I mean I guess we are ready for them to know" Tony replied. Just then Gibbs walked into the room, his eyes caught Caleb and what he was doing, before his eyes settled on his two agents. They'd been more affectionate than he thought they would tonight, and it was strange seeing it, but he felt alright with it. Actually seeing it was making it easier for him to accept. He wasn't having any doubts at work, after the past few weeks he's realized it only made them better as a partnership. And they were as damn serious as they say they are, he can tell.

"Desserts ready" he stated. Caleb was the first to bolt from his place and towards the kitchen. He loved dessert. Tony and Ziva stood from the couch as everyone else headed for the kitchen and Ziva placed her hand on his chest, stopping him briefly.

"Yes I think we are" she said, referring to them being ready for everyone to find out. And they were, they could just feel it. He smiled down at her and she surprised him a little when she gave his lips a small peck. Then she smiled at him and headed to the kitchen. That woman knew how to press all his buttons, that kiss had only made his craving to actually kiss her decently and with more passion, all that much worse. But he loved what she did to him.

* * *

><p>"Tony did you see Mike's stickers?" Caleb asked as he walked towards Tony on the couch, climbing up onto his lap. Stickers? What was Caleb talking about?<p>

"What stickers?" Tony asked. Caleb sat on Tony's thighs and started playing with a button on his shirt.

"His stickers on his arms" Caleb said. Then Tony realized he'd meant, he was talking about Mike's tattoos.

"Yeah, I did, they are very colorful stickers" Tony said, going along with this conversation. He didn't really know what he was meant to say about it but he guessed he would just go with the flow of it.

"How come you don't have any stickers?" Caleb then asked. He seemed that he did not want to know what they were exactly –he'd figured that out himself, they were apparently _stickers_- but he was more interested in why Tony didn't have them.

"Well not everyone likes having stickers" Tony came up with. Caleb frowned a little.

"You don't like stickers?" Caleb asked. He didn't seem to understand how someone _couldn't _like stickers.

"Yeah I like stickers, I just don't like them on me, it doesn't go with my clothes very well" Tony said, making up a little tale. Caleb thought for a small moment, he seemed to understand.

"Mike has spikes on his clothes" Caleb said with a smile. He had liked Mike, and that had made Tony smile in return.

"They are pretty cool aren't they?" Tony replied. Caleb nodded his head and continued to smile.

Ziva had been standing at the edge of the kitchen, watching across the room as Caleb talked to Tony. Everyone else was there, but her vision had fallen on them and never left. She loved it when the two of them had small moments like this. Then she felt a presence come up beside her, and she didn't have to turn her head to know it was him, she could just tell.

"I know I keep saying this a lot, but he is good with the kids" Gibbs said, standing next to Ziva and watching Tony with Caleb. Gibbs had been having that same thought a lot lately. He knew that Tony was the one man who would look after Ziva and her kids better than anyone.

"He is, very much. It makes me very happy seeing it" Ziva admitted. The smiles on Tony and Caleb's faces always made her heart flutter.

"He's always been very loyal to you over the years, it sets up for a very good bond in a relationship" Gibbs said a little randomly. Ziva didn't know where it had come from, but Gibbs had. When he saw the two of them happy like this he realized how deep things went between them. Sure, he'd always know, but he hadn't accepted the idea. But now he accepts it, and it has him thinking just how good they really are together. They were going to make this work, he was very confident about it. He felt safe with it.

Ziva took her eyes away from her boys for a moment and looked at Gibbs. She realized something then, that he had finally accepted it, that he was okay with this fully, both personally and professional. He had no worries or doubts about them. That meant so much.

"He is a very loyal partner, always has been, always will" Ziva said.

"For me, mixing work and a relationship was hard, but you two, you seem to make it work well. I'd had that rule, but you are both the exception, because you make it work" Gibbs admitted. This was a bit of the personal Gibbs side he was showing her right now, and she liked it. She was finding out reasons to why he is the man he is with each new story he shares with her.

"I've always had work and my personal relationships mix, I guess it's just normal for me after so long" she said. She didn't really have an answer to why she and Tony made this work so well. She guessed the one she gave was it, but she could never be sure. Maybe it's just how they worked, how the two of them were. Gibbs smiled.

"You are probably right" he said "He's a good father" Gibbs then added. Ziva beamed with a smile. It made Ziva's heart beat just as much as it would Tony's if he'd heard Gibbs say that. Because everything that mattered to Tony, mattered all the same to her.

* * *

><p>Later that night everyone had headed home, only Gibbs, Hollis, Tony, Ziva and the kids were left. Maxi had fallen asleep on the couch and Ziva had put Caleb to bed upstairs earlier, so both were asleep. Gibbs had watched his agents carefully tonight, and yeah they had invaded each others space more than normal, but he thinks he knows why that is. He used to have a kid at one point in time.<p>

"You know, they can stay the night here if you want" Gibbs stated. They deserved a night to themselves, even if he didn't want to think about it in too much detail.

"We can't ask you to do that Gibbs" Ziva said, sure she liked the idea, but that was beside the point.

"You're not asking me, I am telling you both that they can stay here tonight, you can come back in the morning sometime, they'll be fine, Hollis knows how to cook breakfast" Gibbs said, joking on the end. Hollis gave him a light backhanded slap in the stomach and Tony and Ziva watched as their boss openly laughed. Hollis was really good for him. Ziva turned and looked at Tony, he liked the idea, and Gibbs is insisting so much. They would finally get that night to themselves that they want. No need to worry about the kids, because they were in good hands.

"Okay" Ziva said, smiling "We will come back in the morning for them" Ziva said. Gibbs nodded.

"But not too early Ziver" Gibbs said, she went to protest and he held his hand up before looking at Tony.

"DiNozzo if she's here before 11am tomorrow morning" Gibbs threatened, it wasn't serious but Tony got what he meant.

"Why am I the one that's going to get slapped if she does it?" Tony asked, poking his fun back at his boss. Gibbs just smirked.

"Because that's your job now" he stated, and yeah, that had made a chuckle come from the room.

"Okay, okay, not before 11am, gotcha" Tony replied, smiling. Tony knew exactly what he was going to do in the morning, he was going to take Ziva out to breakfast somewhere nice, waterfront maybe because she loved that, just the two of them. Ziva didn't seem to be moving from her spot so Tony had an idea.

"Thanks for the evening Boss, it was great" Tony said, he walked a few steps towards Ziva as she replied to Gibbs.

"Yes, thank you, it was wonderful" Ziva smiled.

"You are both welcome. Now, I don't want to see the two of you till morning, off you go" Gibbs stated, still smiling. Which Tony liked, he never used to like happy Gibbs, because it was so weird, but now he kind of liked it.

"On it Boss" Tony nodded, proceeding with his plan as he picked Ziva up around the waist and placed her over his shoulder. She just laughed, because she wouldn't have expected this from him in front of Gibbs. But maybe she had expected wrong. Gibbs and Hollis watched on with smiles.

"Night Boss" Tony said and they returned their goodbyes before Tony walked his lady right out of his Boss' house and to the car so he could take her home.

* * *

><p>Coming home to a quiet house was nice, no one was there, it was just the two of them. It was a little strange because they were so used to the kids being there all the time, but the little change for just tonight was fantastic. Ziva wasn't sure what had made Gibbs insist on leaving the kids there, maybe he'd seen something, maybe he'd understood something and wanted to give his own kids a bit of a break. Something which Ziva was very glad for.<p>

She'd gone to the bedroom to change out of her clothes for the night and when she'd slipped on one of his t-shirts and just left the rest of herself in her underwear she turned to head back out to the lounge. No kids were home so walking around half naked was acceptable, it was actually something she missed if she is being honest. Of course she didn't get very far, because Tony had been standing in the doorway, smiling at her.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked, smiling right back at him.

"Well, since the jeans came off" he grinned "I think your ninja senses have gone soft, you might want to get that checked out" he said. His eyes were scanning over her body with a sparkle in his eyes. He wasn't hiding his desire for her.

"Hmm, should I go see the local ninja doctor perhaps?" she asked, walking towards him slowly. When she got right in front of him his hands came up to her sides, slowly skimming up, dipping under his shirt she wore.

"Oh that is a good idea, I think I have his number somewhere" Tony said. Ziva grinned up at him and pressed a little closer while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh you do? And what would that be for my love?" she asked. He could tell already she was in a very playful mood, and that was very good thing.

"I had to make sure I was up to date on my ninja knowledge" Tony replied, which brought a chuckle out of Ziva. She shook her head at him with that smiled adorning her face. Tonight had been perfect, and it was about to get even more perfect.

He leant down and softly pressed his lips to hers, it felt like it had been years, but yet it had only been a few hours. It was about time they did something about this desire, because lately it had made craving her a little hard. Or maybe that was just her in general and not kissing her every five minutes would always be hard for him. Especially know he could freely do it whenever he pleased.

For some reason Tony had this feeling build up in his chest as a thought bubbled in his mind. He didn't think about it for long but as soon as the words came out of his mouth he was more confident than he had ever been.

"Move in with me" he breathed against her lips as he pulled back from the kiss. She pulled back a fraction and looked at him, deep into his eyes.

"Tony your apartment is smaller than mine" she replied. He brought his hand up to the side of her cheek and softly ran his thumb across her skin.

"I know, I was meaning that we could maybe get a house together, you know? Something bigger than this place, something better for a family" he stated. He was asking this, and he was damn sure about it. He had money saved, it had started as a trip fund years ago but he'd never got around to using it and he'd just kept filling it up. She noticed how serious he was about this, how sure. If she thought about it, this was what she was looking for. And the one man who loved her more than anything in the world and cared for her kids as his own, was standing right in front of her, giving her an offer that had always lived in her dreams.

"Yes" she replied, she wanted this, he wanted this. This was them really moving forward together, no turning back. And they never wanted to turn back. From here on it was all forward for them. They were putting their relationship into the next step, moving up into second gear.

"Yes?" he replied. She'd really said yes? Could he believe his ears?

"Yes" she chuckled lightly and he suddenly hugged her close and kissed her, the kiss layered with his love for her. He pulled back and stared at her for a moment, caressing her cheek.

"I love you so much" he said. He was never getting tired of using those words. Not now, not ever.

"I love you too Tony, more than anything" she replied.

Tonight was the night where their relationship took the world head on, this was the start to their lives, together. As a one, a whole. They were not two people anymore, they were a single thing. Joined together by a bond that had always been strong and was forever sealed on this first night they ever made love together.

This was the start of a new beginning for them, to show how they could have a perfect family, so different from the families they had grown from as children. They would do this right, because the family you come from isn't always as important as the family you're going to have. And this was their family and there was nothing more special to them that made their hearts pull tight and flutter with love.

Other things may change us, but we start and end with family.

* * *

><p><strong>So I wrapped this one up here, believe me I would have loved to have kept going but considering I leave for the Army in two days, it's sort of impossible to keep going when I wont have a computer haha <strong>

**Which brings me to something I would like to just let you know, I know a few of you are my loyal readers and after I post this chapter it will be my last story for at least five months, I know it sucks, but I shall hopefully be back at some point after that because writing is very important to me and so is NCIS. **

**I shall return at some point with more stories to share! Thanks for reading as always, I am so happy with how greatly this story went and I loved writing it. So thank you all for the alerts and reviews, they make my day every time! **

**Oh and to the person who asked for the sequel, sorry I don't think I will, I mean in five months I think the muse to start back on this would be pretty hard, so yeah, I don't really think I will. **

**Thank you all again for being fantastic faithful readers!**

**Hundan. **


End file.
